Secrets Of A Slytherin Princess
by alias093001
Summary: Apollonia has only ever associated with Draco Malfoy outside of school. No one knows that they're friends; and that's exactly how the invisible Slytherin likes it. So, what happens when she's asked to watch over him?
1. Narcissa's Request

**Narcissa's Request  
**

Knowing the Malfoys was probably the best thing for Apollonia. If not for that, Apollonia would probably be at Hogwarts year-round. Plus, her father requested that she stay with them anyway. She was safest there, at least for the moment. As much as Apollonia probably would have enjoyed spending time with her father over the summer, a part of her knew that it was impossible. He was busy preparing for the year, and she knew that. So, Apollonia sat in Malfoy Manor waiting for a certain blond boy to get back. Since entering Hogwarts, Apollonia had always found a close connection to Draco Malfoy. Not many people knew that though. Just family, actually. And, Apollonia preferred it that way.

A part of her knew that her father hid something from her. She could never tell what it was though. Her father could barely look his daughter in the eyes, part of the reason she spent summers with the Malfoys. But, she could tell that things were becoming dangerous. The Wizarding World was becoming a dangerous place as Voldemort was gaining power; and things in Apollonia's world were starting to unravel. Soon, whatever her father hid from her would be uncovered, and things might unravel even faster. It couldn't happen—not ever—even though Apollonia wasn't aware of the secrets her father kept from her.

Drumming her fingers against the nearby table, Apollonia was growing impatient. From what she could tell, ever since Lucius got sent away to Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa were both acting weird. Narcissa seemed almost worried over Lucius's imprisonment, but there was something else on her mind. Like maybe Draco. It was difficult to tell what Draco was dealing with. Since about two weeks ago, he had become much more distant. With her—at least during the summer—this was rare. Exactly what had Draco been dealing with? Apollonia wanted to know, but knew she never could; he'd never tell.

A loud crack sounded and it wasn't long before Narcissa Malfoy apparated back. She looked around briefly before turning to Apollonia. "Draco has not returned yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Apollonia replied. A part of her wanted Draco back soon—to find out what was going on—but this peace was nice. "Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind my asking, but what were you doing?"

"Talking to your father," the woman replied.

"My father?" Apollonia asked.

The woman nodded. "Something important came up and your father was the only one I could turn to. He was the only one I could trust to help me deal with this. And, Apolla, there's something I must ask of you as well. Keep close to Draco this year. I know you two were never close in school, but I need someone—a student he knows and trusts—to watch over him when I can't. With your father watching over him as I asked him to, I thought of you. I lost my husband, and I have a feeling that I may lose my son as well."

Apollonia shrugged. "I suppose I could try." She knew that it would be difficult though. For whatever reason, Apollonia and Draco just didn't get along at school. Draco was the school bully, the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince, while Apollonia kept to the back, only associating with certain people when she needed to. People like Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle; mainly all of Draco's flunkies bothered her. So, she stayed away from them. Barely anyone ever noticed that Apollonia was even in the Slytherin house. With Narcissa's request, this could be impossible; she needed to keep an eye on Draco.

"Thank you, Apolla," Mrs. Malfoy said.

As Mrs. Malfoy disappeared, Apollonia heard something in the other room. She carefully stood up and watched as Draco Malfoy came strolling in. "What were _you_ doing?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, Apolla," the blond boy said, placing something on the table. "I have my own things to deal with. You can't know. No one can ever know what I must deal with."

Brushing her flowing black hair out of her face, Apollonia stared intently at Draco. Within the past two weeks, something changed about him. "Draco, I wouldn't push people away if I were you," Apollonia warned. "People do actually care about you, and no one wants to see you sever all ties, no matter much of a prick you can be to other people."

"But, _no one_ will understand," he argued.

"But they'll try," Apollonia insisted. "Like I'm trying."

"It's not going to work," Draco stated.

Apollonia groaned, rubbing her temples in annoyance with Draco's stubbornness. "See, this is why we don't associate in school. I may be friends with you, but we both know that my father is really the only one to know that. In fact, I think you're the only person in the school who knows who my father is. But, whatever, Draco. I guess that when we board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, it's back to you ignoring me as you always do. Then, _no one _will care what you're doing with your life; my father and I may be the only ones."

"Good," Draco snarled.

_That boy can be such an idiot_, Apollonia grumbled as she went to pack her things for the trip to Hogwarts. _Maybe I can ask Dad—when I see him—what he knows about Draco's situation. I'll be better able to handle the situation when I know what's going on here.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: This story came about when I realized something about Half-Blood Prince; the fact that Draco isolated himself from his _so-called _"friends" after he took the Dark Mark drastically changed him. It altered him quite profoundly, as if he had no _true_ friends. If Draco had any _true_ friends, they might have tried to help him through a year where he suffered so much. So, I got to thinking: what if he did? What if there was at least ONE person who cared about him enough to try and help him. So, I simply sat down and began to type. Here's what I came up with.  
**

**Now, _who_ is Apollonia's father - there is a clue hidden within the chapter - and what is he hiding from his daughter?**

**Leave a review.  
**


	2. Like Mom

**Like Mom**

As she was packing a few last minute items for Hogwarts, there was a soft knock at the door. Looking up and spinning around, Apollonia shockingly saw Draco leaning against the doorframe to her room while she was here. "What do _you_ want?" Apollonia spat. Their dispute from before was still etched in Apollonia's mind, something she would not soon forget. It was clear to Apollonia that Narcissa's request might not be fulfilled due to Draco's persistence. And, her conscience was telling her that she should just leave all of this alone.

"I wanted to apologize," Draco said, softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For my behavior yesterday," Draco explained. "I just wanted you to know that, before you blend into the walls of Hogwarts." He laughed and pulled the bag away from Apollonia. "You know, your father wouldn't be very pleased that his daughter isn't acting like the Slytherin she should be. I don't see why you wouldn't want to be like your father."

Apollonia laughed. She had heard this conversation before. Not from her father or Draco, but from Pansy. Throughout the years, Slytherin was known to be the house with the worst reputation, with Death Eaters coming from there left and right. No one aside from Draco knew who she really was, so Pansy confronted her one day in second year. It was that answer that Apollonia used now. "My father said that I always looked like my mother, except for the hair color. And, even though she's gone, he wants me to be like my mother."

"The standard answer," Draco muttered, stifling a laugh.

"Just ask my father," Apollonia reminded him. "He'll tell you."

"I'd rather not," Draco informed her.

"You're the one who asked," Apollonia said, condescendingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And, I regret ever doing that. So, hope you have a good year. _Maybe _I'll see you throughout the year. I doubt that considering your personality, but still."

"Yeah, whatever," Apollonia shrugged. In secret, she and her father needed to watch over Draco, making what both Draco and Apollonia wanted an impossibility. Narcissa Malfoy wanted someone to watch over her son—for whatever reason—and she was it.

For awhile, Draco and Apollonia stood there in silence, just staring at the other before Narcissa Malfoy appeared. "Draco, Apolla, it's time to go. Your sixth year at Hogwarts awaits you." Draco passed his mother without a second glance, Apollonia curtly nodded to the woman, acknowledging her presence as Draco so rudely did not. "Remember what I told you, Apolla," the woman said. "You and your father must watch over my son."

"I'll stick close," Apollonia intoned.

There was an overbearing silence between mother and son, Apollonia took notice on the way to King's Cross. She could tell that there was a sense of concern in Mrs. Malfoy's eyes, and Draco didn't seem to care. He was busy rubbing his arm, oblivious to the truth. Mrs. Malfoy said goodbye to the pair and they parted ways. Mrs. Malfoy apparated back to Malfoy Manor while Draco seated himself in the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle were already waiting in. Apollonia shrugged and settled herself in the next compartment where she could eavesdrop on Draco without anyone noticing what was going on.

For now, Apollonia chose to stay out of sight. Then, when it came time for school to begin, she could follow Mrs. Malfoy's order and tail Draco. _Okay, Draco, what's going on? If you won't tell me, maybe you'll tell one of your flunkies or the girl utterly infatuated with you. _Apollonia felt sure that one them could get the information out of him, and would use that to her advantage. "Malfoy, you're not on prefect duty?" she heard a voice ask.

"Didn't feel like it," Draco muttered.

Apollonia remembered hearing that, and wondered why he would pass up such an opportunity. Things changed over the summer holiday, and this was just one instance of that. "Giving other students detention, scaring the likes out of them," the voice continued. "I would have thought that you'd want to do it a little more. Especially with Potter. Man, did you ever torture him last year. What happened that would make you want to turn down such an opportunity?"

"I have my reasons," Draco intoned. There was a shuffling in the next compartment and Apollonia could only wonder what was going on. She didn't have to wonder for long as Draco appeared at the doorway. He quietly closed the compartment door, and took a seat just opposite of her. "Hello, Apolla. Deciding to sit alone again, I see."

"I have my reasons," Apollonia mocked with a chuckle.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Draco inquired.

"Well, you guys are pretty loud," Apollonia retorted.

"You heard everything then?" he confirmed.

"Of course," Apollonia nodded. "Now, what's the _real_ reason, Draco? And, don't you dare give me any of that crap you've been feeding your flunkies. I know you much better than that, better than them. I am not one of your flunkies; hell, I don't even hang out with you at school. Draco, I think it prudent that you tell me what's going on. And, I suggest now."

"Sorry, Apolla; I think it's best for me to keep this to myself," Draco insisted. "As close as you and I are—compared to all my other friends—you just can't know what's going on. And, this is factoring in who your father is, just to make that clear to you. We _are_ friends, but I'm doing this for your own good. Going to your father won't help either; he won't know."

"You are a pretentious ass sometimes, you know that, Draco," Apollonia exclaimed. "I often wonder why I became friends with you; it's sometimes feels like I have more in common with your enemies rather than you." Apollonia was careful not to mention their names, in case Draco decided to rant about them. She knew how much Draco hated them, and never mentioned any of the three while she was around Draco. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the enemy to Draco and every other Slytherin.

"Potter," Draco grumbled.

_I should not have done that_, Apollonia thought, regretfully. _I think that had to be the stupidest thing in the world for me to do, as true as it is._ She muttered something quietly and looked at Draco. "Just tell me what's going on; I'd like to hear it," she insisted.

"Not a chance!" Draco warned. "Why _did _I even come in here? Oh, yeah; I came in here to tell you something: make sure you stay as far away from me as you possibly can this year. I know that's somewhat pointless to say since you've been careful to stay away from me, but now that we're in our sixth year, there's a chance I might see you; Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts in particular. Classes are small, so I _might _see you. I don't want that to happen, so I want you to promise me you won't be around throughout the year."

"Can't promise anything, can I?" she said quietly.

Draco shrugged, rubbing his arm. "Bye, Apolla."

Once Draco left her compartment, assumedly to rejoin Crabbe, Goyle, and all his other _friends_, Apollonia changed into her robes and settled herself down with a nice book for the moment. They still had a ways to go until reaching Hogwarts, and Apollonia had nothing much to do until then. She got a lengthy way into the book, before her head lolled to the side and her bright green eyes grew heavy. Sleep overcame her quickly and the next thing she knew, Apollonia felt someone shaking her awake. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"We're here," Draco's familiar voice said.

Apollonia absentmindedly followed Draco off the train and they headed over to one of the carriages. Remembering what Narcissa asked her to do—and not really caring what Draco asked—Apollonia climbed in the same carriage as Draco. She heard Draco scowl, but it didn't faze her. With who her father was, no student was truly intimidating for her. "What are _you _doing here?" Pansy sneered as the carriage made its way towards the castle.

"Doesn't matter," Apollonia said confidently.

"You're a _no_body," Pansy insisted. "All you do is blend in, no one truly noticing you. Why then, would you ever want to share a carriage with us: the most well-known Slytherins in school?"

"Watch it, Pansy!" Draco barked.

"Draco, why are sticking up for the nobody Slytherin?" Pansy asked dumbfounded. "She _is_ nothing compared to _us_, and doesn't even act anything like a Slytherin."

Apollonia shot a look at Draco as the carriage arrived at the castle. It was one of the first few to arrive, and Apollonia called out to Pansy. "You have no clue who I am, Pansy; and when you do find out, you'll be begging for forgiveness from me, something I'll probably never give." She strode up to the castle and the door swung open, revealing an elderly, bespectacled woman: Professor McGonagall. "Your father wishes to speak with you before the feast. Down to the dungeons then," she said before turning to the other students.

While her other classmates dealt with McGonagall for a moment before adjourning to the Great Hall, Apollonia weaved her way through the castle and slipped down to the dungeon. Standing in front of her as she turned the corner was a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. It was Professor Snape. "Hi, Dad," Apollonia said calmly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the question of who her father is has been uncovered, what is Severus Snape hiding from his daughter? And, why does he wish to speak with her _before_ the feast? While the latter will definitely be addressed, the former will not be revealed quite yet. Though there will be clues as to what he's hiding from Apollonia sprinkled throughout the early chapters of this story.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	3. Dark Arts Disgust

**Dark Arts Disgust  
**

Though the reason she was called down here—away from the Sorting—was unclear to Apollonia, a part of her knew this to be a good thing. She had not seen her father in three months, and she wondered what was going on. "Apollonia," he said gruffly. Even when addressing his own daughter, there was a certain disdain. Apollonia knew this would _never_ change; her father, since the day she was born, never really seemed pleased with the fact that he was raising his daughter in such a way, and Apollonia had grown accustomed to it. She looked at her father, waiting for an explanation as to why she was called away. "You were asked to do something by Narcissa Malfoy. I know of this, and have only one thing to say. Beware. You have no idea what you're getting into now that you've agreed to her request."

Apollonia ran her fingers through her silken black hair. "Dad, I'm aware of that. Ever since the incident at the Ministry, things at Malfoy Manor have gotten extremely weird. Draco disappears to Diagon Alley and Mrs. Malfoy has been in touch with you, for whatever reason. Now, I may not _know_ what's going on, but I'm not completely oblivious."

"You have your mother's intellect to thank for that," her father muttered softly. "As happy as I was to see you enter my own house, I was rather surprised to learn that you did _not_ follow your mother's footsteps. I always though that you would, that you would follow the same path your mother did. But, this was not the case. You became a Slytherin like I did. What exactly _did_ the Sorting Hat tell you that led to you becoming a Slytherin?"

When her father posed the question, Apollonia smiled at the memory. _When McGonagall called her name, Apollonia moved forward slowly at took a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed atop her head and a conversation ensued between her and the hat. "Hmm? Brave, willing to stand up for a friend. A thirst for knowledge. And, an overwhelming desire to prove what you can do. I know what to do with you, my dear. SLYTHERIN!"_

Apollonia looked up at her father, answering the question. "I wanted to live up to you and Mom. It was that ambition that the Sorting Hat saw in me and led to my being in Slytherin."

"Of course," Snape muttered. "Now, before you go to the feast, there is one thing you might need to know. This summer, Dumbledore has finally granted my request to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. So, if you need me, my office will no longer be down in the dungeon."

Her father's sudden promotion would be good news for any other girl, just not Apollonia. She knew what that moment, the possibility she might be faced with come the end of the year. History would always repeat itself and this year was sure to be no exception. Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, Umbridge; after the last five years, it was clear to Apollonia that her father might no longer be a part of Hogwarts come the following June. "Dad!" she yelled. "Do you even realize what you're doing? No one has ever lasted more than a year teaching that class. You know you can't teach that class. Quirrell died; Lockhart went to St. Mungo's; Lupin resigned; Moody was locked in a box while Barty Crouch Jr. went around Hogwarts disguised as him; and Umbridge, well, I don't even want to think about that. Dad, who knows what'll happen to you by year's end. I can_not_ believe you still wanted that job!" Apollonia stormed away from her father and went up to the Great Hall. She was so pissed with her father and his sudden promotion that she didn't even notice that, when she took a seat, it was between Draco and Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?" Draco whispered.

"Doesn't matter," Apollonia said icily.

"And your father?" he asked.

"Just wait; you'll see," Apollonia muttered.

The Sorting went on for a few more minutes and Dumbledore soon stepped forward, ready to greet everyone. Apollonia sat there, barely paying attention to anything that was going on, her head in her hands as she dreaded Dumbledore's announcement regarding the Dark Arts post. "…we are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

While everyone through the room was confused by the announcement, it was Draco that turned to Apollonia to see how she was doing. "Does that mean that- ?" he started.

"Wait for it," Apollonia grimaced.

Dumbledore continued speaking over the constant muttering from students—most of which were from Gryffindor—expecting to see Slughorn named Dark Arts professor. But, Apollonia knew better, after what she was told by her father just earlier. "Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Apollonia heard Harry Potter cry out. While Harry was quite vocal about his disgust regarding the new teaching assignments, Apollonia remained quiet, silently sobbing over what Dumbledore announced. Only Draco knew who she really was; her father was his favorite teacher. If other Slytherins knew, there was no telling what might happen.

Every Slytherin, save Draco and Apollonia cheered at Snape's promotion. "Why aren't you cheering?" Apollonia snapped at him. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "My father has always favored Slytherins; you should be pleased that my father has his dream job."

"Yet, I'm not," Draco reminded her.

"Mind explaining why?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Favorite teacher. Jinx on Dark Arts," Draco stated. "Come on, Apolla; we both know you're not the only one upset over this. Potter is, but for a completely different reason. And, since I'm the only one who knows who you really are, no one will know why you're upset over this."

Apollonia nodded, knowing it was true. Draco was it, the only person to know the truth. He was the only one she could trust with such a delicate secret, something that the other Slytherins would want to use to their advantage. "I don't think I can do this," Apollonia said, pointing to her father as he sat to Dumbledore's right. "Just knowing that history will repeat itself, I can't be here." She sighed. "I really do wish that you didn't reject prefect duty. Maybe then, I could just go to the common room rather than waiting for Pansy to give me the password. And, with how much she hates me—for no reason it seems—I won't get in."

"You might _have_ to deal with this," Draco warned as he began playing with a fork. "I don't want to hear Dumbledore drone on about Voldemort and his growing power. That insipid old man has been blathering on about this for months, and I'm sick of it. The blackened hand should be a warning to him, that he shouldn't be messing in such things."

"Of course it is," Apollonia said.

Throughout the feast, Apollonia would only look at her father to give him the evil eye. A scowl was permanently plastered on her face at the moment. Her father teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and it was being done against her wishes. _Well, look like I need to stick by Draco even more. He's the only one that can help me watch over my father; ensure that the jinx on the Defense against the Dark Arts post is broken by my father._ There was no way that she ever intended on losing him. "Apolla, you okay?" Draco asked.

"Why do you care about that nobody?" Pansy asked.

"You might not want to say that," Draco warned.

"And, why not?" she retorted.

Apollonia grunted. "Pansy, you had better start being nicer to me, lest you ensue my father's wrath. And, that's not something you want to do with. Draco cares because he knows the truth, something you never will." She peered up at her father. He was speaking with Dumbledore about something; it was unclear as to what though. "My father can ruin you, in more ways than you will ever know. If he discovers the way you've been treating me—a fellow Slytherin at that—I can assure you that he'll make your life a living hell."

Pansy snarled. "You can make no such threat!"

"I can, and I am," Apollonia shrugged. She then went back to her food, grumbling incoherently as she did. "Agreeing to do this has got to be the stupidest idea in the world. Pansy is going to make my life a living hell now that I've agreed to Mrs. Malfoy's request. She has no clue whom my father is, and thinks of me as nothing more than a nobody."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dumbledore's speech was taken directly from the book.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	4. Muggle Nonsense

**Muggle Nonsense  
**

When morning came, Apollonia swiftly slid down to the Great Hall, not wanting another confrontation with Pansy. There were a few students scattered around the room, including Draco, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger among them. Though she knew she shouldn't, Apollonia briefly took a seat next to Draco. "Really, Apolla?" Draco mumbled, not even bothering to look over. "I tell you to stay away and you get closer. What happened, Apolla? Prior to a few days ago, you seemed perfectly content with blending into the walls of Hogwarts. Now, you're right in the thick of things."

"You don't want to know," she intoned.

"Actually, I do," Draco insisted.

A smirk appeared on Apollonia's face. She knew a way out of this, a way to get what she wanted. "Here's the deal, Draco: I'll tell you why I'm sticking so close the day you tell me the _real_ reason you turned down opportunity to be a prefect again this year. Since I know you won't do that, even to me, there's no way I'll tell you what's really been going on. Get used to disappointment, Draco; you'll be dealing with it for a long time."

"Fine, Apolla. Oh, your father wants you," Draco said.

"Good to know," Apollonia muttered.

Snape strode over, standing before his daughter and Draco. "Apollonia, Mr. Malfoy," he said crisply. "Since you've arrived early, I will give you your schedules now." Apollonia nodded. For the sixth years, it was more complicated for her father to hand out schedules. Confirmation of the required O.W.L.s needed to occur before schedules could be handed out. So, it seemed as if her father had taken it upon himself to approach students as they came in, rather than waiting until after breakfast. "Mr. Malfoy, you first. Potions, outstanding; that's to be expected with your aptitude. Dark Arts, I'll be seeing you there; Transfiguration shall also be added to your schedule. Charms, Herbology, and, surprisingly enough, Care of Magical Creatures will be included as well."

Draco briskly nodded. "Okay."

Apollonia was next. "Potions, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic," her father said, handing her schedule over. "Have a good day." He then moved on to a few other Slytherins that entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Muggle Studies and History of Magic?" Draco asked.

"Any problem with that?" Apollonia asked.

"Well, for starters, History of Magic is the most boring subject in school; I don't see how anyone would choose to study such a subject. And, you know how I feel about Muggle Studies. It was ingrained at a young age that I should only associate myself with the likes of purebloods. Muggle nonsense is really what it is," Draco said, beginning a rant.

"It just interests me," Apollonia said softly.

"Maybe you should have a chat with the Weasel then," Draco snarled. "You and his father seem to have a lot in common; you both seem to have a fascination with Muggles."

"Oh, shut up, Draco," Apollonia warned. She laughed. "You know, sometimes I really do wonder why you and I even became friends in the first place; we're so different. I guess it's why I like to be in the background while you prefer to be the center of attention."

Draco put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "You know I'm the only one who knows anything about your father. Your father trusted me enough with the secret, and had my family keep an eye on you over the summer," he whispered in her ear. "That is a bond you'll always have with me; I'm your father's favorite student and the one closest to you."

"I know," she nodded. "But…"

"…your opinion won't change no matter what I say," Draco finished for her. "I can see that. As much as I hate that you would be so interested in Muggle things, I may have to deal with it because of how close I am to you. There's that, and the fact that your father is the Head of Slytherin."

Apollonia shrugged. "That's the only reason you're so willing to deal with this. If it was any other student, you'd freak out and call them a blood traitor. Me being Snape's daughter is what's keeping me from getting treated like the Weasleys. You hate them because they love Muggles."

Draco was about to respond when Apollonia saw that Blaise Zabini entered the Great Hall. And, once a conversation was struck between them, Apollonia took it upon herself to walk around the Great Hall; she needed to think about her father and how she intended on getting him out of the Dark Arts post. While she was doing this, Apollonia found herself on the opposite side of the room where she overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking. The topic of choice was her father, so Apollonia listened in. "How could Dumbledore have ever allowed Snape to take that job?" Harry wondered. "He never did it before."

"Dumbledore must have a good reason," Hermione replied.

"But, what?" Harry asked. "Everyone in the school—even Dumbledore—knows that the post is jinxed. And, for whatever reason, he still gave Snape the job no teacher should ever want."

_Finally! Someone who feels the same way, _Apollonia thought. Out of everyone in the school, it was clear to Apollonia that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the one who wanted Snape out of the Defense against the Dark Arts class. They seemed to be the ones that Apollonia could rely on most in regards to getting her father out of this job. "I know exactly what you mean," Apollonia said solemnly. "There's no way that Snape ever should have gotten that job."

Out of the three, it was Ron Weasley who commented on what Apollonia said. "I never thought I would see the day where a Slytherin would hate Snape being offered the Defense against the Dark Arts job as much as us. With the way that Snape favors his own house, I'd expect them all to be pleased with the announcement; they were all cheering about it."

"Not me," Apollonia replied. "I hate it."

"Why would a _Slytherin _hate it?" Ron asked.

Since none of them actually knew about Apollonia's familial connection to Snape, a fabrication would have to do. "Because Snape is too much a part of this school. So long as he has the Dark Arts job he wanted so badly, there's a chance he'll be force out of the school and Hogwarts will never be the same without him. You three know that as well as I do. Hogwarts is nothing without Dumbledore, or Snape." She sighed and took a seat at the Gryffindor table for a moment, knowing that this was going to take longer than she expected. "Look, I know my claim may seem dubious to you at the moment, but I want Snape back as Potions master as much as you. It's not right for him to teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry and Ron merely sat there in shock at what Apollonia told them. It was understanding though given Apollonia's house. "You're friends with Malfoy; how can we believe a word you say?"

"Because," Apollonia explained, "I may be friends with Draco, but my views on the world differ from his. I'm not like his other friends who hang off his every word like its law. Snape in particular. He knows how much I hate Snape's promotion, and, surprisingly enough, understands my reason for that; he wouldn't try to change my opinion."

All three scoffed at the thought of such a thing. _They don't know who I am; otherwise, they'd understand why Draco is so willing to make an exception for me. Dad would kill him if Draco did anything to me the way he would with any other student. _Apollonia sighed. "Look, believe what you want; but I'm on your side. Snape must be the Potion master, not the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." She then stood up and headed back to the Slytherin table.

When she arrived, Apollonia found that Draco and his flunkies were staring at her. Draco was shaking his head disapprovingly. "What _is _wrong with you?" Pansy screamed. "Why would you go over there and initiate contact with _Gryffindors_? It's unheard of."

"Mind your own business, Pansy!" Apollonia retorted.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Anything wrong, Parkinson?" her father asked suddenly.

Pansy quickly spun around. "No, Professor."

"Good," he said before moving on.

Apollonia breathed a sigh of relief as she slid into the seat beside Draco. "What exactly _were _you talking about with Potter, Weasley, and Granger?" he asked in a whisper.

"My father," she replied.

"Your _father_?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded. "With every Slytherin blissfully unaware of the fact that they were cheering for my father's eventual demise, those three were the only ones I knew who would hate what was going on even more than I do. You may know what's going on, but a part of you is pleased with the staffing changes made; I, on the other hand, hate it with every fiber of my being. It's absolutely despicable that Dumbledore would even think to give my father the job he's found so appealing since his own days here at school," she grumbled.

"If I were you, I'd keep that disdain for what's going on to myself. I know what going on, so you can tell me; but if the other students heard you, it would not end well," Draco reminded her. "And, I'd keep the confrontations with Pansy to a minimum; your father can't swoop in and come to your rescue every time it happens. Neither can I, if you remember."

She nodded. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the seeds of discord have been planted, how long will it be before things grow out of control? There's a rivalry brewing between Pansy and Apollonia; an irate Apollonia regarding her father's promotion; the beginnings of an argument between Draco and Apollonia because she's starting to turn to the people he hates for comfort; and the Gryffindors are starting to wonder why a Slytherin cares so much about Snape's promotion. All this has occurred within a forty-eight hour period; so, what else can happen?**

**Leave a review.  
**


	5. Potter Problems

**Potter Problems  
**

After the talk she had with Draco before breakfast, Apollonia knew that her classes would be weird. It was to be especially true for Potions today and Defense against the Dark Arts, both of which she had today. With the staffing changes made, it was evident that the atmosphere in each class would be different. And, as much as she didn't want that to ever occur, it was necessary. There was no way for her to charge into Dumbledore's office and demand a staffing change without so much as an explanation as to why. And, if her request was even granted, students would start to wonder why Dumbledore would grant the request of a sixth year. No, Apollonia would just have to deal with this, and protect her father.

Going through the course of her day, Apollonia knew of but two troubles she would have to face on this day: her father teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Slughorn teaching Potions. When Dark Arts came, Apollonia went through the motions, not really paying attention to what her father was teaching. Her father didn't really notice though; he was more intent on making a fool of Harry Potter than anything. Plus, she was ignoring him anyway, not wanting the man who so callously disregarded his daughter's feeling on the subject to be around. It was hard enough for Apollonia to not spend very much time with her father. But, it was a completely different thing altogether to know that he might not make it through the end of the year. Something was sure to happen, and Apollonia knew that. She knew it all _too _well of what was to come because Dumbledore gave in to her father's request.

It soon came time for Potions with Slughorn, something Apollonia was positively dreading since the night before when she was apprised of the situation. She knew it would be different, that Slughorn's teaching style would be different from her father's. Despite her own aptitude at Potions, Apollonia felt weird about coming into a classroom once occupied by her father. Still, Apollonia followed Draco to the dungeon for Potions. And, when it was discovered that only a handful of people were able to manage an Outstanding to move on to N.E.W.T. level Potions—the ridiculous standard her father instituted—it only bothered her even more. If it was her father's own twisted standards that allowed them to get in here, why wasn't Severus Snape in here with them? It just wasn't right. And, Apollonia hated her father for abandoning them like this, merely to teach the Dark Arts class

With only twelve students having advanced to this N.E.W.T. level Potions class, they soon separated into three groups of four. Draco, Apollonia, Blaise, and Theodore Nott claimed the back table of the dungeon for their own while the four Ravenclaws in this class—that Apollonia only vaguely recognized in passing—got a table to themselves. This left Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan to a table, the only table that wasn't devoted to one house. Apollonia sighed as they awaited Professor Slughorn's arrival. "I don't know if I can deal with my dad not teaching this class," she whispered to Draco.

"You need to though," Draco reminded her.

She nodded. "I'll just have to deal."

At that precise moment, Professor Slughorn chose to walk in and began the lesson. Things were going quite smoothly until Harry interrupted. "I haven't got a book or scales or anything—nor Ron—we didn't realize we'd be able to take the N.E.W.T., you see—"

Hearing this, Apollonia's jaw dropped. Clearly, this class was not just filled with students her father hand-picked. Harry and Ron were proof of that. Still though, a majority of the people in this class got in here based on her father's standards. Her father wanted only the best for his class and he wasn't even there to teach them. Slughorn answered Harry while this was processing in Apollonia's mind. "Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the storage cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

"Wow," Apollonia murmured. "I guess not everyone who made it in here did so by achieving my father's ridiculously high standard. Dad never would have let those two in."

"Yeah, and _that _would have been so much better. Now with him in this class, it's going to be Saint Potter this and Saint Potter that. I'm so sick of that," Draco grumbled. "Zabini mentioned something last night about Slughorn having taken a liking to Potter, both while on the train and beforehand during the summer. No doubt Potter will be his favorite. Right, Zabini?"

"Absolutely," Zabini agreed.

As it turned out, Apollonia soon discovered that the boys were right: Harry was definitely favored. Not that Apollonia minded; she really didn't. It was more or less Draco that had a problem with it. When class ended, he spent his time grumbling about Slughorn's favoritism of Harry. He was mostly upset over the fact that Harry was congratulated by Slughorn and likened to his mother. Then, when Draco attempted to coax Slughorn over by talking about his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, he was shot down quite dejectedly, as if Draco didn't matter. "Potter never even should have made it into this close, at least based on your father's standards. I don't care how good his mother was at Potions when she was in school; N.E.W.T. level Potions are too much for Saint Potter to handle."

Apollonia elbowed him gently. "Oh, come on; you're just jealous over the fact that Harry got the Felix Felicis you wanted so much. Why you'd want liquid luck so much is beyond me though," she muttered as they made their way up from the dungeon. "You don't need it."

"Yes, I do," Draco argued. "And, you wouldn't understand."

_That boy needs a nice attitude adjustment_, Apollonia thought as they headed to the library. _There are times that I feel like I don't even know him. I want to know what's going on, but I know he won't tell me. Whatever's going on with him—like the reason for him wanting that Felix Felicis—may never be known to me, as much as I want him to confide in me. Draco Malfoy hasn't been the same around me all summer, these last two weeks being especially torturous for me. _It was almost as if Draco was purposely trying to distance himself from Apollonia, something she would not let him do with what Narcissa asked of her.

Despite all their past experiences, Apollonia could not, in good conscience, bring herself to deny Narcissa Malfoy's respect. She _wanted_, and _needed_ to watch over Draco. Clearly there was something the matter with him, and Apollonia knew that she could help him with this. But, Draco seemed to refuse to let her, even despite the friendship she had with him. "Draco," she said quietly, "would you please just tell me what's going on? You don't want to push me away."

"Maybe I do," Draco insisted.

"For what reason?" Apollonia wondered.

"It's personal," he replied, "and you know better than to ask me about it, Apolla. There's no way I'd ever tell anyone, even you, what was required of me. Asking me to tell you was pointless."

Apollonia groaned. It seemed to be time to change the subject. She may have wanted him to confide in her, but he was too stubborn, too proud for his own good. "Okay, whatever. But, since you seem so intent on keeping this to yourself, I'll let you keep your secret. Now, let's just drop this and get to the homework that was assigned to us."

Draco let out a soft growl. "Fine."

Though she could clearly tell that Draco was pissed about losing the Felix Felicis he wanted so much, Apollonia knew that she was starting to get his mind off of that. Nothing was going to be right this year, not so long as Draco Malfoy was acting weird. Apollonia sighed. It was going be difficult for her to watch over Draco if he wasn't willing to accept her help. All she was trying to do was help. But, how was she to do that?

While they were on their way to the Great Hall, Apollonia saw the one person she didn't want to see: Pansy Parkinson. "Draco!" she whined. "What are you doing with _her _at your side?"

"She's a friend," Draco informed her.

"A friend!" she exclaimed. "How is _she_ a friend?"

"I'm closer to him than you'll ever know," Apollonia warned. "Despite the fact that I never hung out with him until this year, we were always close; he knows something about me that no one else will ever know, and that's more than you can say about your relationship with him. Get over your clinginess regarding Draco, because clearly you have issues."

Pansy scoffed. "Oh, yeah; I _have_ issues."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco bellowed. "Apolla's right. I do know something about her that no one else does. And, if you knew what I know, you'd treat Apolla better than you have. It's been said before; her father will destroy you if he knew how you treated his daughter."

"And, who is your father?" Pansy shrieked at Apollonia.

Her father always seemed to have a penchant for showing up at the right place at the right time. And, indeed, her father did show up at that precise moment. Apollonia saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, but refused to acknowledge him. It seemed as if Draco knew he was there as well. "Snape! Draco called, both answering Pansy's impertinent question, and alerting her as to the fact that their Head of House coming towards the trio.

Pansy, not caring that Snape was there, waved it off and turned back to Apollonia. "Who is your father? And, tell me, how is he so powerful that he can make my life miserable?"

Apollonia grumbled. "Well, since your knowledge of who my dad is won't change the fact that you like to treat me like crap because of my attitude, I don't think I should tell you. Then, when you find out who I truly am, you come begging to me for mercy, something I will not give, as I told you yesterday. Now, shove off, Pansy; this _doesn't_ concern you!" She put her head in her hands, attempting to suppress a fit of giggles."

"You're laughing?" Draco asked, skeptically.

"Pansy. Is. An. Idiot," she said through the giggles. "You provided her with the answer she desired, and she's still clueless. How long will it take that girl to realize just how much of a mistake she's making in treating me like this?" Apollonia rolled her eyes. "I really do hate Pansy. Out of everyone in the school, she's the one who keeps trying to figure out what's going on. As much as _someone_ needs to know who I am, it can't be her."

"Clearly," he agreed. "But, who would you tell?" A brilliant gleam appeared in Apollonia's eyes, and he seemed to know instantly what she intended. "No! I _won't_ allow it."

"I think I have to, Draco," Apollonia argued. "Despite our friendship, you will never truly understand how much I hate what my father's been doing; they will though. As much as _you_ might not want it, I do. Please don't even bother trying to change my mind. I don't think it'll work."

Draco's silvery eyes showed disgust. "Well, if you intend on telling _them_, I don't you anywhere near _me_. I may have allowed it this first day, but not if _they're_ going to know the truth." He stormed away, not seeming to care what Apollonia had to say in her defense.

* * *

**Author's Note: The exchange between Harry and Slughorn during the Potions class is taken directly from the book.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	6. A Simple Request

**A Simple Request  
**

Since the disagreement on their first day about Apollonia's secret, it was made clear to Apollonia that Draco wanted nothing to do with her. Every time Apollonia tried to get close to Draco, he'd shift away, as if the very sight of her disgusted him. Considering that Apollonia did imply that she might talk with Harry, Ron, and Hermione about who her father was, she suspected that might have something to do with it. For years, only Draco knew the truth, only he ever knew who her father was. It was what the two bonded over: her father. _He's jealous_, her conscience was telling her. _He wants only the two of you to know._

A part of her knew this to be the truth. She only even became friends with Draco Malfoy because of who he discovered her father to be. Clearly, Draco wanted this bond to remain intact; he wanted no one—save him and her father—to know the truth. This was pure conjecture though; not speaking with Draco—or even being around him so as to keep her word to Narcissa—made Apollonia unsure, unclear as to Draco's true motive for becoming so enraged with her. So, Apollonia went back to her former self, her place as the invisible Slytherin.

Weeks went by in this fashion, and, despite not being around him, Apollonia could see a change in her childhood friend. These days, Draco Malfoy seemed to have an even greater temper, snapping at anyone who came near him; even Pansy was not impervious to the boy's temper. Dark circles formed under his eyes, his skin paling even more; it was as if he stayed up all night working on homework, a fact Apollonia knew to be false after Draco got in trouble for not completing numerous Transfiguration assignments and getting detention for it. No one seemed to know anything about it, but there were suspicions—mostly coming from Harry—that Draco was a Death Eater. Apollonia highly doubted that since there was no way Voldemort would use a teenager as a Death Eater.

There were times that Apollonia knew she needed to follow Draco, but there was no way he would knowingly let her follow him. She _needed_ to find a way to follow Draco _without_ his knowledge. What was she supposed to use to accomplish such a thing though? It wasn't like there was anything here at Hogwarts that might aid her in watching over Draco while remaining undetected, at least by him. For Apollonia, it was the puzzle of the century, and it needed to be solved fast. If not, there was no telling to what might be occurring in Draco's life.

Not even turning to her father—as if she ever would—could help her with this situation. It was a dilemma she needed to face on her own. The task Narcissa presented her with six weeks ago forced Apollonia to do this on her own. Apollonia glanced up from her place at the end of the Slytherin table, her _normal_ seat over the years. Draco was seated there, chatting with Crabbe and Goyle. From across the room, Apollonia could almost tell that they were talking about her; and, it could be nothing good. "I suggest one thing, and this happens."

"You should have kept that to yourself," a voice said.

Without turning around, Apollonia knew that voice. Hearing it for the past sixteen years allowed that to occur. "Dad," she asked in a low voice, "what are you doing here? I would have expected you to prepare for today's class, and not coming to see your daughter, whom few people even know about to begin with." She was speaking of herself and Draco, for Apollonia had not yet revealed the truth to the Gryffindor trio Draco despised. Although that was her initial plan, things changed when she realized what Draco's intent was: to preserve the bond between them, a bond broken once Apollonia revealed who she really was.

"My office, ten minutes," her father announced coldly.

Wanting to respond to her father's sudden message, Apollonia spun around, but rather found that he was gone. As fast as he was there, he was gone. "What does my father want?"

Begrudgingly, Apollonia finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall to see her father. She passed Harry as she did. He was quietly muttering something to himself, but Apollonia could hear every word. "Why doesn't anyone believe me about Malfoy? I saw him that day in Diagon Alley; he was up to no good. If only someone was with me. Maybe then, someone would believe me, and we might even know who cursed Katie," he said.

Apollonia recalled the incident. One of the Gryffindors, Katie Bell, was cursed during a Hogsmeade trip a short time ago and would probably be out for the year. No one knew who the culprit was, but it seemed as if Harry had his suspicions. "Harry," she said, approaching him, "why exactly would Draco be a Death Eater; he's still in school, still learning."

"Not the point," Harry stated. "So long as Dumbledore's around, the school and its students are safe from Voldemort. By recruiting a student to be a Death Eater, he could be plotting to get inside the school, the one place that has _always_ been a safe haven from Voldemort."

"Do you have any proof?" Apollonia asked.

"Uh…well, no," Harry murmured.

Apollonia nodded. "I thought as much. Look, Harry, I can tell you this right now; no one's ever going to believe you about this without any proof. I know I certainly won't. Now, if you can provide me with some evidence that Draco Malfoy _is_ a Death Eater, I'll believe what you say about him. Considering how close he and I are, that's saying something."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry," Apollonia said.

"Later," Harry mumbled.

Once Harry disappeared, Apollonia headed back on her way to her father's office. She still had no clue what he might want from her, but she could be sure that it was nothing good. After all the times that her father stepped in to break up potential arguments between her and Pansy, this meeting could very well deal with that. She arrived at her father's office and rapped softly on the door. "Enter," her father's voice beckoned.

Apollonia did as she was told, standing at the threshold of the door while her father was busy grading papers. The acceptance of her father's new position in the school had not yet come, nor would it ever. She wanted nothing more than to see her father back in the dungeons, back where he belonged. Not wanting to accept that a terrible fate awaited her father, Apollonia chose to remain as far as she possibly could from him. The impending conversation with her father was no one she wanted to have. She had no choice in the matter though; he was the one to approach her, and it would not seem right to refuse a professor's request, even if it was her father. "You wanted to see me, Dad?" she asked.

Coal-colored eyes looked up. "Close the door, Apollonia."

Knowing that her father wanted privacy so he could speak with daughter, Apollonia did as she was asked; under any other circumstance, she wouldn't have done it. She wanted nothing to do with her father, and he clearly knew that. Why else would she have had very little contact with her father within the past few months? For whatever reason, he chose now to hold a civil conversation with her. "What's going on, Dad?" she asked.

"I can sense something is troubling you," her father replied.

Apollonia hung her head. "Oh."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

As much as she wanted to get this off her chest, telling her father of the incident between her and Draco seemed a bad idea. Besides, Apollonia was still not in any mood to confide in her father of her problems with his position as the Dark Arts professor. Furthermore, it was not a topic to be discussed in their current environment, when Apollonia would be required to attend class _before_ her story was told in full. "It's a long story, Dad."

"A summation will suffice," her father replied.

This was not the answer Apollonia expected to receive from her father. She hoped that he might drop this and allow his daughter to go about her day. Clearly, her father had others things in mind and the teen had no choice but to inform her father of all that transpired these past few weeks. "When it comes right down to it, you're the cause of what happened. If you never accepted the Dark Arts post, I'd still be on good terms with Draco, and have an easier time watching over him. That was what he and I fought over: my wanting to tell the three worst people possible who you really are. I want someone other than him to know what I deal with, yet he doesn't seem to understand just how much I need to talk with someone who understands who I feel about you teaching a jinxed course."

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley," he said knowingly.

Apollonia nodded. "Yes."

"I'm afraid things must remain as they are between you and Mr. Malfoy for the moment. It is for the best," her father explained. "And, as much I despise Potter, you are right. Befriending him is in your best interest. The boy openly despises me—and I him—but the Boy-Who-Lived _is_ good for something. Potter can help you complete the task asked of you. Do as you intended and befriend him. I suggest not telling him who you are quite yet; Potter's temper is infamous, and would not do you well to enrage the boy. Over the years, I have noticed that Potter and his little friends are always the ones to appear when something happens; his father was the same way when we were in school. I have my suspicions as to how this occurred, and you can confirm this. If it is what I think it is, there should be a way for you to use it to complete the task Narcissa Malfoy set forth for you to complete."

Unsure of what her father was talking about, Apollonia questioned him about it. Her father knew something he wasn't saying. And, if she was to follow her father's advice, she needed to know everything that had been going on. It was necessary for this to work. "Dad, what do you mean? What could Harry possibly have that could help me with this?"

"When the time comes, Potter will tell you himself. I cannot do so, for only he and Dumbledore know the exact nature of what it is you need," Snape said. "Now, be off. Classes begin shortly and I would not want my daughter to be late, even if I was talking with you."

Apollonia said goodbye to her father for the moment—knowing she'd see him later in the day—and emerged from her father's office feeling rather confused. It sounded as if her father was trying to keep her _away_ from Draco for the moment, for whatever reason. Her father was pushed her towards Harry, which was most unlike him; the man would do anything he could in order to bother Harry. Why then, was her father intent on getting his daughter to become friends with him? As she made way down to the dungeon to grab her things, she came to a conclusion regarding her father: he was using his daughter to get close to Harry, for whatever reason. _What could my father possibly want out of Harry? And, what could Harry have that could help me deal with watching over Draco?_ There was clearly something going on; however, she didn't know what it could possibly be.

Then, there was her argument with Draco. To a certain extent, her father was right. If Apollonia was to become friends with Harry, any friendship she had with Draco would cease to exist. It was already crumbling around her anyway. After their argument at the beginning of the school year, he wanted nothing to do with Apollonia. Considering the reason for their argument, their fight would only continue once it became common knowledge that Apollonia intended on befriending Harry. Already the invisible Slytherin, she would be shunned by the Slytherins even further for associating herself with Harry and his friends. _It's a price I have to pay_, Apollonia thought. _Dad must have a good reason for pushing me away from Draco and pushing me _towards_ Harry. Whatever he has planned will surely help me in the long run; I just have to find out in what way that is. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Three guesses as to what is so important that Apollonia must abandon her friendship with Draco in favor of Harry; and on her father's orders too.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	7. Playing Favorites

**Playing Favorites  
**

When it came time for Defense against the Dark Arts, Apollonia took notice that her father wasted no time in instituting his plan. Everyone was paired off, with Apollonia getting the partner she expected: Harry Potter. As he strode by to join his own partner, Draco scowled. "Potter! Typical. Good luck trying to make _him_ a better fighter," he muttered.

"Shut up, Draco," she said quietly.

"He knows, doesn't he?" he asked.

Apollonia shook her head, stopping Draco in his tracks. "I haven't mentioned it yet. There's a part of me that wants to, but I can't do it yet. You're still the only one who knows who I am."

"Good," Draco remarked. He glared at Harry before looking back to Apollonia. "Of course, even if you haven't told Potter your greatest secret, that doesn't mean I'll automatically let you anywhere near me. Deal with it, Apolla; it just isn't going to happen."

While Draco went to join his partner, Apollonia turned to Harry. _That's what you think, Draco. In some twisted roundabout way, I know that Dad is trying to help me; he wants for me to know what you've been up to. Harry has something to do with it, in whatever way that is. _She looked down to the ground for a moment. _How am I supposed to befriend him anyway? _Early in the morning on their first day, Apollonia held a brief discussion with Harry and his friends regarding her father. Since the conversation had not gone well, Apollonia knew this one would turn out just as bad. "Shall we get started?" she asked Harry.

He nodded. "Though he paired me with you—a Slytherin—I wouldn't put it past Snape to take points away from me for anything. He hates me." He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Apollonia so they could begin casting the nonverbal spells that were required of them.

Apollonia did the same. "Very true," she mused, recalling the past five years when Harry was picked on. "But, with me as your partner, I doubt that he'll pick on you. I'm one of two students that Snape would call his favorites; I'm sure you know the second."

"Malfoy," he muttered.

While casting her spell against Harry, Apollonia nodded. "There's no way he'd do something to single out either one of us; it's not in his nature. And, I suspect that the same would go for anyone associated with me." She sighed, hoping her plan would work. _That's how Draco was saved from suffering that man's wrath—that, and him being a Slytherin. If I can get Harry on my side with that incentive, the rest of Dad's plan should be a piece of cake._

Harry deflected the spell rather easily and looked at Apollonia warily. "How can you make such a promise? No student—other than maybe Malfoy, who would never get Snape off my back—could make such a huge promise and live up to it. It just wouldn't happen."

Deep down inside, Apollonia knew this would happen. Harry would not be as forthright about trusting her regarding this as Draco was. It would take a lot of convincing on her part to get Harry on her side. "Fine; I prove it to you, Harry. I'll get Snape off your case; Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's too. Maybe then you'll see that I truly am different from other Slytherins you've met in the past. If it were any other Slytherin, they wouldn't help."

"I doubt it," Harry stated.

It was not long before the class ended for the day and, rather than going to lunch as the other students did, Apollonia immediately went to her father's office. She was going to get Harry—and his friends—on her side; and her father was going to help, begrudgingly if need be. "Dad," she said, knocking on her father's office, "I have a request."

"And what is that?" he asked.

Biting her lip, Apollonia hesitated momentarily in telling her father of this. After five years of picking on Harry and his friends, he might not do what she wanted of him. Then the promise she made to Harry would be broken, and she would never get whatever it was her father wanted her to attain in order to watch over Draco. In some odd way, all of this was all connected; and it all hinged on her father cutting Harry and the other Gryffindors some slack. She sighed and explained the situation to her father. "Considering the fact that I'm a Slytherin, and my friendship with Draco over the years, I ran into a bit of a set back in attempting to gain Harry's trust, and his friendship. Therefore, I know of only one thing that can get me on his good side, and your cooperation is needed in all of this. There's no way Harry will even consider befriending me unless you agree to cut him and his friends some slack; stop favoring just the Slytherins because your its Head of House. I want you to treat Harry and his friends as you would the Slytherins."

Her father showed no emotion when Apollonia made her request. His stoic expression showed no indication that her father had any problem with her proposal. She knew he did though. Apollonia knew of only five people who despised Harry with such a passion: Lord Voldemort, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and her own father. Convincing her father, or even Draco, to trust Harry would be difficult. Their hatred of him was so ingrained; it would take years to reverse what Voldemort did. "Dad, answer me," she insisted.

"I will consider it," he said.

Apollonia nodded and headed to the Great Hall. She hoped that this was going to work, for she needed Harry's help. That much was clear. Over the years, it was always Harry, Ron, and Hermione who saved the Wizarding World from trouble. Except for a select few, no one knew how this was possible. As she entered the Great Hall, Apollonia caught a quick glimpse of Draco. He sneered as she took her seat, and Apollonia could see that he was still wary about who knew her secret. Until her father said it was okay to reveal the truth to those she intended, Draco was still the only one to know her biggest secret.

Slumping down at the end of the table, Apollonia's gaze shifted between her father, Draco, and Harry. Each one seemed to play a part in all of this. With her father and Draco, their roles were clear; however, it was Harry's role in all of this that still mystified her. She could not understand the impending role Harry had to play in all of this, or even why he had to. Apollonia was determined, however, to learn Harry's part in this, for she knew it to be of great importance if it was ordered by her father. "I think it's high time I spoke with Dumbledore; he may know what is it occur. That man seems to know everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is Apollonia's request to her father going to work and bring Harry peace of mind? And, exactly what does Apollonia intend on going to see Dumbledore for?  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	8. Invisible Bond

**Invisible Bond  
**

Amid the resolve to speak Dumbledore about what her father wanted done, Apollonia prepared herself to speak with the Headmaster regarding Harry's role in her life. She had not decided on a specific time, but it was shortly after Halloween. She noticed Draco acting outlandish; exhaustion plagued him, and he snapped at everyone. Apollonia knew she could wait no longer to speak with Dumbledore. To save Draco from destroying himself, this had to be done.

On the bright side, Harry was beginning to warm up to her. In the past week and a half, her father's attitude changed towards Harry and his friends, something he was exceedingly grateful for. Apollonia smiled when Harry mentioned this in Dark Arts. "See, Harry, I told you I could get Snape to back off. And, if I have anything to say about it, things will remain that way. Snape won't go back on something so long as he knows it's a request from me."

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes. "How is it even possible that a student could keep Snape in line? At times, Dumbledore can't even do that. No way could a student do it."

Not yet wishing to disclose the true reason behind her ability to manipulate her father in such a way, Apollonia fabricated a believable lie. "I'm just close to Snape is all. The times I spent with the man allowed me to stay close to him. He respects my opinion in certain things." This was as much of the truth as she was allowed to provide him with. Until she got the okay from her father, Harry couldn't know what really brought about the change; she was his daughter, and the only person in the world who could do what was needed. She glanced over at her father. _Can he keep it up, or will he resume his old ways?_ There were times that Apollonia had her doubts about her father's ability to keep this going; she just couldn't be sure that Severus Snape could keep this going, not willingly at least.

Rather than going to the Great Hall for lunch, Apollonia opted to speak with Dumbledore. Seeing Draco was not something she wished, not when he was acting so weird. Having gotten the password from Harry—which took some convincing on her part—Apollonia went to the gargoyle statue. Giving the password, Apollonia entered the passage to the man's office and rapped softly on the door. "Enter, Ms. Snape," he called. Apollonia chuckled, both at the fact that he knew she was coming and what she was referred to as; Albus Dumbledore was the only person to ever call her such. Students and teachers—Draco and her father aside—knew her using another name: the name used during the Sorting.

Apollonia entered the room. "How did you know?"

Dumbledore waved it off. "As you yourself have noticed, I seem to know everything. Just as I know you have begun to wonder your connection to Mr. Potter. In time, you shall come to understand just how strongly this connection is, for it is as blood. You and Mr. Potter are among the more gifted students to pass through these halls, given who are. But, there is more to it than just that. I cannot tell you what you wish to know, for it is something that it best learned on your own; however, I can tell you this: lilies and unicorns hold the answers you seek. Look to them for answers, and that is what you shall receive, young Snape. He smiled bright, his blue eyes twinkling just as they always did. "Anything else, dear?"

Confusion was all Apollonia felt right now. _Unicorns and lilies? What kind of riddle is that? Can't he just outright tell me what I wish to know?_ She sighed. "My father told me of something Harry might have that could help me. He said that you and Harry are the only ones that could tell me what that was. Sir, I need to know; to save a friend from himself, I must know."

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus knows of the invisibility cloak. Well, I might have guessed." He chuckled. "It seems as if both Potter men enjoy tormenting him. Ms. Snape, since your father undoubtedly knows, you should know yourself; if you wish to help Mr. Malfoy," Apollonia gasped at his knowledge of what she wanted this for, but shook it off remembering the wizard's earlier comment, "Mr. Potter's cloak is a necessity. Perhaps you can save him from the fate his current path is taking him on. But, you will need Mr. Potter's cloak."

"Thank you," Apollonia said.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore replied with a knowing smile.

Having finished what she came here to do, Apollonia left the Headmaster's office with a smile. _An invisibility cloak_, she realized. _Dad was right. Getting close to Harry is the only way I can get the cloak. Surely, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny know its existence. And, why wouldn't they? They are whom he's closest to; no other Gryffindor might know. Outside of them, I'm the only one to know. If anyone else knew, they surely would have reported Harry to Dumbledore, not realizing that he was already aware of the cloak, and okay with it. _She groaned. _But, how am I supposed to convince Harry to let me use it, to determine what Draco's been up to? _Apollonia wanted nothing more than to help Draco, to understand why he seemed so intent on pushing her—and everyone else that cared for him—away.

Cautiously venturing into the Great Hall, Apollonia settled herself down in her corner of the table. Now that she uncovered what her father never could, there was no need to avoid the Great Hall as she had. And, when she looked over at Draco, he sneered at her and averted his gaze to something far more interesting. Having caught a glimpse of that sight, Apollonia hung her head. She needed that invisibility cloak from Harry; Draco Malfoy needed to be protected. "I hope this works," she muttered softly to herself. "The cloak is my only shot to find out what Draco's up to. I need to ask Harry about it so I can find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: Lilies and Unicorns. How can they hold the answers Apollonia wants? And, will Harry ever find out how Apollonia was capable of doing something no one else could? And, if he does find out, will he accept the fact that she is Professor Snape's daughter; the offspring of his least favorite teacher? So many question, so very few answers.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	9. To Protect

**To Protect  
**

Though her task at hand was simple, Apollonia did not get around to it until the following week. And, even then, it was a difficult task at that. She had to keep Draco from discovering her plan. Not only was she speaking with his nemesis, but it was being done for his own protection. That was not something Apollonia wished for him to discover, not in the least. Plus, thanks to her father, the only time she and Harry could even speak was in Dark Arts. In every other class, she was paired with a Slytherin, with no way of speaking with their enemy. Knowing that speaking to him in public would be tantamount to banishment in the Slytherin house, Apollonia arranged a meeting with in the one place she could: the Room of Requirement.

As she awaited Harry's arrival in the secret room, Apollonia wondered just how much longer she had to save Draco. She only had so long, and Apollonia knew this. It was the reason she forged a friendship with Harry, to save Draco. _Come on, Harry. Show up._ The door opened and in walked a messy raven-haired boy. "Oh, good; you got my note this morning," she said brightly.

Harry nodded. "I did. Now, what this about?"

"Your cloak," Apollonia said simply.

"Cloak?" Harry asked.

Knowing that it was about time to come clean about everything—except who her father was—Apollonia gave her answer. "Yes, Harry. And, before you even ask, the invisibility cloak. My father told me of its existence—not directly—and Dumbledore confirmed that you had it."

Emerald eyes widened. "Dumbledore told you?"

"He did," she replied.

"So, I suppose you're just going to tell some other teacher and have them take it away from me, huh?" Harry grumbled. "If I had to guess it would probably be Snape. You may have gotten him to back off, but the greasy git still hates me; always will in fact. And, besides, you said it yourself: you and Malfoy are his most favored students. That must…"

Before Harry could finish, Apollonia collapsed in tearful sobs. Not caring about the fact that he just insulted her father—she was quite used to that—Apollonia was reminded of the first day back, the day she learned of what future awaited her father. Almost twelve hours later, she learned that Harry and his friends had a problem with the new staffing changes. No one hated it more than those four. "Damn it!" she sobbed. "I didn't want to ask you about this too; not after the reaction I got from the three of you the last time I suggested it." Suggesting this was not something she wanted, but it seemed to be the only chance Apollonia had now that Draco refused to even acknowledge her during the day.

"What the matter?" Harry asked, bending down.

There was no way she could hide it now; it was impossible. Whether her father and Draco liked it or not, she needed to tell Harry. "This has nothing to do with why I need your invisibility cloak; that's needed for another reason," she explained, waving it off. "Look, Harry, this concerns my father, and something that only Draco Malfoy knows about me." Harry grimaced at the sound of his enemy's name. "I'd ask him, but _that_ is currently impossible. Seeing as you hate what happened as much as I do, you need to know as well."

"Uh, what's this about?" Harry inquired.

"In a sense, me," she replied, trying to explain it in a way that he would understand. Hermione Granger was the smartest of their group, so Harry would never fully grasp the hints Apollonia was leaving. She would have to tell him outright. "You know how the teachers address me?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Well, that's not really my name. That's merely a cover to hide my true identity from the students: Apollonia Snape."

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed.

Apollonia shook her head. "I wish I was—at least this year—but I'm not. The man you referred to as a greasy git just a few moments ago is the man _I _refer to as _Dad_." She sighed. "Didn't you wonder how I was able to convince such an unapproachable man into cutting you and your friends some slack, why I'm one of his most favored students? And, I know that you, Ron, and Hermione have often wondered why a Slytherin such as myself would not want him to teach in the post he's favored so much, since his own years in school. Well, now you have an answer; he's my father and I don't wish to see the man cast out of Hogwarts because Lord Voldemort placed a jinx on the curse since his request to teach was refused." She looked up at Harry, staring straight into his emerald eyes. "By the way, you're one of three students to know how I really am: me, Draco, and now you. For the moment, it must stay that way; don't tell your friends, at least until I can be sure of something."

Getting her biggest secret off her chest, telling it to at least one person, allowed Apollonia to relax; it was only slightly though. Neither her father nor Draco knew what she did. Draco might never know due to their argument, but her father undoubtedly would. "You want me to keep this from my friends?" Harry asked incredulously. "I can't do that!"

"Just for a few days," Apollonia informed him. "My father knows nothing of what I just did, even after he explicitly forbade me from telling you and your friends who I am. You know how imposing a man my father is; well, I need to convince the man that telling was for the best. In order to protect my father, your help is a necessity. As much as I know you hate my father, Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same without him. Severus Snape and Hogwarts are synonymous with each other, at least with me. I'm sure you feel the same with Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Then, you must help me protect my father, keep him at Hogwarts. And when the time calls for it, so will the two lovebirds you call best friends," Apollonia explained, referring to the oh-so-obvious couple that had been blossoming since fourth year at the Yule Ball.

It did not take long for Harry to realize whom Apollonia spoke of. She could see the gears turning in his head; it was like clockwork. "You can see it too?" he asked in surprise.

Apollonia chuckled. "If a Slytherin such as myself can notice how much those two love each other, I think everyone can. You'll have to push those two together; and, my befriending you will help with that. It should finally force those two to realize just how fast things can change if an effort isn't made to keep that which you care most about in the world."

Harry eyed her. "You speak like you have experience."

"My father is Severus Snape," Apollonia reminded him. "Very few people in the school know how devastating it would be for me to watch as he's forced out of the school. You've seen firsthand how each Dark Arts professor was forced out of the school for what happened in each year; in fact, you're the only one to hold a firsthand account of those instances. No doubt, you'll be there during my father's last day as a Hogwarts professor." She sighed. "And, besides, there's one other person I have to protect through all of this."

"Malfoy," he said knowingly.

"Of course," she replied.

"Why?" Harry inquired.

Apollonia smiled. She had awaited this question from the beginning, knowing that it would give her the opportunity to explain her situation to the boy who despised her friend so vehemently. "Harry, you want to know why Draco has been acting so weird; well, I think I may be the only one who can get the answers you seek. I could find out if Draco is in fact a Death Eater."

"You haven't so far. Why?" Harry wondered.

"Therein lies the problem," Apollonia mused. "I haven't exactly been on good terms with Draco—he ignores me whenever possible—since the beginning of the year. My proposal to tell you and your friends who I was enraged him so much that I was cut out of his life, just when I needed to be there the most. His mother wishes for me—and my father—to watch over him, protect him. In any way possible, I need to do this. _That_ is why I need your cloak, so that I might watch over Draco without his knowledge. I need to be nearby."

Harry scoffed. "Protect Malfoy! Why would anyone _want _to do _that_? He'll only turn on you in the end, for all the git cares about is himself. No one else matters to him at all."

"That doesn't matter," Apollonia argued. "Do you want Draco to succeed in what he was tasked to do, if he is a Death Eater at all? I've already told you that I need proof to believe you, but we both know he's up to something. I'm just not sure if one of my closest friends is a Death Eater, not this young. I refuse to believe that Voldemort would recruit him this young."

"If finding out what Malfoy is doing means lending you the cloak, I will," Harry muttered. "We're trying to figure out the same thing anyway, so why not. I'll send Hedwig with the cloak so no one finds out. Very few people even know about the cloak, and it needs to stay that way. I have no clue why Dumbledore would tell you of the cloak's existence; he _must_ have a good reason though. The man does nothing without a reason."

Apollonia nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

"Just figure this out," he said before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I initially started this chapter, Harry was not supposed to know who Apollonia really was. It just warped into that. It was far easier for Harry to know what was going on, and eventually give Apollonia access to the invisibility cloak, which would truly make her _invisible_ like her moniker would suggest.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	10. Truth & Consequences

**Truth & Consequences  
**

Most days, Apollonia would not care about the owl post. It just never mattered because all of the people who cared about her were here at Hogwarts. She could just go talk to them whenever the time came for it. The friendship Apollonia was forging with Harry definitely altered that. Her status as a Slytherin, and his as a Gryffindor, kept the two from acting civil in public. Owls were the only way the two could talk. So, when she spotted the snowy white owl that she normally saw going to the Gryffindor table instead coming towards her, it was obvious as to what it was; it was the cloak. Just before Hedwig could drop it, Apollonia reached for the package. Hedwig landed beside her, allowing Apollonia to run a hand over the bird. "Tell him thank you," she whispered, removing the wrapping.

Just as expected, before her lay Harry's invisibility cloak. There was a note resting on top of the cloak. Before anyone could see it, she removed the note and read over it.

_Use this, to do what I cannot. –HJP_

Tucking the cloak in her bag, Apollonia smiled. Slowly but surely, things were falling into place. Now that she had the cloak, she could easily follow Draco; find out what he was up to. It was the only way she could protect him. Protecting Draco was really all that mattered. Taking her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Apollonia left the Great Hall, retreating to a secluded corridor to think. It was not secluded for long as she heard footsteps approaching her. "You told him," a familiar voice drawled. "Potter knows who you are."

"Of course, Draco," she replied, not bothering to look up. "If anyone, Harry needs to know. He may be the only one who can help me with this, and I realize that now. Took you deserting me at the beginning of the year to realize that, but now that I have, I am not about to regret what I did."

"Does your father know what you did?" he asked.

At the very mention of her father, Apollonia's emerald eyes drifted up to look at the visage of the pale blond. "Does it really matter?" Apollonia answered, giving a question of her own.

The familiar Malfoy smirk appeared. "Ah! So, he knows nothing of Saint Potter's newfound knowledge. Well, this _should_ be interesting. Apolla, how could you have been so careless?"

"Me? Careless?" Apollonia exclaimed. "I only told him _because_ of you! Clearly you have no idea as to what's been going on. For the past two months, you've been too wrapped up in your own life to care about anything else. You're changing, Draco; and it's not for the better. Anyone who knows you can see how distant, how detached you've become from the world. With the way you've been acting, I turned to the only other person I knew of who could help me save my father from the fate that is to befall him come June. You _used_ to care—maybe you still do—but I can't see it. Ever since Lucius went to Azkaban for the events that transpired at the Ministry, all you seem to care about is…No!"

"Is what?" he asked.

Rather than answering his question, Apollonia ran through hall, down to the one place she didn't want to go to, the one place she _needed_ to be. Not even bothering to knock, Apollonia pulled the door open, slamming it closed behind her and casting a silencing charm on the room. "You know, don't you?" she yelled at her father, causing him to jump at his daughter's outburst. "Since Lucius went to Azkaban for the Ministry incident, you've known that Voldemort intended on doing this. It's why Narcissa asked you to watch over Draco, why _I_ was asked to keep an eye on him. It's the reason I now have this." Apollonia removed the invisibility cloak from her bag and wrapped it around herself.

"I thought as much," her father mused, mostly to himself. "Dumbledore knew the whole time that the boy has it too. Loony old man." His attention shifted to his daughter. "Potter's cloak will prove useful in the task Narcissa asked of you. And, if you know of what he is, that makes it that much more important for you to keep watch over him. Though, it does present another problem, one I must deal with myself. Come with me, Apollonia."

Removing the cloak and tucking it back away into her bag, Apollonia duly followed her father. He strode into the Great Hall, plucking Harry of all people from his cluster of friends. Apollonia looked grimly at Harry and shrugged when he inquired about the reason for everything that was going on. "I just confronted him about something and he pulled me to come get you. I have no clue what the man is doing." Apollonia did not mention her most recent discovery, for she wanted proof before mentioning it to him. Harry didn't need to know yet.

"Well, I know of only one thing Snape ever wants to see me alone for, but I doubt that he could bring his own daughter into this," Harry whispered since her father did not yet know that he knew.

She shrugged. "We'll see soon."

For the second time that day, Apollonia entered her father's office. The door closed and her father spoke. "Potter!" he boomed. "Do not lie to me! Do you know who I am?"

_No!_ Apollonia thought. _He knows I told. _

"You're the former Potions Master, the current Dark Arts professor, an Order of the Phoenix member working as a spy within the Death Eaters, and _my _Occulemency teacher," Harry said, rattling off all the things the Boy-Who-Lived knew him as. He briefly glanced at Apollonia and mumbled out the last item. "You're also Apollonia's father."

Without even looking, Apollonia could feel her father's piercing gaze on her. "Even after I warned you not to tell him, you still do it anyway. Young lady, you have no idea what you've done. Given whom he is, Potter is last person I wanted told; I forbade it from occurring for a reason. Now that the boy knows, only one thing can be done to keep this in the dark."

"Occulemency lessons," Harry murmured.

"Indeed," Snape replied. He turned to Apollonia. "In telling Potter who you are, you've put yourself in danger. To hide it, I must take time out of my busy day to teach you Occulemency and protect your mind from the Dark Lord's probing, which I guarantee he will try."

"Why?" Apollonia asked. With her father's Death Eater status, she was practically guaranteed protection from whatever happened. Why would Voldemort try to probe her mind?

"Because of who you are," he replied. "Now, I want you both here on Saturday at seven so that I can teach you. Potter, you need a few reinforcements; and my _daughter_-" he spat out the word like he hated admitting the truth in front of someone other than the Malfoys or his own daughter, "-my daughter must learn to protect herself after the danger she put herself in."

"Sir, I have a detention that night," Harry injected.

"Fine; it will just be my daughter that night," her father muttered. "But, every Saturday following that the both of you will report to me so that these sessions can occur."

"Understood," they replied.

Apollonia left her father's office, pulling Harry with her. "Something very weird is going on here," she said. "My father is hiding something else from me; I know he is. I don't see why I would need these Occulemency lessons, especially when I did nothing wrong."

"It's Snape," Harry shrugged. "The man likes to do things like that. Dumbledore's the same way. I suppose it's different since Snape's your dad and all, but it's still the same concept. They like to prepare us for whatever is to come; and it's always done in some weird obscure way so that no one can ever guess what's going on. As for Occulemency, I've gone through the Occulemency lessons with your dad for at least a year now, thanks to Voldemort. Should there be anyway for me to help you with this, I will. So, I guess I'll see you in Dark Arts. We'll discuss the issue a little bit further—if we can—there."

With that, Harry left her side, and Apollonia was left to contemplate what just happened. Her father knew. He knew what she had done and she had mentioned nothing of Harry. When she barged into her father's office, it was regarding Draco, not Harry. How could he have known then? Under no circumstances—at least none that Apollonia could understand—could her father have realized that she told Harry Potter her biggest secret. It made no sense. "Maybe someday I'll figure out what's going on," she muttered before heading to Transfiguration.

* * *

**Author's Note: Secrets are beginning to make themselves known. How will this affect Apollonia's life?  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	11. Malfoy's Musings

**Malfoy's Musings  
**

As he entered Transfiguration, signature smirk intact, Draco Malfoy shot a quick glance at Apollonia Snape. There were times where he just couldn't bring himself to fully cut her out of his life, even given what he knew. It just wasn't possible. And besides, Snape would murder him. The fact that she was Snape's daughter kept her in his life, like a tether that wouldn't break. And, he was utterly bothered by that. When Draco learned of the plan, he knew of only one thing that could keep his favorite professor's daughter out of the crossfire: ensuring that she wasn't around. Since Apollonia could never bring herself to come around him during the school year, he expected it to be an easy task. There was no way he could have predicted that she would pluck up enough courage to come near him during the year.

Once that occurred, Draco wasted no time in trying to deter his oldest friend from coming near him. If she was anywhere near him, Draco knew that she would be in very real danger. Things weren't safe around him at the moment, and he'd do whatever he could to ensure that nothing happened to the younger Snape. Apolla made it easy for that to occur when she suggested telling Potter and his band of misfits that she was a professor's daughter. That occurred and things settled back to the way they were, with one minor change: rather than ignoring her as he had the past five years, Draco kept an eye on Apollonia whenever he could. So long as he knew the fate that awaited her, she needed to be kept safe and _away_ from him. The Dark Lord's rising power could only put her in danger and he was not about to see that happen, not knowing that she's Snape's daughter.

As he went to his seat—Apollonia clearly not noticing that he kept an eye on her during class, for she had not looked up from her things—Draco recalled something he was told by Snape long ago. _"My daughter is all I have left of someone very dear to me. Keep her safe." _His haunting words were forever etched in his memory, and he kept to his word to protect her. Even if she didn't know about it, he would still be there to watch over her.

Then, there was Pansy. No matter how many times Draco warned her, Pansy always chose to torment Apolla. She never seemed to care that she was tormenting their Head of House's only daughter. And, if Pansy ever discovered that, there would be hell to pay. Warning after warning came, but Parkinson paid no heed to any of his warnings. It was as if she didn't care. But, she would whenever Snape intended on revealing his daughter's identity to the school. _After this year_, he thought. _That's when Parkinson will realize just how much of a mistake she made and why I always protected Apolla from her taunts._

When he watched the snowy owl swoop in towards Apolla, Draco knew there was something odd was going on around. And, the fact that the owl in question in fact belonged to Potter only intensified the suspicion he had. Potter knew Apollonia's secret; he knew who her father was. On some level, it pleased Draco because Potter's knowledge would keep Apolla safe; it was his only consolation. The other half of him was disgusted with what happened, as he got used to the fact that he was the only one to know her biggest secret. That was a comforting thought to linger on. But, when Potter learned the secret, the bond Draco had with Apolla disappeared. It no longer existed now that his nemesis knew the truth.

Still, despite Potter's newly acquired knowledge, some semblance of his bond with Apollonia still remained. He couldn't exactly explain what it was, just knew that what bond between her and Potter was different from the bond he had with her. To preserve what was left of that bond, he was protecting her; yet she would never know that he was even doing it. Everything he was doing was to ensure her safety, to keep Snape's daughter out of the way. _Apolla better appreciate that I'm doing this for her; I'd never do it for anyone else. And, it's not just because of who she is. That may be part of it, but it's not the only reason._

After a few moments, McGonagall came into the room and began the lesson, but Draco could barely concentrate on his schoolwork. There were other things on his mind, things he simply could not ignore. Apolla, for one. Since summer when Draco discovered the plot and what they intended on doing, Apollonia Snape was on his mind; he knew that his oldest friend should not be brought into this. And, he did the only thing he could to save her from the fate that awaited her. Then, as per usual, there was Potter. His was a presence that Draco saw fit to be destroyed. He hated _Saint Potter_ and all that he stood for. Even if he could protect Apollonia, that didn't mean that he wouldn't still hate Potter. If Apolla thought for one second that he and Potter would start getting along because they both knew her biggest secret, she would be sadly mistaken; he refused to do something as stupid as that.

His gaze soon traveled to the raven-haired teen he called his oldest friend. She was intently focused on the lesson—something he knew he should be doing as well—as she tapped her fingers against the desk. _Impatient, are we, Apolla? I wonder why. _After McGonagall explained what everyone was to do, Draco saw Apollonia glance back at him, a slight gleam in her emerald eyes. _What are you thinking, Apolla? Surely it must deal with us and Potter. But, what?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a rather short chapter. But, I wanted to offer a glimpse of what's going through Draco's head throughout this entire ordeal. That will happen every so often.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	12. Spy Girl

**Spy Girl  
**

Through her peripheral vision, Apollonia could see Draco watching her. He'd deny it later when she confronted him in front of his friends, but she knew he kept an eye on her. After what he learned, why wouldn't he? She just told his enemy her biggest secret; Severus Snape was her father. And, as upset as she knew him to be with what he did, it was necessary with the way he was acting. Draco was distant these day; from everyone, not just her. He seemed overworked, pushed the brink of his sanity. It seemed the best idea to tell Harry. And, it helped a little, just not in the way that Apollonia hoped for. _That invisibility cloak has to work. Not only will I be able to follow Draco and find out why he's been so distant, but I can do the same with my father. Thanks, Harry for giving me the chance to figure out what's been going on with Draco, and for helping me protect my father. _

Being in opposing houses, Harry would never know how grateful she was for what he did. Whereas most Gryffindors—Harry's best friend included—never would have given her—a Slytherin—the chance to explain what was going on, he did. With having lost both of his parents, Harry understood why protecting her father was so important to her, why she despised the promotion he received at start of term. It was something only he could really understand; something not even Draco could fully comprehend. True, her father was his favorite professor; however, this was something Draco Malfoy would never truly understand; no matter how hard he tried, the meaning would always be lost on him. As much as he would want to help her, if he weren't so distracted, he really couldn't.

_Can I really be sure that all of this is going to work though? _Apollonia wondered. _There are so many variables that even I can't be sure that I can fix all that is wrong with my life. _Nothing ever seemed to go the way they were supposed to, not since first entering Hogwarts. With Harry in school, millions of strange things started occurring; it was definitely nothing like Apollonia ever would have imagined. Not that she really blamed Harry; it was never something Harry wanted. Trouble just seemed to follow the boy, and Apollonia felt sorry for him—not that she would ever freely admit that since the people she was closest to all hated him. And, if anyone ever discovered that she asked Harry for help in some of her more _challenging_ tasks, there was no telling as to what might happen in the coming months.

Following Transfiguration, Apollonia gave a brief nod to Draco before gathering her things and promptly darting out of the room. She knew Draco had a free period—as did she—and it was the perfect time to enact her plan. The longer she waited, the more time Draco would have to complete his task. Apollonia needed to find out what was going on, what he felt the need to conceal from her despite their friendship. They were always close. Why was this so different? What did Draco have to hide from his best friend?

Removing Harry's invisibility cloak from her bag, Apollonia wrapped it around herself and waited for Draco to come. When she spotted her blond best friend, she quickly followed after him. As she followed him, Apollonia took note of the fact that no one seemed to notice his actions. No one really seemed to care that Draco Malfoy was doing things he shouldn't. It seemed as if only she and Harry cared, both for their own personal reasons. Harry wanted to know what he was doing while Apollonia was under orders to watch over him.

As she was deep in thought, Apollonia had no indication as to where she was headed; she was blindly following Draco. So, when she came to an empty corridor—one she knew he came down—Apollonia knew where Draco was. "The Room of Requirement," she said quietly. Since the door was no longer there, Apollonia passed it three times muttering, "Bring me to where Draco is." The door reappeared allowing Apollonia to quietly slip in and watch to see what her best friend was doing for the next hour.

She carefully slid into the Room of Requirement and stood in the corner of the room, silently watching her best friend. Draco stood in the center of the room, in front of a large cabinet. From the angle she stood at, Apollonia could see that Draco was attempting to fix the cabinet in question. _Draco, what are you doing?_ Apollonia wondered as she intently watched him work furiously at the cabinet. She suppressed a groan, knowing that her location would be found if she did, and continued watching her friend. Something very odd was going on here and Apollonia needed to know what, for Draco's sake.

_Harry is not going to like this, _Apollonia muttered quietly to herself. _His suspicions may turn out to be accurate. And, if they are, what does Voldemort want with a sixteen year-old Death Eater? _She sank to the floor, the invisibility cloak still covering her. If Harry's assumption was accurate, then it could already be too late; she might never be able to save Draco from himself. Things could only go wrong if Draco Malfoy truly was a Death Eater. _Don't be a Death Eater, Draco. Please prove my suspicions—and Harry's—false._ Despite her pleas, Apollonia knew what was going on. And, she couldn't stop it, even if she tried.

It was the longest hour of Apollonia's life that she watched Draco furiously work away at the cabinet. She could not understand how any of this was necessary; he was sixteen and there was nothing more important than his schoolwork. When the hour came to an end, Apollonia followed Draco out and watched as her best friend went to the Great Hall. She then removed the invisibility cloak and stuffed it into her bag. "What are you doing, Draco?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Apollonia now knows what Draco's up to; how is that going to affect the relationship she has with him?  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	13. Occulemency Lessons

**Occulemency Lessons  
**

As the week went by, Apollonia spent all her free time following Draco. She found that he often spent his nights in the Room of Requirement working on the cabinet, which explained why he seemed so out of it. When Saturday came, Apollonia was exhausted from following him around so much. Saturday, Apollonia remembered, was the day was required to meet her father for those Occulemency lessons. Truthfully, she didn't want to deal with this, but rather wanted to follow Draco. Her father would never allow it, not in a million years. So, when the time came, Apollonia entered her father's office and slumped down into a seat. The invisibility cloak was in her bag should she need it later. "Okay, Dad; I'm here. Now, can we please get this over with so that I can move on with my life?"

"This is not a once and done thing, young lady," her father intoned. "What I'm about to teach you is an advanced skill, something that will prove useful to you if you perfect it. Of course, perfection of this skill takes practices, years even. I cannot be sure how well you can do this, even when you're my daughter. Now, Occulemency is the art of blocking your mind of to those skilled in Legilimency, which the Dark Lord and I both are. And, before you even ask Legilimency is the ability to look into one's mind thus extracting feelings and memories. That is what I intend on doing to you. And, you must attempt to block your mind to keep me from seeing those. We will start now…_Legilimens_!"

Upon hearing that word, Apollonia watched as scenes from her life played out before her. Some were more recent and Apollonia didn't care. But, the one that caught Apollonia's attention was her conversation with Harry from a little while ago, the one where she asked for his help in saving her father. "No!" she yelled, forcing the memory to disappear. "You can_not_ look at that memory!" If her father saw that memory, her plan wouldn't work.

"What was that memory?" her father asked.

"Not your concern!" Apollonia exclaimed.

"Fine; again. _Legilimens!_"

Apollonia saw a few more memories before forcing her father out yet again. "Don't even try, Dad. I am not about to let you see what's going on in my head. There are things in my life that I must keep from even you. As with you. So, why don't I look in your head to find out some of the things you've been hiding from me? I know there are. _Legilimens!_"

Since it was her father, Apollonia expected that she would not be able to gain access into the recesses of her father's mind. He was teaching her Occulemency, so why wouldn't he be skilled in that? He was teaching Harry as well. Despite that, Apollonia found herself viewing a single memory. _A redheaded woman with emerald green eyes held two babies. Both kids had their mother's striking green eyes. One child—the boy—was nestled in the crook of her arm. The girl, however, was handed off to a man Apollonia recognized: her father. After a short exchange between the two—Apollonia couldn't hear what they were saying, save the word lily—her father disappeared while a second man—who looked remarkably like Harry—came to the redhead's side._ The memory cut off there. Apollonia looked at her father. "Tell me that was not what I thought it was!" she yelled.

"I can't," her father said.

Apollonia ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter, but I needed to end it here.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	14. Emerald Eyes

**Emerald Eyes  
**

After rushing out of her father's office, Apollonia ran as far as her legs would carry her before collapsing just outside the library. Of all the things that she had to see in her father's head, it had to be the biggest secret he concealed from her. Emerald eyes; she had seen those emerald eyes before, on herself and Harry Potter. And, the third pair belonged to her mother. She was sure of that because she looked an awful lot like her mother. Change her hair color to red and she was the spitting image of her mother. And, considering that she saw a man in that memory that looked like Harry, only one thing could be surmised from what Apollonia saw. "He's my brother," she whispered through tears.

"I would keep that to yourself," a voice said.

Looking up, Apollonia saw her father coming over. "What are _you _doing here? I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be nowhere near you; I ran out of your office for a reason," she said.

Her father nodded. "And, while I realize that, _you_ have a few things to understand. First and foremost; he is indeed your brother, your half-brother. Secondly, you were never supposed to find out your connection to the boy-who-lived; it was to stay a secret."

"Why?" she asked. If anything, Apollonia expected that she should know about her brother's near-death experience when he was a year-old. Everything that happened over the years was something she could have been a part of, if only she knew that Harry was her brother. "Dad, I think I should have known if Harry was my brother. That's kind of important."

"Not telling you was in _your_ best interest!" her father insisted. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. "I'm sure you know what this is." Apollonia nodded. "Well, _this_ is why you were never told of your brother. It's why Potter was never supposed to find out that you were my daughter." Apollonia paled, knowing that she caused that one. "The Dark Lord would most assuredly use you against your brother, something I have kept from happening. And, if you know what's good for you, you will do as you're told and keep this from your brother. When the time is right, he will learn his connection to you."

"And, when would that be?" she yelled.

"It does _not_ matter," her father insisted. "All that matters is that you will not tell anyone what you have discovered tonight. Your brother is completely out of the question, and I doubt Mr. Malfoy would want to hear about it either. His rivalry with your brother is something that will not change and the distance between you both will increase should he ever learn the truth."

When this was mentioned, something clicked and Apollonia understood what her father was doing, what Dumbledore implied the day they spoke about Harry. "You knew!" she exclaimed. "You knew that I would tell Harry who I was and that I would eventually find out why I felt such a strong connection to him. Somehow, you expected everything that was to come. Everything worked to your favor because I was starting to get curious; I'm sure Narcissa's request helped as well, since that's what caused everything." She eyed her father. For some unfathomable reason, her father chose just now to reveal the truth, and _that_ only came through force when she turned her father's own skill against the man.

"_That_ doesn't matter right now," her father insisted, waving it off. "All that matters is that no one must find out who you truly are. Until tonight, I had this secret contained to certain faculty members, namely Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. And no one else can know. Now, I suggest that you return to your room; we'll discuss this later."

Apollonia nodded, taking her things from her father and heading down the darkened corridor. Once her father was out of sight, Apollonia removed her brother's invisibility cloak from her bag and draped it around herself. "Unbelievable!" she muttered as she headed towards the Room of Requirement. "I'm Harry's sister and he isn't even allowed to know it. That just makes things even more difficult, especially during Dark Arts." She entered the Room of Requirement and slumped down, keeping an eye on Draco as she pondered her own dilemma. Unfortunately, she could barely pay attention to what her best friend was doing and eventually fell asleep while spying on Draco.

_While walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, Apollonia could see two people flying overhead. She had no doubt that it was Harry and Draco. They seemed to be having a competition of some sort, but Apollonia couldn't tell what about. It really didn't matter either. "Rivals through and through," she laughed. Her laugh echoed up into the air, causing the attention of two of the most important people in her life to focus on her. Having spotted her, both boys diverted their attention from the Snitch they were chasing after and dove after her. "Crap. Should have seen that one coming. Of course they'd come after me."_

_"Apolla!" Draco yelled._

_"Apollonia!" Harry yelled._

_Rather than answering either of them, Apollonia headed for the lake, not really wanting to deal with either of them. Despite what she seemed to want, Apollonia was soon whisked into the air, towards the boys she was trying to get away from. Abruptly stopping in between the boys, she yelled at them. "Don't DO that! Stop fighting over me!"_

_"Not a chance!" the both exclaimed. _

_Apollonia groaned. "This isn't going anywhere. Draco, Harry, would you please just stop arguing over me. It's unbecoming of both of you. I know you're rivals—and always will be—but that doesn't mean you can continue fighting over me. It's just not right."_

_"But, you're my sister!" Harry objected._

_"And, my best friend," Draco added. _

_"Yes, yes; I'm both those things. And, I can continue to be both of those," Apollonia reminded them. "But, if you continue to fight over me like this, I'll step out of your lives forever."_

_Both boys looked at each other, seemingly staring straight through the girl they were fighting over. Apollonia could see the gears turning in each of their heads. There seemed to be an unspoken bond forming between them. For the moment, it wasn't clear as to what Draco and Harry were discussing, but she was glad they seemed to be making progress and putting their differences aside. They nodded and turned towards Apollonia. "Choose!"_

Apollonia's eyes shot open. It was light out and she seemed to have fallen against a wall. "Damn it! How could I have fallen asleep?" she muttered. "I hope the invisibility cloak stayed on. Otherwise, I'm definitely in trouble; he'll know I've been spying on him." Apollonia clamored up, making sure that the cloak was still around her and headed to the Great Hall. Just outside, Apollonia removed the cloak, putting it in her bag, and headed in. As she walked in, she took a quick glance at Harry who spoke animatedly with his friends. _I wish I could just tell him the truth. I wish Voldemort would just leave Harry alone so that I didn't have to deal with this. His existence is making my life absolute hell_, she thought as she slumped down into her usual seat. She hated that this secret existed at all.

Harry was her brother, and because of Voldemort wanting to kill him, she was incapable of telling him. Now that she knew Harry was her brother, nothing in the world would ever be the same. All that she thought was right in the world had been turned upside-down and shattered due to this single discovery. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

"Why you what?" a familiar voice drawled.

To Apollonia's surprise, it was Draco hovering over her. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. "Are you supposed to be sitting with Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg?"

"I would," he replied, "if not for the fact that you and I need to have a little chat. We both know what you saw, Apolla. Now, because of it, I have to spend my time doing something I never intended on doing. What were you doing spying on me from under an invisibility cloak?"

Apollonia paled. _Crap! Caught!_

* * *

**Author's Note: The secret of Apollonia's parentage has been revealed to the sixth year. How will this affect her life?  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	15. Draco's Mistake

**Draco's Mistake  
**

It was never Draco's intention to once again approach his friend. But, when he saw her in the Room of Requirement, half-covered by an invisibility cloak, Apollonia _once again_ forced his hand. The minute he spotted her, Draco willed himself to go over there and confront the girl who spied. He slid into the seat beside her, just as the same snowy white owl he saw before came swooping towards her. "What is _Potter's_ bird doing coming over _here_?"

"Don't worry about it, Draco," Apolla warned.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's _Potter's_ bird."

"Yes, and if you remember; I told him who I was," Apollonia said. "Hedwig is the only way he and I can truly talk about this without anyone eavesdropping on our conversations; not like with you. Now, butt out, Draco. Leave me in peace like you have for the past few months."

"I can't do that, Apolla; not _this_ time," he warned, eyeing the emerald-eyed girl warily. She did not seem to understand the gravity of the situation at hand, how much danger she was putting herself in just by spying on him. "Now, I will ask again. What were you doing spying on me from under an invisibility cloak? You must have a reason for what you did, Apolla, and I want to hear it." As Apolla removed the letter from the bird called Hedwig and unfurled it, Draco patiently waited for an answer from his friend. He wanted to know what was going on and would not accept no as an answer. He wanted to understand why Apollonia felt the need to spy on him. They were friends, so there was really no need for her to do something as low as spying on him; she could have asked. Not like he would ever tell Apolla what was going on, but he would have respectfully let her down.

"It doesn't concern you," Apolla said, reading the note from who Draco could only assume was Potter. "This is _my _business, not yours. I don't intend on telling you what _I'm_ doing."

"Really, Apolla?" he asked. "You were _spying on me_! I think that's enough of a reason for me to question you about what's going. Just like I think you owe me a reason for you telling Potter about the Snape thing. You swore never to tell him or his friends, yet that's exactly what you did. Why?"

At that, his friend turned to face him. "You really want to know why I did this. Think back on what you first found out. I told you that he was the only person who could help me save my father. And, that's still true. You abandoned me with whatever you've been doing in the Room of Requirement and Harry was the only person I could turn to in order to help me. And, I know you might hate that, but Harry is my friend." She paused briefly. Then, in a lower voice, continued. "I should have realized it a long time ago. How I never did is beyond me."

Draco was completely mystified by his friend's words. There was something going on with her, something she seemed to be concealing. And, he would deal with it shortly. But, for right now, there was something he needed to do: insult Potter. "Why exactly would you want to be friends with _him_? _Saint Potter_ has been a thorn in my side; his very existence caused the Dark Lord to be destroyed for thirteen years. Him, and his _mudblood_ mother," he scoffed. Draco then breathed a sigh of relief. He felt better now that he insulted Potter.

There was no way he could have predicted the reaction he got though. Apollonia grabbed hold of Draco's robe and pulled him outside the Great Hall. "Don't _EVER_ insult Harry and his mother!" she yelled. "There are things about his family—his mother especially—that you cannot even fathom. Even I didn't, but _now_ I know better. Just get over it, Draco, and accept the fact that I've befriended your enemy. And, accept the fact that his friends will soon learn the truth about me as well, because you can count on the fact that I will tell them."

"But, Apolla," he argued.

"No!" she yelled. "I don't want to hear it. The fact is that you're too absorbed in whatever you're doing to care about my problems and helping me with them. At least I know _they_ will. My father is important to me, and it's always been nice knowing that he's here at Hogwarts. After this year though," she shrugged, "I don't know. He might not be around and I hate that. So, I am going to do something about it. And, even if it means befriending the people you hate, I'm going to do it. It just needs to be done." She was about to return to the Great Hall when she seemed to have remembered something. "Oh, and as for me spying on you this morning, blame your mother for that one. She's the one who asked me to do it, knowing how much I really don't like hanging around you when we're in school."

Apolla stalked away before Draco could get a word in edgewise. Confused as hell, Draco made a mental reminder to ask his mother in his next letter if what Apollonia said was the truth. He needed to know. Would his mother really ask Apolla to spy on him? And, the whole Potter business; what was the deal with her newfound friendship with him? She was never one to do that sort of thing. But, here she was befriending the people he despised merely so she could keep Professor Snape from losing his job as with other Dark Arts professors in years past. He didn't want to see that either. But, he was not about to do as Apollonia had and try to fix things that she clearly couldn't. Right now, all that mattered was for him to complete his task and ensure that Apollonia Snape was protected.

* * *

**Author's Note: Slowly but surely, things are changing.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	16. Secret Keeping

**Secret-Keeping  
**

By the time Apollonia returned to the Great Hall and took a seat, a bushy-haired girl was at the Slytherin table, seemingly waiting for her to arrive. Apollonia recognized her immediately. "Hermione Granger. Tell me, what _are_ you doing over here at the Slytherin table?"

"I have my reasons," she replied.

"Which are what?" Apollonia asked.

"For one, why exactly is Hedwig over here with you?" Hermione inquired. "Harry would have no reason to contact a Slytherin since Malfoy has poisoned them all into hating us."

Apollonia seated herself and ran a hand over Hedwig. "That's a complicated story there, Hermione. First of all, I'm sure you've noticed that Snape has mysteriously stepped back and stopped insulting you, Ron, and Harry left and right." She nodded. "Well, you have _me_ to thank for that. I was able to convince the man that it needed to be done. And, we both know he did as I asked. Only two students will ever have that effect on Snape, and one of them would _never_ do something nice for Harry. I would though; I'm willing to help the most famous boy in the Wizarding World with the one teacher he never got along with. As for Hedwig being at my side for the moment, it's how he's been helping me with _certain_ problems I've been faced with. He's the only one that could help me with this and I know it."

"Why Harry?" she inquired.

Apollonia laughed. "You're the brightest witch of our age. Maybe you can figure out what's going on. I sure as hell can't tell you and neither can Harry. You _must_ learn this one your own."

Hermione shrugged and returned to the Gryffindor table, clearly confused by what was going on. Apollonia didn't blame her; the whole thing _was_ pretty confusing. She herself didn't understand half of it. Her life was a confusing mess at the moment, one she could barely even follow. This whole thing was extremely unnerving; she just discovered that Harry Potter was her brother, a fact that was hidden from her since the day she was born. She hated the fact that no one could ever know that she was sister to the most famous wizard in the world. It was common knowledge among the Wizarding World that Voldemort was after Harry for what happened fifteen years ago. It was because of that fact that Apollonia could not tell anyone about what she learned. _Well, now the Occulemency makes sense; Dad doesn't want me to spill the beans about my connection to Harry. _

After Hermione trudged back to her own table, Apollonia spent a good chunk of time pondering all of this. She wanted to find a way to tell Harry without Voldemort uncovering the secret her father concealed from everyone. Apollonia would _not_ allow herself to become bait so that Voldemort could get what he wanted so badly: Harry. It was reprehensible and Apollonia could not bear to see something like that happen. She sighed and turned to the note Hedwig dropped before Draco came to speak with her. "Okay now, about this note? What is it this time, Harry?" Apollonia wondered, tearing the letter open.

Apollonia,

Your little friend is acting rather unusual. Have you uncovered anything that may insinuate his allegiance to Voldemort? Maybe the package I saw him going to retrieve when he went to Knockturn Alley over the summer? Let me know of your findings as soon as possible.

Harry

P.S. How was your first Occulemency lesson with your father? Sorry I could be there to help you through it. Filch decided to give me a nice detention and I was to serve it last night.

Stuffing the note in her pocket, Apollonia grabbed her things and went to the library. _Of course_, she thought. _That famous brother of mine wants to know if my closest friend is a servant to the man bent on killing him. Wow, how twisted is that? _Then, a thought occurred to her. _Is this really my life now? _The whole thing was far too crazy to be real. Even she had a tough time believing any of it. But, it was the truth; and, it was how complicated her life had become as of late. _I wonder if Hermione will realize what I was implying about my life; she's the brightest witch of our age and always seemed to uncover that which was to remain hidden. _Apollonia sighed. It wouldn't happen and she knew it.

Wishful thinking was all it was. No one would ever learn that she was related to the most famous boy ever. Since no one knew who her parents were—Draco and Harry aside—no one _would ever_ know her secret. Only two students knew her as Apollonia Snape while the others knew her to be Apollonia Evans. Apollonia chuckled. _I use my mother's maiden name during school and still Harry has not realized who I am. Guess I can blame Dad for that one; everyone in the school refers to me as Apollonia. The last time anyone heard what they believed to be my last name was first year at the Sorting Ceremony. Only a handful of people know who I am. And, I doubt anyone ever will realize my true identity._

Arriving at the library, Apollonia nodded at Madam Pince and flung her bag onto the nearest table. It was Sunday, meaning she could spend the day relaxing, doing anything to get her mind off last night's Occulemency lesson. Before yesterday, Apollonia looked forward to meeting with Harry regarding Draco's activities. Now? Quite simple, she dreaded it. She dreaded having to lie to her brother about who she was, merely because some megalomaniac wished him dead. "If and when I tell him, how would he take that news?" she wondered.

"How would who take what?" a voice asked.

Hearing that voice, Apollonia looked up, only to see Hermione Granger sitting across from her. She had her nose in a book, so any interlopers wouldn't notice what was really going on, but Apollonia knew the truth. "What are you doing here, Hermione? I thought I told you to figure out what was going _on your own_, not come to me so you could ask questions about it. I can't do that, not when the revelation of this secret could cost me something very dear to me, even I did only discover its existence a short time ago."

"You're confusing me," Hermione stated.

Knowing that they were in the library—a place of quiet solitude—Apollonia fought back the giggles that emerged when Hermione announced this. Unfortunately, she could not hold it in, earning a glare from Madam Pince. "Hermione Granger confused; well, that's a first. I never thought I'd see the day. I'd expect that from the boys, but not you. Not you at all."

"Well, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing I can tell you," Apollonia warned.

"Yeah, I guessed that," Hermione intoned.

Apollonia nodded. "Then please explain to me why you're here, especially after I explicitly told you that Harry and I could say nothing about anything that's been going on. We've been sworn to secrecy. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to mention any of it to Harry, but I did. I am not about to let anything slip ever again. No one can ever find out about this."

"I can only imagine why," Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, and I am telling you right now, you don't _ever_ want to learn about this; a part of me wishes I never found out this truth because it is something no one can ever know, something that only one event will ever allow this secret to be revealed to the person it's about," Apollonia warned, thinking of her brother and the megalomaniac who wished to kill him. It was only when his death came that Apollonia could tell Harry who she was. Until then, no one could _ever_ know of her biggest secret, no matter how much she may have wanted someone to become aware of her family history. It was just the way it had to be. "Now, could you please leave me alone about all of this? I don't even want to think about it."

Hermione nodded. "Fine."

Apollonia then moved to another corner of the library to sit in peace. "_That_ was close." She sighed. "I need to find some way to keep all of this quiet. Otherwise, I'm in trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hiding her identity is proving to be much harder than Apollonia thought. Hermione, being the observant person that she is, is starting to catch on. Who didn't see that coming? At first, even I didn't; and I'm the one writing the story.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	17. Trust in Knowledge

**Trust in Knowledge  
**

For the next few weeks, Apollonia was cautious about letting anyone find out what was going on. Draco already knew she had spied upon him, and he was not making things any easier on her. She would check the Room of Requirement every so often, but never seemed to find him. It seemed as if her friend had taken extra precautions to ensure that no one was watching him. Apollonia hated that she was being cut off from her friend's life; for years, he was the only one to know the truth about her. And now, she was getting cut out of his life.

With Draco slowly disappearing from her life, the invisible Slytherin turned to two Gryffindors to help her through what was happening. And, in turning to them, Apollonia knew that Draco might never speak to her ever again. She was associating with Gryffindors; not only that, but with the people he despised more than life itself: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The third of their group had not yet accepted that Apollonia was not like the other Slytherins, which she supposed was not going to change. She doubted it ever would. Ron Weasley never did like Slytherins, and she not only was one, but friends with a boy who hated him. There was no way that Apollonia could ever convince him to change his mind, so she wasn't even going to try to do anything of the sort.

Apollonia hated the fact that all of this was happening to her. Ever since sixth year began, her life was changing quite drastically. Nothing would ever be as it was, and she knew that. Things were even worse since discovering that Harry was her brother. Just knowing that caused her life to spiral out of control and Apollonia suspected it was the relationship she forged with her brother that caused the rift between her and Draco, so much so that she couldn't even spy on him to figure out what he was up to when night rolled around.

It bothered her that all of this had to occur. No one would ever truly understand how she felt, for few knew of the situation she faced in being Harry's half-sister, and twin, from what she knew. Apollonia guessed that only her father and Dumbledore—who tried to tell her what she needed to know, in a form of a riddle—knew that her full name was Apollonia Lily Evans Snape. She doubted she'd ever talk about it, in case anyone were to eavesdrop on her conversation. And, with Harry fighting Voldemort, it was for the best.

Occulemency lessons with her father and Harry were the worst. She hated lying to Harry about what she saw that first day. Harry often inquired about what she saw in Snape's mind when she informed him of her success in breaking through the barriers of her father's mind. Knowing that he could never become aware of the truth though, Apollonia always found a way to evade the question. A quick change of subject to Quidditch or something of the like would always dissuade Harry from further discussing the topic. And, fortunately for her, Harry never noticed. Her brother's stupidity had served a good thing, for once.

There always seemed to be something that bothered Apollonia. And, as time passed, she grew more and more disturbed by it. Eventually, there came a point where keeping this secret had become so difficult that Apollonia could no longer take it; she needed to tell someone the truth. "Dad," she said one day after class, "I can't continue keeping this secret anymore. "I need to have someone to talk to about the fact that Harry's my brother. I shouldn't _have_ to keep this secret, even if it is in Harry's best interest for me to do so."

Her father eyed her warily. "And, you think that telling someone your secret is going to help? I doubt that. No, until the Dark Lord is defeated, you are not to repeat this to anyone, especially not your brother. If he knew that one of his family members was alive, it would only put _you_ in danger, something I am not about to allow. I forbid you to tell anyone who you really are."

"Fine, Dad," Apollonia muttered.

Despite what she told her father, however, Apollonia had no intention of following through on that promise. She refused to do that. There was a way for her to tell someone what was going on, a loophole. All she had to do was find it. And, she had a pretty good idea as to how it could be done. She ran out of her father's classroom and caught up to the person she was looking for. "Hermione, I need to ask a favor," she intoned.

"What would a _Slytherin _need to ask a _Gryffindor _a favor for?" came the snide reply of one Ron Weasley. Hermione elbowed him. "Ow! What the bloody hell was _that_ for?"

"She's a friend," Hermione replied.

"A friend!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "In what twisted world do we live in that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would ever be friends? It's unheard of that something like that would ever happen. So, why don't you go back to the dungeon and spend some time with some of the Slytherins? Maybe Malfoy? Or Snape? You'd fit right in with one of them."

"Ron!" both Hermione and Harry yelled.

"What?' Ron asked.

Apollonia groaned. "I'm _allowed_ to be friends with a Gryffindor. If you knew _anything_ about me, you'd understand why I can. My _father_," she cast a knowing glance at Harry who nodded in understanding, "never really cared for the whole house rivalry; his best friend was a Gryffindor. If my father can look past the house lines and become friends with a house rival, so can I. All the houses do is group people with certain traits together; and, it has nothing to do with dark magic, since I'm on Harry's side in all this. I'd _never_ sit on Voldemort's side of this fight…" she said. _…even if my best friend is on that side. _

"Really doubt that," Ron muttered.

"Well, believe it, Mr. Weasley, for I'm telling the truth," Apollonia announced. "_You_ may think that all Slytherins are bad news, but I know that to be false. If you ever meet my father-" Harry snickered, "-you could ask him yourself about the life he led during his school years."

"And, who the hell _is_ your father?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "Mate, you don't want to know."

"You do," Ron argued with Harry. "Why can't I?"

"Maybe because of whom my father is," Apollonia grumbled so only Harry could hear. Harry nodded in agreement. "Telling will only cause you to assume the worst of me—considering who I am—and I cannot afford allowing _that_ to happen. Things will only end badly if you were to learn my father's identity. I trust Harry to keep my secret because of something only I will ever know about; maybe even Hermione, but never you."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"Because you hate my father," she explained.

"Whatever," Ron grunted.

Ron soon left, with Harry quick to follow. Hermione was then left with only Apollonia for company. "What's the favor you need?" she asked. "What do you want of me?"

Though she knew she would have to endure a lecture from her father regarding what she was about to do, Apollonia knew that this was necessary, and the right thing to do. Someone needed to know. Harry couldn't know; Ron hated her for no reason; Hermione seemed the perfect person. And, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Even if Apollonia didn't tell her what was going on, Hermione would find out on her own. Apollonia pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. Upon making sure that no one was around, she cast a Silencing Charm on the room and turned to Hermione. "Since you last asked about what was going on—something neither Harry nor I could ever tell you—have you come to realize what secret I'm hiding?" she asked, beginning with a question from weeks before.

"Nothing really. But, it does seem as if you're closer to Snape than any other student in the school, even more so than Malfoy," Hermione answered. "I can only wonder why that is though; there's no indication of any reason for…" Before could finish, Apollonia could tell that something had clicked inside Hermione's head. She had finally come to realize what Harry and Draco had before her. "Wait, it's him, isn't it? Snape is who you were talking about to Ron." She laughed. "Ron would flip if he knew you're a Snape."

"And, _that's_ the reason he was never told," Apollonia warned Hermione. "Only a handful of people know who I really am: the teachers, Dumbledore, you, Harry, and Draco."

"Malfoy knows?" she asked.

"First person I told," Apollonia explained.

"How long has _he_ known?"

"Since the end of first year," she replied.

Hermione nodded knowingly. "Explains your friendship with him. But, there's one thing bugging me." Apollonia looked at her expectantly, wondering what she would mention. "During the Sorting Ceremony, there was no mention of a Snape child; I think the name you went by was Evans, same as Harry's mother. You actually have the same color eyes as her; I remember hearing that Harry has his mother's eyes. Well, so do you. Wait, _that_ would make you…"

Apollonia nodded, knowing where she was going with this. "Yes. Yes I am. And, please don't repeat that either. Especially not to Harry, for he must never know who I _truly_ am."

"But, that makes no sense," Hermione reasoned. "Of all people, _he _needs to know who you really are. Since you're a Slytherin, you wouldn't know that Harry never really had a true family; his aunt, uncle, and cousin all despised him. Knowing that he has you could help him; Harry _needs_ a family member who will stick by him through everything that happens, what with Voldemort gaining power. He has me and all the Weasleys, but it really isn't enough; you're his sister and he needs you to stick by him throughout everything."

"_That's_ exactly why I can't," Apollonia argued.

"Why?' Hermione asked.

"Because of the events from fourth year," she reminded the bushy-haired muggleborn. "My connection to Harry is one that not even Voldemort is aware of. And, so that it will stay that way, Harry must never find out. My father once told me that Harry has a link into Voldemort's head through the scar; Voldemort could use that to find out who my mother is. And, if he ever does, there's no telling as to what might happen. No, it must remain quiet."

"And, you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Apollonia intoned.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why not Malfoy?"

_Ah! The question I was waiting for. Why the hell didn't I tell Draco first? Oh, wait, I remember; he's too busy to care about me and the issue I face because Harry's my brother. Not to mention the fact that he's a Death Eater—though I have never seen the Dark Mark on his arm—and would be forced to reveal my secret._ She sighed. "I have my reasons for not telling him. Not telling him is for the best. Draco mustn't find out about this, for his own sake."

"If you don't trust your own friend to keep a secret like _that _from the enemy—even if it is Malfoy—there must be something very wrong with this picture," Hermione realized. "But, you said this had to be kept a secret. Why would you tell _me_ about this then? Shouldn't you have kept this a secret from everyone like you were obviously supposed to?"

Apollonia nodded. "I should have, but I couldn't. I needed to have someone other than my father know about this. Harry can't know; neither can Draco. And, with Ron believing I'm up to no good, I figured telling you would be for the best since, as the brightest witch of our age, you were bound to find out anyway. And, with that knowledge comes the favor I must ask of you: I need you to keep an eye on Harry for me. As Voldemort grows stronger and tries to go after Harry, I need to make sure that he's okay, that nothing happens to him."

"While I agree with you that Malfoy shouldn't know, I think Harry needs to. Even if your father doesn't want you to, for fear of you being used against Harry, your brother needs to know. The Dursleys need to know as well since you're their niece," Hermione explained.

"I doubt they'll even care," Apollonia scoffed. Apollonia never heard Harry speak of his relatives and she understood why; from what she heard from her father, Petunia Dursley's family despised her sister. If they ever found out that Lily Potter had another child, the Dursleys would not take too kindly to that fact. "Just because I'm related to them doesn't mean they'll care a thing about me; look at how they treat Harry. Their treatment of me will be no different."

"So, you're never telling anyone else?" Hermione asked.

Apollonia shook her head. "No; never. They can never know who I really am. Now, I'm going to need you to watch over Harry then for me. As for me, I must focus on ensuring that nothing happens in school that shouldn't be. I need to ensure that nothing happens this year that might spell disaster for my father come June. I will not allow history to continue to repeat itself; it's just not an option," Apollonia muttered, things about all the possibilities she faced if her father was ousted of the school. And, if anyone other than the people who knew who her father was, Apollonia was certain that she would be faced with taunting for what was sure to happen next June if she sat around doing absolutely nothing.

Hermione shrugged. "If you're sure. But, I still think that you should tell him, even if it does put you in danger. Harry needs to know that he has a family member out there who cares about him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Apollonia stated. The two went their separate ways, with Apollonia going down to the Slytherin common room for her free period. Whenever she was unable to locate Draco, this was where she spent her free time. And, as much as she hated it, Apollonia knew that, for right now, it was for the best. Now that she was becoming closer to her brother and Hermione, there was no way that Draco would ever want to go anywhere near her; she befriended the people he hated the most. The cold, distant Draco Malfoy that never showed itself around the younger Snape when they were growing up—the front he used towards everyone else—finally appeared at the beginning of the school year.

With Draco masking his true persona from her, Apollonia had no choice but to turn to the people he hated the most: her twin brother and his two closest friends. Her longstanding friendship with the boy known as the _Slytherin Prince_ was crumbling around her, simply due to the fact that Draco seemed to care more about what he was doing in the Room of Requirement than her. Apollonia was forced to play second fiddle to whatever work he was doing while he was in there; something Apollonia was still unsure of, even after spending several days spy on him. "I hate this," Apollonia muttered as she stared at the wall. "My whole life is getting ruined simply because Voldemort exists; my best friend is a Death Eater and my brother is marked for death. How could my life get any worse?"

"You exist!" a girl screeched.

Apollonia grimaced. "Get out of here, Pansy!"

"You're going to regret speaking to me like this," Apollonia said in a sing-song voice. "When my father finds out what you've been doing, life as you know it will be over. I'm the mot important person in his life and here you are insulting me. Pansy, you better get used to hell; it's what you'll be living when my father learns of how you treat me."

"No he won't," Pansy insisted.

"And, when he does, you'll regret it," Apollonia warned. Just once Apollonia wanted her father to let her tell her secret—the secret she had kept hidden from everyone for years—maybe to bring Pansy down off her high horse. Apollonia spent five and a half years suffering through the girl's torture, simply because no one aside from her father and Draco was ever allowed to know her secret. Her father's order from six years ago when his daughter received her Hogwarts letter caused Apollonia to lead a miserable life; her Hogwarts career up until this point was lived as the invisible Slytherin, someone no one knew existed. The only person who ever cared about her aside from her father was someone who only showed it during the summer months; Draco never seemed to care about her unless it was done in secret. And, she hated that; she hated that her best friend in the world only ever wanted to associate with her when no one else was around. _That _was the part that bothered her; Apollonia was always okay with being invisible, so long as Draco didn't ignore her. But, since that was exactly what happened, Apollonia had to suffer.

Pansy scoffed. "That'll be the day."

Apollonia grimaced and grabbed her things. There was no way she could stand this any longer. It was only the middle of December and there was still half a year left before Apollonia didn't have to worry about Pansy's incessant complaining, at least for a few months. "This has to end," Apollonia whispered as she left the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Author's Note: It was only after I wrote this chapter that I ran across something odd: Saint Apollonia is the patron saint of dentistry. I had to laugh when I realized that I had decided that the only person other than Apollonia's father and a select group of teachers to know of her true identity would be Hermione, the daughter of two dentists. I definitely didn't plan it that way; it just sort of happened.**

**Leave a review.  
**


	18. Being Invisible

**Being Invisible  
**

Once she got as far away as she possibly could from Pansy and the Slytherin common room, Apollonia collapsed just outside her father's classroom. Pansy was doing _everything _in her power to make Apollonia's sixth year a miserable one. _Too bad this doesn't even compare to everything I've went through since the beginning of the year. My best friend is a Death Eater; my brother is the Boy-who-Lived; and my father could be driven out of Hogwarts at any point. Exactly what about my life has been normal since September? All I want is some semblance of normalcy. I have yet to get that, as much as I want it._

Apollonia grimaced and stared blankly at the opposing wall, trying to get mind off the past four months. Nothing seemed to be going her way; no matter how intent Apollonia was on having a normal life, Voldemort would interfere and the young Slytherin was relegated to suffering the aftereffects of Riddle's meddling. Apollonia truly despised the man for what he was going; her best friend—though she never saw the Dark Mark on his arm—was a Death Eater; her half-brother was marked for death; her mother killed for attempting to protect Harry, thus explaining why Apollonia never knew the woman that was her mother: Lily Potter; and her father was forced to work as a spy, allowing for Apollonia's time with her father to be limited. Everything stemmed back to Voldemort and Apollonia was sick of it. "Why can't Voldemort just go ahead and die so this will all be over?" she grumbled.

"Everyday I ask myself the same thing," a voice said.

Looking up, Apollonia saw her half-brother standing over her. His emerald eyes—ones that mirrored her own, yet he seemed to have no clue of that common trait between them—pierced her with a somewhat foreboding look. "Harry, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I was on my way to a meeting with Dumbledore when I saw you here," Harry confessed. "And you're right. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've longed for a normal year; a year where no one in bent on killing me; a year where I all I have to do is worry about passing my N.E.W.T.s. I never wanted this; all I wanted was to grow up in a caring family. During my first year, I found what Professor Dumbledore told me was the Mirror of Erised, a mirror that would show your deepest desire. Well, my deepest desire was to have a family. Not just a family—since my only living relatives are Muggles who hate the very mention of magic—but a family that cares about me. _That's_ what I saw in the mirror."

"Of course you would decide to tell me _that_ story," Apollonia muttered softly so that her brother wouldn't hear. "Out of every story in the world you could have relayed to me, you had to choose that one." The emerald-eyed girl let out a soft sniffle. _That story just makes me want to tell you the truth even more. But, I can't. I promised Dad that I wouldn't. And, I have kept to my word. I have not revealed my parentage to you. Hermione, yes; but that's only to protect you. _Harry eyed her, clearly wondering what was going on. "You know, you're not the only one who has family troubles," Apollonia said to explained her reaction.

"Considering that your father's Snape, I guess that's true," Harry chuckled. "Surely that must have been a pain for you to live with. I know that I could never handle it."

"No, it's not that," Apollonia said.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"My mother," Apollonia said softly. "I never really knew her. Since the day I was born, I was raised by my father. Mum could not do so; she eventually died when I was a year-old. Perhaps must a little older." That was all Apollonia mentioned; it was all she was _allowed_ to mention, given that Harry already knew how she died. Hell, everyone knew how her mother died, as it was the most famous story ever! Apollonia grew up hearing stories about how her mother died, not knowing that it was even her mother. It was only out of necessity—when she viewed the memory—that Apollonia ever learned the truth. Apollonia had always been told that she was like her mother; she just never knew how much until learning her mother's identity—and the additional family member she had.

Learning that Harry was her brother was not something she ever expected, not in the very least. Admittedly, the striking emerald eyes did provide the final clue, but Apollonia never for one second, prior to this year, suspected that they were related. Yes, eyes of such a brilliant hue were few and far between, but there had been no cause for her suspect anything. Not until a few months ago. Not until Narcissa Malfoy asked for her to watch over Draco. That one simple request altered everything Apollonia once knew about her life. Because of it, here she was sitting next to Harry Potter—her half-brother—talking of family. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that she had to hide a part of herself from him. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to meeting with Dumbledore about something?" she asked.

"I am," Harry shrugged, "but something tells me that it's going to be another one of Dumbledore's memory sessions. If you don't have anything to do, you could always come with."

Apollonia declined the offer. "No thanks, Harry. I have my own issues to deal with at the moment," she admitted. Harry looked at her, perplexed. "Let's just say that being the invisible Slytherin had its advantages. Aside from Draco, no one ever knew I existed. The second I was sorted, I faded into the background, simply because I opted not to use my father's name for school; Mrs. Malfoy asking me to watch over Draco changed that. Now I'm forced to mercilessly suffer through Pansy Parkinson's taunts, never mentioning that she's insulting her Head of House's daughter; his only connection to the woman he loved." She grimaced. "I truly do hate all the people Draco chooses to associate with."

"You're not the only one," Harry said. "I still don't see how you could ever be friends with Malfoy. You just don't seem like the other Slytherins. Ron told me that Slytherins were known for being dark wizards; it's why when the Sorting Hat thought I'd do well in Slytherin, I requested that I be placed in Gryffindor. At the time—thanks to Ron's advice—I thought all Slytherins were dark wizards and witches. Now I see I was wrong; you're nothing like them."

"Well, my mother was a Gryffindor," Apollonia told him.

"That could explain it," Harry said.

"If only you knew the half of it," Apollonia muttered.

Harry nodded and bade goodbye to the sister he knew nothing about. "I guess I'll see you at the Occulemency lessons on Saturday." With that, he headed off to Dumbledore's office.

Apollonia resumed her staring, waiting for her father's class to let out. She desperately needed to speak with him about Pansy's behavior. Her father would not stand for one of his Slytherins tormenting another, especially when that other was his own daughter. Her free period was drawing to a close when students soon came spilling out of the classroom. When she saw the shuffling of their feet, Apollonia slipped into the classroom unnoticed. "Dad, I must speak with you about something," his daughter said quietly.

"And what would that be?" her father asked.

"You need to go have a talk with Pansy Parkinson," she explained. "I've tried handing this on my own—and even with Draco's help—but I can't. It's time for _you _to step in."

"And why must I speak with Ms. Parkinson?"

"Dad, she's been harassing me since the year began," Apollonia informed her father. "Like I said before, Draco and I tried handling it, but it didn't work. And with Draco not talking to me now, all I can do is confide in you. I need you to make her understand that she cannot continue harassing me, not when I'm your daughter. And, as you claim, only a select few faculty members and a few students are ever to be aware of the truth."

Her father's cold black eyes narrowed. "She's insulting you?" Apollonia nodded. "And why would Ms. Parkinson ever chose to do such a thing?" the imposing man that was her father asked.

"Because for most of my life, it appeared as if I was a nobody," Apollonia said. "Since I used my mother's name for the Sorting, no one ever knew that I was your daughter; not until Draco found out at the end of first year. When Mrs. Malfoy asked me to watch over her son, it forced me out of the familiar life as an invisible Slytherin and to interact with people I despised, Draco aside." Tears began to prick her eyes as her mind drifted to her best friend, the boy she desperately needed to protect from her half-brother's nemesis.

Her father did not answer. He merely stormed down to the Slytherin common room, Apollonia following close behind. "Parkinson!" he barked when the reached the common room. "Over here now!"

Pansy appeared. "Yes, Professor?"

"It has come to my attention that you're been harassing a fellow snake. That type of behavior, particularly within my own house, _will not _be tolerated. Apologize this instant!" her father boomed.

An apology was mumbled, but Apollonia could barely hear it. She didn't care. Even after what her father was doing, things probably wouldn't change. This was merely all the emerald-eyed girl could do in order to put a stop to this. It had to end. All the younger Snape wished for was to see Voldemort destroyed so she could tell her brother the truth. Hermione was right; Harry deserved to know the truth, to know that he had at least one family member _alive_ that cared about him. _I need all of this to end. All I want is normalcy. _

Her father eyed her warily, as if he was probing her mind. _Damn it! _she thought. The young emerald-eyed Slytherin quickly imagined a wall encasing her mind, not permitting her father to enter her mind. _You taught me well, Dad. Perhaps a little too well. But, I am not about to let you mind out that I informed Hermione of my true parentage. If you learn of what I did, you'll try to Oblivate her and I'll lose the one person that I trust to watch over Harry for me. _Apollonia glared at Pansy. "Stay away from me if you know what good for you. Otherwise, it won't just be Snape you face the wrath of; it will be my father as well."

"Whatever!" Pansy muttered.

Apollonia and her father emerged from the Slytherin common room where he turned on her. "A little morbid don't you think?" he asked, referring to her comment to Pansy.

"It's for her own good, Dad," Apollonia growled. "Even I don't know if this will change after what you did. Before this, Draco was always the one to keep her acid tongue at bay, at least in regards to me. How can you be so sure that she'll change simply because you ordered her to?" Apollonia had a hard time believing that Pansy Parkinson would cease her immature schoolgirl behavior simply because her Head of House asked her to. When it came to Draco, the witch would probably do everything in her power to get what she wanted. It was really the only reason Pansy began harassing her; because she couldn't stand the fact that Apollonia was around him. _Draco made the biggest mistake of his life taking Pansy to the Yule Ball. It's because of that in which I'm now suffering._

Her father's obsidian eyes narrowed. "There's something more."

"Why do say that?" his daughter asked. She waved it off. "You know what; never mind. Forget it." Apollonia headed off, ready for her next class. She wasted enough time on this. Now was time for her to get back to what really mattered: school and protecting her loved ones.

* * *

As he sat in the Room of Requirement—which he had only recently protected from spying eyes—that evening, there was a soft tapping on the window. Draco momentarily wondered how it was possible for an owl to locate him in the Room of Requirement before going to fetch the letter the owl carried. He unfurled the note and carefully read its contents.

_Draco, _

_This past summer, you came to me intent on doing one thing. You promised that nothing bad would happen as well as your reason for doing this. As I so learned, you have failed in that task, and only you are to blame for what has transpired. Do what is right. Protect her with your life as you so claim you want to. She cares more than you know, more than she ever cares to admit. The same can be said for you as well. Do not continue as you have, keeping her at arms length. The best way for you to protect her is to keep her close, ESPECIALLY from the horrors within your own house. How DARE you subject her to that, your friend? You are to PROTECT her, not subject her to your so-called friends. Do not do so again, else I make sure that you can never find her. You know what will happen if you don't protect her._

_DO NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE I DID!_

Though the note was not signed, Draco knew who sent it. "I don't need you telling me what to do," he grimaced. "I'm simply doing what I think is right in order to keep her out of harm's way."

* * *

**Author's Note: Anything related to Draco is going to be cryptic. It's going to be awhile until I get around to explaining his part in what's going on.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	19. Mothers and Their Families

**Mothers and Their Families  
**

As the days of the term dwindled down to nothing, Apollonia grew increasing worried, both over Harry and Draco. Harry because she didn't know what Voldemort was planning; Draco because it was not clear as to the job Voldemort wished of him. Apollonia merely knew of Draco's status as a Death Eater, not the job required of him. For that, the young Slytherin was worried. She never voiced those opinions however; mostly because she wasn't sure of the answer she'd get and that scared her. Worry was really the only emotion Apollonia displayed these days. The men in her life were all in danger and there really wasn't much she could do to help them. So, worry for them consumed her life.

It was for that reason apparently, that Hermione made an effort to help Apollonia out of her morose lifestyle. For whatever the reason, the Gryffindor thought it prudent to keep Apollonia's mind off her brother and Draco. _That's the only reason I'm going to this stupid thing_, Apollonia knew. _Hermione—and even Dad—is forcing me to go to this thing. How the hell did I find myself in this situation?_ But, in all honesty, she did know. It did happen last week.

_Since the encounter with Pansy in the Slytherin common room, Apollonia had taken to spending her free periods in the library. It was really all the young Slytherin could do to avoid the nasty insults that would come her way. Pansy would only cause Apollonia undue distress. Apollonia grimaced and slumped against a wall to go over her homework. The problem was that she could barely focus on anything other than the safety of those she cared about. "Damn it!" she grumbled. "Why can't I think about anything over than their safety?"_

_"You care too much. Harry is the same way," a voice said._

_Apollonia looked up to find the only person who really knew her secret to be hovering over her. "What are you doing here?" Apollonia questioned of the Gryffindor. It was made very clear that the two girls could not speak of Apollonia's true parentage, not even in secret. It was a safety clause the young Slytherin enacted to ensure that no one ever found out the truth, not until Voldemort was destroyed. She had no clue when that would be either. So, there was really no apparent reason for Hermione Granger—Gryffindor's resident genius and one of her brother's best friends—to appear before her now. _

_"We need to talk," Hermione said. _

_"Not about that thing," Apollonia said. "Because I can assure you, I won't speak of that until Harry fulfills the prophecy. I've hidden the fact that you know from my father and I don't want to take the chance that I must do so with someone else, even if I must conceal the truth."_

_"It's not about that," Hermione said._

_"Then what?" Apollonia had to ask. _

_"You. It's just that you seem so depressed. It's as if all you seem to care about is the safety of the ones you love. You can't do that. You can't be like Harry, always trying to protect everyone. It's not what you were meant to do. If Harry always wants to play martyr he can, but you shouldn't have to do the same. Maybe that's the reason Snape hid the truth from you, to protect you from that life. He obviously didn't want for you to suffer through the same things that Harry had to. I really don't know, but you shouldn't be doing this."_

_"I feel as if I have to," Apollonia shrugged. _

_"As I said, so does Harry," Hermione explained. _

_Apollonia laughed. "Dad always did tell me that I was like my mother. What was the story again? Lily Potter died protecting Harry and it was her protection that kept him safe all these years."_

_Hermione nodded. "That would be it."_

_"Well, that's exactly my point," Apollonia warned. "And, since you have knowledge of the truth—the only one to do so—you know that it's basically my birthright. I have to protect the people I care about most in the world: Harry, Draco, and my father. My mother's legacy won't allow me to do anything less than that. All I can do I worry for their safety."_

_"You need to stop worrying about all of this," Hermione stated._

_"And how am I supposed to do that?" her companion asked. _

_"Come with me. I think I have a way," the Gryffindor grinned._

_Apollonia shrugged, not knowing what it was that Hermione wished of her, and duly followed her out of the library. It was a wonder that she actually left. From all the times Apollonia heard Draco complaining about Hermione, it was often done when she was in the library. Even from Harry did Apollonia hear that Hermione was known to spend half her time at Hogwarts in the library. Seeing the Gryffindor not in the library or class was surprising. "So, where are we going anyway?" the Slytherin asked. "You claim you have a way to keep me from worrying about them, but do you really? I really don't know what to believe."_

_"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing," she said._

_Apollonia wasn't quite sure, but she didn't voice her concern. She would wait to find out what was going on. Her emerald eyes were kept trained on her feet, for the Slytherin had no wish to see where she was going. A third pair of feet soon appeared causing her to look up. In front of her stood one Blaise Zabini. "Zabini?" Apollonia wondered. _

_Hermione nodded. "Best thing I could think of."_

_"And how do you know him?" Apollonia inquired. "He's a Slytherin. I'm really the only Slytherin that you're friendly with. So, why is it that we are meeting here with Zabini?"_

_"Zabini, why don't you take this?" Hermione suggested. _

_"We're both a part of the Slug Club," Zabini explained. "That's the only reason I'm even aware of her. And for some reason, Granger here asked me to do a favor for a friend of Draco's. It never occurred to me that _you_ were the person she was talking about."_

_"I do such a great job at blending in, don't I?" Apollonia asked. "Surely you don't even realize that we're both in Slughorn's Potions class." Zabini looked at her in surprise; no, it was more like shock. "I thought not. Now, can someone tell me why we're here?"_

_"I'm not really sure how," Zabini explained, "but Granger here was aware of something that I had not told anyone else. She thought that a solution lay just in front of me, that you could help me with this. So, only one thing remains: will you go to Slughorn's party with me?"_

_Before answering, Apollonia glared at Hermione. "That's your plan! _That's_ how you intend on keeping me from worrying about them, by using Slughorn's party." Her brother's friend nodded. "I hope you're right," Apollonia muttered. She turned to Zabini. "I'll go with you."_

Thanks to Hermione's meddling, Apollonia had no choice but to go, though she would have preferred to keep an eye out for Draco. His safety was really all that mattered at the moment. Her brother was safe at the moment; right now it was Draco who needed protecting as there was really no telling as to what might happen to him while he was in Voldemort's presence. She was made aware of something terrible, something that would force her to stay at school for the holidays.

_As she sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, Apollonia's gaze shifted between four people: her father, Draco, Harry, and Hermione. No one else ever seemed to matter. Her focus was soon forced to shift when a large eagle owl came swooping towards the Slytherin. "That's the Malfoy's owl," Apollonia realized, speaking only in a whisper. "What's it doing here?" As the owl came swooping right towards her, Apollonia removed the letter attached to its leg and unfurled the note, wondering what was so important._

**_Apollonia,_**

**_Since you usually spend your Christmas with us, I feel as if I must warn you. DO NOT come back. You'll be in an immense amount of danger here. It seems as if Malfoy Manor has become the base of operations for a world that your father has been very careful to keep you away from. You may not ever be able to come back here; the Dark Lord is here and I gave my word to your father that you would not get subjected to such an evil. _**

**_I hope you have a Happy Christmas, Apolla. It would have been nice to have you here. Your presence in the manor will be missed. You made Christmases at the Manor interesting._**

**_Narcissa_**

_Having read the letter, Apollonia was almost to tears. She couldn't go back to Malfoy Manor. Just another reason to hate Voldemort. Another reason to wish that her brother succeeded. "Damn it!" she grunted. "Now what am I supposed to do for the holidays, stay here?"_

_"Hello, Apolla," a silky voice said behind her. There was no need to turn around. Apollonia knew it was Draco. Only he and his mother ever called her Apolla. They both felt that her name was too long and got into a rhythm of calling her Apolla; actually, now that she thought about it, it was Draco to give the nickname. "What was in the note? A love note from Potter perhaps?"_

_Apollonia elbowed her friend in the gut. "Ew."_

_"You do seem pretty close to him," Draco defended. _

_"So?" Apollonia asked. "Just because I'm close to Harry doesn't mean I'm utterly in love with him. Besides, ew! Draco, you will never understand just how wrong that really is. Maybe one day, but not now. There is no way that you can possibly understand just how terrifyingly disturbing that is." The thought of dating her brother; it was sickening. _

_"Then, what do you have?" he repeated. _

_"A note from your mother," she sighed, "stating that I can't go back with you for Christmas." She continued in a low whisper. "Apparently, I'm not to be around your master or something."_

_"Damn it!" Draco swore. _

_"You mean he _is_ there?" she asked. _

_"If my mother warned you away, then yes he's there. And you must heed her warning, Apolla. You can't get wrapped up in this world. I refuse to allow it. Go spend Christmas with your father. Or even go spend home time with your mother's family. You don't talk about your mother, but surely your mother must have family. You can go spend it with them."_

_Apollonia grimaced. Her mother's family. People she never met; people who, according to Harry, hated anything to do with magic. There was no way she could ever spend Christmas with them. "I really doubt that," Apollonia muttered. "My mother's family is not all that tolerant of me."_

_"Just try," Draco suggested. _

But, there was no way for Apollonia to try. She knew that just couldn't happen. All she could do was stay here at the school. Even after her conversation with Draco a few days ago, Apollonia could not bring herself to ask her father about what Draco suggested. Even if her father knew of her mother's family, there was no way that it could be done. _Draco, what in the world were you thinking ever suggesting such a thing? Her family would never accept me and I've come to know that, through both Harry and my father. _

Apollonia grimaced and began getting ready for Slughorn's party. She never wanted to go, but there was no choice. If Apollonia broke her promise to go, she'd never hear the end of it from Hermione. So, Apollonia solemnly emerged from her room in an emerald-colored dress—to match her eyes—to meet Blaise Zabini for Slughorn's party. "I can't believe I agreed to do this," she muttered.

"Neither can I," Zabini called.

"How so?" Apollonia wondered.

"Seriously, you don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" the young Snape asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you," Zabini muttered.

"No, tell me," Apollonia insisted.

"I shouldn't. Draco should tell you himself," Zabini told her. "Draco has to be the one to do it, I'm afraid. So, come on; we better get to Slughorn's Christmas party. It should be fascinating."

"Give me a minute," Apollonia said. "I have something I want to do first." Upon making certain that Zabini left the Slytherin common room for the Christmas party, Apollonia sat down for a few minutes. It definitely seemed as if there was something more going on with her friend. She just wished that he would tell her instead of keeping it some big secret. "He needs to understand. I have to make him understand somehow." After gaining her composure, Apollonia stood up and went to follow Blaise. Hermione was right. If for just one night, Apollonia had to let go of her worries and have some fun. _Just for tonight_, she promised herself as she went to join Zabini. "Okay, we can go to the party now."

"Perfect," Zabini proclaimed.

It wasn't long before the pair arrived at Slughorn's Christmas party. Apollonia soon realized that two of the people she cared about most in the world were here as well; Harry came with fifth-year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood and her father came acting as what seemed like a chaperon. Even Hermione was there with some a sixth-year Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen. Apollonia slipped away from Zabini and went to speak with Hermione, who already seemed to have ditched her date. "You didn't tell me that you or Harry would be here," she noted.

"I never meant to mention it," the Gryffindor responded.

"But why not tell me?" she asked.

"It might have gotten you here, but you would have started worrying," Hermione explained. "So, I omitted that fact. Which, by the way, you're lucky I opted to bring Cormac rather than Ron. That way, Harry and I can speak to you without the dunderhead interrupting and spouting insults at you." She paused to lean in closer. "Go get your brother and we'll have a little chat."

Apollonia nodded and went to grab her brother who was chatting away with Ginny Weasley. She rolled her eyes at the oh-so-obvious flirting that occurred between her brother and the youngest Weasley. _If those two are _that _head-over-heels for one another, it appears as if I might have a Weasley for a sister-in-law._ Apollonia mentally laughed at the thought, both remembering what she mentioned earlier in the year to her brother and the thought of her sharing a room with Ron Weasley. _"If a Slytherin such as myself can notice how much those two love each other, I think everyone can." _Apollonia remembered. It was the same way with Harry and Ginny—very obvious. And, regarding Ronald Weasley, the only way she would ever have to worry about _that_ was if Voldemort was destroyed. The young Slytherin tugged on her brother's arm and steered him towards Hermione. "Come on, lover-boy. We need to have a little chat with Hermione. About what I have no clue."

"_Snape!_" her brother whispered harshly.

"Shut up!" Apollonia snarled. "Someone could hear."

"Only Hermione and Malfoy would really know what we were talking about," Harry countered. "Everyone else at the party would think I'm referring to our lovely chaperon."

"Who has no idea Hermione knows," Apollonia shot back.

"He _doesn't_ know?" Harry asked.

"Afraid not," Apollonia replied.

"Well, good luck with _that_," he laughed.

"Yeah, I _know_. Now, to Hermione," she insisted.

The siblings trooped over to where Hermione stood waiting. "_Finally_," the bushy-haired Gryffindor huffed. "I've been waiting on you two forever." She disappeared behind a curtain. "Come on."

"You sure you don't know the reason for this?" Harry asked.

Apollonia shook her head. "Nope." That was the first honest thing Apollonia said to her brother in the past few months. She was too busy hiding Draco's Death Eater status and her connection to him to tell her twin brother the truth. Under no circumstances was that ever going to come out before Voldemort's destruction. _I won't let that happen. Not ever._

Once the trio adjourned to behind the curtain, Hermione revealed the reason they were there. "All three of us know something that cannot be repeated around the school. It's the reason _you're_," Hermione gestured to Apollonia, "now our friend. The question now remains, how do we hide that from Ron and everyone else in the school? We need to come up with something."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Come up with a way to discuss this discreetly," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could use the DA coins from last year. Or if not that, something similar to it."

Apollonia chuckled. "Dumbledore's Army! Do you know how much trouble that caused Draco last year? I wanted to torment him about it, but given the circumstances, there was no way I could."

"Someone definitely has a soft spot for Malfoy," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, who would have thought?" Hermione joined in the laughter.

"Hey!" Apollonia demanded. "Why say that?"

_"If a Slytherin such as myself can notice how much those two love each other, I think everyone can," _Harry quoted. "It works both ways there, Apollonia. It's why he knows your secret."

"Whatever!" Apollonia grumbled throwing her hands up in the air. "Believe what you want. Perhaps I do have a soft spot for Draco. Maybe I always have, given that he never tormented me like some of my other housemates chose to do. He knew the truth and protected me."

"Pansy," Harry stated knowingly.

Hermione looked shocked. "Pug-faced Parkinson _hates_ you."

"Afraid so," Apollonia replied. "With a passion."

"That's unfortunate," Hermione said. She parted the curtain and started towards it. "Now, I think it's best if we part here, think over break about what to do. Somehow we'll figure this out."

Apollonia left her brother and Hermione, going to mingle with some of the other guests. She did this for a little while longer before hearing the voice of the Hogwarts' caretaker. The Slytherin looked up only to be met with the face of a sallow young man. "And _there_ is number three," Apollonia whispered softly as Filch's grip on the gate-crasher that was her best friend tightened. _Draco, what are you doing here? Why crash the party?_

But, the young Slytherin knew perfectly well that she would never find out since all she could do was watch as her father dragged Draco away. The younger Snape followed after them however, after seeing her brother slip under the invisibility cloak she returned to him weeks ago when it became apparent that she could no longer follow Draco. "Harry, cloak," she hissed once they were in the hall. She quickly felt the cloak being draped around her so they could both spy upon the exchange between Draco and her father.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be inside at the party having fun. There's no reason for you to out here spying on your father and the presumed Death Eater. Leave that job to me. I'll be the one to find out once and for all what's going on since you never told me."

Apollonia had no choice. "He's a Death Eater."

"What?" Harry hissed.

This was the reason Apollonia delayed telling him; she knew her brother would act like this. "Harry, I've known about this for months now. Since my dad first realized your awareness of whom I am. I never told because I knew how you'd react. You've hated Draco since we were eleven. That's what they're talking about: his task. And don't even bother trying to ask me what's going on because even I'm not sure of what his task is."

"But, if you know he's a Death Eater, why are you still friends with him?" Harry wondered. "You made it very clear that you care about Malfoy, yet on the light side of the fight. You two are on opposing sides; like Romeo & Juliet. How can you trust Malfoy?"

Apollonia shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"Still," Harry reasoned, "you need to be careful. I simply don't trust Malfoy not to harm _you_—his own friend—even though _you_ continue to believe in him. So long as you are clueless as to Malfoy's intent, you must be on your guard and protect yourself, even from him."

"Well," Apollonia whispered, "I am quite intent on finding out what's going on. I know that Draco's hiding something, even from me, and it's not anything to do with his task." There was something very weird going on and Apollonia needed to look into it, without her twin brother hounding her. This was something involving _her_, no one else. _Everything's connected. I'm sure it is. All I have to do is find out what my friend is hiding from me. _Apollonia elbowed her brother and suggested something. "Once their conversation ends, I need to go speak with those two. Maybe I can find out what you want to know from them."

"Before you do, what's an Unbreakable Vow?"

The Slytherin stood there in shock at what Harry asked. _That must have been how Narcissa ensured that my father would protect Draco. An Unbreakable Vow was cast. Damn it! I wish I knew that beforehand. If Dad doesn't protect him, I could lose my father even sooner than I thought. _"An Unbreakable Vow?" she asked. "Harry, I think you might want to ask your friends about that one. I _would_ answer, but I have a lot to discuss with Draco and my father."

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

While Harry slipped back into Slughorn's Christmas party, Apollonia went after her father to find out what was going on. She caught him as he was headed to his office. "Dad?" she asked. Her father said nary a word, but rather motioned for her to follow him inside. "Dad?" she repeated. "What's going on? Why did you want me to follow you in here?"

"I knew you would be watching," her father declared.

"Of course you did," Apollonia grumbled. "What is it?"

"Your initial plans for the break have been altered," her father reminded Apollonia. "And, as I forbade any contact during your schooling years due to the threat your brother faces, it seems there is no alternate but for me to do something I never wanted for you." His daughter eyed her father, perplexed by what the man meant. "I never wanted you to have to suffer through the torment Potter, Lily, and I faced when it came to Petunia Dursley, or as she was known when your mother and I were growing up, Petunia Evans."

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist including the Dursleys in this story. Mainly because it was the only way that I could show something that JKR only briefly mentioned in Deathly Hallows.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	20. Off To Surrey

**Off to Surrey  
**

Apollonia let out a low gasp when she heard her father's suggestion. There had been no doubt as to where the suggestion came from; it was Draco. He was trying to do the same as Narcissa; keep her away from Voldemort. "Dad, no! Why to I have to go there?" she asked.

"You're safest there," he replied simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Thanks to your mother's sacrifice for Potter," her father scoffed, "anyone who has Lily's blood running through their veins will be protected from the Dark Lord's grasp. You're safest there where the wards Dumbledore placed will protect you. I never used it to protect you because the Malfoys agreed to protect you. Since _that_ is no longer an option, you must spend your Christmas holiday there. As much as they despise it—the same goes for Potter—you are their blood and they must protect you, at least until your mother's protection becomes void on yours and Potter's seventeenth birthday—July 31st."

"Seven months?" Apollonia asked.

"Yes. But, the issue we are currently faced with is that neither your mother nor I ever bothered to inform Petunia and Vernon Dursley of _your_ existence. How they will receive your sudden appearance in their lives remains a mystery. We will deal with that tomorrow when I apparate you to Arabella Figg's home and journey from there to your aunt's. Since I must also send you back there for the summer, they might as well get used to your existence. And might I suggest that, while you're there, you attempt to have a little chat with them regarding their treatment of your brother. Perhaps you can convince them where others could not."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Petunia was always jealous that your mother and I had magic," her father explained to his daughter. "She coped by calling us freaks. This jealously turned into a deeply-rooted hatred, one that she passed on to her son and husband. It is the reason your brother had just a difficult childhood. Petunia's disgust for all things pertaining to the magical world runs deep. But, perhaps you can heal that disgust through her son, your cousin, Dudley."

"Wouldn't he be the same way?" Apollonia asked.

"From what I have heard from Arabella, your cousin's near-death experience before the start of your fifth year caused him to change. He's slightly more pleasant now; however, it's not by much," he replied solemnly. "It's quite possible you can help it along a little."

"I don't know, Dad. I still think it's a bad idea," Apollonia stated. "Just because Dudley is must more pleasant doesn't mean that I should step in to help all of this along. And besides, I'd rather spend my Christmas here at the school rather than with relatives that hate me."

"Absolutely not!" he screamed. "Apollonia Lily Evans Snape! You are going to your aunt's and uncle's house, for I shall be taking you there myself. Even if the Dark Lord become aware of your connection to Potter—which I doubt he will since only Lucius Malfoy would ever be willing to tell him, and _he_ is currently sitting in an Azkaban jail cell—your safety will be ensured because you are under the protection of your mother's love."

"But," she protested.

"No, buts. You're going."

Apollonia scowled and headed straight for the Slytherin common room. _This is not going to be a very enjoyable Christmas. I'll be spending time with people who are sure to hate me simply because of my magic. _That was her last thought for the night before slipping into a deep slumber that she could only be roused from by the sound of her roommates doing some last minute packing for the holidays. _I should be doing the same_, Apollonia thought bitterly. _I should be on my way out to Malfoy Manor rather going to see my aunt and uncle. _Begrudgingly, Apollonia got out of bed and headed out to the Great Hall; she wished to speak with Harry or Hermione before they left for Christmas break. Long ago had Apollonia given up hope that Draco might say goodbye to her before he left; his scathing remarks towards her made the young Snape perfectly aware of the fact that she would be incapable of saying a proper goodbye to her Death Eater friend.

When she arrived at her destination, Apollonia found that neither one of her intended targets were standing in the Great Hall. And, as she found no sign of Ron or Ginny Weasley, it became clear to her that they had already left. _Why couldn't this have gone my way? _Apollonia wondered. But, it seemed as if nothing was going her way; nothing had gone her way since the day she was born. Since her brother was born to fulfill a prophecy, all Apollonia could do was wait for the day to come when her twin brother became the savior he was meant to be. All she could do though was wonder when that was. Apollonia let out a heavy sigh and slumped down onto one of the benches at the Slytherin table.

The younger Snape sat there for awhile before she noticed her father waving her over. Apollonia grimaced as she headed through the emptied Great Hall to where her father and the rest of the staff sat. "Yes, Dad?" she asked in a whisper; some of the teachers seated at the staff table at the moment were unaware of her parentage and she wished to keep it that way.

"Summon your things and come with me," he stated.

Apollonia waited until they were in the headmaster's office to nonverbally summon her things to her side. "Okay, Dad. Exactly why do I need to have my things here?"

"Because _we_ are going to Surrey," her father stated.

"Why not take the train?" Apollonia asked.

"_No one_ is aware of your true parentage. It would seem weird to all those around if I was to take you to your aunt's home," her father reminded her. "And, as you are known for spending your holidays with the Malfoys, it might seem odd that you would not do so this year. Dumbledore's office is the only place that can be used to keep everyone unaware of your true identity. Floo to Arabella Figg's; I will be right behind along with your things."

After hearing the address of her destination, Apollonia took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "10 Wisteria Walk!" the younger Snape called. Green flames engulfed her for a moment before she stepped out into the home of one Arabella Figg. A woman with frizzy gray hair petting a fluffy black cat was the first thing in Apollonia's line of sight as she stepped from the fireplace into the house and dusted the soot off herself. "Arabella Figg?" the younger Snape asked. If this woman lived so close to Harry, it was possible that Apollonia could ask about her brother or even the family she knew nothing about.

The woman nodded. "I am, Ms. Snape."

"You _know_ who I am?" she asked.

"Of course she knows who you are," her father's chilling voice came from behind her. "Arabella is your brother's protector while he's here for the summer. And yes; she is aware of your mother."

"I sort of figured out _that_ one on my own, Dad. Now can we please get on with this?" she asked. "My holiday is sure to be a pain the ass if I'm supposed to spend it with people who hate me; people who have no idea that I'm even set to arrive. Surely, you never told Aunt Petunia that I was to spend Christmas here. I'm a witch and Mum's side of the family abhors such a thing."

"You must still stay there," her father warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," the Slytherin mumbled. "In fact, I shouldn't even be _doing_ this. It should really be Harry who patches things up with Mum's family. Don't ask me to do such a thing." Even if it was her mother's family, Apollonia would rather be oblivious to their existence than suffer through their company. From what Apollonia discovered about them through her father and Hermione, they were despicable people and didn't deserve to spend time with her. She stomped away from her father and headed outside into the cold. Not really caring all that much about where she was headed—simply wanting to get away from her father's unorthodox request—Apollonia walked down the street. She would rather be lost than meet with her cousin, aunt, and uncle. "Why can't he ask someone else? Why me?"

"Why you what?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

Apollonia turned around and saw a large blond teen standing in front of her. "Look, you wouldn't understand, okay? My life is unbearable at the moment; my brother has no idea who I am, my best friend is ignoring me, my mother's dead, and my father is intent on trying to force me to spend time with family who not only is ignorant of my existence, but would probably hate me because of what I am. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay? So, where are you going?" he asked.

"To spend Christmas with my mother's family," she grimaced. "It's supposed to be about two weeks of torture." Apollonia hated that this would be the one Christmas where she wouldn't be around people who cared about her. No matter how much her father attempted to kid himself, Apollonia was sure that she'd have a terrible Christmas. There was no way around it.

"Apollonia Lily Evans Snape! Do not storm away from me!" her father declared, gliding up beside her. "Whether you like it or not, you must go to your aunt's and uncle's."

"We both know how they'll react," Apollonia countered.

"You might want to ask your cousin that," he responded.

Apollonia eyed her father. "_What_ in the world are you talking about, Dad?" That last statement confused her. How could she possibly ask her cousin if her assumption was accurate? They were nowhere near where her aunt lived; she was quite sure of that, despite the fact that Apollonia had never been there before. "Tell me how this is possible."

"Your cousin," her father stated, "is standing before you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dudley makes his first appearance. There was just something that bothered me about the last few books, how little was shown about Dudley. Yet, JKR mentioned that he and Harry were on semi-decent terms with one another. When he wasn't shown that often, who's to say how much he was changed after the Dementor incident?  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	21. Meet the Dursleys

**Meet the Dursleys  
**

Both Apollonia's emerald green eyes and her cousin's pale eyes widened at the admission Severus Snape made. _I'm speaking amicably with my cousin? I was sure that wouldn't happen, so sure that my cousin and I wouldn't see eye to eye. _"Dad, you can_not_ be serious. Even you stated yourself that the Dursleys hate magic. Consequently, they'll hate me." It was impossible; there was no way that Dudley Dursley could be the teen standing in front of her. Apollonia stared at the teen that was supposedly her cousin. "_Are_ you Dudley Dursley?" she asked, hoping that the answer she received would be a resounding no.

The blond teen nodded. "Yes."

"Damn it!" Apollonia shouted. She rounded on her father. "You know, Dad, you could have told me that there was a possibility of me running into him if I headed outside. That was not what I wanted to see when I first walked outside, not with what I know happened to Harry."

"You are aware that I'm standing right here," Dudley reminded.

"Oh, don't worry," Apollonia grumbled. "I wouldn't forget." There was no way she could. The fact was that, for the next two weeks, it was all she'd be reminded of. Apollonia had no choice but to spend her Christmas break with her mother's family: Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley; and the cause of it all was Voldemort. Everything that was wrong about Apollonia Lily Evans Snape's life came as a result of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even Lucius Malfoy had a hand in all of this. Because of everything that happened over the years here Apollonia was getting forced to spend her Christmas break with her Muggle relatives rather than with the Malfoy family as was the norm. It simply wasn't right.

"What do you mean by that?" Dudley asked.

"Did I not make it clear a little earlier?" Apollonia asked him. "I _never_ wanted to come here; I've spoken with Harry about the type of people you guys are. And, I've heard the stories from my father about how Aunt Petunia treated my parents. Why would you be any different?"

"Young lady," her father scolded.

"Shut it, Dad," Apollonia warned.

"Mr. Dursley, if you would please lead us to your house. I really must have a talk with your mother about why my daughter must stay here," her father said. He began striding in the direction Dudley came from, his black robes billowing behind them just as they always did. Apollonia grimaced and followed her father; as far as she knew Dudley was just behind her.

Apollonia was silent as the trio of people that never would have normally appeared together headed towards Number 4 Privet Drive. She kept to herself, not wanting to associate with these people. Even if Dudley's disposition towards her differed in comparison to her brother, Apollonia could not believe that her cousin would simply change. Dudley acted so much like his parents for so many years—at least that's what she heard—that it would be hard for him to give it up so easily; all three of the Dursleys utterly despised magic. What would be so different here? _This whole Christmas break is going to be a disaster,_ she knew. _I don't know what Dad was thinking when he thought I should come here. He knows how bad these people are; Dad grew up with Mum and Aunt Petunia._

Dudley opened the door to his house, letting Apollonia and her father in. "Mum is at the store and Dad's at work, I think," Dudley explained. "Dad should be gone all day, but I'm not so sure about Mum; she could be back at any time." He turned to the older Snape to address him directly. "How is she even my cousin? I thought Harry was the only child Aunt Lily had."

"To the public, yes," her father replied.

"So, no one knows?" he asked.

"Correct," the older Snape stated.

The younger Snape attempted to remain calm. She could show no signs that anyone else knew of whom she truly was. Hermione's knowledge of the Snape secret was to remain between the two girls; no one else was ever allowed to know, else she'd be in danger. Apollonia glanced between her father and her cousin, wondering if either one of them could see through her mask. It was immensely important for this to remain quiet; the younger Snape couldn't be sure of what would happen if anyone found out the truth. "Dad, can we please move on from this topic?" she asked. "I don't wish to be reminded of this."

Her father onyx-colored eyes narrowed, seemingly searching her emerald gaze for any reason behind the request. Apollonia's gaze, however, remained stoic, untraceable to father's penetrating gaze. _Never going to work, Dad; I inherited your gift of Occulemency. Teaching me was a mistake as I'm just as good as you. _Then, there was also the fact that her mother was the brightest witch of her age, Hermione's predecessor in that respect. As Apollonia grew up, her father never failed to mention how smart Lily Potter was. It was never mentioned that she was the girl's mother, simply that her father respected her intelligence. Her father's hand slipped into his robe. "Oh, yes. I almost forget something." He handed his daughter something that appeared to be normal galleon. "Miss Granger, for whatever reason, asked that I get this to you. Why might she ask me of that, do you suppose?"

Apollonia shrugged. "I cannot say." She slipped the coin—which, based on her last conversation with Hermione, probably had the Protean Charm cast upon it—into her pocket and turned to her cousin. "When is Aunt Petunia supposed to get back?" she asked him.

Dudley shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Well, I would like to get this over with," she grunted. "Aunt Petunia won't take my appearance in stride, a niece she knew nothing about. This is the calm before the storm."

"Yes, you should have seen how berserk Mum and Dad went when Harry got his letter," Dudley mumbled. "We had to leave the house because of everything that was happening. And then, when that giant came to collect my cousin; well, let's just say I'll never forget it."

Apollonia could hear a slight twinge of disgust in her cousin's voice as he mentioned this particular encounter. "What happened?" she cajoled, wanting to know what was so bad about her brother's first true interaction with that of the Wizarding World that her _cousin _would never forget what happened. It had to be something big else Dudley would never mention it, even to a cousin. But, the question was what the event her cousin had probably never even mentioned prior to this? "Let's hear it then; what happened?"

"Iwasturnedintoapig!" came the rushed response.

"I'm sorry. Repeat? And slower," she insisted.

"I was turned into a pig," he repeated slowly.

Apollonia burst out laughing at that admission, and _not_ because she was laughing at her cousin. It was more so because his admission reminded her of a particular blond ferret that cropped up in fourth year. Draco's encounter with Mad-Eye Moody—or rather Barty Crouch Jr. as she so learned from overhearing some of the conversations on the train back to King's Cross station—had the lasting effect of him being called ferret. Apollonia was but a slight observer during those encounters and never made it known that she knew about the infamous bouncing ferret incident. "And, what did you do to get transfigured into a pig?"

"Well, it was more so that I was given a pig's tail for eating what was supposed to be Harry's birthday cake," her cousin said. "It's not really one of my proudest moments. Nor is beating up on my cousin."

"Yes, considering all that I've heard about you, I was surprised that you were so receptive and accepting of me," Apollonia noted, finally voicing her concern about this. She wondered it since first coming across her cousin and he learned of what she was. Everything she knew of her mother's family told her that she would not be welcome here, by any of them. Surprisingly, Dudley seemed accepting of her, but it would not be the same with her aunt and uncle. Apollonia wondered why her cousin would seem so accepting of this and was determined to find out the reason for this. It wouldn't change so suddenly unless there was a reason behind all of it. And, Apollonia was curious as to what it was.

"I came to realize something a few years back," Dudley said quietly. "I came to see myself in a whole new light and it was not one that I liked all that much." At Apollonia's raised eyebrows, her cousin explained further. "It was as if I'd never be happy again."

Before Apollonia could make any comment about any of this, her father interrupted the conversation. "The Dementors actually did some good then?" he asked. "They made you realize the type of person you became as a result of your parents' ignorance of your behavior and Petunia's hatred of all things magic. Good. You can repent for their mistakes by not repeating them with my daughter. She is your cousin and you will treat her as such. It would be wise for her to have an ally within the Muggle side of her family."

"You can thank the demented thingies-"

"_Dementors_," Apollonia corrected.

"Yes, well it's thanks to _them_ that I wouldn't treat her as I did Harry. But, I would not expect the same courtesy from my parents if I were you. While my lessons could be easily counteracted, my parents' hatred will not be as easily swayed; it's much more pronounced than mine ever was. This past summer, while I avoided Harry, they made no attempt at hiding their contempt for all that was magic. They never have and I was no better when I was younger," Dudley admitted. "But, I can promise you that _I _won't be making her break miserable. If anything, that would be my parents who try to make her Christmas break a miserable one. Nothing can be done about their actions, so I apologize in advance for that." The sound of a key sliding into a lock made him look up. "_That_ would be Mum."

Apollonia slipped into another room before her aunt came in so as to spy on her father and aunt's conversation. She heard bags drop as the door opened and her aunt yelled out in anger soon after. "Severus Snape! What are _you_ doing here?" the woman screamed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Petunia," the elder Snape said.

"And, why would I?" Petunia Dursley asked snidely. "With that _freak_ nephew of mine-" Apollonia winced at her aunt's words; was that really how Petunia Dursley thought of Harry? "-living here, what else can you expect? Do you really think that I would ever care for Harry when he brought a world I did everything to avoid into my home? I blame you for that; if not for _you_, my sister might have grown up normal and not into a freak."

There was no way that Apollonia could sit idly by as her aunt insulted her parents, simply because of their magic. _Aunt Petunia is a very embittered woman,_ Apollonia realized. _Whatever went on when she was young caused her to despise Mum so much. And, I won't stand for it. _She stepped into the hall and glared at her aunt. "I would not say such things if I were you."

"Who are you?" she accused.

"I'm his daughter," Apollonia stated.

Petunia Dursley scoffed. "Why the hell would the freak Snape ever have a daughter? And, who would ever be willing to _give _Snape a daughter? No, there's no way possible way that you could ever be Snape's daughter. And, why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"It was your sister!" Apollonia yelled.

"My sister?" she asked.

"Yes. Your sister. I'm your niece. And, unlike Harry, I refuse to stand for your attitude. I won't be treated like a second-class citizen the way that Harry was!" Apollonia exploded. She hated the fact that her brother had to suffer through over a decade of their constant badgering. It wasn't right. "Harry is your family. And as am I. You _don't_ treat family like slaves in their own home. You were supposed to love and care for him. Instead, you and your family treated him like crap. And, for what? Spite? You are a spiteful, ungrateful woman who cares only about keeping the life she made for herself perfect."

"Well said," her father stated.

"Why she is here anyway?" Petunia asked.

"She will be staying here for Christmas," her father stated. "Just as Potter has been protected here, so will my daughter. Lily's blood runs through her veins. She'll be safe here."

"From what?" Petunia asked.

"The thing that killed your sister," he warned.

"So she has to stay here?" she asked.

"Of course she does," the elder Snape insisted. "Lily protected her son, thus protecting you and Apollonia in the process. Dumbledore made you aware of that when you were last contacted. The only reason your nephew resides with you is because Lily's sacrifice protected anyone with Evans blood running through them. Get over your qualms with your sister and protect the only family you have left, whether it be my daughter or her brother."

"No!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's Petunia.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	22. Dumbledore's Spy

**Dumbledore's Spy  
**

Severus Snape gave no indication that any of this was to be expected. He knew exactly how Petunia would react and that was _before_ even coming here. It was the same way that she reacted to the magic he and Lily possessed. Petunia Dursley despised the magic her younger sister was gifted with. Yet, it was the only way to protect his daughter. The woman who hated magic with such conviction was the only person who could protect her from the terrors afflicting the Wizarding World at the moment. And, when it came time to fulfill his obligation to Dumbledore, Lily's older sister was the only one who could watch over Apollonia.

That was his reason for doing this. Severus intended on coming to speak with Petunia about Apollonia coming here for one summer, the time before her seventeenth birthday. The Dark Lord arriving at Malfoy Manor simply sped up the process. Apollonia had to stay here at her aunt's house, no matter what Petunia's feelings on the matter were. "I'm afraid that simply can't happen, Petunia. Lily's and my daughter will stay here not only for Christmas, but throughout the summer as well. And, you, Petunia, will not refute that."

"Dad, summer too?" his daughter asked.

"Yes, summer too," Severus warned his daughter. "And don't even try arguing with me about that one, Apollonia. You were given a warning of what has been going on at Malfoy Manor. You know you cannot go back there until all of this is over." Then there was also his duties as a spy, the main reason Apollonia was to spend her summers and breaks at Malfoy Manor. With what happened to her mother, Severus never wished for his daughter to be a part of this life; she was safer—as Potter's sister—if she knew nothing of the war.

"Fine," Apollonia mumbled.

Severus pointed upstairs. "Both of you upstairs now. Petunia and I need to have a little talk and I really can't have you two overhearing any of this." He needed to have a private conversation with Petunia about her behavior towards everything magic-related. Dudley and Apollonia were not to be a part of that conversation, despite the conversation revolving around them. Once both his daughter and her cousin trooped upstairs, Severus turned his attention to Petunia Dursley. "Just because _you_ hated your sister's magic doesn't give you the right to instill the same hatred within your husband and son. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I'm glad that Dementor caught your son and Potter; it made my job a whole easier knowing that my daughter's cousin would at least be able to help her. You and Vernon will never make it easy on her while she's here," Severus sneered.

"She will _not_ stay here," Petunia insisted.

"You are mistaken, Petunia," Severus replied. "She is your niece; in fact, her middle name is that of your sister's. Try to remember that when your husband asks why she's here. I'm sure Vernon won't take too kindly to the fact that there is a witch in his home. And after all that he's done to ensure that his home was magic-free." Severus deliberately let that one slip, hoping it might ignite something in Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley and Tobias Snape couldn't be that different. And, Potter did seem rather oblivious to the Wizarding World when he first arrived at Hogwarts five and a half years ago.

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Petunia enquired.

"Simply a suspicion," Severus replied. "Now, if I were you, _Tuney_, I'd watch over Apollonia. Your sister may one day come to haunt you for what's you've been doing. And, to incur my wrath would not be a wise decision, as you so remember. Keep that in mind when you explain things to your husband; Vernon will not respond well when he learns what she is." Severus then seemingly took his leave, putting the embittered blonde's mind at ease. She would never know that it only _appeared _as if he left; that Severus had no intention of simply leaving his daughter with relatives that hated her because of the magic she possessed. Only her cousin seemed to have accepted her and _that_ was only because of Potter's ghastly luck. But, Vernon and Petunia Dursley's opinions regarding magic would not be swayed so easily. All Severus could do was watch over his daughter—cloaked in the shadows—until he knew that she would be okay.

When the portly man that was Vernon Dursley came plundering into his house, he showed no signs of noticing that there was anything different. Though, as Severus did take care to notice, his daughter and her cousin were upstairs, away from sight as they spoke. Vernon, the great oaf, had yet to see Apollonia within the place. It was probably a good thing as Vernon would go ballistic if he knew there was a witch was staying with him. _Even if she's in danger here, _Severus reasoned, _it's safer than being around the Dark Lord. I made assurances that my daughter would stay out of the war. I'm not about to lose the last piece of Lily I have left. I've done everything in my power to protect her and her brother; I'm not about to stop now. _Vernon Dursley was detrimental to their survival however. Potter was already damaged by the man; he would _not_ allow it happen to Apollonia.

"Petunia!" Vernon bellowed. "Where's dinner?"

"It should be ready soon," Lily's sister replied.

Severus scoffed from his cloaked position. _The great git. He doesn't seem to have noticed how visibly shaken his wife is from my encounter with her. All he cares about is food. _Throughout most of the afternoon, Severus watched as Petunia Dursley trembled; her tolerance for magical folk was slim, even growing up, and it was usually Severus whom could throw Petunia over the edge. Two Snapes being in her house would have made sure that Petunia went off the deep end. And, Apollonia still being inside—whether upstairs or not—seemed to have kept Petunia in such a state; to Vernon Dursley's ignorant gaze.

"Where's Dudley?" Vernon inquired. "He should be here."

"Up-upstairs," Petunia stammered.

"Get him down here then," the man boomed.

Petunia called. "Duddikins! Time for dinner."

Several minutes passed before Dudley and Apollonia emerged from the upper echelon of the house. A look passed between all four current occupants of the house before the question Severus knew was coming got asked, by Vernon Dursley as was expected. "Dudley, who is _this_?" he asked, gesturing to Apollonia. "And, what may I ask, is she doing here?" There was a look of confusion on the man's face, as if her appearing within their home by magic shocked him to the very core. _This is not going to end well_, Severus knew.

"She's a friend," Dudley answered before his mother got the chance. "Apollonia dropped by earlier today saying that she needed a place to stay for Christmas. Something happened and she was incapable of going home for the holidays. So, I offered her a place to stay."

_Good_, Severus thought. _Better it be handled by someone who can keep their composure. Petunia would crack and the secret would be out. If Dudley is willing to protect his cousin's secret, then I may not have much to worry about, not until she and Potter come back for summer._ Severus left his cloaked position and apparated to Hogsmeade. There was no reason for him to stay there if Dudley Dursley was protecting the secret. _Only until summer break. Then the secret will unravel and I might not be there to stop it._

* * *

**Author's Note: And, last but not least, we have Vernon.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	23. A Dursley Christmas

**A Dursley Christmas  
**

Apollonia had spent two days at the one place she never wanted to go. It was surprising to say the least; somehow, it turned out that Dudley had been her saving grace throughout all of this. He was the one to help keep the secret that she was a witch. Aunt Petunia gave her but a passing glance, usually one of disgust. But, it was Dudley who helped Apollonia to get through what was going on. _What in the world did I have to worry about?_ she wondered. _Everything I had to worry about it seems a moot point now since Dudley's attitude adjustment helped me keep my magic a secret from my uncle. And, Aunt Petunia merely avoids me._

Somehow everything seemed to be working her way while she was here. But, it would _not_ last and she knew that. Eventually Uncle Vernon would learn the truth about her identity and, when that happened, it would prove disastrous. Apollonia dreaded that day, for she seemed fairly positive that Uncle Vernon would freak out more than Aunt Petunia, if that was even possible. Things just wouldn't turn out the way Apollonia wanted them to if Uncle Vernon discovered the truth. But, Christmas was a problem in and of itself; how was she supposed to keep her heritage a secret from her uncle _and_ get her presents? "Damn it!"

Dudley eyed her. "What is it?"

"Just a problem I'm going to have tomorrow," Apollonia muttered. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to get my gifts without your father finding out. I doubt my father even thought about how that could happen amongst Muggles. By tomorrow, the secret could be out." She was worried about the ramifications of her father's inadvertent mistake. It could very well cost her. The remainder of her stay here could very well be torturous.

"Maybe he did think of something," Dudley reasoned.

"Yes. Maybe he did," Apollonia conceded. "But, I can't count on that. I simply cannot be sure that my father took extra precautions regarding your father learning the truth. In fact, he might not even know what we did. Dad was gone by the time Uncle Vernon got back and the lie was conceived. My secret will eventually be discovered and I don't want it to be now."

As evening settled in, Apollonia's fear that her secret might be revealed grew even worse as Christmas Day got closer. Dudley did what he could to try to allay her fears, but it didn't work. Just because her cousin was the only person accepting of the fact that she was a witch didn't mean that he could help her get through what was going on. _I wonder what Harry would say if he knew that I'm getting along with Dudley and that he's been helping me. I doubt he'd believe it. _Aside from the fact that Harry knew nothing of the maternal side of Apollonia's family, she was unsure of his reaction. _I think I need to talk to Dudley before I leave then. I have to make sure that he reveals nothing this summer._

The Slytherin barely got any sleep that night. She was too worried about the next day and how she was supposed to get her gifts without Uncle Vernon learning the truth. Apollonia was brought out of her encumbered sleep when Dudley shook her awake early the following morning. "You need to come with me. I thought you might want to see this before my parents get up. If Dad finds out about any of this, well I don't know what will happen."

"Now?" Apollonia asked.

"It's the only way," Dudley replied.

Apollonia groggily followed her cousin downstairs and into the living room. There was a confused look on her face until she noticed the pile of gifts at her cousin's side. "What's going on?" she asked.

"_Those_," Dudley explained, gesturing towards the pile of gifts, "appeared in my room yesterday with explicit instructions to get them to you. Apparently, your father thought of everything when he sent you here. Somehow, the man must have known what happened."

"And thank Merlin for that," Apollonia noted. "Of course, you could have easily placed them at the tree. There's something else that you have to tell me, isn't there, Dudley?"

"One gift is difficult to hide," her cousin explained.

"In what way?" she asked.

"It's sitting outside," he replied. "I couldn't exactly bring it inside after all the trouble we had in years past. Mum and Dad would never let me live it down if I let that happen again. There's a reason Harry was miserable every summer he was forced to spend here."

"Let's see the gift then," Apollonia said.

Dudley motioned for Apollonia to follow him outside. She did and was met with an odd sight for a Muggle neighborhood; there was a small blueish-gray owl perched in a tree just outside Number 4 Privet Drive. "The owl. That's one of your gifts. I didn't see who sent it though. The card that came with the owl is still inside. But, I thought you might want to see the owl."

"I'll figure out who sent it later," Apollonia said.

"Good. Now, I need to give you my gift," Dudley said. "I can't have my father seeing this. He doesn't know you're my cousin, so I can't give you your gift in front of them."

"And what is that gift?" she asked.

The cousins headed back inside where Dudley began digging for something. He finally pulled it out of a drawer and held it up to Apollonia. "I've only ever found one picture of Aunt Lily, locked away in a trunk. There's no way that Mum would ever miss this," he said, handing the picture over. "In fact, Harry's never even seen this picture; no one ever thought it necessary to allow him to have knowledge of his parents, not with how much Mum hated Aunt Lily."

"Yeah, _that's_ fair," Apollonia scoffed.

"I did say before that we treated Harry horrifically," Dudley confessed. "But, at least I'm trying to make up for it. I avoided him this past summer and I plan on doing the same when he comes back at the end of the year. After that, there will be no need for me to worry about it anymore."

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Apollonia told him. "You can't simply ignore Harry; _I _won't let you. He's as much your cousin as I am and deserves your respect." There was no way that Apollonia could ever allow Dudley to simply ignore Harry; she needed to do whatever she could in order to reconcile the two cousins. It wouldn't be right if Harry completely lost touch with his mother's side of the family; Harry knew nothing about Apollonia being a part of that family, so it was best to keep in touch with the only reformed member of his family. So, Apollonia would do what she could to help that along.

"After everything I did to him, how would _that_ work?" he asked.

"Just trust me," she grinned. "It will." Apollonia had a tight grip on the picture of her mother; it was the only one she ever had. Harry probably had plenty, but she couldn't exactly ask her brother about them without revealing her secret. "Anyway, Dudley; thanks for the picture. I never exactly knew what Mum looked like." She began murmuring to herself for the time being. "Dad was telling the truth; I really do look like her." Apollonia, more than ever, missed her mother. She wanted the chance to get to know her. _Guess I better go talk to Slughorn. I never thought he'd be good for anything. Apparently not._

Apollonia and Dudley sat around for awhile before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came trooping down. The usual scowl was in place on Aunt Petunia's face while Uncle Vernon seemed oblivious to the entire exchange. _This may be the only Christmas I spend here on semi-good terms with Mum's family_, Apollonia realized as she pulled her gifts towards her. _By this summer, this whole thing is going to be but a distant memory. Harry and I will both be here this summer and everything is sure to change. I know it will._

While her aunt and uncle focused intently on their son as he opened up his presents, Apollonia started opening her own gifts. Given her magical heritage, it was best for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to focus on their son opening his gifts rather than watching her and allowing her secret to be revealed. Her magical heritage was something Vernon and Petunia Dursley utterly despised; they would not stand for magical artifacts being within their home. Dudley seemed to be the perfect distraction, so Apollonia began unwrapping one of her gifts.

Tucked underneath the blue wrapping paper of a soft package was an emerald green cloak with a silver dragon clasp. Hidden within the folds of the cloak was a black leather-bound book. Apollonia opened said book to the front page where she found an inscription written in gold ink. **_To my little girl, Life is complicated. Sometimes things may not work out the way you want them to. If it was up to me, you and you brother would have been raised together. Since I cannot be there for your life, use this journal to tell me all about your life. –Lily Potter. _**The gifts seemed to have been from her parents. As it was the only one she'd ever receive from her mother, Apollonia held it close. Obviously her father seemed to have had it for all these years and, now that she knew about her mother's identity, she was allowed to have it. "Mum," she whispered, sliding the picture Dudley gave her into the book and setting the gifts from her parents aside.

A green wrapped package came next; two books on what Apollonia recalled telling Hermione her favorite subjects were: Potions and Transfiguration. _Hmm? Books? That girl spends too much time in the library. It's no wonder she's so oblivious to Ron's feelings for her._ Harry's gift came next. Inside the gift from him—from her twin brother—was a small wooden box. The box seemed rather plain, that is until Apollonia touched the box. _Hmm? Charmed to respond to my touch? There's no way Harry could manage a spell like that. Why did Harry even give me this box anyway?_ It seemed an odd gift, one that Apollonia would have to look into later while she was in the safety of her brother's room. For the moment, the box was set aside and the final few gifts were pulled in front of her.

The only gifts left for Apollonia to open yet were a scroll tied with a bright green ribbon and a small package that sat beside it. Apollonia took the package first and untied it to find a silver necklace with a snake pendant lying there. The snake eyes were emerald, so Apollonia could only assume that one person would send it. Her suspicions were confirmed with the note. **_Apolla, Do not question this order. It's for your own protection that I must ask you of this. When school begins again, please don't come anywhere near me. It's simply not safe. Just wear the necklace and I can watch over you. Draco. _**

Seeing the order written in her friend's note, Apollonia crumbled the parchment in her fist. What was Draco thinking trying to order her around like this? Did he actually think that he was protecting her by doing this? _That means the scroll—and the owl Dudley spotted a little earlier—would be from Narcissa. _She unfurled the scroll to understand why the owl was there. **_Apolla, It's upsetting that you could not spend your holiday here as you usually do. Things simply don't feel right. Your gift is the owl that brought this message. And, remember to watch over my son. I fear he is in more danger than ever. Narcissa._**

Almost immediately after she finished reading that note, it transformed into a large pendant that fit snugly in the palm of her hand. Upon seeing the shape of the pendant, Apollonia smirked. _A sun, the symbol of my nickname. Leave it up to Narcissa to give me something like that. _Her finger slid around the cool metal of the golden sun pendant and held it tightly. This was yet another reminder that Voldemort was messing with her life. Nothing else would have made such an impact on her life. _One day this will be fixed. Everything will be as it should be. I just have to wait for that day to come. How long though? How long must I wait for my family to be together? I haven't even spent time alone with my father since I was eleven. Even then I wasn't allowed to see my father all that much. But, once Harry does what's required of him, I can finally have the family I'm supposed to. _

Apollonia set aside all the gifts—all tucked under the cloak to hide them—and turned her attention to her cousin. He still seemed to be opening gifts. _How is he still opening gifts?_ There was no way that Dudley should have still been opening gifts. Vernon Dursley could _not_ have been making _that_ much money. _Seems as if I need to have a little talk with my aunt and uncle about what's been going on. As soon as my secret is out, I must confront them about what they've been doing. _Through both her father and brother, Apollonia heard that Harry had a terrible life; this had to be the reason.

It was early afternoon by the time Apollonia had the chance to speak with her cousin. There was something she needed to know, something that only Dudley could tell her. He was the only one around that would willing tell her what she wanted to know. Aunt Petunia would never say and Uncle Vernon was still clueless as to her true identity, thus making it difficult for her to go around asking questions about things that did not appear to be any of her business. Dudley was by the tree when Apollonia got the chance to approach him. "Dudley, I need to ask you something." Her cousin eyed her warily. "When you and Harry were growing up, did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever dote on Harry? Was he ever allowed to have anything while growing up?" she inquired of her cousin.

"Not ever," Dudley said. "To my parents—and me up until a year ago—Harry was a waste of space, a freak. We all thought that he deserved absolutely nothing, so all he ever got were my hand-me-downs. Until he went off to that school of yours, Harry never got anything new."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Apollonia muttered.

"Why ask me that?" her cousin wondered.

"Because when you were growing up, at least a fourth of the money that was used to buy all the gifts you received was paid to your parents for taking Harry in. I'm quite sure of that. Dumbledore would never have simply left Harry there without compensating Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the task they had undertaken. But, the fact that they despised him to such a degree prevented them from using it to fulfill its true purpose," Apollonia informed her cousin. Maybe through Dudley she could convince her aunt and uncle to respect Harry more; the chance was slim, but she had to try and would start by informing her cousin of the neglect Harry suffered through because his aunt and uncle chose to spoil Dudley.

Her cousin shrugged. "I didn't know."

"I doubt it would ever get mentioned," Apollonia muttered. Why would Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever let that slip? The only reason Apollonia knew was because she paid attention; just because she was known as the _Invisible Slytherin_ didn't mean she didn't pay attention. She was always there; it was just that no one ever seemed to know she was there. For reasons such as this—uncovering secrets that would have never been discovered any other way—being _invisible_ was a blessing. It was really the only good thing about it at the moment. Thanks to her being the _Invisible Slytherin_ for most of her life, watching over Draco was a problem; she suffered taunts from Pansy because of it.

"And exactly how am I to make up for what my parents did?" Dudley asked his cousin. "Harry isn't exactly going to trust me given all that I've done to him over the years."

"That's why I'm going to help," Apollonia assured him. "If what my father says is true, I have to stay here for the summer rather than with my father or friends. Harry is my brother, so I'll do whatever I can to reconcile the two of you. The fact that you're nice to me just adds to that. Since he doesn't know anything about me being related to him, he'll come to realize on his own just how much you changed from the spoiled cousin he remembers." As Apollonia explained the situation to her cousin, her mind momentarily flickered to Draco. The same thing might apply to him if she played her cards right. For the moment however, Draco was in a very precarious position. Seeing as he was friends with Harry Potter's half-sister—a fact that he would remain oblivious to until after the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort occurred—Apollonia would do what she could to keep her friend from going to Azkaban for whatever he was planning as the newest Death Eater.

"Thanks," Dudley said.

"It's what family does," Apollonia reminded him. "Once Harry does what's required of him, it will bring us closer together. I'll make absolutely sure of that fact. I couldn't care less whether he reconciles with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon or not, but the same cannot be said about you. See, while I at least have my father, Harry has no one; it's best if you and Harry put aside your differences and accept each other, faults and all. Aunt Petunia's hatred of magic has festered long enough; it is time for that to cease. It's time for the family to come together—in any way it can—and live in peace." While her brother dealt with aspects of the war and Voldemort, Apollonia would do whatever she could to keep what was left of her family together. For the remainder of the year, she would keep in contact with Dudley and see to it that her cousin and Harry started to get along.

* * *

**Author's Note: There are times that I imagined what Dursley Christmases might have been like with the addition of an outsider. Here's what my imagination came up with.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	24. Message Box

**Message Box  
**

As afternoon faded to evening, Apollonia brought her Christmas presents up to her brother's room and opened the window, calling the owl Dudley showed her earlier over to her. The bluish-gray owl soared over, landing on the window sill. For whatever reason, Narcissa chose to send her an owl. _And, right when I needed one too_, Apollonia thought. It was the only way she could possibly keep in contact with Dudley, even if it might anger her aunt and uncle in the process. While the owl could expose her secret to Uncle Vernon—considering that owls were used for post in the Wizarding World, a fact he seemed aware of if Dudley's story was any indication—it was a necessary evil. Apollonia ruffled the owl's feathers and sighed. This owl—whom Apollonia decided to call Willow—would bring about the end of her secret; Uncle Vernon was sure to learn what she was because of it.

Apollonia pulled out the cedar box she received from her brother, wondering what was so important about this box that he had to get it to her. The box, which upon her touch was decorated with engravings of holly, seemed like nothing special. Yes, her name appeared on it—her full name which made it very clear that Hermione was the one to charm the box—but that didn't mean that it was anything special. It seemed like an ordinary box. Apollonia opened the box to find her brother's untidy scrawl on a small note. **_Apollonia, Hermione and I figured out a way for us to keep in contact though we're in separate houses. It's easier than using Hedwig all the time and have someone intercept our messages. Just tap the box with your wand and say Transportus followed by the name of the person it must be sent to; Hermione and I each have one. Anything inside the box at the time you say the spell will get sent to one of us. Have a Happy Christmas, Harry._**

"Brilliant, Hermione," Apollonia grinned. "This will definitely be of use." Apollonia wished that she had this box before. If she had this box beforehand, Draco might not have learned that she was friends with the people he hated. _Why couldn't I have gotten this earlier? Everything that's happened so far throughout the year could have changed if only I had this. I might still have close relationship with Draco if I had this. _Unfortunately, there was really nothing Apollonia could do to change it; she didn't exactly have access to a time turner. She would just have to deal with everything that happened.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Apollonia scrawled a short message and placed it in the box: **_Thanks for the gift, Harry. It will surely get a lot of use out of it. _**She tapped the cedar box and whispered the spell, wondering if the Ministry could trace a spell like this through the underage magic rule they enforced. "_Transportus Harry Potter._" If anyone could get around that rule, it was Hermione. Besides, this did seem to be small magic; magic that could very possibly be considered under the radar. _I hope this works. I hope I can use this as a way to mend my friendship with Draco; it's been crumbling since the beginning of the year and I don't want to lose him. _But, the young Snape knew that her chance of fixing things was slim. With Draco working in the Room of Requirement every night since the beginning of the year—and Draco avoiding her since he realized she was spying on him—Apollonia had no way of knowing if things could go back to they way that were at the end of last year.

While she was sitting in her brother's room, a soft green glow emitted from the cedar box. It appeared as if the box would glow when a message was waiting for her. Apollonia removed the message from the box and read over her brother's message. **_No problem, Apollonia. _**"It worked," Apollonia grinned. "Good. Maybe my plan might work then." As slim a chance as there was, Apollonia had to try to get her friendship with Draco back. He was the first one to know of her secret and, despite the fact that he was no longer the only one aware of the truth about her, Apollonia didn't want to lose that friendship.

The friendship she had with Draco, though sprung from the revelation that she was the Potion Master's daughter, had gone on for the past five years. She was closest to Draco than anyone at Hogwarts would ever be, simply because of the summers she spent at Malfoy Manor. And, all because Apollonia struck a friendship with Harry—who was technically her brother, a fact neither boy was aware of—and Hermione, Draco didn't want her around. She missed that friendship and would continue to do so until the war against Voldemort was over. Maybe then he'd understand why the friendships with people he hated existed. Until he heard the reason behind her actions, Draco would never really understand what was going on, why Apollonia was so willing to accept Harry and Hermione into her life. After Voldemort was destroyed, Apollonia would make him see what she had. Not to mention tell him who her mother was and about his inadvertent insulting of her mother.

Apollonia cringed as she recalled that incident. It was not a memory she was particular fond of. It was also what made Apollonia realize that her long-standing friendship with Draco was crumbling around her. The fact that Draco would insult her mother, albeit unintentionally, struck a nerve and it was difficult for Apollonia to forgive him for that. And, the fact that she wasn't even _allowed_ to tell him why she was so angry with him about that put even more strain on their friendship. Once again, Voldemort was to blame for the dilemma Apollonia was currently faced. _Harry, you have to get rid of him. You have to rid the world of Voldemort so I can finally reveal this. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. Everything is getting so difficult to handle; Voldemort must be destroyed._

She sighed and packed her presents in her trunk, which sat at the foot of her brother's bed. Willow was sent out to the tree Dudley found in earlier that day—where she was to remain out of sight of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon since only Dudley knew and accepted what was going—and Apollonia went to sleep, dreaming of a world without Voldemort; a world where the younger Snape never had to worry about her world changing anymore than it had in the past few months. After all the change she had been through the past four months, she couldn't stand much more of it. Apollonia only wished to concern herself with family matters, making sure that Harry and Dudley got along; Harry and her father got along; and, if her friendship with Draco was ever mended, Apollonia hoped that he and Harry might one day get along as well. The chances of each were slim and the younger Snape simply could not be sure if any of the four would be willing to do this. "It has to work," Apollonia muttered in her sleep. "I won't let things continue as they are."

* * *

**Author's Note: The message box will come into play later.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	25. Protection Detail

**Protection Detail  
**

The remainder of her break sped by and soon, Apollonia found herself headed to Mrs. Figg's to Floo back to the school. The night before was when Willow headed out to the school, so Apollonia had no need to worry about that. All Apollonia had to worry about was the possibility of her plans failing. Between the four of them, there was a possibility of at least one of them not being willing to do as she asked. The most likely candidates were Draco and Harry; her brother and Draco were too stubborn, too opinionated to ever bring themselves to make up. The strain this would eventually put on Apollonia would be unbearable.

Apollonia entered Mrs. Figg's house and grimaced. Despite her worries that this Christmas would be terrible, the Slytherin found that spending time with her Muggle relatives wasn't a complete disaster. Yes, her aunt and uncle weren't all that friendly, but Dudley was and that made it more tolerable. Now, after a somewhat relaxing Christmas break, Apollonia needed to return to Hogwarts; she no choice but to return to her worries. The people she cared about most in the world were in danger and there was little she could ever do about any of it. Her father was in danger of the Dark Arts jinx; her twin brother was marked for death; and Draco was doing something that could endanger his life.

Of course, the worst part about all of this was that everything that happened came as a result of one person: Voldemort. His influence caused everything about Apollonia's life to change. Her only consolation was that it would be much longer before her brother defeated Voldemort. Eventually, Harry would find a way to destroy the wizard and bring peace to the world. With her belongings in hand, Apollonia grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Headmaster office, Hogwarts." She stepped into the Headmaster's office a few moments later and sighed. "It's nice to be home," she mumbled.

"Ah, Ms. Snape. Did you have a nice holiday?"

Apollonia eyed the headmaster warily. "It was as best as could be expected, Professor, considering that I went to spend time with people that hate me. You know who I am; you who I speak of."

"Your aunt, uncle, and cousin," Dumbledore said.

"Right," the younger Snape nodded. "I may have been able to hide my magic from my uncle, but that can only last so long, sir. What will happen come summer and I must go home with my brother?" Apollonia knew her secret was in danger here. Dudley agreed to keep her secret solely to make up for how he treated Harry; Harry however might not do the same, mostly because he wouldn't understand why she was at Privet Drive.

"You must protect them," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Apollonia asked.

"Come July 31st—yours and Harry's seventeenth birthday—the protection your mother cast over her family will cease to exist. _You_ must protect them after that. They are targets after that point and you, my dear, are the only one capable of protecting them after Lily's protection elapses. Few people are aware of your connection to them, which makes you the perfect person to keep them safe. Do me this favor, Ms. Snape and protect your mother's family. Magic may have divided your family, but they still are family and must be protected."

"But, me sir?" Apollonia asked. "Why me?"

"Ms. Snape, you are in the perfect position to protect them. You will be there for the summer anyway. Their protection matters immensely, for both you and your brother. I want you to think over; I want your answer within the next few months so that preparations can be made for you to protect them. While your brother fights the war, you are on protection detail."

"I'll think it over, sir," Apollonia stated. She quickly grabbed her things and hurried down to the Slytherin common room. Because she left a day earlier than when the train was supposed to arrive, Apollonia had no need to worry about Pansy. For once, the girl could sit and relax. Only trouble was that she had difficulty concentrating; her mind wandered once again to the danger the people she cared about were in. Added to that now was the task Dumbledore wished of her. She was being asked to protect her aunt's family after the protection her mother placed on them elapsed. It made no sense that she would be asked to do this compared to one of the Order members or her father. Apollonia would simply be a newly-minted seventeen year-old witch. It would be the first time that Apollonia was capable of doing magic outside of school. So what did Dumbledore want her first act of magic to be; a spell that would protect the Dursley from the Death Eaters that wished to attack them.

If she was to be perfectly honest, Apollonia had no idea as to how she intended on protecting the Dursleys, if she agreed to the Headmaster's request. She would only be seventeen at the time she did this _if_ she agreed at all. And, would it even work? Apollonia was but a novice in casting spells as advanced as the Headmaster was asking. Protecting the remainder of her mother's family was to be a difficult task since only Dudley was willing to even speak with her so openly about her magic. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon—when he learned of what she was—would both ignore the niece they knew nothing about. There would be no way that they would ever agree to a witch protecting them, even if it was from the most evil wizard the Wizarding World had ever known. Vernon and Petunia Dursley simply wouldn't care about what they were trying to do. "How would I be able to protect them if only Dudley is willing to trust me?" To protect them, Apollonia _needed_ their trust—all of their trust—something she might be incapable of receiving from her aunt and uncle. "What could I use to protect them without their knowledge?"

For a good hour, Apollonia sat in the Slytherin common room contemplating her options. There was only so much she could possibly do to protect her mother's last living relatives from the dangers that were in the Wizarding World. A faint voice in the back of her head came to the forefront. _The Fidelius Charm_, it whispered. "Of course," Apollonia realized in a quiet voice. "It's my only chance. They'll be protected while I'm in school; I won't ever have to worry about going back there every so often to check on any wards protecting their home." Apollonia returned to the Headmaster's office and informed him of the idea. "Professor, I think the Fidelius Charm is our only option to protect them. Aside from Dudley, who I got along quite well with, no one will cooperate; they hate magic. Performing the Fidelius Charm will ensure that only a select group of wizards and witches ever have access to their home after July 31st. And, I think it should only be me and Harry who has access to the house since it is _our_ family." If Dumbledore wanted the Dursley protected, it was to be done _her_ way. Anyone not blood-related to the Dursleys would not have access to Number 4 Privet Drive. If Dumbledore wished for her to do this, Apollonia would leave no stone unturned; everything would be done properly under her direction.

"And the Secret-Keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why, me sir," Apollonia proclaimed. "I seemingly have no connection—as you yourself have stated—to the Dursleys. Only you, my father, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout are aware of my mother's identity." Apollonia was careful to leave out Hermione, not wanting anyone to learn what she had done all those months ago. "And, if my father has concealed that fact from even Voldemort, then I am protected and _not_ a target. No one would ever think that I am the Secret-Keeper, nor would they ever go after me because of my father."

"And, your mother's identity? Should _that_ be under the Fidelius Charm as well?" Dumbledore inquired. "That knowledge cannot fall into the wrong hands. If it should ever be known by one of the Death Eaters, your secret will be exposed. You could be used against your brother."

"Then we'll perform the Fidelius and I'll become my own Secret-Keeper," Apollonia replied. "Think of it as insurance for when my identity is revealed. Only the person for whom the secret is kept can expose the truth. That way, my brother will know that I am telling the truth." It seemed a decent idea. Then, if Draco ever found out whom she _really _was, he could never tell a soul of what he knew, at least until the spell was broken. Right now, it seemed to be her only option; it was the only way Apollonia could be absolutely certain that the secret was contained, that no one who knew the truth would ever be able to tell anyone else. "That's the only way, Professor. The Fidelius must be cast."

"You are sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Remembering Hermione, Apollonia nodded. "I am sure. The secret is safest with me. Despite the fact that the only people who have knowledge of my mother's identity are people I trust with such a sensitive secret, I am not about to take any chances. We perform the Fidelius Charm right now _before _the circumstances have the chance to change. At the moment, her father was one of the people Apollonia was concerned about. His status as a spy put the secret in jeopardy and Apollonia wished to do everything within her power to hide the secret, even if it meant forcing her father to hide her identity against his will. "Perform it now, Professor. It must be done now while the secret is secure."

The Headmaster removed his wand and wove it around the younger Snape's body. "Apollonia Lily Evans Snape, do you agree to enter into the Fidelius Charm, hiding your mother's identity from the world?" She nodded solemnly. "Name your Secret-Keeper."

"Apollonia Lily Evans Snape," she replied.

"And, Apollonia Lily Evans Snape, do you agree to hide said secret for until this spell is broken?" Apollonia nodded again. Professor Dumbledore wove his wand again. "_Fidelius. _It is done, Ms. Snape. No one other than you can ever reveal your mother's identity. Harry will know that you speak the truth. And, when it comes to hiding Privet Drive, you'll need their cooperation I'm afraid. One of them must agree to the casting of the Fidelius Charm; you cannot simply do this without their knowledge. Someone must agree to it."

"Dudley is my only chance," Apollonia knew.

"Your cousin?" he asked.

Apollonia nodded. "I told him who I was and he seemed to have accepted it. He was at least nice to me throughout the Christmas break. Not like Aunt Petunia; she ignored me for most of my stay there. And, Uncle Vernon; thus far, he knows nothing of my magic. Neither one of them will agree to do this. But, I think I can get Dudley to agree to the spell. It should work then. Would it matter if he's not the adult of the house?" If Apollonia could get away with casting the spell using Dudley, she would do it in an instant. Dudley, after his Dementor encounter, seemed quite willing to help her. Vernon and Petunia would never agree to such a thing, even if it was keyed to protect them from the Death Eaters.

"It will work with any occupant," the Headmaster replied.

"Good. My idea should work then," Apollonia grinned.

"And, might I suggest that you inform Arabella Figg of the plan to cast the Fidelius Charm over that house. She is their protector—as much as Harry's—but can do little as a Squib. Use her as a lookout to ensure that your relatives are protected, Ms Snape," the Headmaster said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Arabella helped Harry when she could and will probably do the same for Dursleys if you ask it of her; she _is _aware of who you are."

The Slytherin nodded. "I will think about it, sir." Apollonia really wasn't sure if she would bring Arabella Figg into the circle of people who would know of what had become of Number Privet Drive once the spell was cast. She considered telling the woman as it would help her immensely in the long run; Apollonia was simply not capable of rushing off to Surrey any time something happened. There might be times when Apollonia was confined to Hogwarts. "Now, if you'll excuse me Professor, I really must be going."

Dumbledore nodded, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling merrily. "And, I'd like to thank you, Ms. Snape, for agreeing to my request. It will help more than you can possibly know."

"You're welcome, Professor," she said. Apollonia returned to the dungeons and slumped down onto on of the couches. Things were getting extremely weird. No, scratch that; it was weird. Everything that was going on around her already was weird. There was nothing that could ever get any weirder.

Apollonia sat there in the common room, simply staring at the fire for awhile before a piercing voice interrupted her thoughts. "Apolla, what are _you_ doing here?" she heard Draco ask.

"I'm a Slytherin, or did you forget?" Apollonia snapped.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Draco retorted. "I was simply curious as to why you're here. You're _supposed_ to be with your mother's family. Why aren't you over there?"

"It's not your concern!" Apollonia snapped. "If you ever gave a crap about me, you'd tell me what you're doing. But, since I can see that what I want may never happen, I refuse to explain to you my reasons for coming back a day early. Especially since I could always ask the same of you." If Draco thought for one second that he could get out of explaining _that_ one, he would be sorely disappointed. Apollonia recalled Draco going home on the train. If that was the case, why was he here? "Tell me; help me understand why _you're_ here."

"No. You can never know," Draco answered.

"Then stop asking me," Apollonia sneered.

"Fine. Oh, one more thing. The necklace; where is it?"

"Not on me," she said.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I want a reason!" Apollonia shouted. "I refuse to wear it unless you provide me with a reasonable enough excuse as to why it must be worn. I'm not like all your other friends who will answer your every beck and call; there's no way that I'd cater to your every whim."

"You will this time," Draco warned.

"And how come?" Apollonia questioned.

"Because it's charmed to protect you!" Draco yelled. "As long as you wear that necklace, you'll be protected from what's to come." Before Apollonia could say anything in response to this, Draco held a hand up to stop her. "No, Apolla; this is nonnegotiable. And, I assure you; you don't ever want to find out the dangers that I'm protecting you from. I've done all I can to protect you; all that's left is for you to heed my warning. Now, go get the necklace; if I don't put it on you myself, I have a feeling it might not go on at all."

Apollonia grimaced and went to get the necklace. She had been hoping that Draco might forget the necklace, particularly since they rarely interacted the past few months. _It's just my luck that I had to run into him today and that he noticed my neck was bare. _Once the serpent pendant necklace was removed from her trunk, Apollonia returned to the common room and handed it to Draco. "I don't see how a simple necklace will protect me."

"I told you; it's charmed," Draco answered. He unclasped the necklace and placed it around his friend's neck. "So long as you wear it, you'll be protected. And, since I can't trust you to keep it on of your own volition, I'm making it so that I'm the only one who can ever take it off." He stepped back and pointed his wand at the necklace, casting what Apollonia knew to be a nonverbal charm. "There. Now I can be sure that you are safe."

"Safe from what?" Apollonia demanded.

"From the war!" Draco called over his shoulder as he stormed away from Apollonia, leaving her alone in the Slytherin common room. She slumped down into a chair, wondering what her friend could have possibly meant by what he said. It made no sense. _How am I supposed to know what's going on here, if Draco refuses to tell me anything?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ever since it was revealed that this was the spell that was supposed to protect the Potters, I wondered how the Fidelius Charm would be cast. Here's my interpretation of how it might have been done.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	26. A Heavy Price

**A Heavy Price  
**

Upon taking his leave of the common room, Draco headed towards the Room of Requirement. He tapped the matching pendant in his pocket and sighed. Apollonia would never quite understand what was going on. The reasons for her protection were concealed from her; Draco only ever spoke of the reasons with her father. Draco was not about to allow his friend to suffer through the fate that awaited her; he stepped up to save her from such a fate. "If she knew of the fate that awaited her had I not intervened, Apolla would be thanking me." Though, such a thing currently seemed impossible. The order Draco invoked was still in place meaning she was to stay as far away from him as she possibly could.

Professor Snape felt the need to try and intervene in Draco's plans however, both when it came to his mission for the Dark Lord and protecting Apollonia. He failed to understand that Draco was doing what he thought was right; the Death Eater mission would _hopefully_ be over with so he could focus all of this attention on protecting Apollonia from the terrible fate that still awaited her. But, until he completed his task, Draco could not protect the _Invisible Slytherin _as she was known. And, that fact kept her protected for the moment; her invisibility—her ability to hide in plain sight—kept her safe until Draco could truly protect the young Snape daughter from what was planned for her.

The snake pendant would help do exactly that. It would hide Apollonia from the war that was raging around her. Professor Snape himself stated that he wished for his daughter to stay out of the war. Draco did not quite understand his reasoning—most of the older Hogwarts students would get dragged into the war anyway; why not her as well—but complied with the older man's wishes since they coincided with his own. Apollonia was the one person he knew that seemed to have no desire to enter the fray that was the Wizarding War and he wished for it to stay that way. She was protected; she was safe.

Somehow—in a way that Draco, to this day, could not figure out—the Dark Lord learned of Apollonia's existence and planned on recruiting her into the Death Eaters. When Draco learned of his master's intention to do so, the Malfoy heir interceded to protect his innocent young friend. He refused to allow her—both for Professor Snape and himself—to be a part of this. _One of us must remain innocent_, Draco thought as his hand curled around the matching snake pendant. _Father's mistake forces me to take up the mantle, both for my family and for you. Apolla, you will not be a part of this, not if I can help it. _

Draco returned to the Room of Requirement and continued working on the Vanishing Cabinet he had been working on since school began. This was part of the reason the snake pendant was Apollonia's Christmas gift. Protective measures were being taken so as to ensure that she was protected when it came time for his first mission for the Dark Lord to conclude. If not for the Vanishing Cabinet, there would have been no need for the snake pendant. The Vanishing Cabinet—whose twin was sitting in Borgin and Burkes—was to be used to destroy Hogwarts. And, by doing so, it would put his closest friend in danger. Ergo, the snake pendant. For as long as Apollonia wore the pendant round her neck—which would be awhile since Draco had no intention of removing it for her—she would be protected. _Her safety is of the utmost importance. Both for her sake and mine._

For five long years had Draco been protecting Professor Snape's daughter. He was not about to stop now that he joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. The pair had been friends since the end of first year and he was not about to give up on that friendship simply because of the Dark Lord's wish for his allegiance. And, it wasn't as if Apollonia was the daughter of someone his family hated; quite the contrary really. She was the daughter of his Head of House, his favorite professor. But, it seemed as if the Dark Lord had his heart set on destroying the friendship Draco had with Apollonia, perhaps suspecting that the dissolution of their friendship would allow for Apollonia to become that which the Dark Lord wished her to be: a twisted Death Eater. It simply couldn't happen; Draco wouldn't let it.

Apollonia Snape often compared herself to her mother, something Professor Snape told her throughout her childhood. Draco, at that moment, wondered just how much. The _Invisible Slytherin_ never spoke of her mother, so Draco never quite knew just how much his friend was like her mother; the topic just never came up. All the young Malfoy could go on was the fact that Apolla's mother was no longer alive, for she would have raised her daughter if she could. _Maybe that's the reason Professor Snape wants his daughter to have nothing to do with the war; maybe he's protecting Apolla because of her mother's death._

If that was indeed the case—even he didn't know if it was and he didn't want to ask—Apolla's protection truly was all that mattered. The Dark Lord, no matter what he tried to do, couldn't bring Apollonia into this world; she would lose herself—her innocence—if the Dark Lord had his way. Draco removed the snake pendant from his pocket and stared into its emerald green eyes. Simply by looking into the snake's eyes, Draco could watch out for Apollonia, see what the matching snake saw. In his current situation, this was the only way to protect her. He was far too busy with the Vanishing Cabinet and his task for the Dark Lord to protect her in a normal fashion, so this would have to do.

As far as Draco could tell, Apollonia was in no trouble at the moment; she seemed to be pacing the Slytherin common room. _"What the hell?" _he heard his friend exclaim. _"Why can't Draco see things my way? I'm losing him; I'm losing him the way I'm losing everyone else I care about. First Mum, then Dad and Harry; now him. This is exactly why I hate Voldemort; he ruined everything about my life. All I can do is hope that Harry defeats him; it's my only chance at having a normal life. Even without Mum, I might get a normal life once all of this is over."_

Draco peered away from the snake. From his observations of his friend's actions, it could be surmised—with complete clarity—that the young Malfoy was right in his assertion to protect Apolla. She chose to side with _Saint Potter _and his merry band of misfits. There was no way to sway her from the light, to play turncoat and support the Dark Lord after she so ardently supported Potter. "I'll lose her either way," he realized. It was clear that Apollonia's allegiance to the light was sure to cause problems; the Dark Lord would never allow her to live if he knew that she supported Potter. Apolla would be the one to start a revolt against the Dark Lord if she were allowed to live through whatever takeover was made.

Under no circumstances was Draco willing to allow something like that to happen. Not only was she Draco's closest and oldest friend, but she was Professor Snape's daughter. He didn't want to lose her. And, so long as she was a supporter of all that was good and right in the world, he would. _The Dark Lord will try to suck her in. He'll try to force her to become a Death Eater. I can't let that happen. I can't. _In that moment, Draco came to a conclusion, his only choice in the matter if Apollonia was to choose Potter over him. _She'll have to stay away; the Dark Lord will never try to pull her into this and force her to do things against her beliefs if she's no longer a part of my life. _This was his only option at the moment, his only true chance at protecting Apollonia Snape from the horrors of the war the Wizarding World was getting ready to face. Draco clutched the snake pendant in his fist, slamming his fist into the wall. "Sorry, Apolla, but things are going to change. You can never come near me ever again; I don't care how much you may want to."

* * *

**Author's Note: Draco's motivation for what he's been doing to protect Apollonia.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	27. Order Contact

**Order Contact  
**

Worry. That was the only emotion Apollonia Snape felt anymore. Since agreeing to Professor Dumbledore's request to protect the Dursleys after the blood protection elapsed, Apollonia found herself concerned for their safety, even if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated her magic. Apollonia had become the protector for all those she cared about: the Dursleys, her father, brother, and Draco; not wanting anything to happen to them, Apollonia swore to protect them from this. These were dark times that the population of the Wizarding World was living in and anyone could be targeted. The fact that the people she cared about most in the world were directly targeted incensed the young Snape. And, _that _fueled her even more to protect the people she cared about from the darkest wizard known to man.

Already had Apollonia promised to protect her mother's family, to place them under the Fidelius Charm when she and Harry turned seventeen. She gave the Headmaster her word to protect the only family Harry had left. Come July 31st, Apollonia—in her first act of magic as a newly-minted of-age witch—would cast the Fidelius Charm, with Dudley Dursley's help, over Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley's compliance was the only thing that would save them from being targeted by Voldemort. After she complained about spending Christmas with her mother's family, it turned out that Apollonia had to thank her father and Draco for insisting that she go to Surrey. If not for that suggestion, there would have been no way for Apollonia to protect the Dursley during the war. Professor Dumbledore told her that the Fidelius Charm would only work if she had the acquiescence of house's occupants. Because of her father and Draco, she did.

When it came to her father, protecting him was a far more difficult task. Unfortunately, there was no way for her to know when Severus Snape might get driven out of the school. Trying to protect him would be difficult when she did not yet know of the fate that awaited him. All the younger Snape could really do was wait for the day to come when the curse on the Dark Arts post would drive her father out of Hogwarts for good. And, by then; well, by then it would be too late and Apollonia would have suffer the consequences of her father's actions.

Harry was a completely different story altogether. When it came to her brother, a protection detail simply was not an option. After everything that happened over the years, Apollonia knew perfectly well that her brother could take care of himself. He was the Chosen One, after all. Thanks to what happened at the Ministry six months ago, everyone knew that Harry Potter was the one destined to kill Voldemort. And, it put her brother's life in danger, a fact she would just have to live with. There was really nothing that Apollonia could do to protect her brother without putting herself in danger and risk exposing her secret. So, all Apollonia could do was wait for her half-brother to do as he was always meant to and fulfill the prophecy that Sybil Trelawney made some fifteen years ago.

Then there was Draco. As Apollonia so learned when the new tern began, her best friend wanted nothing to do with her. He made certain that she was nowhere around him. It bothered her immensely that Draco would do something that, after the four and half years of friendship. Apollonia could only wonder why her best friend would do something like this; why he would chose to turn his back on her. For years, Draco Malfoy was always the one to watch over her, in a way that her father never could due to the obligations he had. Now Apollonia lost even that. She lost her only true support system. Even if she was friends with Harry and Hermione, they couldn't exactly do anything to help her through what was going on around her. No, that job always belonged to Draco. But, now? Now that Draco acted like she didn't exist—like she was truly _invisible_—the Snape daughter didn't know what was going to happen, or how she was going to protect her best friend.

The fact remained that Apollonia needed to protect Draco; he was in the service of the darkest wizard known to man. She feared losing him as a result of what Voldemort had done. Apollonia wanted to do something about it, but found herself unable to since Draco refused to allow her to come anywhere near him. How was she supposed to protect _him_ from what was going to happen? No one—not Harry; not Hermione; not her father—would be willing to help her with this. And, since she could do nothing about it, Apollonia could only sit and watch while her best friend plummeted into a downward spiral, to a fate worse than death.

By the end of January, Apollonia found that focusing on her studies was extremely difficult. The order Professor Dumbledore gave her weighed on the back of her mind. On the final Thursday in January—a day that, according to her father, would have been Lily Potter's birthday had she lived—Apollonia trudged up to the Headmaster's office; she wished to speak with the man about how she was progressing through the term while under the stress of worrying about the people she cared about. Only the Headmaster might understand just how stressed Apollonia was by what was going on. The semi-omniscient Headmaster would understand why Apollonia was so stressed since Christmas.

Before she could reach the Headmaster's office, however, Apollonia came upon a young woman with bright pink hair. She seemed impatient, trying to come up with the password to the Headmaster's office. Apollonia approached her. "Cockroach Clusters," the Slytherin said to the gargoyle. She then turned to the pink-haired woman. "Why not Floo?"

"Might be monitored," the woman replied.

"Ah," Apollonia realized. They both headed up to the Headmaster's office where they stood in wait for Professor Dumbledore to let either of them in to deal with their business. This gave Apollonia a chance to question this odd pink-haired woman about why he was there. "I'm sorry to ask this, but is there any particular reason for you to be here?"

"Order business," she intoned.

"Understood," Apollonia noted. It was a widely known fact that the Order of the Phoenix was the resistance group that fought against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, both fifteen years ago and now. Because her father worked as a part of the Order, Apollonia was aware—at least to a certain extent—of its existence and held some concept of what was going on.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

The Slytherin shrugged. "In a way, I guess you could call it Order business. But, the way I like to think it is that my stress level has increased. The Headmaster may be the only person who can understand what's going on. There's no way that I can't go another five months like this."

The door swung open to reveal the Headmaster. "Ms. Tonks, Ms. Snape, how interesting to see that you are both here," he said pleasantly, almost knowingly. "Please do come in."

Apollonia gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. _That name. I know that name; all too well. _It occurred a long time ago—when she was but a five year-old girl—but Apollonia still remembered. She removed her hand from her mouth and began muttering something to herself. "Dual-tone hair and blotchy skin." Apollonia only hoped that Tonks would hear her; surely she remembered this as well. "I'm sure you remember, Tonks. You were only twelve at the time, but I'm sure you remember that infamous detention. Dad was pretty pissed when he found out exactly what I did, what I did to Charlie that day."

"Well, then there's always dungeon bat," Tonks laughed.

"Ah, so you _do _remember," Apollonia noted.

"Remember?" Tonks asked. "Dungeon bat became a _legendary_ nickname for your father. And, from what I've heard, it surpassed even Charlie's and my time at Hogwarts. There's no way that Charlie, Bill, or I could ever forget that his five year-old daughter was the one to give him such a name. So, Ms. Apollonia Snape, why are you _really _here?"

The Headmaster stepped up. "Dora, your reasons for being here are the same. I called you here to speak of Ms. Snape's part in protecting Harry." Tonks raised an eyebrow, unclear of what was said. Dumbledore looked to Apollonia. "I'm afraid I cannot give the reason for all of this, not really. Only Ms. Snape is capable of doing so. You know her father from your days in school, but this deals with something else, something only she can say."

"You knew I would come?" Apollonia asked.

"I did indeed. And, you must tell Dora what only you can say," the Headmaster declared. "Someone within the Order—outside of the Hogwarts staff—must know of your secret. Since you are already familiar with Tonks, I thought it might be better for you to tell her than one of the others." The Headmaster directed his attention to Tonks. "Her secret is protected under the Fidelius Charm, with Ms. Snape as Secret-Keeper. Only she can ever reveal the secret."

"And, what is the secret?" Tonks asked.

Before revealing said secret, Apollonia turned to the Headmaster. "Is your office soundproof?" He nodded. "Good." She turned back to face Tonks and explain the situation to her. "Dora, my mother's identity is a closely-guarded secret. Until a few months ago, even I was unaware of that fact. Less than a dozen people are aware of said fact, even though I was named for my mother. See, Tonks, my full name is Apollonia Lily Evans Snape; I'm Lily Potter's daughter." Apollonia, upon revealing this fact, wondered why Professor Dumbledore wished for Apollonia to reveal this secret to Tonks. Why did one of the Order members need to know about her true parentage, of her connection to Harry?

"You're kidding!" Tonks insisted.

"If I was kidding, why would this secret be protected by the Fidelius Charm?" Apollonia inquired, making a very good point. If she was lying about this, there would have been no reason to enact the Fidelius Charm for her protection as Voldemort would have no reason to ever go after her. Clearly, Dora wasn't thinking when she gave her response. "Dora, I am Harry's sister; a blood test will prove it. But, it will have wait until all of this is over. For right now, you need to trust me when I say that the Dursley aren't the only family Harry has; not really."

Dumbledore nodded. "Which brings me to the reason you're here, Dora. Ms. Snape is under orders to protect the Dursleys. As not only an Auror, but an Order member as well, you will be her contact into the Order. Ms. Snape will not be inducted into the Order for safety reasons; Severus does not wish for his daughter to be a part of this…because of her mother." Dumbledore gave a very pointed glance to Apollonia. "Still, her task for the Order is to protect what's left of hers and Mr. Potter's family for the duration of the war. They must be protected while the war is going on; else Harry will lose the only family he has left."

"By my birthday," Apollonia nodded. "I know, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "If they are not in protective custody by then, Voldemort can come after them. For six more months can the blood protection last. After that, they must go into hiding."

"All thanks to their connection to Harry," Apollonia mumbled. It was the reason her father did not wish for Apollonia to become a part of the war; he knew that Apollonia had a connection to Harry—albeit one unknown to her until a few months ago—and wished to protect his daughter. But, it turned out that she was the only one who could protect the Dursleys; the only person completely willing to do so after learning of what they did to Harry. She was in danger herself anyway, so why not throw herself into the fray in order to protect the Dursleys? This plan of hers would be accomplished in a way that would protect herself from the effects of the war without completely placing herself in danger, something her father would never forgive her for. He didn't want her to be a part of this and Apollonia would comply with the man's request, only going so far that she would not be fighting in a more traditional sense as her brother would; she was but the protector.

"Miss Snape," the Headmaster stated, "might I suggest that you hold a chat with Tonks about what must occur in six months time. The Order must be made aware of said plans."

Apollonia shrugged and went to follow Tonks. It seemed as if the Headmaster would not give her the opportunity to relay her fears to him. The Headmaster wished for her to speak with Tonks about the plan to protect the Dursleys. If anything came out of this, Apollonia could catch up with the woman who once played baby-sitter to her eleven year ago. "After what you pulled on Charlie all those years ago, might I assume that you're a Slytherin."

"Like my father," she grinned.

"It's so weird seeing you like this," Tonks noted. "Honestly, I still remember that little girl who decided to prank Charlie in an attempt to make an easy detention miserable. You know, you should probably introduce that prank to Fred and George; they'd love it. And, the fact that you tested said prank on their older brother would probably be of interest to them."

"If I ever get the chance to meet them," Apollonia stated, "I'll think about it. Though I doubt it would ever happen. As well as I got along with Bill and Charlie—though it was the result of a baby-sitting adventure—I don't exactly get along with the Weasley around my own age, the Weasley I learned about when I was five and then promptly forgot about."

"How can you be friends with Harry without befriending Ron?" Tonks asked the Slytherin. "The two are extremely close, like brothers. There's no way that you can ever truly be a part of Harry's life without befriending Ron. _Why_ aren't you friends with him anyway?"

"House rivalries and my friendship with one Draco Malfoy," Apollonia shrugged. "The combination of the two factors prevented me from ever getting along with Ronald Weasley."

"_That_ would do it," Tonks noted. A few moments passed with Apollonia and Tonks walking through the corridors in companionable silence before the pink-haired metamorphagus continued speaking. "You're friends with the Malfoy boy?" Apollonia only nodded, not really wanting to think about it. "He's my cousin, you know. Our mothers were sisters."

Apollonia's ears perked up at that. It was something that, in five years of knowing Draco, she never heard from him. Narcissa certainly never mentioned it. "I never heard that," the Slytherin declared.

"You wouldn't," Tonks shrugged.

"Why not?" Apollonia asked.

"My mother was disowned for marrying a muggleborn," Tonks explained. "I doubt Draco even knows who I am; Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix might, but not Draco. Even I didn't know until Sirius Black showed me the Black family tapestry sometime last year and confronted my mum about it. It's true, it seems; I am his cousin. And, that makes this whole thing _even_ weirder; the fact that my contact within the school—a student in which Dumbledore informed me would be helping the Order with the Dursley matter—happens to be my _former_ baby-sitting charge _and_ a friend to my cousin. It's strange."

The Slytherin nodded. "Yeah. Small world."

"I need to get going in a few minutes," Tonks said. "When I see Bill and Charlie, do you want me to mention that I saw you? I'm sure they'd get a kick out of this; especially Charlie."

"No, don't tell them," Apollonia intoned. "If Bill or Charlie ever get roped into meeting with what should always be referred to as the _Quarter-Blood Prince**ss**_—so no one knows that it's me; not even my father, though the nickname is similar—I want them to be surprised." A few days into her first year at Hogwarts—at the end of her first week, the young Slytherin remembered—her father took it upon himself to show Apollonia an old Potions book naming someone called the _Half-Blood Prince_ as the book's owner. The little first-year wondered why her father would show her this book, only to have her Potions Master father tell her about an ancestry she knew little about. Now that she knew of her own true ancestry—her mother in particular—Apollonia decided to stylize herself—at least within the Order—as the _Quarter-Blood Prince**ss**_—as well as create her own inside-joke about her father**—**so as to hide her identity; in case any communiqués between her and Tonks were intercepted.

"I'll see if I can make that happen sometime," Tonks laughed. "Regarding communication methods; since no one can know that you're helping the Order protect the Dursleys—the _Dungeon Bat_ especially—communication will be sparing at best. Every three weeks I think. Apollonia, tell me; do you happen to know how to cast the Patronus Charm?"

"No, why?" Apollonia asked.

"That is one of the methods the Order uses to communicate; you might want to learn that. _My_ patronus, incidentally, is a werewolf. You'll need to know that for later on."

Apollonia quirked an eyebrow at that. It was rather odd that Tonks's patronus would be a werewolf. Why would her personality associate with the werewolf? "Okay, Dora, let's hear the reason for that? Surely, there's a story that must go with your odd patronus."

"I fell in love with one," she said. "Simple as that."

There was only one werewolf that Apollonia could think of, only she wasn't quite sure if her suspicions were accurate. All the young Snape could do was guess as to whom Tonks spoke of. "Someone I know?" she asked. Just before the end of her third year, it was revealed—by her father, no less—that the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for the year, Professor Remus Lupin, happened to be a werewolf. If Tonks confirmed that it was someone Apollonia knew, she'd confirm that it was Remus Lupin that Tonks spoke of.

"I would think so," Tonks said.

The Slytherin snapped her fingers in recognition. "The once-Professor Lupin. I really do hate that my father did that to him. Completely unfair if you ask me. Tell him that, would you? And, you might want to tell him who my father is; Professor Lupin was not exactly on the list of staff who knew that I was the professor's daughter. So, give him this message for me: _Apollonia Snape—a student you once knew as Apollonia Evans a mere three years ago—says she's sorry for the way her father treated you. _Just get that message to him."

"I will," Tonks said. "Now I'd best be going."

Once Tonks left, Apollonia found herself being confronted by someone she wanted nothing to do with. For whatever reason, Ron Weasley chose to approach her. "For what reason was an Order member talking to a _Slytherin_?" Ron snarled. "There's only _one_ Slytherin in the Order—that greasy git Snape—who shouldn't even be a part of this, the Death Eater."

As much as Apollonia wanted to inform Ronald Weasley—the Weasley around her own age—of the fact that he was insulting her father, she held her tongue for the moment. She couldn't simply blurt something like that out. Her only chance at Ron believing that she was on Harry's side was if Bill or Charlie could explain the events from eleven years ago. It was the _only _way. The Slytherin scoffed. "If you really want to know why I was speaking with someone from the Order, why don't you go have a chat with that person and your two oldest brothers? Perhaps they can elaborate on the situation." Apollonia despised the fact that this was the only way Ron might ever believe any of this; Ron hated Slytherins and, not only was she one, but the _daughter_ of his least favorite professor.

"_I'll_ do that," Ron scoffed.

"What the hell?" the Slytherin wondered once she was alone. There would have to come a day when the youngest Weasley boy needed to trust her. Apollonia was Harry's sister, which meant that, once the Slytherin informed her brother of the fact that they were siblings, Ron would _have_ to be nice to her. Only problem was that she didn't know when that would occur. _Though it may foster house-unity within the school, I can't be sure of when it will occur._ She only hoped that it would be soon; otherwise, things might never be right.

* * *

**Author's Note: How Apollonia first met Tonks is chronicled in my story: The Princess and The Dungeon Bat.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	28. Liondragon

**Liondragon**

Since she was unable to speak with Dumbledore about her concerns, Apollonia tried to do so on numerous occasions over the next week. The worry that consumed her left Apollonia feeling drained, barely wanting to do anything. And then there was what Tonks requested of the young Slytherin. It made Apollonia wish that she had joined Dumbledore's Army last year; everyone there learned how to produce a patronus. Unfortunately, her status as a Slytherin deterred her from doing so; it was unclear at that point how Harry or one of the others would take a Slytherin joining their ranks. So, Apollonia would have to ask her brother to help with that. Or Hermione if Harry could not.

A full week passed before Apollonia got the chance to ask her brother about the Patronus Charm. She had two weeks until it was necessary for her to contact Tonks about what was going on and the Slytherin wasn't sure how long it would take for her to cast the charm successfully. "Hey, Harry," she asked as they were dueling each other during her father's class, "is there any way that you could teach me the Patronus Charm? I need to learn it." As her brother—nor anyone else save Tonks—wasn't allowed to know that Apollonia was helping the Order with this, the younger Snape had no way of telling Harry the reason she needed to learn the charm. She left it out, hoping that her brother wouldn't want to know why this was so important. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he did.

"Why do you need to learn it?" Harry asked.

"To prove something," Apollonia shrugged, coming up with a half-way decent excuse to explain this. "Tell me, Harry; have you ever seen a Death Eater cast a patronus of any kind?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Can't say that I have."

"Well, that's exactly my point," Apollonia explained. "Won't my being able to cast a patronus prove to Ron once and for all that I'm not a Death Eater, that not all Slytherins are bad?" For whatever reason, that was the first thing Apollonia came up with. Subconsciously, the Slytherin must have known that her idea would help; she had to try it.

"I guess I could," Harry shrugged.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate that," Apollonia said as she silently countered the spell her brother threw in the Slytherin's direction. "When can we start that? I need to learn it as soon as I can."

Her brother shrugged. "Maybe after the Occulemency lessons tomorrow night. I doubt your father will pay any mind to meandering students if you're there. We'll find an empty classroom and start."

Apollonia focused her emerald gaze on her brother. "Harry, do you even know what you're saying? No matter what, that man will always catch the students who have sneaked out of bed." The young Slytherin gave Harry a run-down—an edited version of how she met Bill and Charlie Weasley and Tonks—of an event eleven years ago. "I once heard of-" _No, you lived it_ "-three students who received the worst detention imaginable-" _yeah, you!_ "-because an irate Potions Master caught one of them out of bed after the other two caused a major explosion in the Potions lab. Should he catch us out of bed, we might get something far worse."

"What did they get?" Harry asked.

Apollonia had no time to answer. Her father swept in to yell at them for talking. "Potter, Apollonia, cut the chatter and get dueling as you are supposed to," her father said swiftly.

"But, we _are_ dueling, sir," Harry objected.

"None of your cheek, Potter," the professor affirmed.

Once her father had moved on to the next pair—Ron and Hermione—Apollonia turned to her brother. "Harry, are you gunning for a detention? Do you want him to go hard on you tomorrow during our lesson?" she asked. Apollonia knew her father all too well, much better than his fellow teachers; Professor Severus Snape—Dark Arts aficionado—rather enjoyed the punishment portion of his job. He liked to come up with cruel and unusual punishment—herself being the most unique one that day eleven years ago—particularly for the Gryffindors. Harry would surely get a detention if her father knew what was to occur after their Occulemency lesson. Even if it was to protect her—and convince Ronald Weasley of her allegiance to the Order—Harry might still get in trouble for what would happen, something that Apollonia knew she would never completely forgive herself for.

After Defense against the Dark Arts ended, Apollonia spent the remainder of the day coming up with a way to keep her father from learning what was to occur on Saturday. If her father knew that Harry planned on teaching her the Patronus Charm, things would not turn out so well. At the end of her fourth year—when Harry insisted that Voldemort came back to life—Apollonia was informed of her father's spying duties for the Order and the fact that he never wanted her to be a part of the war; it was part of the reason Apollonia never joined Dumbledore's Army. Now, after a year and a half of keeping that promise, Apollonia _needed_ to step up and help the Order; it was to protect family.

The evening passed without any answers and, as much as Apollonia would have liked to return to her room, there was no way she could without coming into contact with people she despised: Pansy and her friends: Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Her other dormmate, Tracey Davis, wasn't completely horrid, but still; Apollonia was not that fond of her. There was a reason she was invisible for all those years; she never cared all that much about the people in her year. It was only Draco she could stand; and that only started towards the end of her first year. Much of her first year was spent only associating with her father and a few of the students in Hufflepuff. And, because of it, Apollonia couldn't bear to go near her room and consequently fell asleep in the common room.

The Slytherin woke up the following morning with a slight crick in her neck. She was rubbing her neck in pain as she trooped up to the Great Hall from the dungeon. Apollonia eventually slumped down into her seat and began eating something before hearing the sounds of wings, thus causing her to look up. "Willow," she whispered, seeing the bluish-gray owl whom Apollonia named for the wood her mother's wand was made of—a fact her father told her years ago when she first went to get her own wand, without mentioning that it was her mother's. Apollonia, without even looking, knew what this was. For the past few days, Willow was at Number 4 Privet Drive, with Dudley. She had wondered when Dudley would send her back. The Slytherin took the letter from Willow, fed her a treat, and removed the letter from the envelope Dudley placed it in before reading it.

**_Apollonia,_**

**_Sorry I didn't get this back sooner. Mum and Dad can't ever know I'm speaking with you, so I could only ever write when they weren't around. Things are rather weird here. It almost seems as if the goings on of the magical world have crossed into this world. Had we not talked about it over your break, I might not have realized that the sharp increase in murders as of late is because of what's going on over there. I doubt Mum and Dad will be very pleased that any of this is going on; for the plan this summer—the one you told me about—I'll try to convince my parents. Might not work though._**

**_Talking with you this past month is relaxing. Before everything that happened, I was content with being a bully, beating up on those weak than me—especially Harry. After hearing about some of the things going on there, a part of me is glad that the demented thingies tried to attack me and Harry. I could never see myself as being that much of a bully that I would torture those who have done nothing. It's positively horrid._**

**_I really don't know if I'll ever be able to convince my parents to go along with anything that's been going on. You've met them; Harry's lived with them. It would take a miracle for them to see things the way I have. Though I'm still not fond of magic—and honestly, still a bit wary of it—I get what's going on. Mum and Dad won't understand. But, I'll try harder._**

**_See you this summer,_**

**_Dudley._**

In all honesty, it came as no surprise to the Slytherin that her aunt and uncle would not listen to reason when it came to the magical world. Vernon and Petunia Dursley would not put up with magic, even if the plea came from their son. And, if they wouldn't even listen to Dudley—their own flesh and blood—what chance did Apollonia or anyone from the Order stand at convincing them to listen to what was going on within the magical community. She was lucky that Dudley believed her at all. He very well could have turned out like his parents. Had Dudley not been attacked by the Dementors, Apollonia might not have him on her side.

Apollonia tucked the letter away and went off to the library. Upon nestling herself into a corner of the library, the Slytherin immersed herself in a book, having no desire to be disturbed. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. The _Invisible Slytherin_ could hear the Ravenclaw regulars gossiping from the other side of the room, unaware of the fact that Apollonia was even in the room as well. _Why?_ Apollonia thought. _Why am I cursed to spend a Saturday morning in the library when the only thing I really want to do is follow Draco and find out what he's been doing?_ The Slytherin was incensed that Draco had completely cut her out of his life; they had been friends for years. In all the years that Apollonia had been _invisible_, she was only ever okay with it because she knew that there was at least one person other than her father that knew she existed. Narcissa's request from five months altered the status quo; she went from invisible, but in Draco's life to visible and no longer a part of his life.

Until the time came for apparition lessons for sixth years, Apollonia remained in the library. She needed the alone time to sort through everything. Throughout the lesson, Apollonia peered between Harry and Draco. If it was at all possible, the young Snape would try to get close to her brother. Although, with Ron and Hermione on either side, it proved impossible; Ron would never let her near Harry. Regarding Draco, Apollonia wanted nothing more than to go speak with him, only he never let her anywhere near him. Her fingers traced over the snake pendant necklace, her last reminder of Draco. No contact, even from Narcissa, had come from the Malfoys, not since the term began. And, Apollonia hated it.

After the apparition lesson, Apollonia spent her afternoon simply wandering around the school, an activity that brought her up to dinner. She ate in sullen silence before meeting Harry and walking to her father's office. "Have you found a classroom we can use for the lesson?" she asked her brother just before arriving at the corridor her father's office was located in.

"Yeah, I found one," Harry informed her.

"And what about a way to keep my father from learning what we're doing?" the Slytherin inquired. "I'm not exactly supposed to fighting in the war; he didn't want me to be a part of this because there was a chance he could lose me. If Dad discovers that you're teaching me this, he might jump to the conclusion that I'm taking part in fighting. He could take drastic action if it's ever discovered that I'm doing this." _Even though the only reason I'm learning the spell is to protect the Dursleys. Dad wouldn't understand what I'm doing._

"We'll figure something out," Harry replied.

The pair of siblings entered her father's office and prepared themselves for this latest Occulemency lesson. "Mr. Potter, Apollonia, I do hope you've been practicing. You have knowledge of something that would be of great use to the Dark Lord. Should knowledge of any kind reach the Dark Lord's ears from either one of you, the Wizarding World could be in great danger."

"Yes, Dad. I know," Apollonia replied.

"There no need to tell us what we already know," Harry stated indignantly. "You tell us this every Saturday, drilled it into our heads so that your daughter and I could recite it."

"Shut up!" Apollonia whispered to her brother, elbowing him in the side. "Would you like to get in trouble? Do you have some wish to die at my father's hand, leaving the whole world defenseless to any takeover that Voldemort might try?" Apollonia had no desire to see such a thing happen. So, she would do whatever she could to keep her brother out of trouble. _In fact, I have the perfect idea_. It had not yet been discussed, but Apollonia had to try. Given her father's natural talent for the skill, a trait she inherited, the young Snape had to try. _Legilimens!_

Since she cast the spell both nonverbally and wandlessly, Apollonia felt a rush of her brother's memories onslaught her; she caught her brother off guard, when his shields weren't up. _Dudley picking on Harry…Aunt Petunia yelling at him to do the chores…Uncle Vernon sending him to the cupboard…a large dog—whom Harry identified as Ripper within the memory—chasing Harry into a tree…and her brother forced to stand out in the cold, then not getting cared for when he caught a case of pneumonia._

It was at that point that Harry pushed her out. "Hey!" he declared. "You weren't supposed do it _nonverbally_. I was at least supposed to have some kind of warning of the attack."

"Though, who's to say that Voldemort won't do the same thing?" Apollonia questioned of the savior of the Wizarding World. "Would Voldemort really ask _Oh, I'm going to attack you; you might want to put up your defense?_" It was a valid claim. Voldemort would take any opportunity to gain the upper hand; it was a sneaky, underhand thing to do, right within the purview of a Slytherin like herself. The only difference here was that Apollonia was doing it with good intentions, to help her brother, in a sneaky underhanded way.

"My daughter is correct, Mr. Potter," her father said. "Protect yourself at all times. An attack could be coming at any time. See that you remember that. Now, Mr. Potter, I believe it's your turn."

Knowing that there were certain memories that Apollonia simply couldn't let her brother see, she quickly made certain that her shields could not be breached. Any memory that held mention to the fact that she was Harry Potter's sister needed to be kept under wraps; it was a closely guarded secret, one only she could ever speak of. But, that fact wouldn't stop Voldemort from learning the truth. Though he would never be able to speak of such a thing, he would still know and plan accordingly. Apollonia would be targeted if she did not continue to guard this secret. The younger Snape set certain blockades around that secret, stronger than the other memories. _He won't get to that secret._

As Apollonia was setting the barriers around the secret, she felt Harry digging into her memory. Her father would not be too pleased about that, only the fact that she held back the memories pertaining to their true relationship. _The day her hair turned dual-tone…hearing bedtime stories from her father…shopping at Ollivander's for her wand: holly and unicorn hair, eleven inches…and her Sorting_. It was at that point in which Harry found the blockade she recently set. "What was that?" Harry asked after being forced out.

"What was what?" Apollonia asked.

"There was a lightning storm surrounding some of your memories," Harry informed her. "I couldn't get through. When I made any attempt, I was forced out of your head."

"Good, so it worked," Apollonia grinned.

"You did _that_?" Harry asked her.

She nodded. "What did you think I was doing when you attacked me, Harry? There are some things that you simply aren't allowed to know. I refuse to grant you access to view those memories. Letting you view those memories is allowing Voldemort to win."

"Okay," Harry shrugged.

Their lesson continued for another hour before Apollonia and Harry were dismissed from her father's office. "Mr. Potter, you may go. Apollonia, a moment please." After Harry was dismissed, closing the door behind him. "Your lightning storm? What was beyond it?" her father asked.

"You know the answer to that, Dad," Apollonia shrugged.

"Your mother," he realized.

"If anyone made it into my head, the only secret that must truly remain that way is Mum's existence," Apollonia shrugged. "I may be the only one who can speak of her identity, but people can still learn it using Legilimency. I'm not about to take such a chance."

"Good," her father declared. "It seems you're a natural Occulemens, much like I am. Your brother, not so much. It took far longer to teach him. Looks like I may not have to worry all that much about you. Depending on how strong that lightning storm is, you will be safe."

Apollonia nodded. "I know, Dad."

"Have a good night then, Apollonia," he stated.

"Night Dad," she said, leaving the room to go find her brother. The Patronus Charm lesson was next on the agenda. If she was to contact Tonks, learning this was imperative.

"Apollonia," Harry hissed.

"Harry, where are you?" Apollonia asked. With very little light, Apollonia could barely see what was straight in front of her. She had no idea where her brother was standing. She rolled her emerald eyes. "Harry, could you please stop messing around? At any point, my father could find us and we'll be in major trouble for what we're about to do." Her brother appeared before her, tossing the invisibility cloak over her as well as himself. "You brought the invisibility cloak? Where did you hide it? I didn't see it anywhere."

"It was hidden outside your father's office for easy access," Harry explained. "It's the only way we can sneak around the school without your father or Filch catching us. Now, come on; let's go over to that empty classroom and teach you how to perform the Patronus Charm."

The siblings headed over to the empty classroom Harry referred to where Apollonia made sure that no one could enter the room while they were in there. She was taking no chances of getting caught. This _had_ to work. This was the _only_ way for her to protect the people she cared about. Surely her father could understand that, despite the fact that she was involving herself in the war. Apollonia pulled out her holly wand and looked to her brother. "Okay, Harry, let's get started here. If I am to prove my allegiance, learning this spell is the only way."

"Right," Harry said, gripping his own holly wand. "Well then, Apollonia, you might want to pay attention. _Expecto Patronum_!" A silver stag galloped from Harry's wand, running circles around him and Apollonia. The stag then disappear like a puff of smoke.

"A stag?" Apollonia asked.

"In honor of my father," he replied.

"I see," the Slytherin mused.

"Now, that was the incantation. But, in order to cast the spell, you need a strong, happy memory. It won't work unless you do. That's the difficulty with the spell; you may not have a memory happy enough to sustain the patronus. If you can believe it, this is one of the few spells that Hermione had trouble with, simply because she didn't have the memory she needed."

"That's surprising," Apollonia stated.

"It was for Hermione as well," he said.

"I can imagine," she murmured.

"Now, let's see what you can do," her brother said.

Apollonia's mind flitted to the first happy memory she could think of. _This has to work_, the emerald-eyed girl thought. _I am not about to lose the people I care about_. As she thought of the chosen memory, Apollonia called out the spell. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A small sphere of energy erupted from her wand, holding for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What memory did you choose?" Harry inquired.

"Summer after my first year," Apollonia said.

"It should be a stronger memory, I think," her brother stated. "If you want a corporeal patronus, you should pick a stronger memory and try again. When Professor Lupin taught me this in third year, it took me I think about four or five tries to produce a full corporeal patronus."

_Then, it might be time to pull out my favorite memory_, Apollonia thought wickedly. Since Tonks was the reason she was even learning this in the first place, why not use the memory that started it all. _Dungeon Bat. Charlie's hair red and purple. Funniest thing I've seen in a million years_. "_Expecto Patronum!_" she called, thinking of the day she first met Tonks and Bill and Charlie Weasley. And, it seemed to work too because a large silver image erupted from her wand, flying around the room before either Apollonia or Harry could catch a glimpse of its form. It was a rather large form for a patronus with smooth scales, large protruding eyes, and a fringe around its head. "A dragon."

"Chinese Fireball to be precise," Harry stated as the dragon disappeared. "I haven't seen one since fourth year when Viktor Krum faced one as his first task, but there's no way I could ever forget what one looked like. Also known as the liondragon if I recall."

"Liondragon," Apollonia scoffed. "Of course." The reason for the form her patronus took was clear; the Latin form of dragon was _Draco_. As for the breed, Fireballs were known to be scarlet in color, with golden spikes framing its face like the mane of a lion. The lion was also the mascot of Gryffindor. Somehow, the form her patronus took on reflected the two enemies, who also happened to be the two most important people in her life, aside from her father; Draco represented the form and Harry represented the breed.

"Your patronus is extremely revealing," Harry noted.

"And what does it say about my personality," she asked.

"That you're in love with Malfoy," he said. "Why else would your patronus take on the form of a dragon? Though, the breed was not what I was expecting. I can only wonder why that is. But, the form is definitely because you're in love with the damn Death Eater."

_You're going to regret ever saying that_, Apollonia thought. _The second you learn that I'm your sister; you'll rue the day you ever implied that I was in love with Draco Malfoy._ Apollonia could not bring herself to say if her brother's assumption was right or not. Perhaps on some level, but she couldn't say for sure if what her brother said was completely accurate. "I don't know if you really want to say that," Apollonia suggested. And besides, Draco barely acknowledged her existence over the past five weeks; he was far too focused in his own life to care about the fact that there was a possibility of Apollonia being in love with him.

"It's true though," Harry insisted. "Why else would you defend someone that you know is a Death Eater? Surely you can see the type of person he is, yet you choose to defend him. You obviously care about the ferret more than you're letting on. Even I can see that."

Apollonia rolled her eyes, recalling her own words about the obvious relationship between Ron and Hermione. She also remembered what her brother said at Slughorn's party. Her own words came back to haunt her that night, just as they were right now. "Well, I'm going to get going," Apollonia informed her brother. "You should get back to Gryffindor Tower as well."

"I will shortly," Harry said. Apollonia was about to leave when she heard her brother ask her something. "What was the memory you used, by the way? The one that helped produce your patronus?"

"Not now," Apollonia "I'll tell you someday. Just not now." Upon answering her brother's rather impromptu question, Apollonia headed down to the Slytherin common room. She needed to get down there before her father realized what she and Harry were doing after their Occulemency lesson. She flopped down on one of the black leather couches and began thinking. Her sixth year was not as the Slytherin expected it to be; it was _supposed_ to be a time for her to focus on her schooling. Apollonia, by the time she turned thirteen, knew what she wanted to do with her life; she expected to be getting ready for her future at this juncture. Instead, she was forced to sit and worry about what might happen to the people she cared about. "All I want," she muttered, "is for my life to be _normal_."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I was finally able to start dropping the subtle hints - that Harry would _obviously _miss - regarding her true identity. It always seemed as if Harry was far too oblivious about certain things that were going on around him. So, I thought it appropriate to have him pick up on the form of Apollonia's patronus, but not the breed.**

**Leave a review.  
**


	29. Messaging a Metamorphagus

**Messaging a Metamorphagus  
**

It took all the strength she could muster for Apollonia to make it through the next few weeks. She despised the fact that any of this was going on. And, as she so learned by keeping an eye on her brother, Harry seemed to have learned that Draco was in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, he had taken to trying to follow him, especially since Apollonia could no longer do so. Because Apollonia spied on him earlier in the year, Draco took more precautions than ever to ensure that no one saw what he was working on. _Harry will never find out what's going on. I know it. Dad and I have both tried to watch over him, but he continues to rebuff any offer. Harry will surely be no different than us._

During the last week of February, while she was sitting in the library studying, Apollonia saw a streak of silver come barreling towards her. _Tonks_, she thought. _Well, thank Merlin it came now. I don't think Dad would take too kindly to a werewolf patronus coming rushing at me during class, even worse if it was in his class_._ It would be even worse if a dragon patronus erupted from my own wand to answer._ Plus, Apollonia would rather not let Draco see the form her patronus took; it was not something she wished to discuss with him.

The werewolf patronus stopped just in front of the Slytherin, Tonks's voice emitting from the beast. "_Quarter-Blood Princess_, I've been speaking with some of the Order members and it was suggested that, rather than placing the Fidelius Charm over the Dursleys, it might be better to send them into hiding. Voldemort knows where they live and might try to attack them. The wards only hold until Harry's birthday. After that, the Dursleys are sitting ducks; we're trying to locate a place to hide them. So far, there's been no luck. I thought I might contact you to see what you thought of what was going on." Once the message ended, Tonks's werewolf patronus disappeared in a whiff of smoke, causing Apollonia gather up her things and rush out into the nearest empty corridor.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Apollonia called, her mind shifting to the _Dungeon Bat_ story. The Chinese Fireball from before erupted from her wand and Apollonia gave Tonks the message. "Firstly, don't you dare mention the form my patronus took. I'm aware of what it is and what that might mean." No matter what, Apollonia needed to make Tonks aware of that fact; Tonks was Draco's cousin, even if it was never acknowledged, and she might mention the patronus the way Harry did. "Regarding the situation; should the need arise to change the location, I'll speak with my cousin about it and give you an answer."

Upon giving her message, Apollonia watched as the Fireball disappeared before heading to the seventh floor. A part of her wanted to go find Draco, see if Apollonia could get to him before Harry. If it was her brother who found Draco first, the Slytherin was sure that a confrontation between the two enemies was sure to occur. She didn't want to see that happen, not with the precarious situations they each found themselves in; Draco was performing a task—which she was still clueless about—for Voldemort while Harry was being trained by Dumbledore himself to defeat the master that Draco and so many other wizards served. Her brother and her best friend were pitted against each other and had been ever since their years at Hogwarts began. But, it was even worse for the Slytherin at the moment; exactly how was Apollonia supposed to have a normal life if the people she cared the most about weren't willing to associate with one another on a daily basis?

Apollonia reached where the Room of Requirement was located and walked by three times. _Bring me to where Draco is. Bring me to where Draco is. Bring me to where Draco is._Unfortunately for Apollonia, the door refused to appear. "What has he done?" she wondered.

It appeared as if Draco saw to it that prying eyes would not get in there while he was within the room. All her attempt did was confirm that Draco was in the room. She knew that he was in there, but not how to get in there. That also meant that there seemed to be no possible way for Harry to get into the Room of Requirement and uncover what Draco was up to, whatever it was. Apollonia despised Draco for doing this to her, for making the younger Snape worry about all that he was going through; his safety mattered immensely to the girl. Draco would only make her worry even further if he continued to cut Apollonia out of his life.

Since she had no way of finding a way to see Draco, Apollonia meandered about the school in silence. There was no way for her to help Draco. But, at least Apollonia could take solace in the fact that Harry wouldn't be able to go after him either. The Slytherin wished to handle this herself, though it was clear that Harry would want to butt into her investigation if he was ever around to discover that Apollonia could not ascertain the information that her brother required. _How can I be sure that Harry won't try to follow Draco? Yes, he's a Death Eater, but he's still my friend. I'm fully aware of all that's been going on, but I'm definitely not willing to let my brother handle it when he's only going to make a mess of things_. Harry had too much on his plate already at the moment; there was no need for him to deal with what Draco was currently occupying his time with.

Harry was to be the savior of the Wizarding World; Apollonia knew that. She accepted that her brother was the only person in the world who could bring the Wizarding World back into a sense of peace. And, while her brother was focused on saving the magical community from the tyrant that threatened their world, it was Apollonia's duty to keep the status quo, to ensure that those she cared for were protected. Every time however, she hit a snag; Draco refused to let her anywhere near him; Harry was clueless as to what was going on; and her father wished for his daughter to have nothing to do with the war going on around her.

As far as Apollonia could tell, the farther they got into the year, the more dangerous things became. She had no idea what Voldemort was up to, but it probably wasn't good. The Slytherin slumped down in the corridor and saw at the wall for awhile before a silver wisp came careening towards her. Another one, she thought as the werewolf came towards her. _What does Tonks want now? Drat! My dragon. That's why it's here._

Tonks's werewolf patronus stopped just in front of her. _Quarter-Blood Princess_, I must say I was quite surprised to see your dragon. The symbol of my cousin. If your patronus is any indication, I think you might care for him more than you realize. Remember what I told you when we met; the werewolf patronus exists solely because I fell in love with a werewolf. Could it be possible that you did the same? I'm simply making a suggestion here. Think about that. It's been suggested that my cousin is a Death Eater and that could factor into everything that's been going on as of late." The werewolf disappeared and Apollonia was left alone with her thoughts, wondering if what was said was the truth.

There was no way for the young Slytherin to know if everyone's suspicions were as accurate as they appeared to be. Tonks, her father, Harry, Hermione; all of them, to some degree, suspected that Apollonia was in love with her best friend. And, if it was—even Apollonia didn't know—that fact would only cause even more problems because of their opposing sides. Draco chose serving Voldemort as a Death Eater while Apollonia opted for her brother. If Tonks—and everyone else—were right in making such an assumption about how Apollonia felt, things would only end horrifically for all those involved.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a weird chapter for me to write. It's more a filler than anything.**

**Leave a review.  
**


	30. An Unexpected Ally

**An Unexpected Ally  
**

February dissipated into nothingness and soon March was upon the castle. The first week of March rolled by only for Apollonia to run into her brother during the middle of that first week. He seemed rather jumpy as the Slytherin passed. When Apollonia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, the Gryffindor jumped. "Harry, what's going on; why are you so nervous?" she questioned. For whatever reason, her Gryffindor brother seemed extremely agitated as he went by, more so than he usually was. "Come on, Harry; what's happening?"

"Ron was poisoned," Harry explained. "He has been since his birthday five days ago; I'm going to see him now." Apollonia's eyes bulged upon hear that. As much as she despised Ronald Weasley for the way that he treated her, simply because of the house she was in, the Slytherin never wanted to see anyone get harmed like that. "Why would anyone give Slughorn a poisoned mead anyway?" Harry continued saying. "Who would ever want to poison him?"

"Poisoned mead?" Apollonia asked.

Harry nodded. "Slughorn had it. Supposed to give it to Dumbledore or something, but instead kept it for himself. Ron definitely didn't appreciate the fact that Slughorn's nothing but a greedy old man."

"Dumbledore was supposed to get it?" she wondered.

"Left around Christmas or something," Harry explained.

The second Apollonia heard that, she understood what was going on. Unlike most of the students attending Hogwarts, Apollonia was not an idiot. It was very clear to the Slytherin that all of this was the result of something that was never supposed to happen. _Draco!_ She realized. _He left it at Slughorn's party that night he decided to gatecrash, hoping it would get to Dumbledore. It's because of him that my brother's best friend nearly died. What the hell?_ It appeared as if Apollonia had stumbled upon the reason for Draco's strange behavior; he was trying to kill Dumbledore! _I need to confront him. I need to try to stop him_. "Wow. Well, I'd wish him well," Apollonia said, "but I doubt that Ron would be too fond of the fact that a Slytherin would wish to see a Gryffindor well again."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Harry said.

"I need to get going," Apollonia informed her brother. "There's someone that I really need to go see." _Who though? Who am I supposed to go to in order to figure this out? Dad is out of the question; that much is clear. Draco hasn't let me anywhere near him-_ During her Potions class, when there was a complicated potion, Apollonia usually found herself working with either Blaise or Theodore; it was never Draco as she would have preferred. _I should probably just go have a talk with Dumbledore; he might be able to help._

Unfortunately, Apollonia didn't make it to the Headmaster's office; she was sidetracked by a personal attack on her character by whom else but Pansy Parkinson. "It's the _no_body!" Pansy yelled.

Apollonia grimaced. "Shut up, Parkinson!"

"Why should I?" the girl cackled. "It's not as if you have anyone who can help you. The little nobody has no friends she can rely on for help. Though, _who_ would ever care to notice _you_?"

_Anyone within the Malfoy house_, Apollonia thought. _Wait; that's it. I know who I can get to do this. He was only ever around that first summer I spent at Malfoy Manor, but I'm sure that it will work_. Apollonia stormed away from Pansy and her friends, heading straight for the kitchen. _This could be my only chance. It's my only chance at watching over Draco_. She arrived at the kitchen and headed inside, looking for a particular house elf. "Dobby!" she called. The house elf appeared before her, big eyes looking up in shock.

"Miss Apollonia?" the house elf asked.

The Slytherin smiled. "Hello Dobby." It was only during the first summer she spent at Malfoy Manor in which Apollonia got to know Dobby. At the hands of her brother—though she didn't know it at the time—Dobby was freed of service from the Malfoys. After that, Apollonia only ever saw the former Malfoy house elf in passing while he worked at Hogwarts. _Dobby doesn't know that I'm Harry's sister, does he? Hmm? I wonder if telling him of that fact might help me_. Because it was her brother who freed the elf, Dobby might agree to help her if he became aware of whom Apollonia's mother was.

Dobby's eyes lit up. "And, what would Miss Apollonia like?"

"I need a favor, Dobby," she said.

"What favor might that be?" he questioned.

Apollonia bit her lip. She had seen how Lucius Malfoy treated the poor elf while in the Malfoy's service. Her request might not go so well. "Dobby, please watch over Draco and inform me of what he's doing. I fear he might be doing something terrible and will not bode well for him."

"Watch over Dobby's former master?" Dobby asked.

"Please Dobby?" Apollonia insisted.

"Dobby doesn't think he should," the house elf murmured.

_I need to tell him then. I must inform him of the fact that I'm Harry's sister, as much as I know I shouldn't_. Apollonia took a deep breath and looked down upon the former Malfoy house elf. "Dobby, would it interest you to know that I'm Harry Potter's sister?"

"You are the Great Harry Potter's sister?" the house elf asked.

The Slytherin nodded. "I am indeed, Dobby. And, surely you would want to do a favor for his twin sister," Apollonia mused. It was wrong of Apollonia to use Dobby's devotion to her brother against the house elf—the Slytherin knew and understood that perfectly well—however, it was all she could do to ensure that Draco was okay, and that her suspicions were confirmed. The Slytherin could think of nothing else that might work in ensuring that her best friend was okay. "Now, would you please go watch over Draco for me; I need to know exactly what he's been up to." _Come on, Dobby; do as I ask. Watch over Draco._

"I will, Miss Apollonia," the house elf said.

"Oh; one more thing," Apollonia said. Because of Dobby's abiding loyalty to her brother, one thing had to be made very clear. "Dobby, you cannot tell Harry that I'm his sister. Until I tell him, those aware of the truth must keep their mouths shut. Dobby, remember my father?"

The house elf nodded. "Snape."

"Right," Apollonia nodded. "If Harry should learn that I'm his sister, I warn you now that it will be my father to dole out the punishment. There's that as well as the fact that Harry might be killed if he is aware of us being siblings, half or otherwise. Please keep that in mind should you run into Harry. My secret must be concealed until Voldemort is no more." Upon speaking to house elf, Apollonia bid goodnight to him and the other house elves before leaving for her dormitory. _This has to work. If I am to stop Draco from killing Dumbledore as I suspect he's been trying to do, Dobby might be my only chance._

Apollonia sat on her bed contemplating these past six months. It was not the normal year the Slytherin expected. Draco was not supposed to be a Death Eater; that was where her plan for this year got off course. _No, that's not true_, Apollonia realized as she cast the Patronus Charm and her dragon flew around her. _It was Lucius trying to break into the Ministry. Lucius is the only reason I might lose my best friend to this monster. Had the incident at the Ministry never come to pass, my friendship with Draco would still exist. But, what am I supposed to do because of it? If Draco won't speak to me, how in the world am I supposed to ensure that he remains a part of my life the way I want it to?_

As per usual, the Chinese Fireball disappeared in a whiff of smoke. For the moment, it appeared as if the Slytherin's patronus was the only thing that reminded her of the fact that Draco was once her friend. She was cut out of his life a mere two months ago and Apollonia feared she could stand it no longer. It was why she asked Dobby to watch over him, because there was no possible way for Apollonia to do so herself. With Dobby however, there was no huge issue; spying on Draco was no problem for the Malfoys' former house elf. Apollonia felt bad for using Dobby's loyalty to Harry against him, but it was her only chance. "Sorry, Dobby," she muttered. "Sorry for making you follow Draco. But, it has to be done."

* * *

**Author's Note: I could help but bring Dobby in for a chapter. It was the easiest way for Harry's actions to be intertwined with what is happening with Apollonia.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	31. Sectumsempra

**Sectumsempra  
**

Regular updates came from Tonks, Dobby, and Dudley over the next few weeks, yet the Slytherin found that she was no closer to finding out what Draco was up to. She knew that Draco was trying to kill Dumbledore, but knew absolutely nothing about his current plan to kill Dumbledore in order to stop him. And, unfortunately for her, Dobby was of no help as he was still rather hesitant to spy on Draco for Apollonia, despite her being Harry's sister. Apollonia must have underestimated how much the Malfoys mistreated the poor elf. It was far worse than Apollonia could have ever imagined. Dobby must have suffered immensely at the hands of the Malfoys before Harry freed him. The house elf no longer endured any punishments because any of the Malfoys were displeased with Dobby's work. Watching over Draco could bring back memories of all that pain and suffering.

There was never nothing new going on when Tonks or Dudley contacted her. Any news she received from them was always the same; Dudley could not convince his parents to accept magic into their lives in order to protect themselves and Tonks was still looking into the best place for the Dursleys to go into hiding should the Fidelius Charm not be an option. Apollonia could do nothing more to help protect the people she cared about at the moment; it was rather infuriating for her to merely sit around and watch as the world she knew all too well was ripped away from her. But, she had ascertained no more knowledge that could help her fix things, so she could do nothing to keep the status quo.

March faded away into nothingness, as did April. With May upon the school, Apollonia could see that Draco had become far more agitated than even Harry was these days. He was restless and pallid, more so than usual. Since the self-proclaimed _Slytherin Prince_ banned her from coming anywhere near him anymore, Apollonia could only watch over Draco from a distance; and what she was seeing scared her. He was much different than Apollonia remembered him to be; snappish, distant. No one spent more than five minutes talking to him at any given time, at least when it came to speaking outside of class.

Apollonia was wandering around the sixth floor for awhile—not wanting to go down to dinner—when she spotted her brother coming towards her, a piece of paper in his hands. "Harry," she asked, "what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be going down to dinner?" Apollonia knew why she was here; but the reason for her brother's appearance at her side currently eluded the Slytherin. She pointed to the paper in his hand. "And, what is that?"

"Later," Harry said. "I know where Malfoy is."

"Where?" Apollonia asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Boys' restroom," Harry replied. "Come on."

Apollonia followed her brother to the boys' lavatory, following him inside to find out what was going on. Draco stood at one of the sinks, his head down and his hands clutching either side of the sink. There was a ghost hovering not far away from him. "Who's that?" Apollonia asked her brother, pointing at the ghost that was hovering over one of the cubicles.

"Moaning Myrtle," Harry whispered. "She haunts the second floor girls' bathroom where she died a little over half a century ago. I met her four years ago. Now shush. I want to know what's going on here, why Malfoy would choose to confide in Myrtle of all people."

The Slytherin had to agree. She wondered why Draco would want to confide in a ghost rather than one of his friends, perhaps even Apollonia. What the bloody hell was going on here? "Don't," Myrtle was saying. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

Apollonia, in part, knew what was going on. Draco was trying to kill Dumbledore for Voldemort. But, it seemed as if there was something more going on, something far more sinister. Like the cabinet she found him working on so many months ago; what was going on here? Why was Draco working on that cabinet if his task for Voldemort was to kill Dumbledore as Apollonia suspected it to be? "No one can help me," Draco insisted, his body trembling violently as he spoke. "I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…" Apollonia, as her brother stepped closer, drifted into the corner; she did not wish for Draco to learn that she was spying on him, not this time.

Lucky for her that she did because Draco realized that Harry was there and whirled around to attack the Gryffindor he despised so much. From Apollonia's vantage point, she figured that her brother and best friend were casting nonverbal hexes at one another, none of which seemed to hit. Draco then called out a spell that Apollonia had no wish to hear. "_Cruci_—"

The Unforgiveable Draco was about to cast was never finished; Apollonia heard her brother call out an even worse spell. It was not a Dark spell, but it was just as bad. "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

As soon as the spell left her brother's lips, Apollonia saw the blood spurting from cuts on Draco's face and chest, like he was cut with invisible swords. Harry stood there stock-still, so Apollonia rushed over in an attempt to stop the wounds. "Harry, what did you do?" she asked.

"No—," Harry gasped. He stepped closer to where Apollonia was kneeling over Draco, seemingly trying to get a better look at what happened to Draco because of him. "No—I didn't—"

Apollonia looked to her brother. "My father, Harry! Go find my father!" If anyone could help Draco in this moment, it was her father. Surely he would know how to counteract the spell Harry cast. "Do it now Harry! Go find my father and get him in this room!" the Slytherin yelled at her brother. "I don't care how much trouble you might get in for doing this; you might go to Azkaban if this KILLS him. Just go make sure that my father knows what happened."

It was not Harry however, who alerted her father as to what happened; Myrtle was the one to cause her father to come rushing into the room. "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

When her father burst into the room, Apollonia looked up at him. "You know the spell, don't you, Dad?" He nodded. She got up from where she was kneeling in a pool of her friend's blood—Harry too—and watched from the background as father muttered the counter-curse. As this occurred, the Slytherin knew that calling her father was definitely the right decision; the wounds Harry inflicted upon Draco using the _Sectumsempra_ spell seemed to get sewn back together. Apollonia then looked between her father and Harry, who still seemed to be utterly petrified by what he had done to Draco. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked her fearful brother.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

The Slytherin nodded and focused on what was going on with her father. It seemed that he had lifted Draco into a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that…Come," he said. Her father got Draco to the door before turning back to Harry, his obsidian eyes raging with an intense fury. "And you, Potter…You wait here for me."

After her father disappeared with Draco, Apollonia turned to her brother. Even after her father disappeared with a battered Draco, it seemed as if Harry was rather freaked out. Though, Apollonia supposed that it was understandable; the sixth floor boys' bathroom was currently streaked with blood, pooling towards the drains. The Slytherin looked at her brother, realizing something as she eyed him. _I have to. Legilimens!_ Apollonia searched through her brother's head, searching for a particular memory. Finally, Apollonia located the memory she was looking for. It was the first Potions class of the year. _While Professor Slughorn was explaining things to the class, Harry raised his hand. He needed to alert the Professor as to what was going on. Otherwise, he might not be able to participate. "Sir?"_

_"Harry, m'boy?"_

_"I haven't got a book or scales or anything—nor Ron—we didn't realize we'd be able to take the N.E.W.T., you see—" Harry was slightly wary of the professor's reaction. Slughorn, both times that he met him, seemed to favor him a bit more. He didn't want him to make a big deal of this._

_"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the storage cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"_

_Harry and Ron both went to retrieve a copy of **Advanced Potions Making** from the cabinets, settling for an old worn copy while Ron got the new copy. While making the Draught of the Living Death, Harry found tiny notes in the margins. He followed the instructions precisely and was rewarded with a small bottle Felix Felicis from Professor Slughorn. Ron and Hermione later confronted him about the book, warning him to beware the following instructions from a book—not knowing who wrote them—particularly after what happened to Ginny with Riddle's diary. Harry assured them that it was nothing like Riddle's diary and looked at the book, spotting an inscription on the bottom of back cover of the book._

_This book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_

_The memory of the first Potions class evaporated and was replaced by Harry staring at a note in the Half-Blood Prince's book. **Sectumsempra: For enemies**._

Apollonia looked at her brother. "The book, Harry!" she shrieked. "I know you learned the spell from your Potions book…" _…because you learned it from my father. Dad created that spell and you used it on Draco. If Dad learns that you have his old Potions book and used the spell on Draco, things will not turn out very well_. "When Dad realizes what's going on, and I assure you that he will, and he wants you to get your things, I want you to get me the book."

Harry shrugged. "Why?"

_Because it's my father's book_, Apollonia thought. _I can't let you get in trouble simply because of this book_. "Look, Harry, just get me the book. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Okay."

Her father returned to the bathroom, forcing Apollonia and Myrtle to leave the room. _Damn it! Harry had my father's book. No wonder he's been so good these days; he's been following my father's instructions_. Harry, under the standards her father imposed, never would have made it into the N.E.W.T. Potions class. Even Apollonia had to admit that her brother wasn't very good, despite their mother's talent in the class. The boy-who-lived simply didn't have a talent for Potions; the fact that he was cheating off her father proved that. _I need to get that book away from him. Dad might find out anyway, but I'm taking the book anyway_. Harry came out of the bathroom rather dejectedly, looking over at Apollonia. "What happened in there?" she asked her brother once he emerged.

"He wants to see my schoolbag," Harry replied.

_I know you all too well, Dad. I knew you'd want to see Harry's things_, Apollonia thought. "Just get me the book," she whispered. "I saw the memory as you very well know; the _Half-Blood Prince_ created a rather dangerous spell. And, yes it was designed for enemies, but I really do think that this was a rather stupid use. You almost killed Draco."

"I guess," Harry muttered.

While her brother went to retrieve his Potions book, Apollonia wondered how bad Draco's cuts were. Precisely how much damage had Harry inflicted? She would have to go find out after obtaining the book from her brother. Harry returned ten minutes later, handing the book over to Apollonia. "Thanks, Harry," she said, tucking her father's old Potions manual under her arm. "I'm telling you right now that you don't want this book. As helpful as it has been for you, holding onto this book for any longer than you have is simply not an option. Now, go see my father; if you wait any longer, you might be in even more trouble."

Her brother nodded and went back inside. Apollonia could hear the conversation—only faintly—that was raging between her father and brother inside the bathroom. The Slytherin only listened a few moments before going to hide her father's book away and going to visit Draco; he could not refuse her seeing as he was confined to the Hospital Wing. And, though he might be weak from the spell's blood loss, Apollonia still needed to go. The Slytherin rushed into the Hospital Wing to find that Madam Pomfrey was fretting over Draco, this being one of the few true serious injuries he'd gotten over the years. "Madam Pomfrey, do you mind if I come in and see how Draco is doing?"

The mediwitch grimaced. "Only a few minutes."

"Not a problem. Though, I would suggest that no one else be allowed to see him. It would not be conducive to his recovery," Apollonia informed the mediwitch. If she could trick the woman into effectively banning anyone other than her or her father from visiting Draco, it would ensure that Draco spoke with her, as well as using the Slytherin traits she was oft to deny. It was rare that Apollonia ever tried to use her Slytherin cunning to get her way. She had done so on Dobby, but that was the first time she had done so in years. Finding a way to approach Draco—and effectively quash any attempt Pansy or the other Slytherins made—would be well worth the infrequent use of the cunningness she inherited.

"You might be right, Ms. Snape," the woman replied.

Apollonia's face remained neutral; she had no idea that Madam Pomfrey had knowledge of her true identity. Though, she supposed the news would eventually pass about the staff. Madam Pomfrey had been around since her father was in school; they must have conversed about certain aspects of his life, including Apollonia's existence. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she murmured, slumping down into a chair beside Draco's bed. She stared at the faint scars on his face and chest; the one of his chest being the darker, more prominent of the two. It would probably that one that scarred; Apollonia couldn't even see where her friend was hit in the face. She and Harry knew it was there, but they were the only ones—student-wise, at least—that knew what happened. Although, that might not hold true if Myrtle decided to gossip about the school about what Harry inadvertently did.

The Slytherin prayed that would not come to pass. Myrtle seemed utterly petrified by what happened in the sixth floor boys' bathroom; anyone could have overheard her shriek. And, _that_ was not something in which Apollonia could afford, not in the very least. Thus far, only she and Harry knew of the incident that brought Draco to the hospital. Someone other than them would soon learn of episode, and Apollonia preferred that it not be Pansy. The most likely candidates though, would be Hermione and Ron, the latter of which would not hide his glee that such a fate befell Draco. The pair would surely find out what Harry and Apollonia already knew, only one of which would be at all sympathetic.

Five minutes of silence passed with Apollonia staring absentmindedly at a weakened Draco. She could hardly believe that something like this could have happened. In part, she blamed her father; it was his book that Harry found the spell in. Had Apollonia gotten the book, there would have been no need to deal with this. But, for whatever reason, it was her brother to receive the book, currently tucked away in her robe. Tonight, before going to bed, she would lock it in a secret compartment in her trunk, the only safe place for it. No one could find it, not here at Hogwarts or otherwise. Just based on what happened to Draco, Apollonia knew the book was dangerous; her father created a rather dodgy spell and, as much as Apollonia would have liked to use it on Pansy Parkinson, she knew that there was no way she could. Anyone who discovered what such a spell did was dangerous. Harry _already_ felt guilty for what happened, so she had her doubts that her brother might do something like this ever again. It was extremely unlikely.

"You need to go, Ms. Snape," the mediwitch called.

Apollonia sighed and gave one last look at Draco's still form. "I'm sorry for what Harry did to you," she whispered. "There was no way that I could stop it, as much as I tried." Upon giving Madam Pomfrey an almost imperceptible nod, the Slytherin trudged down to the common room, content in her resolve to hide the _Half-Blood Prince's_—her father's—old Potions manual. She slipped into the dungeon unnoticed, making it all the way to her room without getting seen. Unfortunately, that was where things went terribly wrong.

"Aw look. The poor nobody seems to have made a mess of herself!" Pansy cackled as she and her gaggle of giggly girls came rushing into the room. "She looks absolutely horrid."

Hearing those words, Apollonia looked down, only to realize that she was covered in Draco's blood. It had dried, only slightly so that it wouldn't drip all over the place, but the blood was still there. _No!_ Apollonia thought. _I can't let Pansy know what happened. Madam Pomfrey may be keeping the Hospital Wing clear, but it won't last once Pug-face knows what happened. Damn blood! I try to keep the blood loss to a minimum and it causes Pansy to almost realize what happened. I used to only ever have to deal with her insults once or twice a year. Now, it's every chance she gets. What should happen come tomorrow when it's discovered that Draco isn't in class? _Apollonia dreaded that day; Pansy would eventually realize what happened and she had no desire to deal with the consequences. "Just get off my case, Parkinson!" Apollonia yelled. "I've been through too much today to deal with the likes of you."

To Apollonia's own surprise, Pansy stormed off without even a comeback. Apollonia chose not to question it and removed the blood-covered robes, hiding her father's book inside, before tucking it into her trunk's secret compartment and locking it. No one would find out what was going on; she refused to let such a horrendous thing happen. The Professor's daughter went to take a shower—opting out of dinner completely—and came to a decision; she needed to get back at Pansy for everything that was going on. And, the best part was that the Slytherin had a pretty good idea of how to do it.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Sectumsempra encounter is directly from the book, only with the addition of Apollonia. The memory is from the book as well. I also decided to do something different with the Half-Blood Prince book as well; there are very few divergences from canon in this story, but this is one of the few. I couldn't just throw it in the Room of Hidden Things.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	32. Revenge is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet  
**

Before leaving for breakfast the following morning, Apollonia made sure to leave a Pepper Up potion and a few bat wings on Pansy's night table, leaving instructions for her to drop the bat wings into the potion for full potency. Apollonia snickered as she went down for breakfast. Only her father would ever get the joke. The others would laugh. And, Pansy? Well, Pansy would be furious. But, Apollonia really didn't care; she simply wanted to get Pansy back for everything that she suffered through over the years. To be perfectly honest, Apollonia would have liked to do this with Draco around so he could get a good laugh out of it, but he probably wouldn't be up for a few days. So, she would do it now and hope that Draco caught the tail end of it, when Pansy had the blotchiest skin on record.

Apollonia skipped cheerfully up to the Great Hall, running into her brother as she did. "What's got you so happy?" her clueless brother asked. "I would have thought that you'd be moping around because of _Malfoy_. I hate him, and even I'm upset by what happened to him."

"Just watch Pansy," Apollonia whispered conspiratorially. A thought then popped into the Slytherin's head. "Oh, and can you perhaps talk to that fifth-year, Colin Creevey, about getting pictures of her every day for the next ten days, preferably in color? I have an idea in the works and I'll need five copies of each picture. The idea flitted around in the Slytherin's head as she reminisced about a particularly excruciating day for two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. The result of that day would be something similar for Pansy, something that Apollonia would get a kick out of. Anyone who despised Pansy as much as Apollonia did would enjoy the payback that was coming for her these next ten days.

"What for?" Harry asked.

Apollonia grinned. "You'll see."

The pair of siblings talked for a few more minutes before Apollonia went to sit down at the Slytherin table. It was not long before the subject came into the Great Hall, looking rather perplexed as the entire population of the Great Hall erupted into bouts of uncontrollable laughter. _She doesn't know what happened_, Apollonia thought gleefully as Colin Creevey rushed over to get a picture of Pansy's dual-tone hair; yellow and black, Apollonia took note. The Slytherin peered up to the staff table and noticed her father's quirked eyebrow. _He knows! He knows what I did_. Only one person in the whole school knew of this trick, for he saw it occur twice; once thirteen years ago, the second time eleven years ago. Apollonia knew it was a gamble; that her father would recognize the effects, but she hoped he hadn't. It seemed however, that Severus Snape would not be fooled by the gambit.

Pansy's screams soon began reverberating throughout the Great Hall, yelling for everyone around her to stop their hysterical laughter, simply at the sight of her. She seemed utterly clueless as to what happened and the Slytherin who instigated the event couldn't take it anymore. It eventually caused Apollonia to slink away, going up to the dais where the staff table sat. No one noticed that she had done so; they were all intently focused on Pansy and her rather interesting new hair style. All except her father perhaps. His onyx-colored eyed remained glued on his daughter, yelling softly at the Slytherin as soon as she got up to the staff table. "Young lady," her father hissed, "what have you done?"

"Payback," Apollonia hissed back.

"And, I'm sure you recall what happened the last time this occurred," her father warned. "Charlie Weasley, if I recall. You were five the last time you used said potion to get back at someone. Now, what, may I ask, happened with Ms. Parkinson to ensue your wrath this time?"

"Her existence," Apollonia grimaced. "She treats me like I'm nothing. No one, aside from Harry and Draco," _and Hermione_, "knows the true nature of Apollonia Evans."

"Still?" her father questioned. Apollonia nodded. "Well, I was going to go brew the antidote, but I think this will be punishment enough, along with a week's worth of detention. But, you young lady, will also be getting a detention for taking the matter into your own hands. Ms. Parkinson's behavior towards you is intolerable. It will almost force me to reveal the truth. Perhaps at the end of the year, give Ms. Parkinson some time to think over what she did to you."

"As long as said detention isn't with Pansy," Apollonia scoffed. The Slytherin knew that she'd get a detention for what happened; she recalled the last two times this occurred. The first was when she was three; forced to sit in the corner as well as suffer through the effects of the potion. The second incident—the one with Charlie Weasley—occurred two years later and the _only_ reason she wasn't punished for _that_ was because it was during a detention her father set up for them. Had it been any other time, Apollonia would have received a detention as she had just now. With Pansy, it would be a bloody nightmare.

"I shall arrange for you two to have separate detentions," her father assured her. "I would prefer to keep the two of you away from each other at the moment. I will inform you at a later date of when your detention shall be held. For right now, I will deal with Ms. Parkinson." Apollonia slipped off the dais to allow her father the chance to come sweeping over to Pansy, who had just now come to realize the horrid sight that was her hair.

"Change it back!" she yelled.

The Head of Slytherin swept in. "Ms. Parkinson, your rather interesting new hair style will remain for its entire duration," the Dark Arts professor said tersely. "I received a letter early this morning informing me of what had transpired, that your harassment of a fellow Slytherin caused another student—who has since been dealt with—to set this punishment loose on you. Rather creative thinking, I must say, in using your looks—of which you clearly love so much—as a punishment. Regrettably, I will not brew the antidote for you because of your continual harassment of said student. You'll also be receiving a week's worth of detention." He turned to the rest of the school, as Pansy stamped her foot down and stormed out of the Great Hall. "ANYONE WHO CONTINUES LAUGHING WILL SERVE AN ENTIRE WEEK OF DETENTION WITH MS. PARKINSON."

As Apollonia soon noticed—after the shock that her father would lie to student like that had worn off—that the entire student body stopped laughing at Pansy. The prospect of serving a detention with the Pug-Face frightened them into obeying. She already had her father's assurance that Pansy would not be around during her detention, so there really was no problem. If Apollonia was the one to laugh, she could always cite harassment as a possible reason to stay away from Pansy. The pug-faced Slytherin got what was coming to her and, although Apollonia got a detention because of what she did, it was definitely worth it.

And, thankfully, Colin Creevey had not gotten his camera confiscated, so Apollonia's plan was in motion. Five copies of each picture were to be made; one set for herself; two others for Bill and Charlie; a set to Tonks; and a final set to the Weasley twins, informing them of her _Mottled Dye_Potion. Apollonia had taken Tonks's suggestion to market this potion with the Weasley twins; it was Pansy's behavior that caused the Slytherin to finally go along with it. That was where the pictures came in; three would act as reminders of a detention stunt; another would remain with Apollonia; and the final set would inform the Weasley twins of the idea she came up with at age three. At the end of the ten days, Apollonia would ask that Colin have the pictures developed and send them off to their recipients. Her plan would work, humiliation-wise and securing her future.

The Slytherin had no doubt that Fred and George would get a kick out of what she had done to Charlie. No one knew the story, other than those present for the event. As the twins were known throughout Hogwarts as pranksters extraordinaire—Apollonia was reminded of their spectacular display last year to escape Umbridge's tyrannical wrath, thus choosing not to complete their final year—the Slytherin felt absolutely sure that the Weasley twins might enjoy hearing about Charlie's unexpected misfortune from eleven years ago. _This is going to be fun_, Apollonia thought as she peered between her father and Colin Creevey. _Dad's okay with what I did, albeit giving me a detention in the process, and I'm getting ready for a business venture with the Weasley twins that I'm sure they'll jump at the chance to help._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the reason I wrote _The Princess and the Dungeon Bat_: to introduce what I had planned for Pansy.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	33. When Everything Changes

**When Everything Changes  
**

For the next ten days, Apollonia fell into a routine. Each morning she would skip down to the Great Hall, awaiting Pansy's arrival and the subsequent picture that Creevey captured of the pug-faced girl's humiliation. Following breakfast and her classes, Apollonia would head down to the Hospital Wing to speak with Draco; he spent the first three days unconscious, though by the fourth day, he was awake. Madam Pomfrey, however, refused to let him out for another four days, giving Apollonia ample time to speak with her friend.

Admittedly, Draco tried to avoid her, but when Apollonia informed him that she was the only student permitted to even see him, he cracked. They spoke every day until the eighth day when Draco was released. He decided to question Apollonia about what happened. And, honestly, even she couldn't have predicted his reaction. _Apollonia was seated at the end of the Slytherin table waiting for Pansy's arrival when someone slid in beside her; she looked up to find that, for the first time in months, Draco Malfoy was at her side. "You're mental, you know that," he muttered. "I've spent months trying to keep you away from me and, in one foul swoop, you've ruined that, and it can all be attributed to Potter and his antics. Why, Apolla, are you so intent on keeping me a part of your life?"_

_"Stupid question, Draco. Immensely stupid question right there," the Slytherin muttered. "I care. I've always cared. For years, you and your parents were the only people outside of my father who knew that I existed. Even Dobby, for however short a period we were around each other, knew that I existed. So, don't try blaming me for trying to keep the one person who always cared in my life, as you attempted to stay away."_

_"And, what of Saint Potter?" Draco demanded._

_"What about him?" Apollonia asked._

_"Don't get snippy with me, Apolla!" Draco warned. "You knew perfectly well what I'm referring to. Or did you forget that you told Potter of that reason we're even friends?"_

_"I definitely didn't forget," Apolla snapped. "It's just that even that isn't the same. He knows who I am, yes; but I'll never be as close to him as I am to you. And, if you hadn't noticed, after Harry hit you with that curse—which, mind you, he didn't know what it did—I did try to stop the bleeding until my father came. See that you remember that, my friend."_

_"Why the bloody hell would he even think to use a spell that he had no idea as to the effects?" Draco raged. "No one in the world is stupid enough to ever do something like that."_

_"Harry did, and he regrets it," Apollonia informed him._

_"Yeah, right," Draco scoffed. At that moment, Pansy came storming into the Great Hall, her face completely red from the potion. "What happened to Pansy? Why's her face so blotchy?"_

_Apollonia smirked. "Call it payback for all the times she decided to insult me and you weren't around." With insults getting flung at her at least once a week, he should have at least noticed what was going on. But, he was never around—too busy in the Room of Requirement—to notice the predicament Apollonia found herself in. "So, I did the only thing I could; used a potion I accidentally created when I was three and dosed Parkinson with the stuff. The first three days were spent with dual-tone hair, but the fourth day began the start of her immensely blotchy skin." She glared at Draco. "Had you paid attention to what was going on like you were supposed to there would have been no need to do this."_

_"So, _I'm_ to blame?" he queried._

_"Of course!" Apollonia hissed at him angrily. "My father was never capable of keeping Pansy's acid tongue at bay; only you could do that. And so, you're culpable for what that witch has done to me these past few months, for the horrid way she chooses to treat me." The Slytherin saw a brief flicker of concern pass across his features before the apathy returned. "You care. I know you care. Though, it definitely doesn't explain why you don't want me anywhere near you. I never quite understood why you would do such a thing."_

_"I have my reasons," Draco replied. "So, why did your father not brew the antidote for Pansy? Surely he would be willing to help Pansy escape the potion's effects."_

_The younger Snape shook her head. "I informed him of what happened and he warned Pansy that the potion's effects were a part of her punishment for harassing me as she has. Nothing that my father or any of the other professors have done is even remotely capable of changing Pansy's ways." Apollonia only hoped that her stunt would make Pansy see that how she was treating Apollonia was wrong. Of course, the announcement her father intended on making couldn't hurt. It would help the pug-faced Slytherin realize just how much damage she caused by harassing a professor's daughter. Severus Snape's wrath might not subside for a long time because of what Pansy did to her over the past six years._

_"I warned her over and over," Draco stated._

_"And, since when does she listen?" she asked._

_"It's because of that inability to listen that makes me think that your somewhat unusual punishment for her might be the only thing that can help," Draco grimaced. "That girl needs to learn her lesson and could be the only one to do it." He stood up from the Slytherin table and walked away, leaving Apollonia to mull things over as he went to join his friends._

To be perfectly honest, Apollonia hadn't expected that Draco would agree with her decision regarding Pansy's punishment. She hadn't expected a response at all. Although Draco hadn't spoken to her since then, so it seemed to have been a one-time thing, to which Apollonia was thoroughly perturbed by. He spoke with her for just a matter of minutes before returning to his own problems. So, the Slytherin spent the remaining time of Pansy's punishment in a quiet solitude before Harry decided that it was time he pulled her aside so she could discuss things with Colin about the pictures she wanted.

"These pictures," Colin asked, "why did I take them?"

"How would you like to torture Pansy Parkinson even further?" she asked. The prospect of any Gryffindor getting back at a Slytherin—so long as it was not Apollonia herself—was sure to convince Colin to do as she asked. _And, being in Slytherin once again comes in handy_, the girl thought. She phrased it exactly so in order to ensure that she got what she wanted. _I have Mum's heart and Dad's cunning_. Of course, she knew that her mother's attributes overpowered her father's; it explained the rarity of using her Slytherin traits.

"What must be done?" he queried.

"I'll need at least six copies of each picture," Apollonia explained to the Gryffindor. "There are several people I need to show this to in addition to the copy I want for myself _and_ the copy I intend on using to humiliate Pansy even further than she already has."

"You really do hate her, don't you?" Harry asked.

"More than you will ever know," she muttered.

Unfortunately for Apollonia, developing the pictures took longer than she expected because she wished for them to be in color. As much as she wanted this done before the end of school, which was fast approaching, it was on Creevey's schedule that the Slytherin had to do things. It was only around early June that Apollonia was able to get her hands on the pictures. Apollonia laughed as she looked through the pictures and watched Pansy running into the Great Hall, the effects of the potion glittering in brilliant colors. Creevey had done well. The Slytherin was about to head up to the Owlery to send the pictures, along with a letter to the twins explaining what was going on when she heard a crash.

Upon tucking the pictures into her pocket, Apollonia rushed to the nearest window. There below was a sight that Apollonia never thought she'd see in her life: a limp Dumbledore. _Is he…?_ The Slytherin couldn't finish her thought as she watched her father and Draco come barreling down from what appeared to be the Astronomy Tower. Her father glanced in her direction, throwing her an apologetic look. It did not take long for Apollonia to realize what happened. "He did it," she whispered. "Dad killed Dumbledore." It was difficult for her to process. How could her father ever do something so stupid?

Apollonia was pulled out of her head when she heard someone call out to her. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a few weeks. "Apolla, hide!" Draco called as he ran past her.

While Apollonia shrunk into a corner, Harry came rushing after the Slytherin pair, making Apollonia rather curious as to what was going on. So, she cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself and followed her brother, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. And, she did indeed. There were Death Eaters in the castle; reeking havoc on the school, destroying the school. _He knew! He let them in! _Apollonia realized. While the Death Eaters were doing so, Apollonia took note of the fact that some of the Order members had appeared, including Bill Weasley. The eldest Weasley appeared to be fighting a man called Fenrir Greyback. Bill was attacked and Apollonia had to hold in a gasp as it occurred.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a curse at him, knowing the being under the Disillusionment Charm would protect her. As soon as things were cleared, Apollonia got Bill to the Hospital Wing. _Ron will never trust me if he learns who my father is, and if I don't help Bill_. She arrived at the Hospital Wing, supporting Bill with one arm. "Madam Pomfrey!" she called after deactivating the Disillusionment Charm. She needed to alert the mediwitch as to what happened and let her know that it was Apollonia to bring the oldest Weasley here. Otherwise, the trust she ascertained from Harry and Hermione over the past few months would crumble. Plus, Ron would never trust her at all. That was not something that the Slytherin could afford to have happen, not after her first encounter with any Weasley from eleven years ago.

The mediwitch gasped when she saw what happened to Bill. "This way, Ms. Snape." She nodded and got the eldest Weasley to a bed before beginning to help the woman do what she could for Bill. It was her father who killed Dumbledore; if Harry or anyone else was to trust her ever again after what her father did, then she had to help with Bill.

Then, there was always what happened to her father. Since the beginning of the year, Apollonia knew that her father would eventually get driven out of Hogwarts. Not once had Apollonia ever expected that it would come down to this, that her father would kill the Headmaster after Draco seemed incapable of doing so. J_ust as I thought_, she realized. _I was too late to stop my father from being evicted from the school. And, he took Draco with him_. The Slytherin had lost Draco along with her father in the aftermath; it was far too cruel.

While she was helping Madam Pomfrey tend to the eldest Weasley's injury, Apollonia heard footsteps coming towards her. Concerned that it was Ron, the Slytherin spun around, only to find Ginny Weasley staring back at her. The Weasley girl's eyes widened at the sight of her brother. "What happened to him?" she asked, looking at the scarring on his face.

"He was attacked by Greyback," Apollonia explained in a quiet voice to the youngest Weasley. Upon noting the terrified look in her eyes, the Slytherin continued. "I watched it happen and got him here as soon as I could. Though, I really don't know if he's okay. You'll have to wait and see." Apollonia hoped that nothing would happen to Bill though. She thought of the pictures Creevey gave her a few hours ago. _If Bill is like this for much longer, the whole Weasley clan should arrive in time and I can deal with my potion then._

As Madam Pomfrey dealt with Bill's injuries, Apollonia slipped away to grab something from the dungeon. By the time she returned, Professor McGonagall, the former Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur Delacour and the rest of the Weasley clan was in the Hospital Wing. They seemed to be discussing everything that happened, including her father. Apollonia, not wanting to disturb them, remained in the corridor. It was only when Tonks spotted her that the Slytherin agreed to come in. "I don't know, Dora. Maybe I shouldn't because it was my father who started this," Apollonia reminded her.

"You're still helping the Order," Tonks insisted.

"I guess," Apollonia shrugged.

Tonks's appearance shifted to the effects of the potion Apollonia created, a mirror image of what Charlie had eleven years ago: red and purple hair, and blotchy skin. "Your father isn't around. You're helping us continue our efforts," the metamorphagus declared suddenly.

"Okay," Apollonia murmured. She stepped back into the Hospital Wing, sidling up beside Charlie Weasley. She was unsure about this—thanks to Ron's hatred of her father and all other Slytherins—but Tonks would vouch for her, so she would have to try. "Is he okay?" the Slytherin questioned no one in particular. Apollonia eyed Lupin carefully, as he seemed equally concerned as the Weasleys. _Greyback_, she thought. _Didn't Dad once tell me that that man was a werewolf? Of course! That was who bit Lupin. Damn it! I hope I got to him soon enough. Otherwise, there could be some major trouble._

"They think he's…" Charlie's answer was cut off as he gasped at the sight of Tonks coming in. "Dora, what happened to your hair and face?" the second-eldest Weasley questioned. From the look on his face, Apollonia could tell that he recognized the effects.

"Was that from the attack?" Lupin asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No." Her features returned to normal and she eyed Charlie. "I was just reminding an old friend of something that happened a long time ago," she replied.

"No," Charlie grumbled. "After what Snape did, why would you pick now to bring up something like that? That was one of the worst detentions that the _Dungeon Bat_ ever gave."

Apollonia hid a grin. He remembered. The Slytherin elbowed the second-eldest Weasley. "So glad you liked what I did," she chuckled. "I'm afraid you did deserve it though. I was only five years-old at the time that occurred and you chose to underestimate my abilities. Well, I sure did get you back for that. Shall I do so again, or have you learned your lesson?"

Charlie turned. "You!"

The Slytherin smirked. "How could you have possibly forgotten that I was to be in the same year as Ron?" she scolded, casting a glance at the youngest Weasley son, who looked very pissed. "It was made very clear—in fact I seem to recall you mentioning to my father that baby-sitting me would be easy—that Ron and I were the same age. It was you mentioning Ron that caused you hair to turn purple, if I recall correctly." Apollonia once again looked over at Ron, whose face seemed to be turning bright red. _Like a tomato._

"HOW DARE YOU COME STORMING IN HERE, YOU SNEAKING, CONNIVING SLYTHERIN? YOU PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH SNAPE KILLING THE HEADMASTER!" Ron exploded, trying to attack Apollonia for being in the Hospital Wing. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO JOIN SNAPE AND MALFOY, THE COWARDS!"

Remaining calm—something that the youngest Weasley should have thought about—Apollonia addressed him. "Had it not been for me bringing Bill here, he might have died. I care just as much as you. I was five when I first met Bill, Charlie, and Dora. So SHUT UP!" It seemed as if Ron was never going to understand why Apollonia helped Bill. She grimaced and, glancing at Harry briefly, pulled out her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A Chinese Fireball erupted from her wand. "If I was a Death Eater, like you so claim, Ron, how could I possibly produce a Patronus? Death Eaters don't have very many happy memories." She cast a quick glance at Charlie. "Incidentally, Charlie, I use the memory of the detention—your appearance in particular—as my happy memory. One of my finest, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Charlie muttered.

"Still sore about what I did, huh?" the Slytherin asked the second-eldest Weasley, whom she also recalled being a Dragon Keeper. He nodded. "Well, I had good cause, if you recall. Just keep that tongue at bay. I will do it again should you do something like that again."

A soft chuckle was heard from the bed behind her. Everyone spun around to see that Bill was awake; awake, but weak. "Your father assigned one of the worst detentions imaginable."

"Thank you," Apollonia said as Tonks, Charlie, Harry, and Hermione chuckled with the eldest Weasley. "So glad you agree. I had fun with that one, torturing the three of you."

"Who _is_ your father?" Ron demanded.

"You sound like Pansy!" Apollonia grumbled.

The trio gasped. "He doesn't know."

"Never felt the need to tell him," the Invisible Slytherin mumbled. "He's prejudiced against Slytherins, think they're all Dark Wizards. I think tonight just proved that."

"Yeah, _that's _for sure," Harry was heard to say.

"WHO IS HE?" Ron demanded.

Since it would only end badly, Apollonia opted not to inform the youngest Weasley son of her true identity. It simply wasn't an option. Things would only end badly if Ronald Weasley knew who she was. Instead, it was Charlie who told his brother. "Apollonia SNAPE." Apollonia winced as soon as her name was said in everyone's presence. Out of everyone in the room, it was only Ron who might take the news badly. Ginny saw that she was the one to bring Bill in; Fred and George would be in awe of the prank on their brother; Professor McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Harry, and Hermione knew; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were too mature for childish tantrums; and Lupin would take it in stride. Ronald Weasley, however, hated all Slytherins; that would never change. And, it was especially so when it came to her father; she knew and accepted the fact that there were people who despised him.

"SNAPE!" Ron roared. "Why is she HERE then?"

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Apollonia bellowed. "If I was a damn Death Eater, I would have left Bill to die. But, if you hadn't noticed, I didn't do such a thing. I helped him. Keep that in mind, the next time you speak to me. I basically saved your brother's life tonight."

The Slytherin was about to leave when the Weasley twins decided to bound up to her and pull her back into the Hospital Wing before she was able to make her escape. They seemed delighted. One, Apollonia suspected it was Fred, grinned at her. "Ms. Snape, did you really…"

"…prank our older brother," the other finished.

"I did indeed," Apollonia replied. _Now's the time to put my plan into action, the reason I left the Hospital Wing to begin with_. "You know boys; you two look a bit peaky. Perhaps you should take a potion for that." She pulled out two vials and a few bat wings, winking at Charlie as she did. "Here. I have something here. Just add the final ingredient in and take a sip."

"No!" Charlie yelled.

Charlie's warning came too late, for the twins had already added the bat wings into the Pepper-Up potion. A miasma appeared around them, only to disappear a few moments later. Where two red-head boys should have been were twins with dual-tone hair, incidentally red and purple like their brother before them. Apollonia laughed. "I can't believe that worked. I just pranked the Weasley twins!" She turned to Bill and Charlie. "You know, had either of you informed the boys of my potion, Fred and George might have avoided this. The both of you know how I create the potion; they could even be selling it in their store."

"Not a bad idea…" Fred began.

"…Ms, Snape," George finished.

"Glad you agree," Apollonia grinned. "I had intended on showing you the instance in which I pranked Pansy Parkinson using the same potion. Within the next ten days, you'll be watching the effects. My only trouble with it yet is that I can't quite contain the effects for another person. I had hoped you might help me with that; in fact, I was actually headed up to the Owlery to send you the letter explaining everything when Dumbledore fell."

"Lucky me," Bill muttered.

"You're grateful I did though," Apollonia reminded the eldest Weasley. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this discussion, nor would you be able to marry Fleur." She pointed to indicate the blonde woman holding tightly onto Bill's hand, the _once_ Beauxbatons champion in the inappropriately named _Tri_-Wizard Tournament. "Please keep that in mind, Bill." Upon making that known to Bill, Apollonia headed over to join her brother. There were things that the siblings needed to discuss, like what just happened. "Harry?"

"Not now, Apollonia," he said sulkily. "I'm simply not in the mood for any of this. I just lost yet another person who cares about me to this war. It really isn't the time to discuss your father or his part in everything that happened, including that he was the _Half-Blood Prince_."

"Oh, so you know about _that_," Apollonia swallowed.

"I do. Did you know?" he queried.

"The second I saw the book," the younger Snape admitted. "He showed it to me a long time ago. In fact, it was actually the first week of our first year. So, I recognized the Potions manual immediately. I can tell you what I can about it, but not right now. It's really not the place."

"When?" her brother asked.

"As soon as I get the chance," she informed him. "Thanks to what my father did, there's a slight problem of what happens to me." That wasn't true. Arrangements were made over Christmas break for Apollonia to return home with her brother, a fact that Apollonia had yet to share with anyone. Though she knew that would have to change. Professor—or rather Headmistress now—McGonagall needed to know of the arrangements her father made for her. Malfoy Manor simply wasn't an option, especially now that Draco had fled the school in the company of her father. Spinner's End where her father's home existed wasn't an option either. No, Apollonia needed to go to Number Four Privet Drive with her brother, remaining there until the protection gave way on Harry's and her seventeenth birthday.

"Ms. Snape!" Headmistress McGonagall called.

Apollonia drifted away from her brother—the Chosen One's—side and went to follow the newly-appointed Headmistress up to her office, the room that, only hours ago, was home to Albus Dumbledore. The office would never feel right; no one could ever be a greater Headmaster than that of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" Apollonia queried, looking up at her. "What would you like of me?"

"Ms. Snape, we must discuss your situation," she replied.

"I thought as much," Apollonia shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the sixth year is ending, I should probably mention that what should have been Harry's seventh year will be featured within this story.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	34. Arrangements in a Dark Time

**Arrangements in a Dark Time  
**

Professor McGonagall gave the password and led Apollonia up the spiral staircase to her office. As they did, Apollonia wondered exactly what it was that the Gryffindor matriarch wished to speak with her about. Several possibilities flitted through her head, though she couldn't be sure of what it would be. The Headmistress stopped short and gasped. Apollonia peered around the Headmistress and came to realize exactly what had caused the stern older woman to stop like that. Not even a day had passed since his death and already the portrait of the man. "This office will never be the same," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Hogwarts will never be the same. Without Dumbledore or my father," Apollonia admitted. The Slytherin recalled a time when she and Harry had this same conversation. He insisted that Hogwarts was nothing without Dumbledore while Apollonia touted that it wouldn't be the same without her father. Now they were both gone and things would never be the same. "Professor, what did you wish to speak with me about?" It was clear that the Transfiguration teacher seemed rather stressed, and it was obvious that Apollonia had a part in all of that. She was the only daughter of the man who killed the Headmaster, a girl who normally spent her summer in a manor where the darkest wizard around currently resided.

"Your situation," the Transfiguration professor decreed, "is a rather unique one. Out of all the professors that chose to have families, your father was only one to ever opt to keep their child close, to admit them to Hogwarts rather Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Because of it, there is a slight problem that the remainder of the Hogwarts staff must deal with. After what your father has done to this school, it puts you in a very precarious situation. We—that is to say the Order—are not sure where we want to put you. It is unclear if the school even open. It may end up that you will stay with one of the Order members."

Though she was not too fond of the fact that he did such a thing at the time, it actually turned out that the arrangements her father made were not in vain. Of course, convincing her might be the trouble. "Professor, why not allow me to go home with my brother? You know that Lily Potter is my mother. Her protection extends to me as well. Perhaps staying at Little Whinging with my brother will work. After all, the protection extends until we turn seventeen." Apollonia was pleased that her father told her who knew about her secret. Otherwise, she would have to sit down and painstakingly explain what was going on.

"If that occurs, what about after that?" the Headmistress prodded. "If the school remains open, it will only be a month; but, what if the school decides to close? What will you do then?"

"I'm not sure at the moment," Apollonia admitted to the Headmistress. "But, Privet Drive is the safest place for me at the moment. I'll figure something out afterwards." Dumbledore asked her to help the Order protect the Dursleys. Maybe it was possible for her to go into hiding with them should the school close down. But, she would deal with that when the time came. Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary for the Slytherin to even consider. Maybe there was a way for Apollonia to help the Order fight alongside her brother and ensure that Voldemort was destroyed for all that he had done to destroy the Wizarding World.

"Ms. Snape, you're the product of two very different people; if the traits you inherited from your mother will help us fight what Severus did when he solidified his position within the Death Eaters, then we could use your help. Your brother needs you. The Dursleys treated him unfairly throughout the years; he doesn't have a true family member he can turn to. Despite the paternal side of your family at the moment, you are the one Mr. Potter can rely on. Nothing must happen to you because of it," the Headmistress said.

"Dudley, I think, knows of this," Apollonia stated quietly. "I've been in contact with my cousin since Christmas." If McGonagall was aware of the Slytherin's recent communiqués with Dudley Dursley, it could help. Only her father knew whom the letters Willow carried were from. But, since he fled the school with Draco, Professor McGonagall would need to know.

"Meaning they must be protected more than ever," the Headmistress warned. "Someone will also have to explain to the Dursleys that your secret must be concealed." The woman eyed the younger girl. "You did make any of them aware of your blood relation to them."

"Petunia and Dudley only," she replied.

"Which might make things difficult," the Headmistress mused. "While you go back with your brother, I will go ahead and see to it that your aunt and uncle understand what has transpired. You know, I never agreed with Albus's decision to send your brother back there. It was always possible for you and Harry to grow up together, aware of the common bond through your mother. You are a blood relative; going to the Dursleys did not have to be considered. But, Albus insisted; he insisted that your brother grow up away from magic, and you."

"I wish he did grow up with me," Apollonia said wistfully.

"Severus would not have wished it," the Headmistress reminded the Slytherin. "Each of your respective fathers despised the other. There were times over the years when I wondered how you could have been conceived if James despised your father to such a degree."

"I was never informed of the story myself," the Slytherin said. "It was only a few months ago that I realized who my mother was at all." Apollonia hated her father for that. The blood protection could have kept Harry safe as he grew up with Apollonia under her father's tutelage. But, it was probably her father's stubbornness that precluded the man from doing so. _I wish that happened; I wish that Dad would have taken Harry in to grow up with me._Things would be a lot easier had her father raised the pair—Evans' blood coursing through their veins and emerald eyes—thus reminding the former teacher of the woman he clearly loved.

Of course, that time had come and gone. For the next few weeks, Apollonia was to return to the Dursleys's along with Harry. And, it was there that that the pair would remain until July 31st, their seventeenth birthday. It might even be before. "Professor, the plans for the Dursleys; do you happen to know when that must occur?" the Slytherin asked. Thanks to Dumbledore's order for Apollonia to help the Order in protection detail—though definitely not an official member of the Order—the Slytherin had to help them protect Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley; with the exception of Vernon, they were blood relatives. And, they were the only relatives Harry had left. Of course she would protect them. Professor McGonagall would have to agree to such a thing, only if it was occur before July 31st.

"It is _not_clear," the Headmistress said.

"I was afraid of that," Apollonia mumbled. It seemed fairly obvious that the Slytherin would not hear anything about such plans for the next month, until it became clear that Voldemort was about to attack. What could she do without contact from anyone in the Order? "Good evening then, Professor McGonagall." Apollonia left the Headmistress's office, but opted not to return to the dungeon. There was nothing down there right now, so the Slytherin made a sharp turn to the Hospital Wing. A lot of the Weasleys had gone, namely Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny, as well as Harry, Hermione, and Lupin. Tonks was just getting ready to leave when Apollonia bumped into her. It was then that the Slytherin remembered the pictures. She quickly pulled out a set and handed it to the metamorphagus. "Thought you might want these," she explained. "I played the prank on Parkinson and made several copies of the pictures. Since you were one of first people to see said prank, I figured it would be best for you, Charlie, and Bill to get a copy of it."

"You might want to be careful then," Tonks said.

"How come?" she asked.

"Charlie is still annoyed that you brought that up again. Then there's always Ronald; he's sure that you have some secret agenda just like your father. You know, it's too bad that I can't mention what's really going on. You might not have to worry about his attitude. But, you insist; it must never be told until Voldemort is no longer of this world. Because of your wish to keep this quiet, you must suffer the consequences of your decision. So, be careful."

Apollonia seethed with rage. She really needed to have a nice chat with the youngest Weasley son about what he was doing. Yes, he was currently clueless as to the truth, but he still should have been treating her with respect. What would happen when it came time for Apollonia to reveal her mother's identity? The situation with Ron was the same with Pansy, except that it was the revelation of her mother when dealing with Ron, and the revelation of her father with Pansy. Ron was especially getting on her nerves as he was on Harry's side; he claimed that he was willing to accept everyone. Yet, Slytherins did not seem to be a part of that list. Harry trusted her—though that might be fleeting—and so did Hermione; why was it so hard for Ron to trust that a Slytherin was against Voldemort?

Bill, Charlie, and the twins seemed willing to accept her, though she supposed it had something to do with the _Mottled Dye_potion. The twins probably wanted to market her product after a little experimenting; and the eldest two Weasley boys had an encounter with Apollonia eleven years ago that proved she wasn't a bad person if one didn't get on her bad side. And, that was exactly what Ron had done. Ronald Bilius Weasley was nothing more than a hypocrite; touting that he was accepting of everyone, yet utterly despised every Slytherin in existence. This, unfortunately, included Apollonia, a girl he had no idea was related to his best mate. He treated her unfairly, a fact that would come back to haunt him.

The Slytherin nodded. "I understand, Tonks." She entered the Hospital Wing, only to find Fred and George trying to fix their hair. "Fred, George, I hope you know that all efforts are being made in vain. The hair effect will disappear in three days. After that, you have a week of an effect that I shall leave as a surprise; Charlie may know what it is, but I doubt he'll ever tell you. Of course, just be glad that I didn't do this in the days prior to Bill's wedding."

"Why purple?" George asked.

"Yeah, it clashes immensely," Fred interjected.

"I don't exactly have control over it," Apollonia warned them. "I think it has to do with the color of the victim's hair. My black hair turned green, the famous Weasley red hair turned purple, and Pansy's blonde hair turned black. I don't exactly know what color brunettes are; my guess is pink. You'll have to test it." Apollonia removed another set of pictures and the letter she intended to send them. "Here; everything is explained in here. I intended on sending a letter, but you two being here, albeit under these circumstances, is a good thing."

"You are letting us…"

"…market your product?" the other finished.

Apollonia nodded solemnly. "Would you rather I send it over to Zonko's?" The Weasley twins would never turn down the chance to market this new product; the young Snape offered it to them first and they would be complete idiots to turn her down. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the future, a fact Apollonia planned on taking advantage of. The _Mottled Dye_potion was her creation and she wanted the twins to sell it; all details were in the letter.

The purple-haired twins exchanged a glance before turning to face Apollonia. As far as she could tell, the news they were about to give was happy. "Ms. Snape," they said together, "we're honored that you would let us market your product and would be delighted to do so."

While the twins looked through the pictures of Pansy and the effects of the potion, Apollonia turned to Bill and Charlie. "After everything that happened," she said quietly, "I know this really isn't the best time for me to be doing this, but it's the only time I can. I had every intention of sending this to you by owl; however circumstances being what they were…well, let's just say that you two being here makes things easier." Her attention flickered to Draco and her father as they fled from Hogwarts. All she really wanted to do was cry, particularly since they might never come back to the school after this. Hogwarts without her father was bad enough; not being there with Draco would be even worse. Harry and Hermione were all well and good, but Draco was the first person to know.

As the Slytherin handed the oldest two Weasley boys—for Charlie, what would serve as a reminder that he wasn't the only one to have the potion used on him—their copies of the pictures, Apollonia wondered what was to happen after today. How much was going to change? She determined one thing though; it was necessary for Apollonia to speak with her brother and Hermione about what was going on, about what was going to happen. They might know; Harry spent enough time with the Headmaster to have an understanding of everything and would figure out what would happen after Dumbledore's passing.

Bill, Charlie, and the twins thanked Apollonia—surprisingly without any grumbling from Charlie—and the Slytherin went to the Room of Requirement. Now that Draco was no longer a part of the school, Apollonia might not be welcome anymore in the dungeons. The only reason she ever stayed there was because she knew that Draco was there to help her. But, now that he fled the school along with her father, there was no point. It was far better to be closer to Harry than stay in a place she wasn't wanted anymore.

The following day passed on a somber note. Everyone trudged about the school, not really doing much. As far as Apollonia could tell, only the Slytherins—with the exception of herself—were pleased with Dumbledore's passing. Classes were cancelled completely, so the Slytherin went to the Hospital Wing for part of the morning, followed by a jaunt about the castle, surveying the damage inflicted. Thanks to the Order members and the staff, a lot of the damage seemed to have dissipated; but there was still damage yet.

On her way by, Apollonia eventually found her brother and his friends. _Well, I guess now is a good a time as any to tell them_. The story of the _Half-Blood Prince_—her father—needed to be told. She stepped forward lightly and Ron scowled when he saw her. "What do you want?"

Apollonia looked to Hermione; surely she knew. The Gryffindor spent most of her time in the library. It was possible that the girl knew exactly what Apollonia wished to speak of. Her next words confirmed the Slytherin's suspicions. "Eileen Prince," she whispered.

"My grandmother," Apollonia nodded.

Ron and Harry questioned the situation, to which Apollonia allowed Hermione to answer their questions. Ron probably wouldn't listen, and it was not clear as to whether or not Harry still trusted her. She was a Snape; but she was also Lily Potter's daughter. Harry and Ron soon left, leaving Apollonia and Hermione to speak on their own. "He's torn," Hermione explained. "He hates Snape for what he did to Dumbledore. I really don't know if he'll be okay."

"I don't blame him," Apollonia mumbled.

"I'll try to convince him," Hermione said.

"This just makes things even more difficult," Apollonia realized. Upon noticing the confused expression on Hermione's face, the Slytherin elaborated. "My father has disappeared, as you very well know. It leaves me with only one choice in where I'm allowed to go: Number 4 Privet Drive; I must spend the next few weeks in Harry's company."

"Oh dear," Hermione gasped.

"Exactly!" Apollonia grumbled. She wished that her father was around; despite Dudley's kindness, it seemed as if spending time in Little Whinging would be far more cumbersome than she even thought possible. In addition to Vernon and Petunia, Harry might not be too pleased with what was going on. Thanks to Dumbledore's death, there was a possibility that her own brother despised her. And, Apollonia was unsure of how things would go upon returning to the Dursleys anyway; things might get worse than they already were.

Since only Hermione seemed willing to speak with her—thanks to her knowledge of whom Apollonia's mother was, though she could not speak the woman's name—the Slytherin made herself scarce about the castle; Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Tonks were the only ones to have an idea as to where Apollonia might have been. Apollonia was either in the Room of Requirement, the Hospital Wing, or out by the lake over the course of the day. Tomorrow was supposed to be Dumbledore's funeral; she overheard Professor McGonagall talking about it, that he wished to be buried at Hogwarts. After that, Apollonia was Dursley-bound. All students would be returning home after the funeral, as it was unclear if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would open after this.

Rather than trudging through the somber castle, Apollonia remained out by the lake throughout the night, eventually falling asleep out there. It was by the sun's first rays that Apollonia awoke, going to check on the progress in the castle. Though there was but minor damage, certain portions of the castle were attacked and, if the school decided to open next year, it would have to be repaired. _Why did it have to be Dad?_ Apollonia wondered as she wandered through the castle. _Didn't Narcissa realize what this would do to me?_The fact that Narcissa Malfoy chose to bind her father to the Unbreakable Vow caused Apollonia a lot of grief; how was she supposed to have a normal life now that her father was no longer around.

It was around three o'clock that Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was laid to rest. As she looked around at the somber faces, three particular ones stuck out; they were the only ones that mattered: her brother's, Hermione's, and Ron's. Compared to everyone else's, their faces were a mess. Apollonia, knowing that she had to know what was going on, snuck closer and listened in on their conversation. "…Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d' you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked.

Apollonia's emerald gaze drifted to her brother. She feared what her brother's next words would be. _No! Please Harry; don't do what I think you're about to do_. Already, the Slytherin had lost her father and her best friend; she couldn't lose Harry too. There would be nothing here at Hogwarts for Apollonia if she lost him too. Though, she supposed she already lost him thanks to her father's actions. The trust between the two siblings was wavering; only Hermione and Tonks seemed to truly trust her anymore. "I'm not coming back even if it does open," Harry said. And, there it was, the one sentence Apollonia dreaded to hear from her brother. He wasn't coming back. Anything she cared about would no longer be at Hogwarts; what was the point of coming back if it opened without them?

"I knew you were going to say that," she said looking over at Apollonia sadly. Hermione's words nearly killed the younger Snape. It was even worse. "But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," she overheard her brother say to his friends "But, it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But, where will you go if you don't come back to school?" one of them asked. Apollonia nodded, for she had been wondering this as well. What did Harry plan on doing?

"I thought I go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And, I can visit my parents' graves; I'd like that."

"And then what?" Ron asked.

Apollonia listened carefully to her brother's answer, wondering what was so important to him that it meant he wished to skip his seventh year at Hogwarts altogether in favor of a road trip. "Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" Harry asked. _Horcruxes? What are horcruxes?_ the Slytherin wondered. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right—and I'm sure he was—there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And, if I ran into Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him." Apollonia gaped at her brother. _He wouldn't, would he?_

There was no need for Apollonia to think any further about that statement. Harry was always close to Dumbledore; of course he'd take offense to the fact that her father killed his mentor. Besides, there was always a mutual hatred between the two of them. This latest stunt only strengthened Harry's hatred for the man, despite the fact that he was Apollonia's father.

"We'll be there, Harry," she heard Ron say.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house," Ron said, not bothering to consult Harry or Hermione in his decision. He seemed determined to do this. "And then we'll go with you where you go."

"No—," both Harry and Apollonia said.

Hermione looked over at Apollonia sadly; she was the only one that seemed to know that Apollonia was listening in on their conversation. Just based on the look she was given, the Slytherin knew what was coming. Even Hermione was abandoning her. Hermione knew who she was; she knew that Lily Potter was Apollonia's mother, that she and Harry were joined thanks to the Evans' blood coursing through their veins. And, if her father, Draco, and Harry weren't going to be at Hogwarts next year, having Hermione around would have at least been a comfort to Apollonia, simply because she knew her secret. It seemed as if the Gryffindor brainiac chose to abandon the Slytherin, albeit hesitantly. "You said it to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happen," the red-head declared. "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding remember?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that."

Having listened to her brother's conversation with Ron and Hermione, Apollonia was ready to burst into tears. If Hogwarts decided to reopen after Dumbledore's death, the young Slytherin would have nothing awaiting her. That much was clear. As she was the only one outside yet—everyone else drifted over to the carriages—Apollonia knelt by Dumbledore's white tomb and place a hand on it. "Why? Why did you have to let things turn out this way?"

* * *

A pair of silver eyes watched as a girl with shoulder-length black hair rose from the white tomb at the base of the school and headed over to the carriages. He knew he shouldn't be here, particularly after what happened over the last few days, but he couldn't stay away. The young man needed to know that she would be okay after this. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, your time is up. If we stay here any longer, the Ministry may find us," a silky voice said.

"But, Professor," he objected. "Your daughter…"

"She is protected, Mr. Malfoy," the former professor assured his young companion. "Arrangements were made around Christmas, thanks to your own suggestion, for my daughter to remain with relatives. She is safe and out of harm's way until the end of next month. Now, come; we must be going. I allowed you one last chance to see her, but this is it."

He nodded and followed the man. "Goodbye, Apolla."

* * *

**Author's Note: The dialogue during the funeral is taken directly from the last chapter of _Half-Blood Prince_.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	35. Back at the Dursleys

**Back at the Dursleys  
**

Just like nine months ago on the train ride _to_ Hogwarts, Apollonia sat in a compartment alone. Only _this_ time, there was no Draco around to slip inside and keep her company. Evening crept upon the train by the time it reached King's Cross station and Apollonia went to find her brother. She needed to explain what was going on to him, that her father's order dictated that she stay in a place where she would be protected. As she passed by one of the windows, Apollonia spotted Dudley. _Oh crap! Dudley isn't home to hear what Professor McGonagall has to say_, she realized. And, if that was the case, how was she supposed to explain anything that was going on? How was anything going to work?

Apollonia got to her cousin first; Harry was off collecting his things. "Don't say a word of who I am," she whispered. "Harry can't know that I'm related to you guys." Her cousin nodded. "It was agreed that he won't find out until all of this is over. Unless we're alone, don't say a word of this. And, don't mention anything about what I've told you. Play dumb if Harry tells you."

"Okay," Dudley agreed. "What about Harry?"

"What do you mean?" the Slytherin asked.

"Is he aware that you're staying with us?"

"Oh, no," Apollonia whispered, tears threatening to fall from the eyes she inherited from her mother. "Dad did something a few days ago and I'm afraid he's a bit angry with me for that, taking out his anger on me since Dad decided to disappear." Since coming from Dumbledore's funeral, Apollonia had been able to suppress all thoughts of Draco or her father. But, as if was under her father's order that she spend her summer with the Dursleys'—rather than at Malfoy Manor—the memories suddenly came flooding back.

As she was in tears, her brother came over. "Snape! What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to join your father?" Harry sneered, thus proving that the friendship between the two was gone.

Dudley came to her aid since Apollonia was in tears. It seemed to shock Harry that his cousin would come to the aid of a witch, even after the Dementor attack from two years ago. "One of your people—I think was a stern-looking older woman—appeared at home and ordered us to take her in, said the Order of the Phoenix or something issued it. We can't refuse."

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. "Why would the Headmistress protect the daughter of the man who killed Dumbledore? Doesn't she realize what she's doing in putting a Snape under the Dursleys' roof? We'll kill each other." By his words, it was clear to Apollonia that Hermione and the Order were the only ones on her side at the moment. Harry would never trust her again. He decided to listen to Ron, after all. "What is she thinking?"

Apollonia stared at her brother, tears shining in her emerald eyes. "She did it because it's the one place where I'm protected, at least until the end of July; or didn't you figure it out yet?" The Slytherin knew, of course, that Harry wouldn't figure out what was going on; he was busy worrying about the horcruxes—whatever they were—and destroying Voldemort. And, Apollonia wanted that to occur soon, for it would give her the chance to break the Fidelius Charm and tell Harry that they were siblings. Harry—and Ron—would then see what Hermione and Tonks knew, and learn of the memory Apollonia found within her father's head. He would understand after Voldemort was no more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Dense," Apollonia muttered.

The trio walked over to the car, Apollonia sitting in the back beside the cages that Hedwig and Willow were in; their trunks were stowed away in the trunk. Apollonia remained silent as Dudley drove them to Privet Drive. If Professor McGonagall had indeed spoken with the Dursleys, a confrontation with Vernon was sure to occur; she knew it would because of everything that transpired six months ago. Aunt Petunia and Dudley already knew that she was a witch, but not Uncle Vernon. Thankfully, Dudley helped her conceal that she went to Hogwarts. And, she had her brother to thank for _that_, a brother who now didn't trust her thanks to what her father did. In retrospect, she supposed that everything was planned out. _No!_ Apollonia thought. _He can't have planned this_. It made sense though; why else was Apollonia forced to stay here with the Dursley? _I have to talk to him. There must be some way for me to speak with my father about what he's done._

But, even Apollonia knew that was impossible. The Order would never let Apollonia speak with her father ever again. He was an outcast to all those loyal to the Order. And, the only reason she was even trusted by the Order was because of a prior connection to Tonks and the oldest two Weasley boys, a connection that seemed tenuous at best. If anyone in the Order learned that Apollonia wished to speak with her father about everything that was going on, she would lose the chance to help the Order protect Harry and the Dursleys.

By the time the trio arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, Apollonia had once again burst into tears, not that Harry seemed to care. And, though Dudley cared, he didn't understand what Apollonia went through; he was just hers and Harry's muggle cousin. Apollonia entered the house and stood off to the side; Uncle Vernon would not be too pleased with this, that his son lied to him about who she was. The second Uncle Vernon realized who she was and the fact that she was around six months ago, her summer would turn into hell. "Dudley," she heard her uncle call from the other room, "have you and the freak returned?"

Before her cousin could answer, Apollonia stepped into the other room. "Freaks, are we?" she roared. "Just because magic really does exist doesn't give you the right to treat Harry like rubbish!" She shot a look at her brother. _Be glad. I'm doing you a favor here_. Though, it was likely that Harry wouldn't see it that way. "Harry is blood. Family should never treat blood like this. Family, no matter what they are, is still family." She said that for her brother's benefit, because Harry seemed to have forgotten that fact. Nor was he aware of what Apollonia's grandfather Snape did when her father was growing up; Apollonia knew and she saw the same thing happening to Harry. The pair was more alike than either would care to admit; Uncle Vernon and her grandfather were the tormentors of Harry and her father respectively. And, she refused to watch that occur anymore.

"You!" Vernon yelled, pointing.

"Yes, me!" Apollonia yelled, tears shining. "I was here six months ago. I was here for two bloody weeks and you had no idea that I was a witch. And, you were perfectly okay with my being here. No doubt that's going to change; I'm going to get treated exactly like Harry."

Harry eyed her. "You were _here_ at Christmas?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that?" Apollonia asked, knowing full well that she did. It was left out on purpose because she knew that Harry hated being here; he would spend most his time with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Come August, that was where he would be; for there was no reason for Harry to ever come back to the place he despised so much. Dudley's changing attitude towards Harry was Apollonia's attempt at trying to mend the broken relationship between the two cousins, in the hopes that Harry and Dudley might become friends after this.

"Why wouldn't you mention that?" Harry asked.

"Because," Apollonia replied simply, "you would have thrown a bloody conniption over the fact that I was here. Although, I did save you the trouble; I didn't want to be here all that much myself. But, it's not like I have much of choice; like you, if I recall. I'm stuck here until my seventeenth birthday, which is the same as yours incidentally." Apollonia slipped that in, hoping that Harry might figure out what was going on. Not like he would though; Harry was far too dense to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Apollonia listened to the argument between Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about letting a witch stay in the house, in addition to their nephew for a few minutes before disappearing up to the guest room. It was there that she would remain for the next month. She flopped down on the bed and ran her fingers over the serpent pendant that still hung around her neck. Draco had not yet removed it, so it would remain hanging from her neck until the war was over. "What am I going to do for the next few months?" she wondered.

* * *

As he walked through the Manor, carefully avoiding where the Dark Lord had housed himself, Draco Malfoy's thoughts drifted to Apollonia Snape for what was the fiftieth time that day. He saw her earlier on in the day at Dumbledore's funeral, but still; under Professor Snape's order, the _Invisible Slytherin_ was under his protection. Now that she was no longer around for him to watch over her, Malfoy Manor seemed empty, almost cold without her presence. What could he do to protect Apolla when he was all the way in Wiltshire? He had no idea where the former professor might have placed her; he only knew that she was safe. That was all the information Draco could muster out of the snarky ex-professor and it irritated him to no end. He missed Apollonia's company during the summer months. _But, I had to protect her_, a voice reminded Draco. _She might have been a Death Eater had I not interceded in the Dark Lord's affairs; Apolla would have lost her innocence._

He would never wish such a thing upon sweet, innocent Apollonia Snape. She was unlike any girl in Slytherin. Most were cruel and heartless, using any method they could to get what they wanted; this went particularly for Pansy Parkinson. And, it seemed as if many of them were glory-hounds; admittedly, a lot like himself. Apollonia Snape was completely different from them; the most glaringly obvious difference being that no one seemed to notice her. Until Easter break of their first year, even Draco hadn't noticed her. She would not do well as a servant of the Dark Lord; of course, that wasn't even counting the fact that she had sided with Potter. _That_ fact would put a damper on the Dark Lord's plans; he wanted to use Apollonia for something, only she was not within his grasp.

Upon locating one of the secret passages within the Manor, Draco slipped inside and removed the snake pendant that he always kept in his pocket. Thanks to the order to kill Dumbledore, this was the only way that Draco could watch over the younger Snape. And, he might be able to figure out where she was placed for the summer. He stared into the serpent's emerald eyes and caught a glimpse of his friend lying on a bed. "_What am I going to do for the next few months_?" Apollonia asked an empty room. "_I'm stuck in a place where I'm not wanted. Even if Dudley cares about me, it's not going to be enough to help me through the summer. Why did Dad have to kill Dumbledore for Draco? And why didn't I do anything to stop it? I knew what Draco was doing; the second Ron was poisoned I knew what happened. I had three months to do something about it, but I didn't. I might have been able to stop it; Dumbledore might not be dead if I could stop it. Nor would my brother hate me._"

Draco pulled away from the serpent's gaze to run through what he had just uncovered. Apollonia knew. She knew of his mission and tried to stop it. Or at least attempted to do so. Had it not been for Draco distancing himself from her, Apolla might have succeeded in stopping him from killing Dumbledore; then his parents might have died because of Apollonia's interference. No, it was definitely for the best that Apollonia was no longer a part of his life. As much as he loved and cared for her, she supported the light and Harry Potter; he couldn't let her become a part of this and risk losing her to this war.

And, what was all this about a brother? Apolla didn't have a brother; he would know about it. Over the years, Apollonia always spent summers with the Malfoys and not once had the girl ever mentioned a brother. Why would her brother hate her anyway? Exactly what happened between the two of them that Apollonia was forced to suffer the wrath of her brother, whether one existed or not? And, was that where Apolla was staying for the summer? Severus gave Draco no hint as to where Apollonia was staying; only that she was safe, as if that counted for anything. Draco did not recognize this place; it seemed rather Muggle.

Suddenly a conversation from the beginning of the year drifted to the front of Draco's recollection. Apollonia took Muggle Studies because she was interested in it. What if that wasn't the only reason? What if she actually had Muggle relatives? If that was the case, then there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Apollonia _had_ to remain out of the Dark Lord's reach. He couldn't find out about any of this; that much was clear. _I'll have to watch over her carefully throughout the war_, Draco surmised. _There's no way I can risk her life because of this recent discovery, as much I don't like those who have Muggle heritage_. But somehow, just like always, Apollonia Snape was the exception to the rule. He was thankful to Aunt Bella for teaching him Occulemency last summer; it would come in very handy in protecting this knowledge about Apollonia from the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to gloss over the summer holiday a little bit. I'll go into a bit more detail regarding the Dursleys' departure, but that's about it.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	36. Safety of Others

**Safety of Others  
**

Just as she expected, only Dudley seemed nice towards her at all. Aunt Petunia trembled every time Apollonia walked into a room, though no one cared to explain why to Harry; Uncle Vernon growled and stomped about the house; and Harry simply glared at her. Dudley was friendly towards her, a fact that seemed to mystify Harry given the Dursleys' propensity to complain about magic. Apollonia also suspected that her brother was still rather annoyed over the fact that her father killed Dumbledore. It had been about a month and a half since the man's death and it was very clear that Harry would _not_ be getting over it anytime soon.

The morning of July 27th came and Apollonia urged her cousin to do something nice for Harry. From Dudley's room they watched as Harry opened the door and _stepped on_ the proffered cup. Apollonia patted her cousin's shoulder as one of his attempts at extending an olive branch to his mistreated cousin failed. "Sorry, Dudley. I guess he simply isn't willing to do this. I think we've only got one try left." It was four days until hers and Harry's birthday, four days until the protection from Lily Potter dissipated. After that, well there was really no telling as to what might happen. But, she could be assured that Harry would _not_say goodbye to her.

As far as Apollonia could tell, her brother was packing, preparing to get away from the Dursleys forever. And, the fact that a message came for her, by way of patronus, only confirmed the suspicion. Kinsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley were accompanying Apollonia and the Dursleys to their hidden location. Because she was the person no one would expect, it was agreed that Apollonia would become the secret-keeper for the Dursleys' location; for that, she had Tonks—or rather the new Mrs. Lupin—to thanks. She knew of Apollonia's secret and her connection to Harry. Arthur and Kinsley might not have agreed if not for that. Thanks to Dora's influence, Apollonia was to play secret-keeper to the Dursleys and see to it that they were protected throughout the war.

Over the course of the day, Apollonia continued to receive some very nasty glares from her savior brother. Harry was still clueless as to the truth. She looked sadly at him. "He's my brother," she whispered. "How can I make him understand when the time comes?" Eventually, it came time for Apollonia and the Dursleys to leave for the safe house. Unfortunately, Vernon was not all that willing to leave. It was thanks to Dudley that the quartet even left with Arthur and Kingsley. She hugged her cousin. "Good for you, Dudley," she said after seeing her cousin make one last attempt at befriending Harry, this one succeeding. "Maybe Harry won't completely cut you out of his life. Not like me."

"Still doesn't trust you?" Dudley asked.

"Not a bit," Apollonia sniffed sadly.

It took several hours for the group to arrive at their destination, a large stone structure. Apollonia emerged from the car they took and was immediately pulled aside by Arthur. She eyed the Weasley patriarch warily, wondering what he wanted. "Come, Ms. Snape. The Dursley's old home must be warded and I will need your help with that before we ward this place as well." Apollonia was about to ask a question about that, but was quickly silenced. "Harry needed to be transported to our home. We needed to make sure he got there before warding the place. So, please grab hold, Ms. Snape and we will deal with this."

After apparating back to Little Whinging, Apollonia turned her attention to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, you are aware that my birthday is not until July 31st, the same as Harry's. I won't be of age until then, meaning that I can't exactly perform any magic until that day passes."

"You are only needed to become the location's secret-keeper, Ms. Snape," the Weasley patriarch objected. "Nymphadora made it perfectly clear that you were the best person for the job, so you will become the secret-keeper to not only the Dursleys' current location, but their former location. And, I will perform the spell; there is no need for you to use any magic."

The Slytherin nodded and the wards were erected, followed by Mr. Weasley casting the Fidelius Charm. Once Arabella Figg was informed of the location, the pair returned to the site of the Dursleys' safe house. A second Fidelius Charm was performed, this time with Arthur and Kingsley having knowledge of the safe house. Another round of apparition later brought the two wizards and nearly-of-age witch to what appeared to be a barren field. "Ms. Snape," Mr. Weasley said. "Seeing as your safety, particularly from your father, is of the utmost importance, you will be stay here with us at the Burrow."

Apollonia nodded and soon realized that the Burrow was protected under the Fidelius Charm as well, for the second that statement was uttered, the house appeared before her. Compared to Malfoy Manor where she spent all her summers, the Burrow was quaint and homey, a little small for raising so many kids. But, for now, it was the best place for her to be, no matter how small the place was. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate this."

"No problem," he stated.

As she stepped onto the property, Apollonia was brought into a good mood. Though the Slytherin's pleasant countenance did not last when she saw her brother and Ron standing inside the Burrow. "What are _you_doing here?" Harry and Ron yelled at the Slytherin.

"Idiots!" Apollonia grumbled, pushing past them.

"Why are you here?" they repeated.

"She's here for my wedding!" Bill called.

"Why invite her?" they questioned.

Apollonia and Bill exchanged a glance. Both knew that they didn't get it. "I met her a long time ago, before she started Hogwarts," Bill explained. "Prior to the end of the past school year, the last I saw of her was in my fourth year when Charlie, Dora, and I had to baby-sit her. Despite what happened that day, she made an impression. Only Snape's daughter could ever pull something like that. Seeing her a few months ago reminded me of that. Get over it boys; she's at the wedding whether you like it or not. Sorry, Apollonia."

"It's fine, Bill. Harry's still pissed at me for what my father did. And, your brother is just pissed that I'm a Slytherin. Bloody hypocrite!" That was why she despised Ron. At least when it came to Draco, he made his opinions known; his prejudice against Muggleborns or anyone with Muggle heritage at all a common fact throughout the school. But, with Ronald Weasley, he claimed that everyone deserved a chance, except for Slytherins, hiding behind the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a Slytherin. It infuriated her. Though, that was mostly due to the fact that Harry listened to his friend's advice.

On her way by, Apollonia passed Fred and George Weasley. Something seemed different though; one of the twins had a bandage covering their left ear. "What happened?"

"George was hit as we were coming back," Fred explained.

"You're no longer identical then," she realized.

"Sadly yes," they said.

"Oh well, that's too bad," Apollonia muttered. "Though, the one good thing that came out of this is that I can tell you apart. I had a rather hard time of doing so the last time. Which, while I'm thinking about it, have you made any progress in fixing the problem with my _Mottled Dye_potion?"

"Didn't have time. Sorry," the twins apologized.

The Slytherin shrugged. "The war is far more important than perfecting my potion," she agreed. "Dumbledore's death put the war in full-force. If Harry doesn't fulfill the prophecy, the world as we know it will cease to exist." _And I can't let that happen, I can't lose Harry, even if he is angry at me. I've already lost Dad and Draco; not Harry too_. Apollonia slumped down into a chair. _How am I ever going to convince everyone to trust me because of my association with them? The only reason I'm here is because Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Hermione trust me above reproach, the latter two of which knowing my biggest secre_t. No one else in the Order trusted her to such a degree, but rather trusted the others' judgment, and consequently Apollonia. Only four people truly trusted that she wasn't siding with her father, simply because they knew the type of person she was.

Apollonia remained hunched over in the lumpy chair for awhile, eventually falling asleep as she thought about the situation she was in. Few trusted her and, as it was unclear as to whether or not Hogwarts was opening this year, it was not a good thing. The Slytherin could be of very little use if no one trusted her. Exactly what was she supposed to do if the people she was working with did not allow the young Slytherin to do anything to help in the war effort?

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the Dursleys are in hiding for the duration of the war, I can get into some of the chapters I've been waiting for.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	37. Daddy's Little Princess

**Daddy's Little Princess  
**

Due to Harry's and Ron's attitudes towards her, Apollonia interacted minimally with anyone from the Order. Every so often, she would speak with Tonks, Hermione, or the twins, but that was it. On July 31st—hers and Harry's seventeenth birthday—there was a party for both of them, though it was not too difficult to determine that it was more so for Harry than anything. Apollonia was rather perturbed by this day, mostly since her father and Draco weren't around. Nor did she receive anything from them, as she usually did. Though Kingsley did pop in from meeting with Dursleys with something from her cousin. Unfortunately, that was the only bright spot in her coming of age; the fact that Dudley was on her side.

The following day was the Weasley/Delacour wedding. Apollonia was grateful that Bill saw fit to invite her, recalling the incident almost twelve years ago. Of course, she did feel a bit out of place; Ron and Harry were glaring at her throughout the ceremony and well into the reception. To Apollonia's immense relief, they soon settled down to speak with some of the other guests. Apollonia was glad for that; she was not all that willing to deal with that. Of course, arguing with either of them was better than listening to the message that came for them, by way of a lynx patronus. Clearly, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus, as his voice was emitted from the silver lynx. His message brought bad tidings: _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

Chaos erupted from all sides. If Voldemort and his Death Eaters were able to take over, then there was really no telling as to what might happen next. Harry was here at the Burrow, so Apollonia suspected that he wanted the _Chosen One_ dead. And, as Apollonia looked around, it seemed as if Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to grab their things and get away. She spotted Hermione sadly and waved goodbye to her before turning her attention to the Death Eaters that began apparating around them. So as to give her brother and his friends time to get away from the Burrow, Apollonia began attacking the Death Eaters. This was the first day she could use magic outside of Hogwarts and she intended on putting it to good use.

Upon dealing with one of the Death Eaters however, a hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't struggle, Apolla. I don't want to hurt you," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Dr…" she tried to say.

"_Silencio_!" he muttered, cutting off Apollonia's plea with a well-timed silencing charm. It was clear to Apollonia that this was not a part of the plan; Draco wasn't supposed to be here. "Your father sent me, Apolla. He wants to speak with you about a few things; so would I, for that matter. So, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." He took her hand and pressed it up against a pin palmed in his left hand. "_Portus_." Apollonia felt a tug on her navel and felt herself getting transported somewhere. _Damn it! A Portkey_, she thought.

They landed in a place Apollonia recognized immediately: Hogwarts. Draco let her go and canceled the silencing spell. "Sorry, Apolla; it was the only way I get a hold of you."

Apollonia hit him. "You could have asked."

"Would you have agreed?" Draco countered.

"Don't know," Apollonia shrugged.

"And that's exactly my point," Draco declared. "I was not about to take any chances. The fact that you sided with Potter puts you in danger, Apolla; and you have no idea as to how much. _That's_ why we're here, so that your father and I can explain what's going on to you. Now, shall I silence you again to make sure that you listen to what we have to say?"

"No," Apollonia muttered, crossing her arms and slumping down into one of the seats. Didn't he realize just how miserable she was this summer? Dudley was a comfort, but it wasn't enough; Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Harry didn't want her around, so Apollonia was usually on her own. "Now, what's going on? What was so important that you felt the need to practically kidnap me in order to make me listen, though it was pointless?"

"You may have been willing come with me, but the Order would have fought back in order to protect you" Draco countered. "A fight with them is not something that your father and I could afford. This is far too important to leave to chance. I have orders to protect you and that's exactly what I'm doing. Would you have rather gotten captured by one of the other Death Eaters?"

"No. And, who asked you to protect me?" she asked.

A third voice answered. "_That_ would be me."

"Dad?" she asked.

Her father swept in and took a seat in front of his daughter and Draco, who was just beside her. "Indeed. Now, shut up and listen, Apollonia. You know all too well of what will happen if you do not pay attention." The Slytherin nodded. "Good. Since Mr. Malfoy found you where I expected you to be, then surely you must know that the Dark Lord has overthrown the Ministry." She nodded again. "Well, while this was occurring, it was decided that Hogwarts will indeed open this September; however, the Dark Lord has made a few provisions, one of which may affect you. This has not been announced quite yet, but it soon will."

"What is it?" Apollonia questioned.

Draco's gray eyes focused on his friend. "Well, the fact that you have some Muggle heritage in you isn't going to help you," he replied crisply. "The Dark Lord is trying to continue what his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, started. Pureblood supremacy, remember?"

Emerald eyes narrowed upon hearing what Draco had to say. If he knew about _that_, she was in trouble. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, tell me how you know that I'm not a Pureblood as everyone expected I was." There was never a time in which Apollonia felt the need to mention such a thing to Draco, particularly when his family was in support of a Pureblood supremacy. "Let's hear it, Draco, how are you aware of such a closely guarded secret? I made sure that you never heard any of that. Even Lucius was unaware of Dad's blood status. How could you have possibly discovered such a thing?" Apollonia ran through every possibility, but could come up with no logical reason for Draco to know about this.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a large silver snake pendant with emerald eyes. The younger Snape gasped when she realized that it was an exact duplicate of the one that hung around her neck. It never occurred to the Slytherin that Draco might have something like this. Apollonia peered up at Draco, wondering what was going on, why he had this pendant. "Ever since I gave you that necklace last Christmas, I've kept an eye on you using this," he indicated the pendant. "At the beginning of the summer, I decided to do so; it was lucky I did too as I learned of your Muggle heritage. And, from your own mouth."

All color drained from the Slytherin's face. Had she known that Draco was spying on her throughout the summer, Apollonia would have kept a tighter lip on what was coming out of her mouth. Now it made sense as to what Draco meant by the pendant would protect her; he could spy on her. There were times when Apollonia mentioned her mother in Dudley's presence, her brother too. Could Draco have heard any of that, thus circumventing the Fidelius Charm? "Was Mum ever mentioned?" she asked. "Did you ever hear me mention her by name?"

"No," Draco admitted. "Not for the sake of trying."

"You won't find out," Apollonia assured him. "I'm the only person in the world allowed to speak my mother's identity, and I don't intend on revealing that name until Voldemort is no more. You might as well not bother trying, Draco. I know for a fact that I'll have to tell you one day, but it only occurs if Harry Potter is successful. I don't care how much you hate him and _actually want_ a Pureblood supremacy; that's my condition. He wins and you learn the truth." Under no circumstances did Apollonia ever intend on telling Draco any sooner; she would have to watch her words from now on. Draco couldn't find out about this.

"Is that the only way?" the Malfoy enquired.

She nodded. "Afraid so."

It seemed as if Draco was not willing to accept such a thing because she felt a push inside her head; Draco was searching for answers. _My Occulemency shields are up, Draco. You aren't getting in. You won't learn my secret_. Apollonia smirked when Draco pulled out of her head. "You know Occulemency!" he exclaimed. "You knew how to do that and never told me."

"You're the one that tried to go rooting throughout my head, searching for answers," Apollonia countered. "Did you actually expect that my father would never teach me how to do that? I suppose it was only natural that you tried, but it isn't going to work. At all times, Draco; my shields are always up. So, don't even bother trying." She grinned at her father, knowing that he would be pleased that Apollonia had taken the initiative to do that. "Now, is that all that you needed to tell me? Can I please get back to the Order?" No doubt they were worrying about seeing her taken, that something would happen to her.

"We aren't done," her father said.

_And that will cause the Order to worry. It's not like I can tell them that I was with my father and Draco Malfoy_. She looked between her father and Draco, wondering what more they had to warn her about. Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry changed everything; her brother and his friends were on the run because of this. Not to mention that Apollonia could lose the people she cared about as a result of darkness's reign. "What must you tell me?" she asked.

"Since Hogwarts will be reopening come September, there are a few things you will need to know. For one thing, you are in danger; almost as much danger as Mr. Potter. Therefore, you must stick by Mr. Malfoy whenever you can. Under my order, he is to protect you. Secondly, I want you to report to me at least once a week; it's being discussed that Death Eaters other than myself will be within the school. As you're my daughter, I will make sure that nothing happens to you. Finally, if any attack on the school is made, I want you to get yourself to safety. I made it very clear that you must not be a part of this. And, you are going to stick to that promise, young lady. Your safety is of the utmost importance."

"I know this, Dad," she replied.

"Good." Her father nodded to Draco. "You may send her back, Mr. Malfoy. The Order is protecting my daughter, as much as I am not fond of it. You will see her in a month's time."

"Yes, sir," Draco agreed. He took hold of Apollonia once again, this time using a lighter touch. They emerged from her father's office and began making their way throughout the castle. The Death Eater hung his head. "Sorry for pulling you out like that. It was the only way that I could be sure you would listen. And, there was another Death Eater was on his way over to attack you, so I needed you safe. When he gave the order to protect you, he never told me that you were on bloody Potter's side of the war. After I learned that you were, he refused to release me from the protection detail simply because you opposed the side he and I fought for. I'm under strict orders from your father to keep you safe, no matter what side you support. And, that's done at the cost of my own allegiance too."

"You still could have asked?" Apollonia reminded him.

"And risk the others learning of your father's order?" he asked.

"Fair point," the young Snape muttered.

"Oh, before I take you back, there's something I wanted to ask you," Draco said. "Though, I didn't want your father to know that I knew about what I'm about to ask you."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Over the summer, I thought I heard you mention something that didn't seem to make any sense," Draco informed her. "I need to hear from your own mouth what's going on."

"And that is what?" she prodded.

"Well, I thought I heard you mention that you have a brother-" Before he could finish his thought, Apollonia gasped; it was clear that he figured out something that the Slytherin couldn't exactly explain away. How could she hide it then? Hopefully, he didn't know the identity of her brother; _that_ would be a major problem. "So, it's true. You DO have a brother! Why did you ever say? And, why would your brother hate you anyway?"

Almost immediately, Apollonia knew what Draco was referring to, and she silently cursed herself for not thinking to find out what charms were on the necklace. It was because she hadn't that Draco had been allowed to learn of such a closely-guarded secret; not like he knew their identities, but still. "You're not going to get answers, Draco. These are secrets, and that is exactly what they will remain until Voldemort is no more. So, you better hope that Harry destroys Voldemort; otherwise, I won't ever tell you." As much as Apollonia would have liked to tell Draco, she couldn't bring herself to do so before Harry. Despite the fact that the Fidelius Charm prevented Draco from ever speaking of it, the Slytherin knew that there was a still a way for Voldemort to learn of it from her Death Eater friend. No, the secrecy would remain undisturbed and Harry would be the first to learn about this.

"Apolla!" Draco objected.

"Not a chance, Draco," she warned. "You'll learn about this when the time is right." She shrugged. "Of course, even I don't exactly know when that will be. It all depends on Harry."

"Bloody Potter!" her companion grumbled.

Apollonia ignored Draco's commentary. As much as she would like it to be so, Draco would never befriend Harry. The pair had their chance at friendship before the Sorting in first year. But, Draco insulted Ron and Harry spurned Draco's offer of friendship. Apollonia, for much of their sixth year, often wished that it wasn't so; for she, Harry, and Draco might have been close over the years had things turned out the way that she wanted them. It would never happen though; Draco was far too proud to admit his mistake. "Oh, get over it, Draco. This rivalry between you and Harry is getting extremely old. I swear, if I have to hear this all throughout our last year, I'm going to scream." Apollonia had no clue as to how long it would take her brother, Hermione, and Ron to find the horcrux things—whatever they were. But, she knew that Draco would be complaining about them day and night; and it was something that she was not willing to sit through.

"Why do you support Potter anyway?" he asked.

"Figure it out for yourself," Apollonia said sweetly. "When you figure it out, let me know. I'd love to see your reaction." Now, _that_ would be a sight; Draco learning that Harry Potter was her half-brother. He'd freak. Even Apollonia knew that and she longed to see it so. They arrived at the gate to the castle, and thus the boundary of the anti-apparation wards. "Okay, Draco. Take me back to where I was." Apollonia was glad that the Burrow was under the Fidelius Charm; if it hadn't, Draco might be able to attack them. "I'll see you when school begins."

Draco nodded and grabbed hold of her, apparating the Slytherin to the place where she was first caught off-guard. "Sorry, Apolla; sorry for taking you like that. But, you had to listen to what we had to say. Oh, and another thing; when Hogwarts begins, stay away from all Death Eaters, save for me and your father; that includes my father. He will show up." With that, Draco disapparated, leaving Apollonia at the Burrow to ponder his words.

The remaining Weasleys, Lupin, and Dora came rushing out to meet Apollonia, to find out what happened. "You disappeared in the attack. We were afraid you'd been caught."

"I was," Apollonia admitted. "Though not in the way you'd think." With that, the young Slytherin informed the Order that Draco Malfoy pulled her away from the fray, sending her to her father during the battle. The Order was shocked that a known Death Eater would protect her, but Apollonia defended him. "My father gave the order himself; he had no choice but to protect me. Though, even I don't know why. It was never explained." And, Apollonia wanted to know why that was. Why would Draco—a known Death Eater—protect Apollonia when she fought for the Order, and for Harry? It made no sense.

"Where were you taken?" Kingsley asked.

"Hogwarts," Apollonia replied.

"What for?"

"He wished to inform me that the Board of Governor decided to open Hogwarts this year. Although, Voldemort has made some provisions as to who enters; at least, I believe that's what Dad said. Something about recording blood-status, or something," Apollonia informed. "I spent years in Slytherin with most people thinking that I was a Pureblood. Draco uncovered that I'm not and got me in to speak with my father about that."

"What _is_ your blood-status?" one asked.

Rather than answering, Apollonia turned to the one person within the Order who knew the answer to the question that was posed. "Dora, would you mind explaining please?"

"_Quarter-Blood Princess_," the woman replied.

"What eez zat?" Fleur inquired.

Apollonia smirked. "Under Dumbledore's order, I was asked to protect the Dursleys, for reasons that very few people truly understand. But, the fact that the recently-deceased headmaster's order conflicted with my father's earlier decree forced me to contact the Order—through Dora—using a codename. It's a joke on my father, who was once known as the _Half-Blood Prince_; I am quite literally _Daddy's Little Princess_."

As spoke, Apollonia could see the wheels turning in everyone's head, all save Dora; she knew exactly what they were doing and already knew the answer. Nymphadora was told seven months ago. "Your mother is muggleborn?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively.

"Yes," the Slytherin replied. "And, that's all I'll say of my mother." Under no circumstances was Apollonia Snape going to tell anyone, not even the Weasleys, that her mother was Lily Potter. Harry deserved that right to hear about this first; that Apollonia was borne of an affair between her father and Lily Potter. Apollonia learned about it in the months prior to Dumbledore's killing, possibly so that she could tell Harry about what happened. But, telling anyone else before Harry was unacceptable, even those close to her.

"Understood," Tonks said, winking at her.

Apollonia nodded and looked at the others. They might not take recent events in stride. Tonks was Draco's cousin, and also knew her secret. No one else within the Order did, for the only others ones to know were either away or dead. For years, Draco and her father were the only ones that the young Snape could ever rely on; they had been the ones to care. And, even if they were serving Voldemort, it seemed that they were still protecting her. Much to everyone's dismay, they seemed willing to protect her; and, that fact seemed to scare them a little bit. No one could come up with a logical explanation as to why both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were willing to defy Voldemort simply in order to protect her. It seemed rather inexplicable since even Apollonia didn't know. But, she was determined to find out what was going on. Come September, she would find out why they were protecting her.

* * *

Upon apparating back to the gate, Draco trudged back up to the castle to continue making arrangements with his former Head of House in regards to Apollonia's safety. He still couldn't figure out why he was so willing to defy the Dark Lord's order in favor of Professor Snape's; what was it about Apollonia Snape that made him defy his family and all that he stood for? One day he would try to understand that; surely there was an explanation for all of this.

The girl's father appeared not too long after Draco perched himself up in the Owlery. Draco looked back to find his former professor standing there, dressed in his normal black robes. "Did you inform my daughter as to the real reason she is being protected?" he asked.

"No, sir," Draco informed him. "There's no need for her to know that. And besides, professor, we've already discussed why I agreed to help you with this. It's because I…"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," he nodded. "I know."

Draco nodded. The former professor was the one person who understood his plight, that Apollonia Snape would be his undoing. For years, Draco was always known as one of the Pureblood supremacists. Yet, here he was trying to protect someone fighting against that goal. If the Dark Lord, or anyone else, discovered what he was doing—even if it was Severus Snape's daughter—he'd be killed for it. As would Snape and Apollonia. When school began in September, he would have to be careful in how he went about protecting Apolla. The Dark Lord was taking over the school and it would only cause problems for Apollonia if they discovered her allegiance. "How will we hide this?" Draco inquired. "No one can know that we are doing this; that was what you said. But, if there are to be more Death Eaters within the school, are they not going to notice when I am helping her?"

"You will have to be very careful when the new school year begins," Severus confirmed. "Between the pair of us, we can only protect her so much. And, I believe the Order will be watching over her as well. They have been protecting her since Christmas." At seeing the confused look of the young Malfoy's face, the former professor expounded upon his initial statement. "I had gone to speak with Dumbledore around the end of January when I spotted my daughter and your cousin in a nearby hall speaking about something regarding the Order of the Phoenix; they are protecting my daughter thanks to your cousin's influence."

"My cousin?" Draco queried.

"Andromeda's girl," Severus reminded.

Upon hearing what the older man said, Draco understood what the former professor was getting at. Andromeda was his mother's sister, the disowned one. No one—not his mother nor Auntie Bella—ever spoke of Andromeda or anything related to the middle Black sister because she married beneath her bloodline, for love rather than blood purity the way they were _supposed_ to. She turned her back on her family for a muggleborn, or so the story went. And, though it was the cousin he knew nothing about, Draco was glad it was family looking out for Apollonia when he couldn't; it made up for that fact that he couldn't be there for her when he wanted to. But, if anything ever happened to Apollonia on her watch, Draco would see to it that they paid for allowing such a thing to occur. He refused to stand by and watch as Apollonia suffered. Not like during this past year with Pansy. "And, her identity?" Draco asked. "Will you reveal that she's your daughter?"

"If I must, Mr. Malfoy," Severus replied. "Now, we really must return to Malfoy Manor. If the Dark Lord learns that we've gone, he may learn of our deception; that we have conspired to protect my daughter from his wrath. Let us go then; we will return in a month."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorite chapters. I love writing Draco's POV.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	38. Nobody Revealed

**Nobody Revealed  
**

Nearly a month went by with Apollonia living at the Burrow. During that time, Arthur had taken Apollonia to take her apparition test—which she passed—so the Slytherin went to visit her cousin every so often. Doing so helped Apollonia through the month; despite her being a witch, Dudley always seemed willing to trust her. Even after how he treated Harry over the years because he was a wizard, Dudley was kind to her. And, that fact helped Apollonia since the Order seemed unwilling to trust her after Draco pulled her away from the battle. It didn't matter that she was safe, just that she was captured by a Death Eater, no matter what the reason.

Fortunately for her, Dora was one of the few to trust Apollonia above reproach; yes, it was her Death Eater cousin who pulled her away, but Dora was still the only one to know that Lily Potter was the Slytherin's mother. Apollonia could have told everyone within the Order that she was Harry's half-sister and garnered the respect she deserved, but she still maintained that Harry had to hear of the secret first. Though, there were definitely times where Apollonia considered telling Ginny; if Ginny loved Harry as much as Apollonia suspected she did, then telling the sole Weasley girl might not be a bad thing. But, she never did. Secrecy was maintained and Apollonia suffered because of that fact.

During the middle of August, Apollonia's Hogwarts letter arrived, only for the Slytherin to learn of the measures her father took in order to protect her. Thanks to Hermione's decision to accompany Harry and Ron in their search for the horcruxes—whatever they were—Apollonia received the Head Girl title. _Hermione is going to kill me for taking this from her. _But, it wasn't like Apollonia had a choice; it was an order from her father.

**Dear Ms. Snape, **

**I am pleased to inform you have been given the honor of Head Girl. Being Head Girl, especially in the midst of a war, will put a tremendous pressure on you. However, I am certain that you will rise to the challenge and help maintain a state of peace within the school.**

**Deputy Headmistress **

**Minerva McGonagall**

When she received the letter, Apollonia had to reread the closing. Professor McGonagall remained the Deputy Headmistress. Meaning, who was the head of the school? As she clasped the Head Girl badge, Apollonia shared a glance with Ginny, who seemed just as confused by what was going on as the new Head Girl was. "Professor McGonagall is still teaching," Ginny noted to the Slytherin and her parents when they each received their letters.

The Slytherin nodded. "It's highly suspicious, wouldn't you agree?" she asked. She had her suspicions about who was currently running the school, based simply on the fact that she was currently Head Girl. Only one person could have made such a recommendation; of course, that fact could get Apollonia in even more trouble with the Order. So, she kept her mouth shut, hiding her suspicions from everyone. It would be announced in time.

Whereas last year was spent at Malfoy Manor, Apollonia spent the days prior to her seventh year at the Burrow getting ready with Ginny. It was odd being around the younger girl; apparently Harry broke up with her at the end of the previous year. And, while Apollonia understood her brother's reasoning, that he didn't want Ginny involved in the war, the Slytherin sympathized with the younger Gryffindor. This next year would be as hard on her as it would on Apollonia; they could, if need be, comfort each other over their loss. "Ginny," Apollonia asked on August 31st, the night before heading back to Hogwarts, "are you sure you're okay?" She could hear crying coming from Ginny's room and wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah," the younger girl called. "I'm fine."

Apollonia really didn't believe that the Weasley girl was okay. During the four days in which the Slytherin watched the interaction between the couple, she could see how much Ginny's eyes lit up when she caught sight of Harry. That sheen seemed to dull now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone; separation anxiety was taking its toll on Ginny. The Slytherin would have to watch Ginny carefully throughout the year. She seemed to be in a downward spiral since Harry left; if the youngest Weasley continued on this path, there would be trouble.

Upon giving herself a reminder to watch out for Ginny, Apollonia returned to what she was doing. Come tomorrow, she would be on her way to Hogwarts. It was going to be a very trying year, what with Voldemort trying to take over the school and Harry trying to destroy him. Apollonia really had not idea as to what to expect. "Apollonia!" someone called. The Slytherin turned to find Tonks at her side, hair colored green at the time. "It's been nice having to you around here this past month," the older woman replied.

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Remember to stay in contact," Dora said.

"Yeah, not like those eleven years we didn't," Apollonia laughed, hugging the older woman goodbye. Being around Tonks often reminded the Slytherin of Draco; they were cousins, after all. It was the closest Apollonia got to Draco this past month. "This time, I will definitely make sure to keep in touch with you. You're the only one that's continued to trust me after what happened."

"Good," Dora smiled.

Apollonia went to finish packing and wondered if she was at all capable of doing everything that was required of her. Thanks to her father, the Slytherin was Head Girl. Then, in addition to that, she had to keep an eye on the Dursleys for the Order, watch over Ginny, keep in contact with Tonks—and Hermione when she could—and do schoolwork. At one point, the strain would get to her; and Apollonia wondered when that would be.

Since she spent much of her night thinking about what could happen over the course of the year, Apollonia was dead weight by morning. She could barely think straight. Apollonia was rather surprised that she made it to King's Cross without falling asleep standing up. The Slytherin was glad she didn't though; it seemed as there were Death Eaters at the Station, trying to determine the blood-status of all those attending school this year. Though, as Apollonia took great care to notice, some students were pulled from attending this year. There were definitely less students. Once she was allowed to pass, Apollonia bid goodbye to Ginny and went to the Head compartment. As her letter never stated who the Head Boy was, she wondered who it might be. It didn't take long to figure out who it was; the second she entered the Head compartment, she was enveloped into a hug. She laughed. "Hello, Draco. So, another one of my father's conspiracies?"

"It was the best way to protect you," Draco insisted.

"Of course it is," Apollonia muttered. "The meeting with the prefects; how long is that going to take? I haven't exactly slept all that much. Too busy worrying about this year."

"Ah!" Draco realized. "I doubt it will be very long."

Apollonia slumped down into a seat. "Good." The Slytherin did not elaborate any further, merely settled down to wait for the twenty-four students that were prefects to enter. She and Draco had to go over everything with the group. Apollonia was rather pleased to see that Ginny was a prefect—she didn't tell Apollonia about that—but not that Pansy was here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pansy screamed.

"I'm Head Girl," Apollonia informed her.

"But, you're a _no_body!" she yelled.

Apollonia glared at Pansy. She was about to yell at the pug-faced girl when Draco stepped in to her defense. "Pansy, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You claim she's a nobody when in fact; she's really the most important person here. You'd do well to remember that. And, you also happen to be disrespecting authority by calling her out in such a way. Would you like to lose your badge for that, Parkinson?" He glared at Pansy. "If you refuse to respect Apollonia's authority, I'll have to recommend that your badge be revoked."

"No!" Pansy cried.

"Then respect her," Draco insisted.

There were no other outbursts from any of the other prefects—not from Pansy or anyone else—and the meeting went smoothly. Once everyone was gone, Apollonia slumped against the seat and fell asleep. It was sunset when the Slytherin woke up, her head resting against Draco's shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" Apollonia asked with a yawn.

"Six hours," he informed her.

"And, how long until we reach Hogwarts?" she asked. Apollonia wondered when she would get the chance to speak with her father. If Voldemort was trying to take over the school, her father would not be leaving. He might still be there. She really didn't know.

"Not too long," he assured her.

Draco spoke true, for the train pulled into Hogsmeade station not too long afterwards. Since her father gave the order for her to remain at Draco's side, the pair emerged from the train together and claimed a carriage. When Pansy attempted to come near their carriage, Apollonia smirked and closed it off from her. "Not happening," the Slytherin informed the pug-faced girl. "You treat me like crap and you'll soon see that you made a mistake." After all that Pansy did to her over the years, Apollonia was not about to let get her way. It was not about to happen. "You tortured me all last year; well, this is my payback."

"But…" Pansy objected.

Apollonia and Draco didn't hear the rest of Pansy's statement; their carriage started off towards the school. "When you spoke to my father last, what did he say?" the Slytherin questioned.

"You'll find out," he replied.

They arrived at the castle and headed over to the Slytherin table. As the Head Boy and Head Girl took their seats, Apollonia caught a glimpse of her father up at the staff table, seated where Dumbledore previously sat. "My father's the Headmaster this year?" she questioned.

"It's why you're Head Girl," Draco replied.

"I guess that explains it," the Slytherin understood. The only reason this was done was because her father became the Headmaster after Dumbledore's death. It made sense. How else would she have been protected if her father wasn't here at the school? "I'll have to talk to him."

"He wants to see us anyway," he informed her.

Most students were rather surprised to see that Severus Snape was the new Headmaster. Though it seemed to have been mentioned in the Daily Prophet, all students second year onward were shocked to see who Dumbledore's replacement was. As Professor McGonagall led the small pack of first years in for the Sorting, Apollonia caught her father's gaze. His piercing obsidian gaze was unnerving to say the least and his daughter couldn't help but wonder why that was. "Welcome to a new year," her father said in a tone that seemed much different to the one that Dumbledore used in years previous. "Despite all that goes on within the Wizarding World, your education must move forward. It is for that reason that the Dark Lord agreed to open the school, to make the shift in power as seamless as possible for all those involved." He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who stood with the small pack of students. "Now, without any further ado, let us hold the Sorting."

Because of Voldemort's rise in power and eventual takeover, this year's class of first years only consisted of about twenty kids, compared to the normal forty. Only four of the group got sorted into Slytherin. As she was watching the Sorting, Apollonia's gaze drifted up to the staff table where two people—a man and a woman—that she had never seen before sat gleefully talking. "Draco, who are they?" Apollonia questioned, motioning to the pair.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow," he informed her. "Beware of them. They're the Death Eaters I warned you about. Amycus will be teaching Dark Arts; and that's _not Defense against_, but the real thing. As for Alecto; well, something happened to Charity Burbage this past summer and Alecto will be taking over Muggle Studies. It's compulsory for all students now, and nothing like what you knew it was. They're about as crazy and unhinged as my aunt."

"No," she whispered.

"Afraid so," Draco told her. "Apolla, you're in danger here. _Muffliato_. Okay, now we can talk without anyone overhearing us. It was never discussed, but I became a Death Eater to protect you. The Dark Lord wanted to use you in a part of his plans, a plan I snuffed before it got into the planning stage. I became a Death Eater, not only to protect my family, but to protect you as well. Otherwise, you'd have this on your arm." He showed her the Dark Mark. "I'm the reason you aren't serving the Dark Lord; both me and your father."

"Why me?" the Slytherin questioned.

"Not a damn clue," he shrugged. "It was never explained. But, I wasn't about to let you become a part of this. Stay away from the Carrows; they'll try to pull you into this, no matter whether you are Snape's daughter. Incidentally, it was one of the Carrows coming after you last month. Had I not pulled you away to speak with your father, you might have the Dark Mark."

Apollonia gasped. Was Voldemort aware of Apollonia's connection to Harry? Had her father been too late in giving his daughter the Occulemency lessons she needed to protect the secret? Unfortunately, it was unclear as to what Voldemort wanted of her since Draco interceded; Apollonia never thought that such a thing would happen; that the only reason Draco became a Death Eater was to help her escape becoming a Death Eater herself. "Wow. I don't know how to thank you, Draco. Had I been a Death Eater, my brother would kill me."

"Again with the mysterious brother, huh?" Draco asked in annoyance. "Seriously, Apolla. What's the deal with that? How is it that you have a brother I know nothing about?"

"You don't want to know, Draco," she assured.

He shrugged. "Whatever; I'll figure it out one day. As for what I did, the best way for you to thank me is to stay safe. Should anything happen to you over the course of the year, all my efforts will have been in vain. Snape will destroy me if anything does occur; you simply can't be a part of the war. Neither your father nor I will ever let you become a part of this."

She nodded. "Got it."

Draco canceled the spell and they heard the imposing voice of Professor Severus Snape hit their ears once more. "There will be a few staffing changes for this year. First, we have Amycus Carrow teaching the Dark Arts. Meanwhile, his sister, Alecto, will be teaching Muggle Studies. One final change is that Professor Horace Slughorn has agreed to be Slytherin's Head of House this year with my promotion to Headmaster. Finally, I would like to point out this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, for those who don't know." Apollonia glared at her father. What was he doing? In previous years, Dumbledore never announced the Head Boy and Girl for the upcoming year. So, why was her father? "The Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl is my very own daughter, Ms. Apollonia Snape."

A round of rousing applause filled the Great Hall as Draco and Apollonia stood up to make themselves known. Only one person however, seemed perturbed by the announcement: Pansy Parkinson. "His daughter!" she screeched. "Professor Snape has a daughter?"

The Great Hall fell silent at Pansy's outburst. The Headmaster—it felt weird referring to her father as the headmaster—strode over to Pansy, plucking Apollonia and Draco from their seats. Apollonia smirked; Pansy would get what was coming to her. "Of course I have a daughter, Ms. Parkinson," her father said lightly, his coal-colored eyes boring into the pug-faced seventh year Slytherin prefect. "A daughter, mind you, that you have continually harassed during the past year. You call her a nobody, if I recall. You and your gaggle of giggling girls harassed my daughter for much of last year; and, it is _that_, Ms. Parkinson, that lost you the title of Head Girl, for I had considered you for the position. You lost that chance though, when you decided to harass my daughter simply because you didn't like her. Keep that in mind, Ms. Parkinson, the next time you decide to call someone you meet a nobody; they could turn out to be the most important person in the world."

The Headmaster turned away and it was Draco's turn to speak. "I warned you, Pansy," Draco muttered. "I knew precisely who Apolla was and you continually ignored me in favor your own opinion."

Finally, it was Apollonia's turn to shove this news down the pug-faced girl's throat. "I always told you, Pansy, that my father could _destroy _you for what you did to me. You never listened. Get it now. I'm the Headmaster's daughter; Slytherin's former Head of House's daughter. It never seemed to make much of a difference to you. You, Millicent, Daphne, sometimes even Tracey; it never occurred to you as to what you were doing. I hope the loss of Head Girl teaches you something; to treat people the way you want to be treated." Apollonia stormed away and went to join Draco and her father at the dais.

"How long before she tries to retaliate?" Draco wondered.

"A day," Apollonia suspected.

"She will do no such thing," her father assured her. "It's not normally done, but, in this case, I will make an exception. Neither one of you will be housed in the dungeon. You will be housed in a dorm by my office, a place where I can keep an eye on you and make certain that Ms. Parkinson does not retaliate. For if she does, and I will know, all privileges will be revoked." He led his daughter and Draco away from the Great Hall and up towards his office. His ebony wand was removed, tapping a panel beside the gargoyle that guarded his office. "This is where the two of you will reside for the upcoming year. Unlike all other restricted area, a simple tap of the wand will allow entrance. Only myself, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and the two of you will have access to this room; only our wands have been keyed to allow passage into the rooms." The panel slid to the side, allowing the Heads to enter the room just behind the new Headmaster.

Apollonia elbowed Draco. "Did you know about this _too_?" From what the Slytherin could deduce about what was going on, her father and Draco were conspiring to protect her. This might be yet another way to protect Apollonia from the Death Eaters they warned her about.

"I had no idea," he replied. "Seems Pansy's barb at you caused Snape to take drastic action. Since it will keep you away from the Carrows, I really don't care. The Carrows are vicious, about as bad as my aunt; there's no need to subject you to something like that. The less amount of time you spend around them, the better off you'll be."

Apollonia shrugged and entered the secret room. "Still sounds like you and my father conspiring to keep me safe this coming year." If their last meeting had been any indication, all this had to do with her protection, the one thing that Draco and her father seemed to collaborate on. They each seemed to have their own reasons for it, but the only thing that mattered was that they were trying to keep her safe during wartimes. Pansy's barb might have instigated this, but it was not the only reason they were to be housed near her father's new office. There were Death Eaters in the castle thanks to Voldemort's uprising; only her father and Draco could ever be trusted to help her. And, she knew that. They were the only ones she could ever trust while she was growing and the only ones she could trust now.

Both Slytherins slumped down into chairs before looking up at the Headmaster. The passage was closed and he turned to face the pair. "I gave this order a month ago; so I will repeat it: Apollonia, you are not to go anywhere without Mr. Malfoy at your side. You are currently under my protection, but that might not be enough. And, Mr. Malfoy, no pushing my daughter away as you did last year. Now that the Dark Lord is in control, my daughter's life is in danger. You would do well to remember that. Should you leave her alone, the Carrows may come after my daughter. Her safety is paramount; and you know that."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

As her father turned to exit the room, Apollonia hurried over. She needed to ask him about something, something that Draco was not allowed to know about. "Dad, is this about Mum?"

"You know it is," her father said.

The Slytherin glared at her father. "And, if this is about Mum as you so claim, why are you not doing what you can to help the cause?" she yelled at her father. She had to be careful about what was revealed; Draco knew nothing of her mother—though Merlin knows he tried—so Apollonia could not speak of Harry in front of him. "Dad, you know how I feel about this! I'm not a Death Eater, nor am I even a supporter of his crap. Why would you kill Dumbledore and turn your back on me and what _I _want? You may be doing this in order to protect me, but I simply can't condone you joining back up with Volde-"

"Don't say _that_ name!" Draco yelled.

"Why not?" Apollonia questioned.

"Would you like for the Death Eater to come after you?" Draco asked, coming towards where she and her father stood. "That's exactly what will happen if you say that name. And, there's no way that your father or I can protect you if that word is ever uttered."

Apollonia groused for a moment or two about the taboo on Voldemort's name before storming away to her bedroom. She needed to think about all of this. Under her father's order, Apollonia was not to go anywhere without Draco at her side; it would not bode well for her when she tried to go help protect the school. She really didn't have much of a choice either; due to the fact that she was the Dursleys' secret-keeper, Apollonia couldn't just stand at the sidelines of battle as her father wanted. With the friendship she forged with Dudley—on her father's orders—there was no way that the young Snape could simply hang them out to dry; she could do no such thing, especially after all the progress Dudley made in befriending Harry after years of bullying his weaker cousin.

The Slytherin locked herself in her bedroom and lay on her bed to think. If there was any chance for the younger Snape to redeem her name within the Order after everything that happened these past few months, Apollonia had to attempt it. So long as there was a chance for Apollonia to renew the faith the Order had in the Snape name, she had to try. And, in essence, that meant disobeying her father's—and Draco's—orders to stay out of danger. It simply wasn't possible, not anymore. If Severus Snape did not wish for his daughter to get involved in all of this, he should have been more careful in what he was doing; perhaps not asking that Apollonia spend time at Number 4 Privet Drive, for it was that Christmas she spent there that forced Apollonia Lily Evans Snape to become involved in this.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the only time that seemed appropriate to reveal to Pansy that she was making a mistake in harassing a fellow student: that she was a professor's daughter. Every other time I considered writing that confrontation, it didn't feel right. Here it did. Especially in front of the entire school. It made it a lot more interesting.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	39. First Day of Classes

**First Day of Classes  
**

When morning came, Apollonia emerged from her bedroom and really got her first real glimpse of the common room. Thanks to the argument with her father from the previous night, Apollonia stormed into her room and didn't have the chance to examine the room. She crossed the room, taking in her surroundings as she headed over to the black leather couch. From what she could tell, the room was done in black, green, silver, gold, and white; black leather furniture, green carpeting, and white walls. Silver and gold accents were scattered about the room. On the wall opposite the fireplace was a wall of books. Upon further inspection, it was apparent that her father was taking every precaution to keep her safe; the shelves were full of books they might need for their studies. A table and two chairs were strategically placed in front of the shelves, leaving the Slytherin to only one conclusion. "Dad doesn't even want me going to the library, does he?" she murmured softly.

Draco answered. "Well, did you not hear what your father said last night? Your protection is paramount. He doesn't want anything to happen to you during this war," he replied.

"I get that," Apollonia mumbled. "But, I don't necessarily have to be at your side at all times. My protection comes from not only you and my father, but the Order as well. Were you ever informed that your cousin is a part of the Order?" He nodded. "Precisely. I met Dora a long time ago, a little less than twelve years ago. Well, we crossed paths again—after eleven years of no contact—around the end of January; Dora knows I'm your friend and promised to help me. You're not the only one protecting me, Draco; not by a long shot."

"That may be true, Apolla, but can my cousin really step foot in Hogwarts without Death Eaters swarming? I KNOW the Order is protecting you; I've known for a long time. But, it's not like any of them can slip into the castle unnoticed and come to your aid. Within the castle, the only people you can ever trust are people who have access to this room; it's why your father chose those people. Though, if it were me, I'd trust McGonagall less."

_Yeah, but it's not you_, Apollonia thought. It was Draco's opinion that Apollonia only trust the people whom her father gave access to the room. In other words, that was just McGonagall and Slughorn. But, in Apollonia's eyes, there were more people she could trust; Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Ministry debacle; surely they could help Apollonia, if they trusted her, of course. And, unfortunately, she really didn't know if they would help her. Only Ginny knew that she was a Snape; Luna and Neville didn't. Then, there was always the fact that Neville was afraid of her father. It wouldn't surprise Apollonia for Neville to be afraid of her as well.

Once both the Slytherins were ready, they emerged and headed down to the Great Hall. Apollonia cast a glance at the Gryffindor table, catching Ginny's eye. She looked over there sadly, knowing that things wouldn't be right at the school without her brother and his friends. Hermione was supposed to be Head Girl, not Apollonia. How could Hogwarts stand up against Voldemort's uprising without them? Thanks to her father, Apollonia was the Head Girl; but, was that really the right decision for him to make? Would it help?

The Slytherin Head Girl slid into a seat beside Draco and waited for Professor Slughorn to hand out schedules. It was even weirder than last year for Apollonia to stand. Last year, Apollonia dealt with Professor Slughorn taking over as Potions Master; this year, he became Slytherin's Head of House thanks to her father's promotion to Headmaster. While she was pleased that her father was still a part of the school, Apollonia felt betrayed that her father would hand over teaching responsibilities to others. She loved learning from her father. However, Apollonia lost that chance the day her father killed Dumbledore; everything changed that day. It was why the Carrows were here at the school.

"Apolla!" Draco called.

The sound of Draco's voice shook Apollonia from her thoughts and she looked over at him. "What is it, Draco?" she asked. There was something a tad annoying about the fact that her father ordered Draco to be at her side for the duration of the year; there was no way for her to do anything on her own. Apollonia was sure to suffocate thanks to her father's and Draco's over-protectiveness; she might not make it through the year like this.

"Pansy alert," he whispered.

Since the pug-faced girl's outburst last night, Apollonia wondered what the girl might try to do in retaliation. Pansy was immensely displeased by the fact that she unknowingly angered her former Head of House—now Headmaster—by harassing his daughter. And, it seemed as if some of the Slytherins were treating her as persona non grata for said persecution. The Head Girl took notice of the fact that that Pansy received the cold shoulder from many Slytherins; only Daphne Greengrass seemed to stand by her after what happened. "What do you think she's planning after last night?" Apollonia asked Draco.

"I really don't know," Draco shrugged.

"Dad better put a stop to it," she muttered.

"You know he will," the blond beside her reminded the younger Snape. "He refuses to let anything to happen to you. Over the summer, your father told me part of the story, that he lost your mother in the First Wizarding War. After that, he swore not to lose you as well. Nothing is allowed to happen to you, not even attacks from fellow snakes. And Pansy's the worst one; she'll receive the most severe punishment for being such a thorn in your side."

Rather than focusing on the latter portion of what Draco said—as she should have—Apollonia paid more attention to the fact that Draco had some idea of how her mother died. Technically, the whole world knew how her mother died; of course, that was beside the point. Draco had no idea that her father spoke of Lily Potter; the fact that Severus Snape and Lily Potter had an affair around the same time Harry was conceived was not common knowledge. Based on everyone who knew who she was, only her father, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Flitwick were aware of whom she was at the time. Count in those who died and it would be only three other people: Dumbledore, her mother, and her step-father, James. No one else had knowledge of the affair and, for the time being, that was how things were to remain. She couldn't afford having anyone else find out. And, that went especially for the Carrows; Apollonia couldn't let them find out about this.

Once Slughorn passed out the schedules, Apollonia and Draco compared their schedules. Since they were on two very different paths, Draco and Apollonia might not have the same schedules. And, as far as the young Snape could tell, there was only one class where they were separated; while Draco had Herbology with Professor Sprout, Apollonia took History of Magic. Then, while Draco had Care of Magical Creature with Hagrid—after the Buckbeak incident in third year the Head Girl was rather surprised to see that Draco continued with the class for his N.E.W.T.s; his answer was that he enjoyed the class, but despised the teacher—Apollonia had a free period. _That's my only chance_, Apollonia realized. _It might be only possible way for me to speak with anyone about what's going on._

Despite the fact that it only gave Apollonia about an hour, the Slytherin would make absolutely certain that her time was put to good use. If Luna, Neville, or Ginny happened to have a free period at that point, then she could use that time to figure out a way to reclaim Hogwarts from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Apollonia peered up at her father as she was thinking; he seemed rather distracted. _Dad, what are you doing?_ At the moment, her father seemed about as attentive to what was going as Dumbledore was last year. And, after what happened last year—what with her father killing Dumbledore when Draco couldn't—Apollonia feared for her father's life. By some miracle, her father came back to Hogwarts for this year. Of course, the curse on the Defense post still remained; those who taught the course since the late 1940s—all fifty-something—usually died off early on in their lives. Her father was still in danger, and Apollonia didn't know how to stop it.

Transfiguration was the first class of the day, so the Slytherin Head Girl trooped over there. A part of her hoped that she might have the chance to speak with Professor McGonagall; perhaps she knew of a way to help without her protectors knowing. Unfortunately, Apollonia had no way of knowing if the Deputy Headmistress could help her with this. For years, the Slytherin was hidden away from the war, spared from the trauma that war always brought. But, what her father didn't seem to realize was that Apollonia might still have to suffer through such trauma so long as her loved ones were a part of the war, which they always would be. Harry, Draco, and her father all fought in the war; Harry fighting for the Order, Draco and her father working as Death Eaters. There was always a chance for any one of them to die, thus bringing Apollonia to a state of depression for losing someone so close to her. Didn't her father realize that such a thing could happen?

Due to her split focus, Apollonia barely paid attention in class; she was far too concerned about the war to care all that much about school. School was important, yes; however, the fact that Dark Arts with Amycus came immediately following her Transfiguration class could not allay her fears. Amycus and Alecto, according to Draco and her father, were among the more vicious of Voldemort's followers; they seemed to be ranked right up there with Draco's aunt, Bellatrix, and Fenrir Greyback. What was to come next period when Apollonia Lily Evans Snape—a supporter of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix—faced a Death Eater? Nothing good would come of it; she was sure of that. But, how could she make minimal contact with the Carrows when she was the Head Girl, someone who was meant to be a pillar of the school? She was supposedly protected thanks to her father, but she suspected that the Carrows would disregard said order in favor of one that came from Voldemort. And, that was why Apollonia was wary of that class; she knew that something bad could come of her next period, something that Draco might not be able to help her with.

"Ms. Snape!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Yes, Mam?" she queried.

"Stay after a moment," the professor stated.

As Apollonia was just on her way out of the room—with Draco at her side—the Slytherin stayed back, insisting that Draco go on without her. Once Apollonia was the only remaining student in the classroom, she breathed a sigh of relief. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

The older woman nodded. "I did, Ms. Snape. As this is your first class of the year—and I am a part of the Order—I feel it is my duty to warn you. Beware the Carrows. Your support of your brother puts you in a very precarious position. While yes you are a Slytherin and might get some leniency from the Carrows as such, your allegiance might negate that clemency. Stay under the radar and you might survive the year."

"I understand Professor," Apollonia replied.

"You may go Apollonia," Professor McGonagall said.

As much as the Slytherin would have liked to stay, it would _not_ make a good impression on Amycus if she showed up late. In fact, if would give the Carrow brother ample excuse to punish Apollonia. Professor McGonagall's words rang true; just because she was the Headmaster's daughter—and a Slytherin to boot—it didn't mean that she was immune to the Carrows. For all she knew, it put her in even more danger. Yes, her father and Draco were just trying to protect her, but it also put her in about as much danger as the Gryffindors.

When Apollonia emerged from the Transfiguration classroom, she found that Draco was waiting for her. He stood in the corner, leaning up against the wall. "There you are." Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "Dark Arts starts in three minutes."

Apollonia nodded and allowed Draco to lead her to the classroom that once belonged to her father. The fact that her father wasn't teaching this year still bothered her. Plus, she was unsure as to whether or not she could handle being in the same room as one of the Carrows. _If I'm unable to enter the same room as one of them and it's only the first day, how the hell am I supposed to get through an entire year of this? I might not make it through._

* * *

Without even having to use the little Legilimency he knew, Draco could tell that Apollonia was tense; he could feel it radiating from her body. She was stressed already, and it wasn't even the end of the day. Dark Arts or Muggle Studies had yet to occur. At the thought of Muggle Studies, Draco's mind flickered to Charity Burbage being tortured over the summer. The poor woman didn't deserve that. But, it was what the Dark Lord wanted; besides, there was really nothing that Draco could have done to stop it. His family was in disfavor with the Dark Lord and the only use the Malfoys had at the moment was allowing him to use Malfoy Manor as his base of operations. And, Draco gave up spending time with Apolla for that, with his only contact with her being the times he spied on her.

As they neared the Dark Arts classroom—about three minutes away—Draco's silver gaze drifted over to Apollonia. If he was in disfavor with the Dark Lord, how could he protect Apollonia from the Carrows? There was only so much he could do to keep her out of harm's way, and it would only last so long. Draco pulled Apollonia closer, kissing her temple. "Calm down," he whispered. She visibly relaxed, but there was still a twinge of fear in her. "There's no way I'll let the Carrows get to you; your father forbids it from happening."

"Or it might provoke them even further," Apollonia said.

"I suppose that's true," Draco conceded. If so, he would have to bring that up with Snape. The Headmaster would have to know about his daughter's suspicions and rein them in before anything irreversible occurred. "Your father and I won't let the Carrows do that."

"I don't know about that," she said softly.

There had to be some way for Draco to convince Apollonia that he wouldn't let the Carrows come after her. If he didn't know that the younger Snape supported Potter before, he certainly knew now. Her fear of the Death Eaters seemed almost insurmountable, and unreasonably so at that. As far as he could tell, there seemed to be absolutely no reason for this unfathomable trepidation in having to come in close contact with a Death Eater; she did it before with her father and him. Unless, she was hiding something from him, which he knew she was. _I'll have to use the Legilimency, and do so without her finding out_. If there was anyway for Draco to find out without her learning about it, he'd try.

However, before Draco could make an attempt to delve inside Apollonia's mind and look for answers, they reached Amycus's classroom. He made certain that she was seated at his side, with someone he could trust on the other side: Blaise. While Amycus began speaking of the Dark Arts, Draco began contemplating how he should go about looking for answers. Though, even that seemed slightly impossible. "Ms. Snape, why don't you come up and help us demonstrate one of these spells?" Amycus suggested with glee.

"Sir, no," Draco objected.

"Quiet, Mr. Malfoy," Amycus insisted. "This is _not_ a request. Come up here, Ms. Snape. Come up here and help me show the students exactly what they will be learning this year."

As Apollonia cautiously walked up to the front of the room, Blaise leaned over to speak with Draco. "Did you ever tell Apollonia about what you told me?" the dark boy queried.

"No," Draco admitted quietly as he kept a close eye on the Head Girl to make sure that she was okay throughout this ordeal. "Never got around to it." _I was too worried about trying to get rid of Dumbledore to concern myself with telling Apolla about that. Though, I suppose I may have to. If Amycus and Alecto intend on targeting her after learning that she's not a pureblood the way everyone thought, then it seems I really have no choice_. In the midst of a war, Draco did not wish to concern himself about this. Though, it definitely seemed as if the decision to do so was getting taken out of his hands. He needed to tell her now, before it was too late. Otherwise, he would regret the choice he made.

"_Crucio!_"

Draco heard that spell getting cast on Apollonia and rushed up to the front of the room. She was collapsed in a heap. "How could you do that to the Headmaster's daughter?" he questioned as he scooped her up in his arms. "Professor Snape is going to want to have a word with you when he learns what you did, Amycus; he won't be too pleased." With that, he headed to the Hospital Wing to make sure that Apollonia would be okay. Draco loved Apollonia Snape and he was not about to let anything happen to her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! One of my favorites.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	40. Into the Lightning

**Into the Lightning  
**

Upon getting Apollonia to the Hospital Wing, Draco made certain that the Headmaster knew what happened. Severus Snape flooed into the room, in a furious rage. "He used the CRUCIATUS curse on my daughter! I warned Amycus about that; Alecto too. Seems I must remind them of that fact. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for informing me of such. Ten points to Slytherin." The Headmaster then strode over to sit beside his daughter as she recovered from a bout of the Cruciatus Curse while Draco was shuttled out of the room and forced to return to class.

Draco solemnly returned to class, taking as long as possible. After what happened to Apollonia, he had no desire to go back there today. But, since his effects were still sitting in the classroom, he had no choice. _Thank Merlin lunch is next. I can go and sit in the Hospital Wing to watch over her_. He groaned. _What kind of protector am I that I allowed that to happen? _Last year when it became known that the Dark Lord intended on recruiting Apollonia into the Death Eaters, Draco informed Professor Snape of what was going on. That was the day Draco informed his Head of House that he was in love with Apollonia; that he would do whatever he could in order to protect the younger Snape. Yet, he failed her today.

Because of his mistake, Apollonia suffered through a bout of the Cruciatus Curse and was now lying in the Hospital Wing. Draco arrived at the classroom in a rather glum mood. His thoughts were on the Head Girl and what Amycus did to her. As he slid into his seat, Blaise leaned over and questioned the Head Boy about what happened. "Is she okay?"

Draco shook his head. "She's unconscious."

"That's too bad," Blaise said.

"It was never supposed to happen," Draco muttered. "Apolla was never supposed to become a part of this. She was supposed to remain invisible throughout the year and avoid the Carrows like the plague. But, no; Amycus decides to target her the first day, like it's no big thing."

"What's going on back home?" Blaise asked.

"Home," Draco scoffed. "It's more like a prison right now; my parents and I are prisoners in our own home. Mother and Snape made certain that Apolla was nowhere near the Manor since last year. After all the things I've seen-" Charity Burbage came to mind "-I'm glad that she was spending time with relatives." _Even if they do happen to be Muggles._

"And, isn't Apollonia the most important person in your life?"

"Aside from my mother, yes," Draco said quietly.

"Well, there's your answer, Draco," Blaise informed his friend. "This is yet another way for the Dark Lord to torture you and your family. And, the fact that it just so happens to clash with the order Snape gave to not target his daughter will bug the Headmaster as well. Clearly, the Carrows would rather obey HIM than the Professor Snape."

Blaise's explanation made sense. Of course, despite the logical explanation he was given, Draco didn't want that to be the case. After his mother, Apollonia was the most important person in his life. Targeting her was an attack on Draco himself. When the class ended for the day, Draco gathered his things and headed off to the Hospital Wing. Rather than eating in the Great Hall with all the other students, Draco decided that spending his lunch hour making sure that Apollonia was okay was more important; he could eat there. "Is she okay?" Draco asked upon reaching the Hospital Wing and dropping his things.

"Ms. Snape should be resting," Madam Pomfrey said.

The Head Boy nodded and went to sit opposite the Headmaster. "This wasn't supposed to happen, sir. I tried to stop Amycus, but he refused to listen to me. He was insistent upon using Apolla as a test subject. I really don't know why though; there were several Gryffindors—including Longbottom—that he could have targeted, yet he chose your daughter." When he saw that Longbottom was in the class, Draco was sure of the fact that Amycus would target him, particularly after Longbottom's parents lost their minds in the same fashion, due in part to Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. Apollonia being targeted boggled his mind though. He simply couldn't understand why Amycus would do this.

"I will make them see reason," the girl's father declared.

The elder Snape strode out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco on his own at Apollonia's side. He looked sadly at the unconscious Head Girl and sighed, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Apolla, for what happened back there. Somehow, despite your father's explicit orders that you were not to be harmed at any point during the year, Amycus decided to target you. And, if that encounter was any indication, Alecto will do the same in Muggle Studies." The fact that Apollonia had Muggle relatives—of which Draco only recently discovered within the past three months—made her a target. So, the fact that the seventh-year Slytherins didn't have Muggle Studies until Friday was an immense relief; he didn't have to worry about dealing with Alecto until the end of the week.

When Madam Pomfrey disappeared for lunch, it gave Draco the chance he needed to search through Apollonia's mind. Surely, her shields would be down now that she was unconscious. So, it was worth a try. "_Legilimens!_" Draco entered Apollonia's mind finding some of Apollonia's more recent memories. _A conversation with his cousin…the prank on Pansy…the aftermath of Dumbledore's death_. The Slytherin delved further into Apollonia's mind until finding a lightning storm blocking his path; it seemed weak, but still active. Somehow, Apollonia's blockade was so strong that could withstand even unconsciousness; it was weak, yes, but the barrier was still there, a feat Draco had never seen. Draco pushed his way forward, getting struck every so often by the lightning. "Clever, Apolla; if you weren't unconscious, it would be impossible to get past this," Draco conceded.

Upon making it past the lightning storm, Draco felt a flood of memories rush at him. _This_, he knew, was what he was looking for. Apollonia locked these memories away for a reason; they held a secret, one she felt she had to protect no matter what. As he examined the memories the Head Girl had locked away, the Head Boy came to a realization; there was one image in here that truly mattered: a woman with bright emerald eyes holding what appeared to be a baby boy with matching green eyes. It was the vibrancy of those emerald eyes that made Draco realize exactly what was going on; only two people had such brilliant green eyes. One was Apollonia; he stared into those emerald green eyes far too many times to ever forget them. And therein lay the problem, for those eyes had also plagued him from the time he was eleven years-old. Draco emerged from Apollonia's head rather enlightened; he knew what Apollonia was hiding from him. And, in retrospect, she made the right decision to do so; Draco was livid. "Guess that explains why supports Potter in the way that she does; she has an obligation to do so." The fact that that bothered him to such a degree was that he had unwittingly fallen in love with Potter's sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: Initially, I planned for Draco to learn that Apollonia and Harry were related while overhearing a conversation between Apollonia and Hermione. I came very close to writing it that way before realizing that it would work out so much better if it occurred like this.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	41. Snake Charms

**Snake Charms  
**

Since it was lunch, Severus decided to approach Amycus about his little demonstration on Apollonia. It was only the second class of the year when Amycus chose to attack the Head Girl with the Cruciatus Curse. "Amycus," Severus said gruffly, "my daughter! How could you inflict the Cruciatus Curse on my daughter after I warned against such a thing?" Apollonia was the one true reminder Severus had of Lily; Potter was also one, but not to the same degree as Apollonia. Sixteen years had passed since Severus lost Lily to the war and he was not about to do the same with his daughter. The Carrows could not be allowed to do this.

"It is my classroom, Severus," Amycus cackled. "What I say goes. And, if I say that your daughter is to be a part of this, you have no choice but to comply. The Dark Lord wishes for your daughter to join and she will be targeted until she agrees to his request."

"My daughter is to stay out of this," Severus insisted. "I may be a Death Eater, but I am also a parent. And, unless I give the okay, my daughter is not become a part of this." The irate Headmaster stormed away and came across the Head Boy on his way back to the Hospital Wing. "Mr. Malfoy, I thought you would be staying at my daughter's side."

"I wanted to ask you something," the blond boy said.

"And, what might that be?' he wondered.

"We need privacy, sir, before I can tell you," Draco insisted.

The Headmaster led the Head Boy up to his office and locked the door. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, what is it you wish to tell me?" The young Malfoy seemed out of breath as he slumped down into a nearby chair; it was as if the past few hours were taking its toll on him.

"Sir, about a month ago, I made an attempt to delve inside your daughter's head, only to find that her Occulemency shield were too strong for me to get by. Well, I tried again today; Amycus's attack caused her shields to lower and I was able to gain entrance into the deepest chasms of her mind without her knowledge. If I could do so with my weak Legilimency skills, a master like the Dark Lord could do the same amid relative ease," the young Malfoy intoned.

Recalling what memories his daughter locked behind that barrier, Severus eyed the Head Boy with mild interest. If his daughter was the only one who could speak of her mother's identity, how was it that the Head Boy discovered such a closely-guarded secret? "You learned who she _really_ is, did you not?" Draco nodded. "Then, you now understand why protecting my daughter is paramount. Her connection to Potter puts her life in danger. And, _you _will be the one make sure that that my daughter is protected. You may hate Potter, but you love my daughter. That fact alone should convince you to continue protecting her." Severus knew that the young Malfoy would freak out upon learning whom Apollonia was related to; he despised Potter about as much as Severus hated James. "I doubt you want to see anything happen to her. Even if she is related to your worst enemy, you still love her. And love is not something to be taken lightly; I lost the woman I loved because of a foolish mistake, you would do well to learn from my mistake."

"But, why did it have to be Potter?" Draco objected.

"Sometimes, it is just the way things turn out," Severus stated. He recalled the day he lost his best friend thanks to his temper. If Draco cared about Apollonia as much as Severus suspected he did—and as much as he claimed he did—the young Death Eater would do well to hold onto her. Otherwise, he might regret it. "Do not turn her away simply because of whom her relatives are. Sometimes, love only comes once before you can never find it again. Do not lose your chance for love or it might never come again. Now, Mr. Malfoy, you better get going; it would not be wise for you to be here much longer."

Before Draco left however, one final question was asked. It was a question that Severus should have seen coming. "Should I inform Apolla that I know who she is?" he asked.

"No, keep this to yourself," Severus insisted. "If the Carrows were not currently in the school, I would say yes. However, the less people who know who Apollonia's mother is, the better. And, if I heard correctly, my daughter is the only person allowed to say her mother's name. Vague references to it can fly, but that's it. Even if that is possible, it's best for you to not mention it all. Only one thing will ever trigger the truth to come out; my daughter will only reveal the truth when there is need for her to be protected. That's the only time that you can tell her what you know. Until then, Mr. Malfoy, only I will be aware that you know who my daughter's mother is." It was best to hide Draco's knowledge of the truth; not even Apollonia was allowed to know what occurred.

The Head Body left and Severus went back to what he was doing. Now, in addition to protecting school from the Carrows, secretly helping Potter, and raising his daughter, Severus had to keep an eye on Draco since he now knew the truth about Apollonia's parentage. And, the worst part was that this was only the first day of the school year. If things continued as they had been over the next nine months, Severus was in for a long year.

* * *

Despite the fact that he only had ten minutes before an afternoon of Charms with the diminutive Flitwick, Draco returned to the Hospital Wing; there was something he needed to do. As he was speaking with the Headmaster—otherwise known as Apollonia's father—Draco's fingers touched the cold metal in his pocket and the Head Boy remembered the necklace he forced Apollonia to wear since Christmas. So long as the protection spell remained active, she would be safe. Unfortunately, the protection spell was currently inactive.

While on the train ride home, Draco deactivated the protection spell, figuring the Apollonia would be safe. Not once in the past month had Draco thought to reactivate the spell. It wasn't until it was too late that the Head Boy remembered anything about the protection spell. He would have to activate the spell to ensure that the Carrows couldn't do this again. Draco refused to let anything happen to Apollonia, even if she was Potter's sister.

"Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be heading off to class?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the matronly woman bustled into the room. "The next round of classes begins shortly and I need to be ready for if the Carrows happen to send another student to me. Including Ms. Snape, there have been four students receiving treatment for what the Carrows did to them."

"I needed to do something," Draco replied.

"Well, hurry it up," the nurse muttered.

Draco shrugged and went back to Apollonia's side. Upon pulling the serpent pendant from his pocket, Draco tapped it against the pendant Apollonia had round her neck and muttered the spell to activate the protection. "What was I thinking by not activating the spell last night?" Though, he supposed that the assumption that Apollonia would be invisible might have had something to do with his decision. He honestly expected that things would return to normal, that there would never be a need for the protection spell to activate. That assumption turned out to be dead wrong; the Carrows would make certain that Apollonia and every other student who opposed Voldemort's reign had a terrible school year, one that would eventually force them to comply with the way things were now run.

The Head Boy left the Hospital Wing and headed to the Charms corridor for Flitwick's class. He wondered how much longer Apollonia would be unconscious. As he was only half paying attention to what Amycus was doing to the younger Snape, Draco didn't exactly know what the extent of the damage might be. She was already unconscious for far longer than any other student. There was no telling as to how much longer it might last. He arrived at the Charms classroom and took a seat, slamming his bag into the next chair. Draco hoped that Snape cautioned the Carrows about what they were doing; he had an entire school year in which to deal with this. And, if they continued targeting the younger Snape, Draco's seventh year would not turn out all that well.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to create a little bit of a parallel between what happened to Snape and what's going on with Draco. It made sense. After this chapter, I'm going back to Apollonia's POV.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	42. Immunity

**Immunity  
**

Blurred vision. That was the first thing that Apollonia saw when she woke up in the Hospital Wing. She tried sitting up, but could barely do so. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and pushed her down. Apollonia did so without complaint, but wondered what happened that she was now in the Hospital Wing. The last thing she remembered, Amycus Carrow asked her to help demonstrate something. Then, nothing. She didn't have to wait much longer, for Madam Pomfrey gave her an explanation of what transpired to her earlier in the day. "Ms. Snape, please stay down. You're still very weak; Mr. Carrow hit you with the Cruciatus Curse earlier this morning. It was a strong one, so strong that Mr. Malfoy had to carry you here for help. You've been unconscious for a few hours now," she explained.

Apollonia smiled weakly. If Draco Malfoy was willing to defy a Death Eater in order to help her, then it seemed as if he was really serious about protecting her. There was a part of the Slytherin Head Girl that suspected he wasn't being completely honest about that. But, at hearing Madam Pomfrey's account of the events that transpired, her fear was allayed. "Draco brought me here?" she asked, pushing herself up to sit on the bed.

The healer nodded, coming over with two vials in hand. "Most unlike him if you ask me. I have never seen Mr. Malfoy care as much about someone other than himself as he does you. He came in several times since then to see if you woke up. Now here, Ms. Snape." She handed Apollonia the vials filled with a bluish substance. "As you've been unconscious half the day, you'll need to take these potions; they should help in your recovery."

Though she would have liked to get out of here as soon as possible, Apollonia doubted that it would be permitted. Madam Pomfrey was a stickler when it came to recovering from any injury. As such, the Slytherin could be here awhile. "When can I leave, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked. "I really don't to be here too long. It's only the first day back."

"You can leave after dinner," the nurse said.

Apollonia nodded and lay back down. If she was going to be here awhile, she might as well get comfortable. Unfortunately, there was really not that much that the Head Girl could do whilst confined to a Hospital bed. As she lay there, Apollonia couldn't help but wonder why Amycus Carrow wished for _her _to help demonstrate the spell. Didn't her being the Headmaster's daughter count for anything? To Death Eaters that wished to control the school, Apollonia supposed that it didn't matter. Her blood-status and her allegiance seemed to overpower the fact that she was the daughter of a Death Eater, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I hope this doesn't continue," Apollonia muttered quietly.

"Otherwise, I could be very busy this year," Madam Pomfrey stated, bustling into the room with a few supplies. "It's only been the first day and already I've had at least seven students in here getting treated for injuries sustained from the Carrows. Thanks to them, I may be exceedingly overworked this year." She huffed indignantly. "I don't see why those two are even here; this is a school, not some playground for those bloody Death Eaters; pardon my language. Students are here to learn magic, not get persecuted simply because of their beliefs."

The Head Girl nodded. "It can't go on for much longer. The Carrows will turn it into a prison if things continue as they are." There was no way that Apollonia could handle Hogwarts turning into something like that; she loved being here. It was the one place that Apollonia could really see her father. Growing up, she was raised by a nanny, with her father coming home on weekends and during the summer. Then, after her first year, summers were spent at Malfoy Manor, with the exception of the last. If school became a torture-ground for the students, Apollonia might not be able to see her father that often.

As there was no way that Apollonia could stand the Carrows taking over the school, she had to do something to stop it. There was no way that Hogwarts was allowed to become the torture-ground that the Carrows seemed to be making it out to be. "Madam Pomfrey, if you're going to be so overworked, why don't I help you? It's really the least I could do to help the school since my father doesn't want me involved in the war at all." Not like Apollonia chose to follow that order; she needed to offer her assistance in the war.

"I could use some help if things continue in this fashion," the nurse mused. "However, Ms. Snape, you must remember that you yourself happen to be a target. Should you be gravely injured by the Carrows, you might not be capable of helping me care for the students."

As much as Apollonia wanted to help the students and make the Order see that she was nothing like her father—in the respect that she wasn't about to betray them as he did—the Slytherin knew that Madam Pomfrey was right; the fact that she was a target herself put a damper on her plan to help the students. How was she supposed to help Hogwarts when she was in danger of getting harmed? Her father and Draco could only do so much to protect her. Plus, the fact that they could do very little to stop Amycus Carrow from torturing her like that was not comforting in the very least. Would they at all be capable of protecting her as they should? Or would Apollonia be forced to suffer through any more bouts of the Cruciatus Curse? "I'll work something out," Apollonia stated. "I'll find a way. I really would hate to see students having to suffer. It just isn't right for the Carrows to use the Cruciatus on students so they'll listen to what their asshole master wants people to learn."

Hogwarts, no matter what Voldemort thought, was a place of learning. He couldn't simply swoop in and start trying to create a dictatorship. Voldemort wished for all wizards and witches to follow his way of thinking: that muggles and muggleborns were undeserving of life. But, not everyone felt that way; only Voldemort and most of the Purebloods felt as if this was the case. And now that Voldemort was in charge of the Wizarding World, he was trying to corrupt the future of the Wizarding World. Very few first-years even entered Hogwarts this year, but even so, their views were being corrupted thanks to the Carrows teaching at the school and trying to force Voldemort's bigoted views on them.

For the remainder of her stay in the Hospital Wing, Apollonia contemplated her options in regards to the plan she had. How could she keep herself from becoming harmed at the hands of the Carrows? There was a full nine months left in the school year; she could only avoid it for so long. Amycus and Alecto Carrow sought her out because, not only was she not of the preferred blood-status, but they wanted her to be a Death Eater like her father. The fact that she supported her brother's cause seemed to further infuriate the Carrows. Consequently, they would spend more time breaking her, trying to convince her to join the Death Eaters.

The Head Girl was glad to get out of the Hospital Wing later in the day; there wasn't much to do on the first day back. She then headed back to the Head common room, not wishing to go anywhere near the Carrows. Draco was seated in front of the fire when she came in. His back was facing her, so he had no idea she was released. "I am going to kill the Carrows for what they're trying to do," she heard him mutter. "Can't they see that harming Apolla will only infuriate Snape? He could be driven to betray the Dark Lord if Apollonia is targeted."

The Slytherin grinned. "Glad to see you don't condone what the Carrows are doing," Apollonia stated. "I was afraid you were like ever other Death Eater. But, it seems as if you actually have some compassion in you; you're not a killer. It's why my father was the one to murder Dumbledore; you simply didn't have the heart to kill anyone."

As the Head Boy thought he was talking to himself, Draco turned his head only to find that Apollonia was standing behind him. To say that he was shocked by the fact that she was standing there would be quite an understatement. "How long where you standing there, Apolla?"

"Just the last few minutes," she replied, coming over to sit down in the black leather chair in front of the fire. "Madam Pomfrey released me a few minutes ago. Though, I'm surprised that you weren't there when I woke up; she said that you were there quite a lot throughout the day." If he was in the Hospital Wing as much as Madam Pomfrey said he was, then it would stand to reason that Draco might be there when she regained consciousness. Since he was nowhere near the Hospital Wing during the time she was awake—which lasted at least four hours—Apollonia wondered what he was doing during the day.

"Remember what I told you, Apolla; your father gave me orders to protect you," the Head Boy reminded her. "I had to make sure that you were okay. Your father would destroy me if I allowed anything to happen to you. What happened today in Dark Arts was a freak accident; I was only half paying attention when you were attacked by Amycus. And, I neglected to take the necessary precautions that would protect you from them."

"What precaution?" she asked.

Draco removed the snake pendant from his pocket, reminding the young Snape of its existence. "The protection spell in your necklace. It was deactivated for summer when your father assured by that you could not be harmed." He clenched his fist around the pendant, rage taking over his emotions. "My mistake was not reactivating the spell when I should have, the day of the ambush a month ago. And, that mistake may have cost you your life."

"Has it been activated?" Apollonia questioned.

"Yes," Draco informed her.

_Then I'm safe, _the Head Girl realized. _So long as the spell is active, I could help Madam Pomfrey with the injured students and see to it that they are safe. _Apollonia tapped the necklace and smiled. _I thought for sure that this thing would be nothing more than a nuisance. Turns out it's what's been protecting me. Draco's Christmas gift saved my life. I can only hope that the Carrows don't notice what Draco has been doing to protect me. _She smirked—one worthy of the boy sitting in front of her—and looked at the Death Eater in front of her. "Well, Draco; seems I need to thank you for what you did for me. I thought for sure that this gift of yours was completely pointless. If you didn't give me this nine months ago, my father—and my mysterious brother you want to know so much about—would be in mourning."

"Glad I could help," Draco mumbled.

Apollonia's emerald gaze focused intently on the young Malfoy. When she mentioned Harry, Apollonia thought for sure that he would question her about it. But, he didn't. And, that in and of itself was strange. For what reason did Draco choose not to ask her about Harry. She scoffed and looked to Draco. "Okay, what's the deal?" Apollonia asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't ask about my brother," she stated.

"Oh, didn't I?" Draco asked. "My mind was elsewhere."

The Head Girl could only wonder what it was that Draco could be doing that he wasn't questioning her about Harry. He was a Death Eater, so she supposed that it had to do with Voldemort. _What could Voldemort have asked Draco to do this time? Draco was like this last year; his focus was split thanks to the order to kill Dumbledore._ For reasons she could not yet comprehend, Draco seemed so stressed—far too stressed than any seventh-year student ever should have been—and, after her state of unconsciousness, he seemed distant; it was far different from how he acted only a few hours ago. "How elsewhere?" she questioned. "What could you be so worried about after just a few hours?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco asked. "The Carrows are going to try torturing you again; I know they will. And, if they discover what I did, that I was trying to protect you, they'll come after me. It wouldn't matter if I was a Death Eater or not; they would still come after me."

"You're worried about _that_?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Draco exclaimed angrily. "The fact that I would defy the Dark Lord's orders in order to protect you—someone in support of Potter's campaign to _defeat_ the Heir of Slytherin—puts me in danger as well. So yeah, I'd have to say that I'm definitely worried about what the Carrow siblings might do if my deceit is discovered; I'll be destroyed then."

Apollonia bit her lip. There _had _to be some way to resolve this issue. Under no circumstance was Apollonia ever going to let her father, Harry, or Draco become harmed in any way; she swore to protect them. Like her mother did with Harry the night she died, so would Apollonia Lily Evans Snape do whatever she could to save them. For years, the young Slytherin was compared to her mother; well, Apollonia would prove them right. She would see to it that the three most important people in her life made it through the war. "Is there anyway to speak with my father?" she asked. "Couldn't he help you with this?"

"There may not be much he can do to help us," Draco stated with a grunt as he stood up and began pacing the room. "Despite the fact that your father happens to be one of Voldemort's most favored Death Eaters at the moment thanks to killing the old coot, Dumbledore, I don't know if he can help us with this. Your father gave _me_ the order to protect you; told me that he would have a busy year, so _I _had to be the one to make sure that you were safe. There's no way that I can simply go ask your father for help any time something happens; I'm perfectly capable of protecting you. My only issue is the bloody Carrows."

The young Snape rolled her eyes and stood up. Her conversation with Draco seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. "Homework?" she asked. "Did you get it for me?"

"On the table," Draco answered.

Apollonia collected her work and took it to her room. Though she was unconscious for half the day, Apollonia was not about to get behind in her work. She had a lot of responsibility as Head Girl and she was not about to let the title down. If Hermione remained at the school as Apollonia hoped she would—rather than accompanying Harry and Ron in search of the horcruxes, whatever they were—the Gryffindor would have the Head Girl title that she craved so much. And, Hermione would have worked hard to prove herself worthy of the title. So, Apollonia had to live up to Hermione's standards.

Speaking of Hermione, Apollonia needed to inform the Gryffindor of what happened. No doubt Hermione wondered who took the title she wanted so much. And, Apollonia was going to tell her. Hopefully, Hermione took the box with her, so the pair could contact each other. Upon entering her room, Apollonia dropped her homework on the nightstand and began rummaging around in her trunk for the cedar box Harry sent for Christmas. That box was the only thing that kept Apollonia in contact with them; she could easily learn of their progress and when her brother might have the opportunity to defeat Voldemort. Apollonia found the cedar wood box and grabbed a spare bit of parchment, writing a message to Hermione. **_I hope that you three are succeeding in your journey. Hogwarts is simply not the same without you guys. The Carrows are not fit to be teachers here. Please, Hermione; make sure that this ends soon. And, it may interest you that I am Head Girl in your absence. I was the one to take the title you worked so hard for. Again Hermione, please make sure that my brother's quest does not take too long. And protect Harry as I asked you to so long ago. I refuse to lose him because of this._**

As soon as the message was written, the Slytherin placed it in the cedar box and removed her wand, tapping the box as she said the spell. "_Transportus Hermione Granger_." It would not take long before the Gryffindor brainiac answered her message. Or so she hoped. It was late at night, after Apollonia completed her homework, that she saw the box glow. "Perfect," she stated. The message was removed from the box and carefully read over. **_We don't know how long this quest will take us. But, I will watch over Harry for you. I promised you that I would. Head Girl Apollonia Snape. Good for you. Your mother would be proud; she was Head Girl herself. Though I'm upset that I could not get the title I worked so hard for, I'm glad that it's you rather than anyone else within the school._**

It did not surprise the seventh-year Slytherin that Hermione would be upset over the fact that she opted to accompany Harry and Ron in their quest for the horcruxes—she really did need to find out what they were—rather than returning to school and becoming the Head Girl she was meant to turn into. Hermione was always meant to be the Head Girl; Apollonia knew perfectly well that it was Hermione Granger who worked as hard as she could in order to gain the title. Hermione did all she could to get the title she coveted so much, only to give up the thing she wanted so much in order to help a friend. The Gryffindor sacrificed what she wanted the most in order to help a friend; Apollonia's brother.

Yes, it seemed as if Apollonia needed to live up to the expectations set by Hermione over the past six years; she was able to help Harry to such an immense degree, all while maintaining such an outstanding school record. So, the fact that the Carrows were here at Hogwarts, torturing students might help Apollonia prove that she was capable of living up to the stand Hermione set. Being Head Girl, Apollonia had an obligation to do well in her studies; keep the students safe and unharmed by helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing; withstand any torture the Carrows thrust upon her; and protect the people she cared the most about, which included Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon—no matter how much the latter two despised the young witch. It was a lot for her to handle after years of simply focusing on her studies, but Apollonia really had no choice in the matter. This was a time of war; people had to do a lot during such times.

It was going to be a long nine months with the Carrows. But, Apollonia would see to it that she—and everyone else attending Hogwarts this year—made it through what was sure to be a torturous year. If any student died at the hands of the Carrows…well, it meant that there was one less person who would oppose Voldemort's reign. And, the younger Snape couldn't let that happen; she refused to sit around and do nothing as her father wished of her. She was Harry James Potter's sister, thus putting Apollonia right in the thick of things. And while Harry was destined to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort, after fifty years of the Wizarding World suffering through an immense amount of pain and torture, Apollonia had to protect the populace of the Wizarding World, more specifically Hogwarts. And, she would do so to the best of her ability, or suffer for it.

* * *

**Author's Note: And, now that she's regained consciousness, we're back to Apollonia's POV.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	43. Standing Up to the Monster

**Standing Up to the Monster  
**

Since she did not have a class with Alecto Carrow until Friday, the next few days passed with much ease for Apollonia. But, when Friday came, so did a problem; if Alecto chose to use the Cruciatus Curse on her, how could she hide what Draco did for her? The snake pendant that hung around her neck—and had since Christmas—shielded her from the effects of any harmful spell. And, while it did seem to help her, the difficult part about the whole thing was that she had to fool Alecto into believing that it still affected her. It was sure to be a challenge.

Apollonia went down to breakfast on Friday as a bundle of nerves. Muggle Studies was first thing in the morning and she was in danger. "This class is not going to go well," Apollonia mumbled as she slid into her place at the Slytherin table, her place at Draco's side.

"Too bad it's compulsory," Draco answered.

"That only works if Professor Burbage was still around; she taught the class in an unbiased manner." All color drained from Draco's face when this was mentioned. "Draco, you know that Alecto us going to try to force those biased views upon us. That _might_ work on some people, but what about the muggleborns like the Creevey brothers and Justin Finch-Fletchley? There's no way that they would be led to believe that all Muggles are bad. You may be prejudiced against Muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards, but I'm not. They're the ones that will help secure the future of magic. Should Purebloods be the only ones to possess magic, inbreeding could cause magic to die out. Don't you understand? If you continue to follow your master, magic could cease to exist as a result."

"And, what of Squibs like Filch?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"If what you suspect is true and the only way to ensure that magic survives is by making Purebloods become extinct, how do we stop the Squibs from coming into existence?" Draco asked. "Magic might still cease to exist if what you say comes to past."

"Not necessarily," she warned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I really don't think so, Apolla. Your idea could create a society of Squibs. Magic could cease to exist if Muggles become involved in the magical world."

"That's your opinion, Draco," Apollonia muttered. "But, I assure you that your master's plan of Pureblood supremacy is what will kill off magic." As much as all of the traditionalist Purebloods like the Malfoys thought that their supremacy was the answer, Apollonia knew that their logic was flawed. Pureblood families eventually died out due to inability to produce male heirs or inbreeding. And that was exactly what would happen if Voldemort succeeded in creating a society solely made up of Purebloods. Magic was going to die out because of a half-blood's tyrannical rule. The worst part about the whole thing was that no one seemed to share Apollonia's sentiments. No one understood just how much of a problem this was, especially Draco. Her Death Eater friend thought that the Pureblood supremacy was a good thing, which in and of itself was rather odd since he protected her, the girl that jokingly called herself the _Quarter-Blood Princess_ in honor of her father.

Apollonia grimaced as breakfast came to an end. Here was where her issue lay; could she find a way to bamboozle Alecto into believing that she was injured? Unfortunately, there was no way for her to know if it was possible. Though, the fact that her free period came immediately after Muggle Studies could help her; she intended on going to the Hospital Wing at that point to help Madam Pomfrey in tending to injured students. "That might be the only thing that will work," Apollonia realized. "It's my only chance."

"What?" Draco asked.

The younger Snape turned to Draco and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Look, I need your help, Draco. If I can fake an injury, I'll need you to take me down to the Hospital Wing and stay there until lunch. Alecto will never discover that you helped me with this."

"How long would that work?" Draco queried.

Apollonia shrugged as she gathered up her things and got ready for class. "I really don't know. But, it's my only chance. You're the only one who knows that your spell over the serpent pendant protects me, meaning that you're the only one who can help me with this trickery." Her father also knew and Madam Pomfrey would soon learn of it, but that was beside the point. Out of everyone in the school, Draco was the one person who could get Apollonia to the Hospital Wing—thus giving her the chance to tend to the injured students that Madam Pomfrey needed help with—and not arouse suspicion amongst the Carrows.

"We don't know for certain if it will work," he stated.

"Would you rather be killed for _your_ deceit?" she asked.

"No, but…"

"Then, you must do exactly as I ask," Apollonia insisted. If Draco didn't want the Carrows to find out that he was responsible for helping the Head Girl escape the pain inflicted upon her by the Cruciatus Curse, he had no choice but to help the young Snape enact her plan. It was the only way for the status quo to be maintained. And, there would come a time when Amycus and Alecto Carrow were forced out of the school…well, at least Amycus; a result of the curse placed upon the Dark Arts post. But, with Alecto, it was another issue entirely.

As the Head Boy and Head Girl traipsed through the castle, Apollonia wondered who would be in the class. Since Muggle Studies was a mandatory class this year, it was not clear as to who might be in the class, whether it was to be just the Slytherins, or a class with another house. Though, the fact that she was the only non-Pureblood Slytherin might count for something. Apollonia sullenly entered the classroom that once belonged to Professor Charity Burbage and it became clear that this was not to be a normal class. All the seventh years who came back to school this year were standing around in this classroom; though with the exception of Slytherin, there were missing students from every house, most notably Gryffindor. All ten seventh-years of Slytherin were in the class, but that was only because Slytherin was always considered the darkest house at Hogwarts. It was a class of about twenty-five students—not the typical size of a class, since most classes were usually half that—and, from what she knew, at least five of them weren't Purebloods.

"What the hell is Alecto playing at?" Draco muttered.

"Trying to teach us a lesson," Apollonia answered. "She plans on making an example of anyone with muggle heritage. That would be Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Su Li, Hannah Abbott, and myself. So, she wants everyone here. And, for all those who sympathize with Muggles, the same fate may befall them."

"Seems as if you have a problem," Pansy sneered.

Apollonia grimaced. Of course Pansy was going to continue disrespecting her, even after learning that Apollonia was Severus Snape's daughter. Pansy obviously didn't care about anyone except herself. No, that wasn't true; she cared about Draco, and was jealous of all the time Apollonia spent with him. It was obvious that Pansy would not quit harassing the Head Girl, even under threat of losing her prefect status. Nothing would help.

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco yelled.

"Why do you defend her?" Pansy retorted.

"Why?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing. "What kind of question is that? It's like asking why the sky is blue or why magic exists. Apollonia is Professor Snape's daughter. In harassing her as you have, you've invoked the wrath of the Headmaster, which will not easily be quelled." He smirked in Apollonia's direction for a moment before turning back and continuing to speak to Pansy. "Plus, if you knew something about Apollonia—a fact that is not public knowledge to the populace of the Wizarding World—you'd come to understand that this year's Head Girl happens to be the most important person in the world."

"Yeah, right," Pansy scoffed.

"It's the truth!" Apollonia exclaimed, thinking of Harry. For whatever reason, Pansy refused to accept the fact that Apollonia was not the nobody the pug-faced girl thought she was. "So, don't you dare think about trying to put me down; it will only get you into trouble."

"No, it _won't_," a scraggly-looking woman said, coming in. "Ms. Snape, you are a quarter-blood; you will respect all Purebloods, for they are above you. Five points from Slytherin."

"Invisible," Draco hissed in her ear.

"I know," she snapped.

"Then do as you are supposed to," Draco warned, pulling the Head Girl over to an empty pair of seats. "You are _supposed_ to be invisible, _supposed_ to keep out of sight the way your father wants you to. Maybe then, we won't have to deal with what Alecto could do to you."

Alecto grinned maliciously as she strode over to the front of the room. All students were seated—not making any noise—and Apollonia had a bad feeling as to what the Death Eater might do. The fact that all seventh-year students had gathered in the Muggle Studies classroom could mean only one thing, and it was _nothing good_. Did anyone other than herself and Draco know exactly what was to come now that Alecto Carrow was teaching the class? The other Slytherins seemed to have some knowledge of what was to come, but that was it; no one else knew that Alecto planned on teaching everyone what Voldemort touted as the truth, all the Pureblood propaganda that would eventually destroy magic. Apollonia needed to make them see that everything Voldemort stood for would lead to the destruction of everything magical. Most Purebloods—even Draco—didn't seem to listen.

The Pureblood propaganda was spouted only moments later. "In the world, those who have generations of magical ability in their families are supreme. Purebloods will always be better. Muggle are nothing more than the mud that scuffs our shoes," Alecto laughed.

"You're insane!" Apollonia yelled.

"You disagree?" the Carrow woman asked.

"Of course I disagree you madwoman!" Apollonia screamed. "Muggles are the future; they are the ones who will help secure the future of the Wizarding World. Pureblood supremacy will bring about the end of magic as we know it." She turned to everyone in the class. "Those who agree with me, please stand up." Several students did as Apollonia asked, including Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones. "See!" Apollonia glowered. "Not everyone happens to be like you and your master. And, there's absolutely no way that you can force us to follow that blasphemy."

Alecto began grinning wickedly and Apollonia knew she was in trouble. Her mouth put her in danger, as Alecto seemed ready to Crucio her. Emerald eyes drifted to Draco for a brief second before the Unforgiveable was cast. "_Crucio!_" Since the pendant she wore protected the young Snape from harm, Apollonia faked a collapse and began writhing in fake pain. "See!" Alecto cackled. "_This_ is what happens to those who sympathize with Muggles." Apollonia had to continue writhing for a few minutes until Alecto pulled her wand away. She saw that Draco was about to come to her aid when he was stopped. "No, Mr. Malfoy. She will stay where she is. Let it be a lesson for her that what she believes is wrong."

Draco's and Apollonia's eyes met for a brief second. He quickly mouthed a short apology to the Head Girl before returning to his seat. "Yes, Mam." The Head Boy's eyes remained on Apollonia for the remainder of the class while she was to stay in a heap on the floor. When the class came to an end, Apollonia was pulled up and her arm slung over Draco's shoulder. "I'm getting you to the Hospital Wing," he hissed. "Stay there until this afternoon so as to not arouse suspicions. Alecto might realize what happened if you don't."

"No kidding," Apollonia muttered. For once in her life, Apollonia was not about to disobey an order that Draco gave her. The Head Girl knew all too well that allowing either one of the Carrows to discover that she was faking would mean certain death for both her and Draco, maybe even her father as well. Under no circumstances would she allow for something like that to happen. By the time she and Draco made it to the Hospital Wing, Apollonia found that Madam Pomfrey was bustling about the room. The Slytherin soon saw that she was not the only person to get cursed with the Cruciatus; in addition to herself—despite the fact that she wasn't really injured—several muggleborn students and a few light supporting Purebloods were scattered about the room. "You can let go, Draco."

The Malfoy heir nodded left go, but stayed at her side. "Just make sure that the Carrows don't figure out what I did," he reminded her. "You, your father, and I will be in major trouble should the Carrows ever discover that we're protecting you, keeping you on Potter's side of the war." Apollonia nodded, catching a glimmer of despair in her friend's silver eyes. "Stay here until lunch and I'm sure that you'll be okay; the Carrows will never find out then."

"I planned on staying here anyway," Apollonia told him.

"Good," the Head Boy replied.

As Draco left the Hospital Wing, Apollonia turned her attention to the red-headed girl lying on a nearby bed. Seeing her there made the young Snape realize that she had a chance to speak with someone about what was going on. Honestly, Apollonia had a suspicion that she might not be trusted because of her parentage, at least the paternal half. "Ginevra Weasley," Apollonia said in a quiet voice, "is it really necessary for you to provoke the Carrows? There's enough to worry about without the only daughter of a prominent light supporter getting hurt."

"But, the Carrows are…" she started.

Apollonia held up a hand. "I know what they're doing, Ginny. I just came from my compulsory Muggle Studies course; the Carrow witch decided to Crucio me." Ginny's brown eyes widened at that statement. "I know; it's surprising to see the daughter of the Headmaster—the man who killed Dumbledore—getting attacked by Death Eaters. Well, it's true. Despite your brother, Ron's, opinion of me, I'm a supporter of the light; I always have."

"And, what of the prejudice?" the younger girl asked.

The Head Girl eyed her brother's love interest carefully. "Was it not mentioned over the holiday? My father may be Severus Snape—which is how I'm a Slytherin—my mother was a muggleborn, and a Gryffindor at that. My being a Slytherin gives me no leniency, no matter how much Ronald Weasley believes it to be so. Gryffindor traits that my mother passed down to me shine through. Oh yes, I can be as cunning as the next Slytherin, but my Gryffindor traits shine bright; Dad thought I would follow Mum to Gryffindor. Not once did the irritable _Dungeon Bat_ ever expect me to become a snake like him."

"Is that why you saved Bill last summer?" she asked.

_Bill. Suppose I should have expected it to come up; I've never actually explained everything to Ginny_. Apollonia sighed and looked to the Weasley daughter. "Rescuing Bill from Greyback had nothing to do with that. Not really anyway. No, I knew Bill and Charlie from a detention they served with my father; well, not exactly my father. It was more along the lines of them baby-sitting me. I'm sure you saw what I did to Fred and George." Ginny nodded. "Yeah, well; I pulled the same stunt on Charlie, mostly because he was insulting me. And, doing that caused me to get to know the oldest two Weasleys; I saved Bill because I didn't want to see anything happen to him, not as a result of the war. If it wasn't for me, Bill might not have survived the battle, a fact that Ronald Weasley has yet to understand."

"So, you _really_ are on our side?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Apollonia stated, thinking of her brother. "Despite my father's actions, I'm always going to side with the light. To side with _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_—ugh, I hate saying that—would be suicide for me. You may not understand my reasoning for it, but it will all make sense the day that Harry ends the war." Apollonia gave the young Weasley as much information as she possibly could, without revealing her true identity to the girl. It was imperative that Ginny trust the Slytherin, both as the daughter of the man who killed Dumbledore and as the twin sister of the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One.

"Would you help with a Resistance effort?" Ginny asked.

Emerald eyes glimmered when Ginny mentioned this. She was hoping that the youngest Weasley might mention this. "So glad you asked," Apollonia smirked. "That's actually part of the reason I'm here. _Dad_ doesn't want me to participate in any of the war efforts. As you can see, I'm not exactly following that order; for personal reasons, I simply can't sit around and watch as the Carrows destroy what's left of the school. I can see that my father isn't going to do anything to stop it; neither will Draco as Head Boy. So, it's up to me as Head Girl to do what I can to protect the school. I won't be doing it in the traditional sense, however; I'm going to be working here in the Hospital Wing to help Pomfrey heal everyone."

"But, wouldn't it be best if you were fighting?" Ginny complained. "Snape was actually a _semi_-decent Defense teacher, if you disregard the attitude. You would have picked up on that."

Apollonia shook her head. "I'm only fighting if I have to. To a certain degree, I still plan on following my father's order. I'm only skirting along the boundaries he set to accomplish what I need to out of this." Mainly that was protecting the three most important men in her life: her father, Draco, and Harry. It was her only motive in taking part in any fight: protection detail; she was the protector, charged with keeping the people she cared about safe from harm. There was no issue when it came to Harry and Draco—Harry was already marked for death and could easily protect himself; Draco was safe as a Death Eater, so long as no one ever discovered that he was protecting Apollonia through the use of the snake pendant that hung from her neck—protection detail for them was easy; it was her father that was the difficulty. As Ginny brought up, her father was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher last year; the curse on the post still existed. And, all those who served as teacher since the post was cursed, what awaited them ALL was an early grave. How the hell was she supposed to protect her father from that; it was inevitable that her father would perish. All Apollonia could do was hope that she was able to hold that off for as long as she possible could; and, even then, she wasn't sure if it would work.

"But, you _are_ willing to help?" Ginny reaffirmed.

"To help Harry; always!" she said.

"Right," Ginny said. "I think a meeting with Neville and Luna is in order." Apollonia gave the younger girl a questioning look. "They're the ones helping me start the Resistance."

"It won't be the same without Harry," Apollonia said in a soft voice. "He's the Chosen One; only he can bring the Wizarding World into a state of peace." Though Ginny knew nothing of Apollonia knowledge of what was going on—and for good reason—the Slytherin still felt the need to mention it. Ginny and everyone else that might care about her—especially Harry and Draco—would learn the truth once Voldemort was destroyed.

"Yeah, but we'll have to make do with what we have," Ginny stated.

Apollonia nodded, realizing that what Ginny was saying could force only one thing to happen. "Then, I think I _have_ to be involved; no matter what my father says, I need to do this." She was connected to Harry in a way that no other person ever was; she was his twin sister. And, in the same way that Harry was involved in Dumbledore's Army, so would Apollonia play her part in the Resistance. "The first chance you get to meet up with the both of them, let me know; I'm really the only one that can help hide the Resistance."

Ginny nodded. "Right."

Apollonia then turned her attention to some of Madam Pomfrey's other patients, doing whatever she could over the next few hours to help them. Under no circumstances was she about to let any of the students fall victim to the Carrows' cruelty. The school would survive this year, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: And Dumbledore's Army - or as I'm calling it for the length of seventh year: the Resistance - makes an appearance.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	44. The Resistance: The New DA

**The Resistance: The New D.A.  
**

It didn't take long before Apollonia had a meeting set up between her, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood; she spotted the signal coming from the Gryffindor table that night at dinner. Her only issue was ditching Draco. How the hell was she _supposed_ to accomplish that, especially when her father was the one to order that she stay at his side? She was doing everything to defy her father and didn't really care. In fact, her father locked himself in his office earlier in the day, not coming down for either lunch or dinner. _Maybe I can actually get away from Draco and talk to them_, she mused. _I might be able to help them set up the Resistance with Dad and Draco none the wiser. It has to work._

She, of course, had no way of knowing if her plan would work. There were too many variables to account for. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were the main ones; they were about as unpredictable as Draco's aunt, the crazy woman whom Apollonia was lucky enough to be spared from meeting the summer before her sixth year when all of this started. Narcissa kept her older sister from coming near Malfoy Manor while Apollonia was there, a fact the young Snape was grateful for. The Head Girl did not wish to deal with any of that; she just wanted all of this to be over, for her life to be normal. How could this have been allowed to happen, for things to get so out of control that even she, a girl who was _not_ supposed to become a part of the war, got dragged into the middle of this? The war her brother was fighting, the war her _father_ was fighting, was taking its toll on the Wizarding World. And, Apollonia doubted that it could handle much more, part of the reason she was so intent on helping Ginny, Neville, and Luna in starting up the Resistance.

Upon finishing her dinner, Apollonia started to get up, only to be yanked back down. "Apolla!" Draco hissed. "Have you not been paying attention? If you got _anywhere_ without me by your side, the Carrows _will_ target you. It's not wise for you to be going somewhere on your own."

_Of course Draco would stop me_, Apollonia realized slightly dejectedly. _He's not about to neglect his duty again, not like when he did with Amycus. Damn it! This is going to be harder than I thought_. She scanned the room, searching for a way out of her current predicament; something that would allow her to escape unscathed. "Draco," she said softly, "I'm going to need time for myself. Other than my free period, that is." He was about to object when Apollonia held up a hand. "Don't even start quoting my father. He may have the right idea, but he's going about it the wrong way; yes, I need someone who will protect me at my side, but it doesn't necessarily have to mean that you need to be at my side _all_ the time, just that you're watching out for me. Remember the snake pendant?"

"Of course," Draco sneered.

"Yeah well, that's exactly my point, Draco" Apollonia reminded him. "You made it perfectly clear that there's no way for me to remove it; and, you don't plan on removing the pendant until after you're sure that I won't be harmed. So, why not use the pendant rather than forcing me to be at your side whenever we're not in the common room?" The pendant was a nuisance since there was no way for the Head Girl to remove it herself, but she might as use it to her advantage. However, when meeting with Ginny, Neville, and Luna, Apollonia would have to find a way to encase it; to ensure that Draco couldn't spy on them. "I don't need to be at your side _all the time_. You just have to protect me from the Carrows."

"And, what happens if I can't get to you?" he asked.

"There _are_ other people who can help," she replied.

"Like whom?" he sneered.

Apollonia grimaced. She couldn't exactly tell Draco who would help her. If he knew the identities of the people she trusted, there was a possibility of others finding out, the Carrows especially. No, the less people who knew, the better. And besides, Apollonia's Occulemency shields were practically indestructible; having inherited her father's talent for the art allowed for strongest shield she could ever produce. After all, who ever heard of a lightning storm barrier protecting one's mind? That was why the barrier worked, because no one ever expected that a lightning storm at such an intensity that Apollonia had could be used to protect her mind from any intrusions. "I can't tell you, Draco," she informed him. "But, trust that I'm safe; you and Dad have done everything in your power to keep me safe. Hell, I wouldn't be this way if you didn't shield me from becoming a Death Eater. I _wouldn't_ be on Harry's side if not for your actions."

"I figured that out for myself; thanks," Draco grumbled.

"Right. Well, I need to go deal with something," Apollonia told him in a quiet voice. She stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall, making sure that Neville, Luna, and Ginny were on their way. As she came to a deserted corridor and wait for the others to arrive, Apollonia encased the snake pendant in a black bubble; she was not about to let Draco spy on this conversation. The two Gryffindors and Ravenclaw arrived and greeted Apollonia.

"Hello, Apollonia," Ginny said.

"Hi Ginny," she said. "Neville. Luna."

Neville eyed her warily. "Why would Snape's daughter want to help us with the Resistance?" he asked curiously. Unlike when Ron found out, Neville's voice was even; he seemed slightly more understanding of Apollonia's plight. "You don't side with your father?"

"No, I don't," the Head Girl replied. "I've always supported the light, despite the ties I might have to _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Just because I'm close to Draco, and Dad is the person who killed Dumbledore, doesn't mean that I'm evil by association. It's something that Ron and Harry don't seem to understand. Especially Harry. Before Dumbledore's demise, Harry had complete faith in me; he knew who my father was, one of only a handful of students to know the truth. After that, I don't know; he lost his trust in me, though I technically had nothing to do with anything that happened. I can't stand it. I just can't." Apollonia was able to make it through her speech before breaking down in tears and falling to her knees. "Dad doesn't…he doesn't want me to get involved in the war. There's no way that I can do that, not with what I know. I need to help with the war efforts. Not fighting, but everything else. I need to prove to Harry—and Ron—that I'm not what he thinks."

"So, you wouldn't betray us?" Neville asked.

"Of course not!" Apollonia insisted. "There are things about me that very few people understand, something that I've been dying to explain. But, I can't. Neville, you saw what's been happening to me. If even the Head Girl is being targeted, there's no way that I can revealed what I know; I'd be targeted even further. To turn my back on the light would mean betraying the secret I'm trying to protect. No, I'll help you in any way that I can. While you guys are fighting, I'll be helping Pomfrey. That way I'll be protected, but still helping you guys."

"I trust you," Luna said.

"You do?" Apollonia asked.

"Of course," the Ravenclaw replied. "You don't seem like other Slytherins, the ones that would make fun of those they considered to be beneath them. You seem to genuinely care about others."

"She's the _Quarter-Blood Princess_," Ginny replied.

"You're a quarter-blood?" Neville asked.

She nodded. "I am indeed. I think I'm the only Slytherin seventh-year to not be a Pureblood. Dad's blood-status was not something that he liked to publicize, not like every other Slytherin in the world. But, I have every reason to oppose that monster; and, my blood-status plays a part in it." Since only her connection to Harry was meant to be secret, Apollonia needed to inform this trio of friends what her motives were, at least a portion of them. If they were ever going to trust her, that was all she could do. Unfortunately, Apollonia had very few allies; when Draco took her from the battleground and took her to Hogwarts to speak with her father, it alienated her from many of the Order members.

As of right now, McGonagall, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and the twins were the only Order members that trusted Apollonia implicitly. McGonagall because she knew the type of person that Lily Potter was; Tonks, Bill, and Charlie because of the _Mottled Dye_ incident when she was five; in addition, Tonks knew that Apollonia was Harry's half-sister. Then, there was Fred and George, who would be selling the _Mottled Dye_ potion; they were quite pleased by the fact that Apollonia would offer them the opportunity to sell her product. That fact guaranteed the twins' trust, a fact she was quite grateful for. Right now, Apollonia needed people in the school—preferably part of Dumbledore's Army—to trust her. And, it would be great if Ginny, Luna, and Neville were the ones to do so. "So, about this Resistance?" Apollonia asked. "How do you plan on doing this, leading the fight against the Carrows?"

Neville nodded. "We were thinking of doing something similar to the D.A. This year's teacher is as bad as Umbridge. The only difference is that, whereas Umbridge only taught theory, Amycus dropped the Defense attachment. We're in need of a defense class and I'm going to teach it."

"You?" Apollonia asked.

"It has to be me," Neville answered. "Harry and I were the possible boys that could be the _Chosen One_. Ultimately, Harry was chosen, but my family was still targeted. To make up for what happened to my parents—and help Harry—I have to lead the Resistance. Much like yourself, I have to do anything I can to help Harry; he helped me two years ago with Dumbledore's Army. Leading the Resistance is the least I can do to help him, Ron, and Hermione."

"Harry is lucky to have a friend like you," the Head Girl stated. "Who knows what would have happened if you weren't around? There would be no one around to do this, no one willing to stand up to the Carrows. It's only the end of the first week and you've seen what those Death Eaters have done to the school. With each passing hour, Pomfrey receives at least three new patients. My offer to help her tend to patients is the only reason she hasn't gone off the deep end, though she's still overworked even with my help." She sighed heavily and looked between the trio of friends. "If this continues, the school may crumble; it may not last the entire year. Amycus and Alecto Carrow could have complete control over the school by Halloween if things continue as they have been."

"So, we definitely need to do something about it," Ginny stated in a solemn tone. "Hogwarts _must_ survive this. The Carrows can't destroy the place we've all come to love so much."

"For more reasons than one," Apollonia agreed, thinking of her father. The only way for Apollonia to ever spend time with her father was for her to be at Hogwarts. If the Carrows turned it into their own personal _playground_, or hell as the students would come to acknowledge it, there would be no way for Apollonia to go see her father. And, _that_ was something that the Head Girl was trying to avoid; she had to. "Now, I think we might want to start planning."

* * *

**Author's Note: And the first meeting with the leaders of the Resistance.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	45. Slughorn's Secret Failure

**Slughorn's Secret Failure  
**

Several hours later did Apollonia wander into her common room, heading straight for her bedroom. The Head Girl wasn't sure how, but she was able to get Luna, Ginny, and Neville to trust her. By helping them plan the start of the Resistance, it proved to them that the Slytherin was willing to defy her father—defy her house—in order to help Harry and the Order win the war. Had she not offered to do that, or help Madam Pomfrey heal other patients—boy was she pleased by the fact that Draco would give her this snake pendant, though it seemed like quite the nuisance at first—there was no way that she would be trusted. Now, all she had to do was hide this from Draco and her father; the only way that any of this would work was if no one loyal to Voldemort found out about this. And, that was how things would remain, even if it meant keeping things from her father. Perhaps she could think of it as just another secret to lock behind the lightning storm.

Flopping down on her bed, Apollonia remained there for some time, eventually drifting off asleep. She woke up and spied the clock; it was nearly eleven, past breakfast. "I really must have been tired," she mumbled. It was no wonder really; she spent much of yesterday dealing with her encounter with Alecto Carrow and preparing for the day in which Hogwarts would be rid of her and her brother. Doing so must have tired the Slytherin out more than she expected, especially considering the fact that it didn't appear to be much.

"And, what am I to do about breakfast?" she wondered. On her father's orders, she was confined to the common room during the weekends. Considering that even she was unsure as to where she might find the Carrows on the weekends, Apollonia planned on following that order. _Could I get one of the house elves, maybe Dobby to help me? Might as well find out_. "Dobby!"

The house elf she recalled from her first stay at Malfoy Manor appeared, a wide grin appearing on his face when he realized who called him. "What can Dobby do for the _Great Harry Potter's_ sister?" he asked.

"I need a favor, Dobby," she explained. Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "I need you to take me straight to the kitchen. My life is in danger—much like Harry's was during second year; yes, I know that was you; after all, how else would you have been freed from the Malfoy's service—and I must avoid the people intent on harming me. Can you help me with that?"

"Oh, yes!" Dobby replied gleefully, taking her hand in his and apparating them through the castle using his elf magic. "Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's sister. Miss Apollonia was nice to Dobby while he worked for the Malfoys. And Miss Apollonia is also Harry Potter's sister. Dobby would do whatever he could to help Harry Potter and his family."

"Thank you, Dobby," she said, upon arriving at the kitchen.

"Miss Apollonia is welcome," the elf said happily.

Upon eating, Apollonia slipped down to the dungeon, careful to avoid the other Slytherins. She was not in the mood to deal with them, especially Pansy. After the incident in Muggle Studies—if it could still be called that—Apollonia was pretty sure that she would be met with a smug Parkinson; Alecto took Parkinson's side, despite the fact that Apollonia was the Headmaster's daughter and, under no circumstances, should have been targeted at all! Dealing with Parkinson would _not_ be a pleasant experience. No, Apollonia had come down here to talk with Slughorn, maybe get to know her mother through him.

Slughorn was not someone that the Head Girl enjoyed speaking with; he replaced her father as Potions Master and the young Slytherin was not too thrilled with that fact. Ignoring him seemed the best option at the time. But, now; it was needed. Though Slughorn would not be able to say her mother's name, vague references could be made to it; that was all the Fidelius allowed for. Upon knocking on Slughorn's office, Apollonia quietly wondered how she would approach the elderly man with this information. She came to the decision that Slughorn would have to be briefed on this information; he was the only Head of House to not know. And, if her father trusted the man to give him access to the Head common room, then it would stand to reason that Apollonia should tell him about who she really was.

Horace Slughorn pulled the door open. "Ah, Ms. Snape; do come in." She nodded and entered the room. It was much different from what her father had. Whereas her father preferred to surround himself with potions, Slughorn—his predecessor _and_ successor—liked to be reminded of his most prized students; he seemed rather proud of teaching them.

The Slytherin caught a glimpse of a picture featuring a younger version of her father. She picked it up and ran her fingers over her father and the young woman at his side—a woman with red hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. "Mum," she whispered quietly.

Slughorn saw what picture she had. "Ah, yes. The Slug Club of the mid-seventies. Yes, your father was a part of that group. He truly did have quite a talent for Potions. It was no surprise that he would be my successor. His loyalty to the darkness surprised me though; I always thought that his childhood love would ground him, keep him from turning to that path. Seems I was wrong." Slughorn shook his head. "Such a shame. He had so much talent."

"You're wrong, sir," Apollonia injected.

"Wrong?" Slughorn queried. "Surely, you must be mistaken, Ms. Snape. You, in fact, were around when your father killed Albus. There's proof that it was your father to commit the deed. Additionally, there is no way dispute these facts. I heard that Mr. Potter saw it happen."

"No, no; that's not what I mean," Apollonia corrected. "I know what Dad did; it's just that I know of the childhood love you speak of. And, I also know that you can not speak her name."

"How do you _know_ that?" he asked.

"Because, sir," Apollonia explained. "I had the spell placed. Only I can ever speak her name; it's been that was since the beginning of the year, about the last eight months."

"Why would you do so?" the man queried.

"She's my mother, Professor," she informed him, finally telling the last of the House Head her secret. Lily Potter—one of your most prized students, the reason you introduced Harry into the Slug Club—is my mother. I'm the last reminder my father has of his best friend, of the woman he loved. Do you see, sir, why I made sure that no one could speak her name? To protect my identity, I forbade anyone from saying her name, especially since my middle name is that of my mother's; my full name is Apollonia Lily Evans Snape."

"I should have realized last year," Slughorn mused. "You used your mother's maiden name as your identity until the end of last year. I did not know that she had a second child."

"No one did actually," Apollonia admitted. "My existence was kept secret, done to keep me protected as the maniac searched for my brother. Until September of last year, even I was unaware of my brother's existence. _Dad_ thought it was best if I didn't know what was going on; he wanted to protect me. Not exactly one of his best ideas, as you can see. Despite my father's intentions, I'm still dealing with the repercussions of what he's done, both times. And, because of what my father has done, I spent much of my life being _invisible_."

"Why are you telling me this?" Slughorn wondered.

"Because it needs to be told, at least to the teachers I trust. I had every intention of waiting until Harry knew, but I can't do that. Professor, you knew both my parents. And, I have reason to believe you also knew a boy named Tom Riddle." The man was old enough; why wouldn't he know Riddle? The thought occurred to her as she was speaking with Slughorn. If he came out of retirement as Dumbledore mentioned last year, there had to have been a reason for it.

"Like brother, like sister," Slughorn murmured.

That caught Apollonia's attention. "Professor, did Harry ask this same question of you?" If her brother asked this same question, maybe she was on the right track. Maybe she could figure this out.

"He did indeed. You two are too inquisitive for your own good. So was your mother in fact. Always wanted to know as much as she could. It must be where the both of you got it," Slughorn mused. "Yes, I knew Riddle. I was the teacher he was closest to, the only teacher he trusted. There's a part of me that wonders if I could have stopped the boy from becoming what he did."

"You feel guilty for something?" Apollonia asked incredulously. She had no intention of coming down here to ask Slughorn about any of this. Her intention was to find out what her mother was like during school, since doubted that her father would say anything. But, all of a sudden, Apollonia found herself interested in the story Slughorn had to tell. What could he possibly be guilty for? What did he do? "Professor, what could you possibly have done to make feel so guilty for what Riddle became? How does it fit into all of this?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it!" Slughorn roared.

"Do tell," Apollonia insisted.

And so, Slughorn proceeded to inform Apollonia of the story she would soon realize that her brother heard only four months ago. "Tom Riddle manipulated me into telling him about a dark sort of magic, stroking my ego by saying that I understood him better than Merrythought. It was a mistake telling him. Look at what he became; he's a monster because of my mistake."

"What dark magic?" Apollonia wondered.

"Horcruxes," Slughorn said.

"Horcruxes," the Slytherin repeated. She recalled her brother mentioning that word and she wondered what it was about. If Slughorn knew, maybe there was something to this. "Sir, what are horcruxes?" Slughorn eyed her warily. "I promise you, Professor. I have no intention of pulling a Riddle."

"Extremely dark magic. To create one, a murder must be committed so that a portion of the caster's soul will be ripped away from their body and contained in an object," Slughorn explained. "_That_ is what I told Riddle all those years ago. _That_ is my secret failure."

Now Apollonia knew. Now the Slytherin understood what her brother was doing. And the answer terrified her. It was no wonder that Voldemort was a monster; he was practically soulless. Hell, it was no wonder that Slughorn blamed himself; he didn't want to remember all that he did, instead preferring to recall the success stories. "I see why you're not fond of that memory. But, if you told Harry, surely you must realize that you made up for that mistake by giving my brother the power to destroy him. Even if you did tell Riddle of the horcruxes, you did the right thing in the end; you told Harry how to destroy him."

"I suppose," Slughorn mused.

When Apollonia emerged from Slughorn's office, the Head Girl had a firm understanding of what her brother was doing. Overheard conversations allowed for Apollonia to become aware of the fact that her brother and his friends were searching for the horcruxes. That was the reason that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in school this year; it was their duties to deal with this, to ensure that there was no way that Voldemort could return after Harry destroyed him. "Why didn't you ever say, Harry?" she wondered as she returned to the common room. "Why the hell would you keep something like that to yourself?"

For reasons that were not yet known to her, Harry decided that it was best for him to drop out of school, as if Voldemort's destruction was far more important than his schooling. At the moment, Apollonia really couldn't blame him; the Carrows were destroying everything that was good about this school and it was only the end of the first week. How the hell could she and everyone else in the school last the year; it was nigh impossible. _Harry's off gallivanting the countryside, looking for the horcruxes—at least now I know what they are, why Harry and the others skipped school to go out and look for them—while I'm here school dealing with the possibility of Hogwarts' destruction. How can I even begin to ensure that Hogwarts I protect from the maniac's influence? I'm not Harry; I'm not even Neville_. That was something the Slytherin was immensely unsure; how was she supposed to do this?

* * *

**Author's Note: For some reason, I felt as if it was likely for something like this to happen. I don't know if Slughorn would say anything about Riddle, especially after it took forever for Harry to get the _true _memory, but it needed to be done.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	46. Lack of Authoritarian Rule

**Lack of Authoritarian Rule  
**

Over the next few weeks, Apollonia found that it was getting harder and harder for students to make it through the day unharmed by one of the Carrows. Students were defiant, earning them several detentions or a Crucio from one of the Carrows. By Halloween, every student in the school that opposed Voldemort—herself included; she needed to fake the injuries since the snake pendant protected her from the harm that Amycus and Alecto might inflict upon her—received a detention about her outrage against the darkness. And, to her immense displeasure, she was the only Slytherin to receive such a treatment. Though she knew that there were other non-Pureblooded Slytherins, Apollonia was the only one to be treated in such a way, thanks in part to her vocal attitude regarding what was being done to the school. And, it wasn't like Draco could help her every time he was in trouble; it turned out that Draco had his own issues to deal with.

As Apollonia soon came to learn, Draco was in a bit of trouble over what happened last June regarding his mission for the _Dark Lord_. Because it was her father—and not Draco—who killed Dumbledore, _You-Know-Who_ was not too pleased with the Malfoy family. Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius—of course not that Apollonia really cared all that much about what happened to the Malfoy patriarch, even if he was Draco's father—were getting tortured in their own home. Upon hearing about that, Apollonia was surprised that Draco was even able to protect her from the Carrows. It appeared as if Draco called in every possible favor, simply in order to protect Apollonia. The snake pendant came in handy as well since Draco had to deal with the repercussions of his actions.

Alternatively, the snake pendant caused some commotion, particularly when it was discovered that Apollonia was being spied upon. When Neville, Luna, and Ginny learned of the necklace—an artifact that barely anyone ever paid attention to—and its ability, well…all Apollonia could say about it was that it did _not_ go too well. Though the snake was encased in a small black sphere during the times Apollonia met with the Resistance leaders, there was still a chance that Draco might learn what she was doing. And, _that_ was what the trio feared, that Draco might find out and use the information to destroy the Resistance they were building. It was a conversation that Apollonia had been replaying over and over since it occurred.

_September was drawing to a close and Apollonia was busy preparing to meet with Neville, Ginny, and Luna about the Resistance. They agreed to do so each weekend, to make sure that their goals were met. After doing that for the first few weeks, the quartet would recruit anyone willing to help, teachers included. Apollonia drifted into a quiet corner of the library where they were meeting—in fact, it was the same area that Apollonia usually met with Hermione in—and took a seat, encasing the snake pendant in its black sphere._

_Neville walked in just as the spell was being cast. Apollonia silently cursed herself for not doing this earlier. With every other meeting, the Head Girl was able to hide the pendant beforehand. This time though, she was caught. And, Neville would surely ask her about what was going on, which he eventually did. "What was that?" the once-shy Gryffindor asked. "I thought I saw a snake being encased in that black sphere. Tell me that's not what I saw."_

_"I can't do that," Apollonia said sadly._

_"What is that necklace anyway?" he asked._

_"It was a Christmas gift," she replied, hoping that it would go no further. She was not willing to deal with this; she didn't want anyone to know that Draco was spying on her in such a way. If her secret was discovered, they might lose trust in her the way much of the Order did when Draco pulled her away from the battlefield to speak with her father._

_"From who?" Ginny asked, coming over._

_Emerald eyes rolled. "I knew you'd ask." Telling them was not something that Apollonia wished to do; she hoped to keep her secret. But, as Ginny, Neville, and Luna—who only recently joined them—were intently staring at the Head Girl in interest, she really had no choice. "Draco; he said it would protect me." The trio of friends nodded until they heard Apollonia continue. "There's secondary effect though, one I didn't realize until a few months ago."_

_"What effect?" they wondered._

_"Hecanspyonme," she said in a hurry._

_"Repeat that," Ginny requested. "Slower this time."_

_"He can spy on me," Apollonia informed them in a quiet voice, hoping that they would not hear anything that she had to say; it was too dangerous. The trust that these three students had in her was tenuous at best. If they learned about the spying tactic Draco was using on her—one that Apollonia wished she thought of last year, so she could spy on him without worrying about the possibility of him finding out—there was really no telling of what their reaction might be. Of course, Apollonia assumed the worst of them._

_Three sets of eyes narrowed. "Apollonia Snape! Do you realize what that means?" Neville yelled. "We're in the middle of a war. You can't be associated with Death Eaters!"_

_"You do realize how hypocritical that sounds, don't you?" Apollonia hissed, attempting to keep her voice low and prevent them from getting kicked out of the library by Madam Pince. "My father is a Death Eater. Or, have you forgotten? Despite the fact that he's a Death Eater, he's still my father; he always will be. Should I cut him out my life as well and lose the only parent I have left, simply because he's a Death Eater; I don't have a mother, you know. She died a long time ago." She glared at Neville. "By the way, my father gave him an order, an order he's followed, even going to far as to defy You-Know-Who's order. The fact that Draco can spy on me makes no difference since I block all spying capabilities." Apollonia then left the library, not even bothering to hold the Resistance meeting._

It was Apollonia's stubbornness—and the trio's unwillingness to believe that she had things under control—that caused the two week silence. Apollonia's ties to the Death Eaters were inconsequential; her father was not something she could help. When it came to Draco, that was one that could probably have been controlled at one point; however, even that choice was taken out of her control. The second her father stepped in and ordered Draco to watch over her, Apollonia lost the opportunity to decide for herself if she was to keep someone around. Of course, there was also the fact that she was in danger of being forced to serve a maniac; it forced the decision out of her hands. Not that Apollonia ever planned on informing them of such; it was unnecessary for them to learn that someone they trusted—at least to a certain degree—was in danger of becoming a Death Eater.

It wasn't even as if Apollonia ever told them what was going on. The danger she was in never seemed important enough for the young Snape to discuss with the Resistance leaders. And, how was she supposed to explain it to them anyway? They were on the light side of the war and had no reason to deal with such a possibility. Apollonia was in a rather unique situation; her father was a Death Eater, yet she chose to side with Harry, much like her mother. Most Death Eater kids sided with their parents, giving the Slytherin Head Girl a rather unique perspective on everything that was occurring around her.

The events of two weeks ago was what allowed her to prove to Luna, Ginny, and Neville that she was not putting their plans in jeopardy. Despite the fact that it certainly appeared that way, Apollonia made certain that there was no way for Draco to find out what she was doing. _Seeing as she was not in the same house as the people she was avoiding, Apollonia had an easier time in staying away from them. Additionally, she only ever saw Neville during Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Since Amycus and Alecto were oft to use Apollonia as a subject, the Head Girl had no opportunity to ever deal with him. Nor had any of them approached her about the fact that Apollonia was always targeted despite her Death Eater ties._

_The fact that Draco would always try to help her did not help things. Due to her father's order, Draco was at her side no matter what. But, Apollonia really didn't want that to be the case. In this situation, Apollonia did not want him around, not when she was trying to help the Resistance. Draco picked the wrong year for him to be glued at her side. Last year was when Apollonia wanted him to be nearby; she wanted him around while she was trying to save her father, not while she was busy trying to save the school. There was a chance that the Carrows might catch on to her plans and make an attempt to stop it._

_For this particular evening, Apollonia had no choice but to sit through a Carrow-filled detention. Prior to receiving a Crucio in class from Alecto, Apollonia decided to mouth off to the witch for trying to ruin everyone's view of Muggles. They weren't bad the way Death Eaters thought; in fact, it could be construed as Muggles being misunderstood. Unfortunately, Apollonia got a detention because of it, a detention that neither her father nor Draco could reverse. It was also the one time that Draco would not be around to help Apollonia fool the Carrows into believing that she was truly affected by their attacks. Since she was the only Slytherin to get a detention, there was no reason for Draco to be around._

_As she headed to the Carrows, there was only one thought in her head. "How the hell is this supposed to happen? How am I supposed to deal with this?" she wondered quietly. Draco wasn't around to help her conceal the truth from the Carrows and she wasn't speaking to the Resistance leaders. How exactly was she supposed to get out of this when there was no way for her to make it to the Hospital Wing? Now that the Carrows were able to separate Apollonia from Draco's side—and she wasn't on speaking terms with anyone else in the school—and pray on her without any distractions. Ever since her father became Headmaster, there were times when he would disappear from the school, for reasons that she and Draco could never discover; McGonagall didn't even know and she was his Deputy Headmistress. And that gave the Carrows free reign of the school since they refused to listen to McGonagall, despite the fact that she was in charge while the Headmaster was gone. It was also the reason that Apollonia's detention was scheduled while her father was away, so he wouldn't find out what the Carrows were doing and try to help her._

_Upon arriving at the Carrows office, Apollonia found that she was not the only person there for a detention. Apollonia wasn't even sure how, but she was lucky enough to have a companion during this detention, someone who could get her to the Hospital Wing to rest for a few hours and make sure that the Carrows never found out what Draco did to protect her from them. Circumstances being what they were—the detention from the Carrows—it wasn't good, but at least her secret would be safe for the time being. Of course, considering the fact that someone else was harmed in the process…well, that wasn't so good. Because of the Carrows' insanity, she and Neville were in trouble. Neville nodded at her. "Hey, Apollonia."_

_She glared at the Longbottom heir angrily. "If my ties to the Death Eaters were really worth something important, would I really be here for a detention?" she asked him._

_"I guess not," he shrugged._

_"And that's exactly my point," Apollonia hissed to Neville upon making sure that neither of the Carrows would hear what she had to say. "It's what I tried to tell you two weeks ago. My friendship with Draco, the fact that my father is the man who killed Dumbledore; none of it matters because of one thing: my mother. Draco's order means nothing in dealing with this; he'll never find out because I encase the snake in a solid black sphere. Worrying that something might happen is completely redundant. I've been careful enough to keep him in the dark so far; I'm sure things will remain that way." Or, at least she hoped so. Could she say for certain if Draco would never find out? Uh, no! The same went for her father or the Carrows; there was no surefire way for her to know if this could stay quiet._

_Before Neville could stay anything in response the Carrows gleefully spun around. "You two," Amycus said happily, "are going to be the first to experience our torture regiment. It's going to leave your incapacitated for weeks. Then you'll see just how wrong you were."_

_Neville and Apollonia shared a nervous glance before their gaze returned to Amycus. Apollonia was far more worried; she was in no danger of being harmed thanks to the protective shield that surrounded her. But, Neville was. And, there was no telling as to what might happen because of what the Carrows were about to do to them. Her father was gone; there was nothing he could do to stop any of this, neither for her nor Neville._

_Two hours passed before the Head Girl and Neville were released from their detention, each one leaning on each other, Neville more so on Apollonia. "How are you still walking?" he wondered._

_"Hospital Wing first," the Slytherin insisted._

_"Er…uh, okay," the Gryffindor nodded._

_The pair made it to the Hospital Wing and Apollonia helped Neville into a bed before she seated herself on the bed next to him. Madam Pomfrey saw them enter and immediately went to collect supplies while Apollonia regaled him with a story. "Remember that necklace you were complaining about?" Neville nodded curiously. "Yeah well, that's the key to all of this. Draco gave it to me at Christmas, forced me to wear it at all times. I never understood why until the beginning of this term. See, the necklace has a protection spell over it, one that will keep me safe from harm. And, that includes the Carrows' attacks on me." Neville stared at her in shock. "That's why I offered to help, because I'm the one person in the school that can't be harmed by the Carrows. I stay here in the Hospital wing to help Pomfrey. Now, I don't care if you hate Draco—it really doesn't matter to me—but I trust him; he's help put me in the perfect position to help injured students."_

_"Yeah, but…"_

_"But nothing," Apollonia interjected. "And make sure that Ginny and Luna understand that as well. "The snake pendant may allow Draco to spy on me, but it all keeps me from getting injured by something the Carrows or any other Death Eater might do."_

Upon holding that conversation with Neville, things seemed to return to normal. Neville was still wary of the snake pendant, but that was the best Apollonia could do at the moment since they were still fearful about what might be overheard. Trust restored—at least tenuously—Apollonia began making sure that the students who came into the Hospital Wing seeking treatment were released as soon as possible; they could not afford to miss as much school as some of them were. The way things were going, students were not going to getting much learning done this year, even in classes that weren't Dark Arts or Muggle Studies; when Harry finished this, students might have to retake a few classes. Apollonia grunted when she saw Dennis Creevey wander into the Hospital Wing looking for treatment for what was the fifth time in two weeks. "What happened, Dennis?" she asked as she began helping the fourth-year Gryffindor into a bed. "What was it this time?"

"An…other les…son in…in…my pla…ce," he choked.

"Muggleborn?" she asked. He nodded. "Right." The muggleborns had the roughest time in dealing with the changes in the school; they were always targeted, especially since there were so few here: Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley; they were the ones Apollonia usually saw wandering towards her. "Poppy!" she called, for the matronly nurse had allowed the Head Girl to use her given name when she was around; Apollonia was also the only person she didn't pull the mother hen routine on, and the only person to offer their assistance to the overworked healer. "We've got another one."

"I swear," the healer huffed, coming into the room with her supplies, "if I didn't swear not to harm another living creature, I would murder the Carrows myself. Do they have any idea what they're doing to these kids? Do they have any idea as to how much work I have?"

"You know they do," Apollonia mumbled in response. "And you know they don't care. All they've ever cared about is _proving their master's point_; like they've made any progress." She had the beginnings of the Resistance to thank for that one. If it wasn't for the _Resistance_, the school would have already crumbled at the Carrows—and subsequently Voldemort's—feet. Neville and the others had already recruited some of the younger students—through word of mouth coming from Apollonia—making sure that they knew how to _defend_ themselves. Some of the seventh years came willingly, having suspected that it might be restarted. Slytherins—Apollonia herself excluded—were not privy to such information; they were all in the Carrows' pocket, a sad thing indeed. Save for herself, house prejudices were proven to be completely true. "And they're never going to care."

As far as Apollonia could tell, the only way that the Slytherins might ever care about what happened was if her father was the one to mention it. Slughorn was much too nice to affect students the way her father did. _How am I supposed to do that?_ Apollonia wondered. _Dad seems preoccupied with something else, who knows what though? In any case, it's distracting him, keeping him from keeping the peace. Dad is supposed to protecting the school; instead, he's off doing Merlin knows what. And, it's destroying this school_. It was her father's lack of action as Headmaster that forced Apollonia and the others to do things their way. Her father's neglect caused this entire ordeal to occur. There was that and the fact that it was the right thing to do. _I have to try talking to him about this._

So, instead of returning to the common room after spending her afternoon in the Hospital Wing, Apollonia planned on heading up to her father's office, talking—well, more like yelling really—to him about what he was _supposed_ to be doing. All she needed to do was make sure that no one figured out what she was up to; she doubted that it would end well, especially if it was the Carrows who found out. At least, that was the plan; a plan that went out the window when she saw Draco waiting for her. She grimaced slightly; this was going to delay her plan a few hours, until she could sneak away from the common room. "Apolla, come on," he said. "You shouldn't be anywhere near here. The Carrows are on their way over here and you know they can't catch you. Remember what happened last time?"

_Damn it! How did I forget?_ Ever since the detention two weeks ago, Draco always made sure that that he was with her: in classes, in the common room; he was glued at her side. The only time he wasn't around was when Apollonia was helping in the Hospital Wing. Somehow, that fact must have slipped her mind. _Why did I forget? Why did I forget that Draco refused to leave my side after that detention?_ With Draco at her side, there was no way that Apollonia could start yelling at her father; she didn't want anyone else to know what she was doing.

Apollonia nodded. "I remember."

"Then you know that I'm not about to let you out of me sight until we're in the common room," Draco informed her. "I've spent too long helping you just to throw it all away for this mark on my arm."

_Wow_, Apollonia realized as she and Draco headed back towards their common room, back towards the area where her father could be found. _The idiot is completely serious about protecting me. Does he realize how much he's putting himself in danger by doing this? _Seeing as Draco's greatest enemy was Harry Potter, did the Malfoy heir really want to do this? He might eventually regret protecting her once he discovered who her mother was. "So, how does the maniac feel about the unwavering loyalty you have to me, rather than him?" she asked.

"He'd kill me on sight," Draco hissed.

"Of course he would," Apollonia nodded as they arrived at the corridor their common room was in. She pulled her wand out and tapped the corridor, given that she had no choice but to do so. "You might want to be a little more careful about that. Perhaps trying to be a little more subtle about watching me? Otherwise, the Carrows might find out." If there was anyway for the Head Girl to convince Draco to give her some space, she would take it. She would give herself the opportunity to speak with her father.

"I suppose," Draco shrugged.

"So, you'll be more subtle about it?" she asked.

"I can't do that," Draco argued. "I gave my word to your father that I would be at your side no matter what. Now, I gave you the time to do what you needed to in the Hospital Wing, helping Pomfrey or whatever, but I'm not about to give you any more leeway; it's too risky."

"Yeah, but…"

Draco shook his head and led her into the common room. "No! I promised your father that I would watch over you and a Malfoy never breaks a promise. I'm not about to let anything happen to you. I care about you far too much to let prejudices get in the way; you and I have been through too much together for me to ever throw it all away out of hatred."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh…pay no attention to that," Draco insisted, waving it off dismissively. "I'm just rambling. It means absolutely nothing." Though his words were saying one thing, Draco's eyes were saying another. His eyes betrayed him, to the point where Apollonia knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was lying. About what though? What was he aware of that Apollonia wasn't? "Apolla, you might want to head into your room. In fact, I'm locking you in there. It's not a good idea for you to be anywhere, but your room."

Apollonia was pushed into her bedroom, the door locked behind her. When she heard the click of the lock and that her wand was nowhere in sight, the Head Girl soon came to realize what lay in store for her until morning; she was stuck in here until Draco unlocked the door. The fact that he also pulled her wand didn't help either; it was as if he expected her to make an escape attempt. "Maybe if I could do wandless magic," she mused. "That could work."

Choosing to try that a little later, Apollonia went to the bookshelf sitting in her room. Scanning the titles for a book that might keep her busy, Apollonia spotted one that forced her to start laughing hysterically. "_Creating Your Own Potions_," she laughed. "I've got to read that; maybe I can come up with a few more prank potions for the twins." Though, as she pulled the book from its shelf, a passageway appeared. A long stairway lay before her. "Where does that lead?" At the moment, the Slytherin really didn't care. So long as she could get out of here without Draco knowing, she would be okay. Then she would be free to yell at her father.

She followed the stairwell until finding herself at a dead end. Apollonia made a few attempts to push it open, attempts that failed quite miserably, and was about to head back when she tripped on one of the steps. Catching a hand on a torch that lit the stairway to avoid falling flat on her face, the young Snape heard a soft whirring coming from behind her. Turning around, she soon found that the passage was no longer blocked, allowing Apollonia to see that she was in a room filled with portraits, portraits she recognized from the Headmaster's—well, now her father's—office. "I couldn't be there, could I?" When she was last in this office, it was the day Dumbledore died, the day McGonagall had to take over the school for a few days. And, with everything that was going on, Apollonia had not the time to really examine the room. She quickly found Dumbledore's portrait and walked over to it. "Hello, Professor," she said to him in a quiet voice.

"Ah, Ms. Snape, so nice to see you," Dumbledore replied, a slight twinkle in his eye, which Apollonia found to be rather odd; apparently, even in painting form was the former Headmaster able to have the twinkle that was forever in his eye. "How have you been faring?"

Seeing as she was staring at one of the few people who knew the complete truth about her, Apollonia glared at the man. "I doubt you care, sir. After all, it was your death that caused all my troubles. The second you fell off the Astronomy Tower, my life shot to hell. When Dad murdered you, Harry lost all faith in me. He refuses to believe that I have nothing to do with what happened. My father's Death Eater ties cost me my brother's trust."

"I am sorry for that," the portrait said.

"That's not even the worst part, Professor," Apollonia said in a quiet voice. "Harry never came back to school. He's off who knows where, searching for the horcruxes I know you told him about." Dumbledore was the first person to have knowledge of Apollonia's discovery; she told no one else. Given the urgency in which Slughorn spoke, she doubted it was something that should ever be mentioned to anyone in the school; so, it was never mentioned to anyone. Not even her father was aware of his daughter's knowledge of the horcruxes's existence. Actually, she had Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to thank for this knowledge; it was at his funeral that Apollonia was able to first hear the term. If Dumbledore survived, Apollonia never would have heard anything about horcruxes

"How do you know about that?" the dead man asked.

The girl shrugged. "I overheard my brother talking about with Ron and Hermione at your funeral. He thought he was talking quietly, but I still heard him. Slughorn told me the rest. But, Harry took it upon himself to finish what you started; he's left the castle completely defenseless because he and his friends felt the need to run off without giving the school a proper defense." And, thus began her rant about the school. "The Carrows are taking over the school, destroying the great institution that Hogwarts has always been. And, the worst part is that Dad doesn't care. He merely sits up in this office doing I have no idea what. I'm sick of it. My father is not doing what a Headmaster should!" the Head Girl yelled.

"Maybe he has more important things to do," he suggested.

"Like what?" If Dumbledore could provide Apollonia with a decent explanation, then maybe she would change her tune about what her father was doing. But, in all honesty, she doubted that there would be a good enough reason to explain everything that was happening.

Before she could get an answer from the dead Headmaster, a silkily familiar voice interrupted the conversation. "Albus, I really hope you aren't about to tell her what's been going on these past few months. I don't care if she is my daughter; I am not about to provide her with any knowledge of what is planned." He turned to his daughter and addressed her. "And you, Apollonia; I honestly thought that you would find that passage much sooner than you did. There was a reason you were placed in that particular room for the year."

"You _wanted_ me to come here?" she asked.

"Your mother's curiosity was infamous during our childhood," her father stated. "She wanted to understand as much as she possibly could about the Wizarding World and that was _before_ receiving her Hogwarts letter. Since your brother's curiosity often got the best of him, I suspected that yours would be the same. And, I was right. You did want to know where the passage led."

"That only happened because Draco locked me in my room, to make sure that I didn't try to sneak off or something," Apollonia scoffed. "Reading was the only thing I could do. And, the first book I pulled the one that led me here. I can only wonder why that was." It appeared as if her father was plotting to bring her up here; why else would she and Draco be placed in an area that normally wasn't used? Her father even said outright that a Head common room wasn't done. So, if that was truly the case, she and Draco would both be down in the dungeons, Apollonia forced to deal with Pansy's wrath for taking the Head Girl position from her. "Dad, what are you planning? What's going on here at the school?"

"That is _not_ your concern, young lady," her father reproved.

"Of course it is Dad!" the Head Girl yelled. "You're the one who had me made Head Girl. With Hermione off _exploring the countryside_-" she wasn't sure if her father knew of the horcruxes and wasn't going to take the chance that he didn't "-I'm the best person for the job. You do realize, Dad, that Hermione is exactly like Mum was: a very bright Muggleborn. Honestly, I'm not even sure how you could hate her when she would remind you of Mum." Her father's issue with Hermione never seemed to make any sense to the younger Snape; she was a lot like Lily Potter. Maybe she reminded him of his mistakes and took it out on her.

"Again, _that's _not your concern. I have my reasons for everything I've done over the years: my treatment of your brother and his friends, especially Ms. Granger; spying for Dumbledore; killing Dumbledore; keeping you out of the war; it's all for a good reason. You'll soon come to understand that all I've done is for the best," her father warned.

"I'd like to know how," Apollonia grumbled.

"Well, that's my secret," her father informed her. "In the same way that you have your secrets—I know that you're keeping something from me, just not what that might be; it doesn't take a spy to know that you're hiding something—so must I keep what I feel is necessary to myself. The only thing that you need to worry about is your education; that's it."

Apollonia wanted to respond to her father's comment, but there was no way that she could; she was too in shock by what he said about her. Was it obvious that she was hiding something from him? And, if that was the case, how did he know about anything that was going on lately? She finally found her words and started yelling at her father, trying to make him understand how wrong he was. "Dad, how can I focus on my education when the Carrows are destroying this school? Muggles Studies and Dark Arts are _joke_ classes these days; it's worse that History of Magic, which is really saying something. And the fact that they target me in every class doesn't do anything but complicate matters. Because of that, I spend half my time in the Hospital Wing, doing what I can to help Pomfrey; I'm missing classes because the Carrows are busy attacking me, whether it's because of Mum or the fact that your _master _tried to recruit me to the Death Eaters." Knowing about that seemed to be a blessing in disguise; she knew what to expect thanks to Draco's warning.

"So, he told you?" her father asked.

"And good thing, too!" Apollonia yelled. "It's only because of that warning that I was able to get through the past few months. You've done NOTHING to stop all this from happening, so who else am I supposed to turn to?" Apollonia opted not to mention that she was working with the Resistance; it really wasn't a good idea for her father to know about that. "I don't know what you're doing up here, but I do know one thing; you've done nothing to protect the school, to protect the students—me especially—from getting hurt. The Carrows are destroying the school and you're just _allowing_ it to happen, which can only mean that you're just as culpable as they are for what's been happening to the school."

"Apollonia, you don't what you're talking about," he insisted.

"Of course I do!" she yelled at her father. "For the past two months, I've been watching over the school, something you obviously haven't. I know exactly what's been going on since the Ministry was taken over. And, if you're not going to do something about it, I will!" Apollonia headed back through the passage, returning to her bedroom to do whatever she could to keep the school safe. The conversation with her father proved that he was not about to do anything to keep Hogwarts safe from Voldemort and the Carrows. With her father's inactivity regarding the well-being of the school, it was up to her and the Resistance to do so. _McGonagall_, she decided. _I need to talk with McGonagall about helping us. It's the only way that we can be sure that the Resistance does what it's supposed to; we need the help of teachers._ The Resistance definitely needed the help of teachers; Apollonia had already recruited Slughorn and Pomfrey to help in some respect, but they needed a little more help to give Harry, Hermione, and Ron more time to find the horcruxes. And, the Deputy Headmistress was their only option.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is actually the longest chapter of the entire story. I put a lot of work into this particular chapter.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	47. Damage Control

**Damage Control  
**

As his daughter returned to her bedroom using the passage, Severus sat at his desk and ran over the allegations his daughter made against him. She accused him of not paying attention to anything that happened in the school, of not caring that the Carrows were torturing students—herself included—into submission. However, her assumption couldn't be further from the truth. Severus was doing everything in his power to protect Hogwarts, to protect his daughter and Potter. Now, albeit, it was being done in a rather unconventional fashion, but he was still doing all that he could to keep the Dark Lord at bay.

If Apollonia's rant was any indication, she planned on injecting herself into the war, something Severus was doing his best to avoid. Last year when Apollonia learned the identity of her brother, it seemed to have caused a slight shift in her personality. Prior to that evening, Apollonia was focused on her schooling, getting ready for her future. Upon discovering the connection she had to the boy-who-lived, he could see his daughter changing. The knowledge of her connection to the _Chosen One_ made her more cautious. Not only that, but her focus seemed split; between her studies, following Narcissa's request, and getting to know her brother. This year, with her brother not returning to the school, it appeared as if Apollonia had taken it upon herself to continue where Potter left off. Severus could not be sure of how involved she was in it, but it was safe to say that his daughter was definitely involved in what was going on. With the amount of time he spent trying to protect his daughter, she still found a way to weasel herself into the war. And, so long as he was trying help Potter and his friends, there was no way for him to stop Apollonia.

Her accusation against the Carrows was quite disturbing. He had no idea that the Carrows continued to harass the one student they were forbidden to torment, as per the agreement in allowing the Carrows to teach; Severus refused to allow them near the school if his daughter was in danger. After what Severus did to ensure the Dark Lord's plan—and complete a favor to Albus—he hoped that his daughter would be spared, that there would be no need to recruit her to the cause. It seemed, however, that the Dark Lord decided to renege on his promise to spare Apollonia—an act that was scarily reminiscent of when Severus asked to spare Lily, only to have her killed in the attack on Godric's Hollow—from serving him and was now intently focused on recruiting the young girl to his ranks.

Why though? Why did the Dark Lord always have to do that? For whatever reason, Voldemort chose to target the important women in his life: the love of his life; Lily, and his teenage daughter; Apollonia. Severus was only lucky that his mother was already dead by this time; otherwise, she would have been targeted as well. And, it was Riddle's decision to target Lily that led to Severus's desertion of the darkness; the fact that she was also pregnant with his child—as well as Potter's—only fueled that decision even more. Out of love for Lily; out of love for his daughter; Severus betrayed Riddle and began his spying career. Targeting the Potters instead of the Longbottoms was the beginning of Riddle's undoing; it was the reason for everything that happened the past eighteen years.

Now that the Carrows were harassing Apollonia—most likely on Riddle's order—it only strengthened Severus's resolve to head forward with the plan that he and Albus concocted: to openly support Voldemort's reign, while secretly giving Potter the tools he needed to destroy Voldemort. For a moment, Severus was unsure about if he should go through with the plan. It was Apollonia who sealed his fate; he would go through with the plan, as agreed, and make sure that nothing like this happened to future generations of wizards.

Severus turned to Albus's portrait. There was a small part of him that wondered what Apollonia spoke with Albus about. "Tell me, Albus; what did my daughter want?" he asked.

"Your daughter knows of the horcruxes."

"What?" Severus yelled. "How?"

"Apollonia discovered the origins of the horcruxes," Albus repeated. "Seems she overheard her brother talking about it with his friends and has known since my funeral about their existence. My good friend, Horace, also provided her with an explanation of what they were."

Severus grimaced. That was not something he expected. As far as he knew, his former professor did not like mentioning that particular story, at least that's what Albus told him. So, there was really only one question on his mind: why would Horace tell Apollonia so easily if it took months for Potter to get the story out of him? "Why would he do that?" Severus fumed. "Why would Horace tell my daughter about the horcruxes?" He was livid. And, if Severus was allowed to speak freely regarding his true allegiance, he would start yelling his former professor about telling Apollonia about those objects. But, he was relegated to speaking with Albus about why any of this would ever be occurring.

"Perhaps it is her connection to your childhood love," Albus suggested. "She was one of Horace's favorites. Her memory lives on in Harry and Apollonia. Maybe that connection allowed for the knowledge to be revealed quicker, especially if your daughter told Horace who her mother is. The product of two former Slug Club members; he'd never pass up the chance."

"I wish he did," Severus scowled.

"Maybe she can help though," the portrait argued.

"No, Albus!" he yelled. "Apollonia has already been involved in this enough. The Carrows are torturing her, damn it! They're trying to destroy my daughter. Riddle wants her as a Death Eater; he wants her on his side. It's what started this whole thing; he planned on trying to convince my little girl to join the darkness. Mr. Malfoy is the only reason that my daughter does not possess the Dark Mark." Severus never told Albus that before he died; it was not something he wished to ever discuss with the old man. Only the young Malfoy ever had knowledge of that fact because he was her designated protector. No one else ever needed to know of the fate that might have befallen Apollonia if Draco did not step in.

Albus's portrait was silent at the moment, a reprieve which did not last. "Why did you keep this to yourself, Severus? Why didn't you mention that your daughter was in danger of becoming a Death Eater? I would not have agreed to go through with the plan and let Death Eaters into the castle if I was aware of the danger your daughter's life was in."

"Of course you would have!" Severus sneered. "We both know exactly what you want to happen; you want Riddle lulled into a false sense of security; you want him to believe he's won. I'm sure you won't care if my daughter is caught in the middle of this, so long as Potter comes out on top." Severus then began getting ready to leave his office before Albus stopped him.

"Where are you headed, Severus?"

"Where else?" he shot back. "I'm going to confront the Carrows, _yet again_, about their treatment of my daughter." Severus was not about to let the Carrows do anything to her. Even if he had to speak with the Dark Lord about this, Severus would make sure that Apollonia was protected; he would not let history repeat itself. No, Apollonia would not get pulled into this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Back to a short chapter.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	48. Origin of Love

**Origin of Love  
**

Hogwarts was _supposed _to be the safest place in the Wizarding World. It was touted as such for as long as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was Headmaster. However, the second that Severus Tobias Snape rose to that title—usurping the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, who was next in line for the position—the second that the Ministry was taken over; everything shot straight to hell. Now that Death Eaters were free to roam about Hogwarts grounds, no one who supported the light was safe from persecution. Torture of those who refused to conform to the new order was common practice. And, unfortunately for Draco Lucius Malfoy, the girl he loved was one of those people.

There was a small part of the Head Boy that regretted sending Dumbledore to his death that night. With his death went all hope Draco had of keeping Apollonia out of harm's way. Ever since that fateful night, the Carrow siblings chose to target her; it was nonstop. Only the snake pendant's protection charm gave Draco any sense of peace of mind, but that was tenuous at best. He knew there was a chance of the Carrows discovering their deceit; Apollonia, to Draco's—and possibly Severus's, if he knew what was happening to his daughter—displeasure, was targeted far too often for them not to notice that Apollonia was _healing_ faster than any of the other students. How long could Apollonia's invincibility—and Draco's part in all of this, including his loyalty to Snape's daughter—remain hidden from the Carrows? And, if his deception was ever revealed, what would the Dark Lord do to him? After all, the only reason that Apollonia was not recruited as a Death Eater was because of Draco; he made sure that the girl he loved was not involved in this.

That was Draco's worst fear; that the Dark Lord would find out about his love for Apollonia and use her against him. He was not about to lose her. Not ever. And, he could only imagine what Potter would do when it was discovered that a sister he never knew about was killed. Potter would be on a rampage if he ever discovered that his last living relative—the only one he got to know to any degree—was killed. Draco was glad he was on Potter's side in that respect; Apollonia was the only thing that the two rivals might ever agree on.

But, how was he to make sure that the Carrows never discovered? That was really the question of the century. Draco had absolutely no way of knowing what would work, how to keep such a sensitive secret from getting out in the open for all to know. Eight more months of school awaited them and the Malfoy heir doubted that the truth wouldn't become known. He wished that Severus was an option, but it really wasn't; there was no way that the Head Boy could go running to the Headmaster every time something happened to Apollonia, even if she was the man's daughter. So, he was on his own in that respect.

There was actually one other situation that Draco needed to deal with regarding Apollonia. It was, of course, the most difficult; an issue that could only be tackled if the war ended: her brother. When it came to Harry Potter, Draco would always be at odds with him. Even now when it came to Apollonia, they were on opposite sides of the same issue. Apollonia. If what Apollonia said was true, Potter hated her, simply because she was related to the man who murdered Dumbledore; it made Draco glad that he wasn't the one to commit the act. Potter, once he learned his connection to Apollonia, would never let Draco near her if he was the one to kill the old man. In any case, Potter's so-called hatred of Apollonia stemmed from something completely stupid. So, if Potter came out the victor of this war, Draco would make sure that the _idiot_ understood what he was doing by shunning Apollonia. As much as Draco despised Potter, he should be allowed to know his sister.

And, how exactly was Draco supposed to explain to Apollonia how he knew what was going on? Severus was quite insistent that Apollonia not be made aware of Draco's knowledge on the subject. It didn't seem to make any sense though. Why was it necessary for Apollonia to remain in the dark about something that was clearly worth knowing, at least in her case? As far as Draco could tell, it was in Apollonia's best interest to know that Draco was aware of whom her mother was. It could help her immensely.

But, Severus insisted that his daughter not be allowed to know, leaving Draco in a rather odd situation; he was the only person in the school, at least student-wise, to know that Apollonia was Potter's sister. And, it was not a position he liked to be in. There were issues of his own to be dealt with, issues that were rather time-sensitive. He was a prisoner in his own home, unable to do anything but sit in his room. To a certain extent, he was even a prisoner here at Hogwarts; with the Carrows roaming the school, anything Draco did would get back to the Dark Lord. It was why he needed to be so careful when it came to Apollonia; his unwavering loyalty to her made him a liability. When Aunt Bella came to him shortly after he took the Dark Mark, Draco would have jumped for joy if it weren't a behavior prohibited for Malfoys to express. He learned how to occulide his mind so as to protect Apollonia; anything related to his relationship with Apollonia was locked away inside his mind.

With the way the Carrows were treating Apollonia, Draco was unsure that he could continue to serve the monster that ordered it. The loyalty the Head Boy—a title he only had because of Severus—had to the man who seared this _now_-accursed blemish on his arm was wavering; he loved Apollonia more than anything, even giving his support to the master he served. Apollonia, like the nickname he gave her, was truly the only bright part of his life. And, he was not about to lose her. Draco would even offer his support to Potter if it meant keeping Apollonia.

For years, Draco had been in love with Apollonia; since just after Christmas of their fourth year. It took attending the Yule Ball _with_ Pansy to realize that he simply didn't love the girl his father was trying to force him to date. Apollonia had attended the ball with some bloke from Durmstrang; he really didn't remember who. But, as he watched his best friend dance with the Durmstrang fellow, it was with a pang of jealousy that Draco wished it was him. By that time, of course, Pansy had an obsession with him and the _Slytherin Prince_ humored that fancy—perhaps a little too much—as he pined for his best friend.

His feelings for his best friend only grew over the next year in a half, to the point where Draco learned of the Dark Lord's plan to recruit Apollonia to the cause and instead offered himself to the cause. His only stipulation was that Apollonia was not to be touched, a proviso the Carrows now seemed to be ignoring. And, if the girl he loved was being hurt, then it would stand to reason that he would side with her, even if it meant giving up everything he believed in, everything that he spent his life supporting. Handing his support over to Potter was a price he was willing to pay if it meant he could just keep Apollonia.

As he looked back at the door to her bedroom from where Draco was seated on the couch, the young Malfoy came to a decision; he would indeed help Potter and his friends if there was ever a need for it. Apollonia's—and his—safety depended on it. If Potter won, Draco would be free to pursue a relationship with Apollonia; not like if the Dark Lord came out on top. Were that to ever happen, Apollonia would be tortured because of her muggle background with no way for Draco to stop it. No, it was definitely in Draco's best interest to help Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to explore Draco's reasoning for what he's been doing.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	49. Halloween Horrors

**Halloween Horrors  
**

Apollonia soon found that her door was unlocked following morning, which just so happened to be Halloween, the anniversary of when her mother died. Upon realizing the date, all Apollonia wanted to do was cry. Halloween was a constant reminder now of what she lost, of the fact that she never got to know her mother. To a certain extent, Harry did, but even that was short-lived. "Maybe Harry can do it again; maybe he can kill that maniac on Halloween."

"Maybe what?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, forget it," Apollonia insisted. There was no way that Apollonia planned on telling Draco anything about this; she just couldn't. After all, he _wanted_ Voldemort to win the war, for Harry to lose. She had accepted a long time ago that Draco was on the opposite side of the war. It wasn't as if she could change it anyway; she really didn't know how that was to go over. Years were spent for him hating Harry. So, how the hell was she ever supposed to tell Draco that she was Harry's sister? It seemed practically impossible, as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise. Once the war ended—whenever _that_ was—Apollonia would have to find a way to tell Draco the truth about who she was. But, in the meantime, her focus was her schooling and helping Poppy tend to the injured students.

Without another word to Draco or anyone else in the castle, Apollonia headed down to the Great Hall. For this particular day, the Head Girl did not wish to associate with anyone; she just wanted to be alone to grieve the mother she never knew. No one in the school would ever really understand, because no one save a handful of teachers knew of the bond she had with Harry. As far as Apollonia could tell, they were twins; different fathers yes, but there was still a bond between them Apollonia could only describe as twins. Perhaps that was why she got along so well with Fred and George, because their bond reminded the Slytherin of the one she could have with her brother, if she grew up with him.

As she took a seat at the Slytherin table—for once since the school year began, Draco not at her side—Apollonia saw Ginny catch her eye. The younger girl looked rather melancholy and it seemed as if Ginny might have seen the same look in Apollonia's familiar emerald eyes. _I hope not_, she thought. _No one can know the reason I'm so upset. Halloween used to be a good holiday for me, before I learned that it was the day my mother died_. Apollonia carefully avoided Draco throughout breakfast, even though she knew that couldn't last. To her utter disappointment, Halloween fell on a Friday this year, meaning she had Muggle Studies—or a date with Alecto's wand—to look forward to. Although, it also meant that Apollonia would be spending early afternoon helping Poppy, which could be construed as her getting some solitude. Poppy knew what day this was for her—one of the few—so maybe she could get out of helping Poppy, just for today.

Her quiet solitude was soon interrupted when Draco slipped beside her. "What in the world have you been thinking?" he hissed. "Going anywhere without me at your side—unless it's the Hospital Wing or the common room—is dangerous. You know that, Apolla. After what occurred the first day, I would have thought that figured that out by now."

"I'm well aware," she warned. "I just want to be alone today.'

"Why?" the Head Boy asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she insisted.

Draco wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I understand more than you think, Apolla. Far more than you would have ever expected of me, that's for sure."

Apollonia glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said, waving it off. "Forget it."

The Head Girl, however, was not so sure. It all just seemed a little weird. What was Draco trying to hide from her? And why would he have any reason to do something like that anyway? There was clearly something that Draco wasn't telling her. What that was however; well, it was hard to say. And, as she headed to Muggle Studies—well, more like _Pureblood Supremacy_ so long as Alecto Carrow was teaching—Apollonia added this to her list of items to be dealt with over the course of the next year. And there was a lot on that list; protecting her father, brother, Draco, and the Dursleys; helping Poppy with the injured students; helping Neville, Ginny, and Luna with the Resistance; and hiding all knowledge of her mother's identity. Now came figuring out what Draco was hiding from her. Not that he wasn't already keeping something from her; it was only more pronounced now.

She and Draco took a seat, but it wasn't long before Alecto decided it was time to for an object lesson, using who else but her as the subject. Apollonia tapped the snake pendant gently; glad it was there if the Carrows were really this intent on targeting her. _It's really my only salvation if Dad doesn't plan on doing anything to stop them. I warned Dad that the Carrows have been torturing me. Even if their torture doesn't affect me, it still shouldn't be happening at all. Damn it! What does that maniac want with me? Why am I being pressured to become one of his followers?_ None of it made any sense and, until her father confronted them and put a stop to their antics, Apollonia had no choice but to deal with the Carrows.

Her Crucio during this particular class stemmed from Alecto's _oh-so_ twisted view on the Muggle tradition of dressing up on Halloween, calling it a _mockery of the holiday_. Apollonia tried to keep her opinion to herself, she really did; but Alecto just kept pushing the Slytherin Head Girl with all the horrible things she was saying about the Muggle world. The commentary that Apollonia had about Alecto's opinion was not said of course; no, it was her facial expression that persuaded Alecto to attack the young Snape, yet again. And, because of it, Apollonia was collapsed on the floor, not long into the class.

Since Alecto made it very clear that no one was allowed to help those who were _Crucioed_—though not for the sake of trying when it came to Draco, a fact she was thankful for—Apollonia was still collapsed in a heap when there were footsteps heard coming towards them; she had not even bothered trying to get up, knowing that Alecto might suspect something if she got up so easily. And, when she spotted the black figure standing at the threshold of the door, it did not take Apollonia long to figure out what was about to happen. Upon spotting her lying on the ground, the figure swooped over and helped her up. Obsidian eyes stared down at her for a brief second before looking up. "Precisely how long has Ms. Carrow been torturing my daughter like this?" her father ordered.

Rather than Draco, as Apollonia might have expected, it was Neville who answered the question. "Every class, sir; sometimes it's for nothing, merely existing," he said in a quiet voice.

Before her father could say anything in response to Neville's admission, Draco piped up what information he knew. "Amycus does the same, sir. Neither Carrow seems to like Apollonia very much, for they don't allow me the opportunity to take her to the Hospital Wing when she needs it. I'm surprised she can even function with the amount of times they attack her." Apollonia smiled at that; he really seemed to be putting on a show for Alecto, as well as trying to make her father see just what kind of damage this school year was doing to her.

"Ten points to Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor," her father said after a moment's hesitation, earning a collective gasp from those in Gryffindor, "for supplying that information. Mr. Malfoy, would you please collect my daughter's things and take her to the Hospital Wing? I will be there shortly; a conversation must be had regarding the treatment of my daughter these last two months." He glared menacingly at Alecto before returning his attention to the class. "In light of this discovery, the class is dismissed." While the seventh years cheered at the _normally_ cantankerous man's sudden kindness at seeing his daughter hurt, her father turned to Alecto. "Come, Alecto; we need to have a little chat."

Draco took Apollonia from her father's grip and walked her over to the Hospital Wing, letting her sit on one of the beds. "What was that about? I don't think I've ever seen your father so angry."

Apollonia shrugged. "Maybe it finally sunk in that he's in charge of the school and should be watching out for the students, me especially. He allowed some very vicious Death Eaters into the school. Prior to this year, the only Death Eaters that were in the school were you and my father, both of whom watched out for me. With the Carrows, it's like they target me purposely. And, I'm sure they would have succeeded in getting to me if not for the fact that you already stepped in to protect me. I suppose I must thank you for that."

Draco waved it off. "I've always protected you."

"If you insist," she shrugged. "I'm just glad that Dad finally saw reason and is doing something about the Carrows. The fact that their spells don't affect me doesn't matter. In fact, the Carrows shouldn't even be doing this to me, not if they wish to invoke Dad's wrath." There was no one that Apollonia hated more at moment than the Carrows…well, all except Voldemort; there was no one in the world that could ever top the Slytherin's hatred that she possessed for her brother's nemesis. Although, _that_ hatred remained unsaid; Draco and her father knew perfectly well how much Apollonia despised their wretched master. So do did those in the Order and the Resistance, at least the ones who trusted her implicitly did. Everyone else still had their reservations about her true motives. Hermione even knew. The only person without knowledge of her intentions was the one who could put an end to the madman who was so intent on making her a Death Eater like her father.

"How right you are," a familiar voice stated.

"Dad?" she asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: More Carrow torture, I'm afraid. Only this time, I decided that Snape would step in and protect his daughter for once in his life.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	50. Warnings and Protection

**Warnings and Protection  
**

As soon as Apollonia was handed off to Draco, Severus insisted that Alecto follow him to retrieve Amycus as well; it was best to do this at the same time. Seeing as _both_ of the Carrows were intent on targeting the Head Girl, a joint lecture would be needed. It was _his daughter _they were targeting. Didn't those dunderheads realize that Severus would be pissed when he discovered that they were trying to turn Apollonia to their cause when she was so clearly in support of the light? When Amycus joined the group—after Severus forcibly dismissed his class—a furious father turned on the two siblings. "How DARE you target my daughter?" he exploded. "I made it very clear that she was not to be targeted…EVER!"

Severus was _beyond_ livid that something like this would ever happen. He had hoped that Apollonia was merely exaggerating, perhaps in an attempt to get him to pay more attention to the castle and its current inhabitants. He was rather busy trying to figure out how to get Gryffindor's sword to Potter and that task side-tracked him quite a bit. Attempting to figure that out had taken up much of his time and his duties as Headmaster were forgotten for the time being. His daughter suffered for that lack of judgment, particularly seeing as Draco was denied the chance to help her. This was exactly the reason that the Headmaster had no desire to see his daughter involved in the war; he was sure that something would happen to her if she did. And, the Dark Lord was not helping matters.

Each of the Carrows began babbling some pitiful excuse, the most notable being her blood-status. And when he learned that one, Severus had only one response to give them: "I'm a half-blood, I'll have you know. And, if _I_ recall correctly, I'm closer to the Dark Lord than _either of you_." It was not something he ever planned on admitting to any of the Death Eaters, aside from Lucius, but it had to be said. And besides, the Dark Lord did not care—not completely—that Severus was a half-blood, only that he was committed to the cause; it also helped that he was the only Potions Master within the ranks. That was where the mistake was made; Apollonia was in full support of her brother and would never pull the same stunt that he did. "I will warn you one more time; after that, I will see to it that you suffer a fate worth than death: my daughter must not be harmed, no matter what the Dark Lord says."

"But…but…" they sputtered.

In the same way that his daughter refused to betray Potter, neither would Severus stand for his daughter to be harmed. She was far too important. "No!" Severus bellowed. "Harming my daughter anymore than you already have will mean certain death for both of you. See that you remember that for the next time either of you wish to torture a student in any of your classes."

With that taken care of, Severus headed to the Hospital Wing to see how his daughter was faring. And, as he neared Pomfrey's domain, he heard his daughter speaking, like she wasn't even injured. "_I'm just glad that Dad finally saw reason and is doing something about the Carrows. The fact that their spells don't affect me doesn't matter. In fact, the Carrows shouldn't even be doing this to me, not if they wish to invoke Dad's wrath_."

Severus did not expect that to come out of his daughter's mouth? And, did he just hear Apollonia right; that the Carrows' spells did not affect the Head Girl the way that they should have? If that were the case, he might actually be able to relax. There might not be anything for him to worry about. He entered the room silently before alerting Apollonia—and Draco, whom she was talking to—as to his presence. "How right you are," Severus said.

"Dad?" she asked, looking up.

"What was that you said about not being affected by anything the Carrows might throw at you?" he queried. He was curious as to what that might have meant, how his daughter might be protected from the likes of the bloody Carrows, possibly even all of the Death Eaters.

It was not Apollonia, as Severus expected, who told the story, but rather Draco. "I gave it to her as a Christmas gift," the Head Boy muttered. "With no way for me to actually be at side and protect her, I did so the best way I could; I charmed the necklace she's wearing to protect her. During the summer and the first day of term was the only time that it was inactive. Other than that, she's been protected since Christmas when I gave it to her; and, she will remain that way until such a time that I agree to remove the necklace."

The older man grinned. It was a clever bit of magic that Draco was able to pull off. And, quite surprisingly, it was not something that Severus came up with as a way to protect his daughter. _It seems that Mr. Malfoy is proving that his love for Apollonia is above his pride. I do believe that's the first time it ever happened. And, this is even after discovering that her connection to Potter_. When the Head Boy discovered that Apollonia was Lily's daughter, Severus expected that Draco would turn away from her. But, Draco Lucius Malfoy seemed willing to protect her, to watch over her, despite a relative of hers of whom he despised. "And, it cannot be removed?" Severus queried of the young Head Boy.

"Not unless I do it," Draco replied.

"And the Carrows?" he asked. "How is this hidden?"

This time it was Apollonia who answered. "I spend a portion of my day here in the Hospital Wing," the girl shrugged. "Evenings on days when I don't have a Carrow class; and immediately after the Dark Arts or Muggle Studies so the Carrows never find out that their Crucios don't affect me. I'm part of the reason that injured students are healed quicker than Poppy can reach them."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at that. Since when had Apollonia been referred to the Hogwarts medi-witch by her first name? No student was ever permitted to call her such; although, there were times when Severus recalled the Marauders doing so, whether it was to annoy her or because they spent so much time there. In any case, why was his daughter referred to Poppy with such familiarity? "I didn't know you were so close to Poppy," he stated.

"Blame yourself for that!" Apollonia yelled. "If you stepped in earlier than you did, I might not be helping Poppy tend to the students. And, it's the easiest way for me to help in the war effort without actually fighting. Draco is the only one doing anything to protect me these days; he's the only reason I haven't given into that asshole's request. And, what are you doing; you're resting on your laurels while this school crumbles around you, while Harry is in danger. Dad, you know what he means to me! You know better than anyone!"

Severus caught a slight twinkle in Draco's eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips, as the young Head Boy sat at Apollonia's side. _Malfoy, you're lucky to even have that knowledge. I only allowed you to keep that knowledge—rather than oblivating you as I would have done to anyone else that should not know about this—because of your love for my daughter; the devotion you've shown towards her when I cannot be there to protect her_. "I'm aware of that, young lady. I believe I know that better than anyone, as you stated."

"Then _act_ that way!" she screamed.

Severus glared at his daughter. "Young lady, you know better than to speak to be in such a way. And, as for what I've been doing, I'm doing what's best for the Wizarding World."

"Then why is the war still going on?" she asked.

"Apollonia, watch the attitude," he warned, though it seemed a moot point at the moment. Staring absently at his daughter's jade green eyes—the eyes that reminded Severus so much of her dearly-belated mother—the Headmaster could see a determination to do whatever she could to help in the war effort; it was so much like her mother, it was scary. "I am doing things my way. I'm not about to change my plans simply because you asked me to. You are but a seventeen year-old girl, only just learning of the hardships that go along with this war. What I'm doing is for the best, even if it does not seem that way." There was a part of Severus that wanted to tell his daughter of the plan to help Potter, but Albus was quite insistent that even she remain oblivious as to plan, even if she was able to help them. He and Albus discussed it at length last night about how Apollonia might be able to help in their mission, but that she was not to know the full scope of the plan if Severus were to follow through with the possible plan; that his loyalty was truly to Potter.

Seeing as the Carrows were targeting her—and Severus could not be sure that the two siblings would follow his order, or continue trying to turn Apollonia into a Death Eater as the Dark Lord ordered—it was best if Apollonia knew nothing of her father's true loyalty. Because of that, Severus had to listen his daughter screaming and yelling about the fact that he had _turned his back on her and Harry_, unable to tell her the truth behind the plan he and Albus concocted. His daughter really seemed to care about Potter. How that occurred within a year's time was beyond him. Potter was often with Albus, as the dying man trained the _Chosen One_ to defeat the Dark Lord; outside of Defense—as Severus purposely paired Apollonia with her brother for class; anything to keep Potter from pairing with Weasley, even if it meant her learning the truth about her parentage before was planned, or even necessary—Severus was sure that his daughter rarely spent any time with her brother. How could they be so close, to the point in which she was trying to help in?

"Then do something about it!" she yelled.

Apollonia stormed off to help Poppy, allowing Severus to turn his attention to the Head Boy. Gratitude for what was done needed to be expressed for Draco doing what Severus could not. "I appreciate your help in protecting my daughter, Draco. Not even I thought to use something of hers as a form of protection. You really do love Apollonia enough to do that for her, don't you?" He nodded. "There is much that I have to worry about at the moment and you would do well to watch out for her. Neither of the Carrows—nor the Dark Lord—is aware of her biggest secret. And, I suggest that it stay that way. You and I are the only ones standing in the way of my daughter becoming a Death Eater; that and her mother."

"I know, sir," the Head Boy said.

"Watch over her, Mr. Malfoy. I have my own issues to deal with and am unable to do so myself. It's why I asked you to watch over in the first place. You and Potter are the only ones that can protect her while I deal with the issue at hand. I know you despise Potter—there are times that I do myself—but he is the one person other than yourself with whom I can entrust with Apollonia's safety. There may come a point, in which you need his help, so do not shun his help simply because he spurned your offer of friendship all those years ago. We live in very different times and Potter might be the only way to ensure that his sister does not become a Death Eater. See that you remember that fact, Draco."

With that final warning, Severus left the Hospital Wing and returned to his office for the next few hours. Thanks to Draco, his daughter seemed to be protected from anything that the Carrows might try; the ingenuity of the necklace he gave her. And while Draco seemed to have Apollonia's situation under control, Severus could go deal with Potter, somehow find a way to get Gryffindor's sword out to Potter. As Albus once mentioned to Severus, Potter destroyed one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes. If he destroyed one with the sword once, he could do so again. It was the reason that Albus asked that the sword be delivered to the _Chosen One_, so that another fragment of the Dark Lord's soul could easily be destroyed. _Now, how to get that sword to Potter and his friends?_ Severus wondered.

* * *

**Author's Note: We've reached fifty chapters, so I felt the need to give Snape some time to voice his thoughts.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	51. Brains and Redheads

**Brains and Redheads  
**

For once, helping Poppy tend to the injured students did not help Apollonia as much as it normally would. The fact that her father would refuse to help Harry—or protect the school from anything the Carrows might try—infuriated her beyond all reason. Why couldn't he understand just how much trouble the Carrows were causing, simply by their presence here in the castle? According to Myrtle, whom Apollonia spoke to on occasion, the castle was permeated with a rather insidious stench; from that, the Head Girl was able to infer only one thing: Hogwarts was suffering at the Carrows' hands and it was only a matter of time until it crumbled. Even with the Resistance defending its walls, there was no definite that Hogwarts would survive the war. And, if it did fall as Apollonia suspected it would, her father would be to blame—as Headmaster—for allowing such a fate to occur.

Seeing as her father decided to cancel Muggle Studies for the day—and Dark Arts, from what she could tell because Ginny entered the room of her own volition, no injuries to be healed—Draco was hanging around the Hospital Wing, most likely to watch over her by order of her protective father. Apollonia barely paid attention to him, instead making sure that those who were injured prior to her father's order were tended to. The decree her father gave prevented Apollonia from helping the Resistance to the fullest extent of her capabilities; which, she supposed, was her father's intent. Under no circumstances did Severus Snape ever want Apollonia to become a part of the war. So, it was clear to the young Head Girl that her father had taken every precaution to keep her safe.

When Draco left for his next class, Apollonia was able to relax; this was the start of her free period, the only time in which Draco simply wasn't around to follow the order he was given. Peace was a moot point however, as Ginny was still in the Hospital Wing waiting to speak with her. Apollonia turned to the younger girl. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"I wanted to know about your friendship with Malfoy," the red-head answered. "How can you continue to be friends with that jerk when he's a known Death Eater? You've been helping the light fight back against the Carrows; so how can you still be friends with that ass?"

Apollonia grimaced; she was expecting this. Not so early on, but still. "Do you know where I am, Ginny?" she asked. "It's only thanks to my father and Draco—both confirmed Death Eaters—that I've escaped the Carrows' wrath. For me, it doesn't even matter that Draco's a Death Eater. My loyalty is to Harry, but I'll always be friends with Draco; especially after all that he's done for me." She sighed heavily. "Look, I don't expect you to understand anything about this; for the longest time, Draco was the only person that cared about me. And, it's never going to change, not even the events of this year. "

"But, why him?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm a quarter-blood, if you'll recall, Ginny. And, as such—despite who my father is—I'm targeted by the Carrows. Draco was always there to help me, something no one else cared to do. Harry might have before Dumbledore's death, but not now. He'd never help me after what my father did," Apollonia said in a quiet voice. She hated that fact that Harry refused to trust her; that he would destroy their friendship over something her father did, something she wasn't even a part of. There had to be a way for Apollonia to speak to her brother about what he perceived to be the truth. It was like the situation with Fudge; although, instead of Fudge not believing that Voldemort returned, it was Harry not believing his sister that she had nothing to do with the Death Eaters, other than one being her father and another her friend. Apollonia shrugged. "Trusting Draco came easy; he's been protecting me for a long time now. It's not like that would change simply because of his _master_."

"I still don't trust him," Ginny insisted.

"You don't have to. Just trust _me_," Apollonia told the younger girl. "Now, I really need to go have a talk with your twin brothers. Maybe there's something I can do to help them." Really, Apollonia just wanted to get away from Ginny; she needed to give herself some time to relax. Poppy had already given her a free pass in helping her tend to patients—Halloween was, after all, the anniversary of her mother's death—so there was no need to worry about that. _Maybe the Room of Requirement_, Apollonia thought. _Draco won't think to look of me there_. She desperately needed a place to be alone, to mourn her mother. If the Carrows discovered what she was doing, it was only a matter of time before another Crucio was administered.

The second Apollonia stepped foot into the Room of Requirement, she was met with a room similar to the common room. Sitting just above the fireplace was a picture of her mother while troves of books lined the walls. Apollonia slumped down onto a nearby couch and sat there thinking of what might have been, of what her life might have been like if there was no Voldemort to terrorize the Wizarding World. Maybe she would have grown up with her brother, not having to learn of her brother's existence a month into her sixth year. "Why?" she wondered darkly. "Why was I cursed to spend the majority of my life not knowing I had a brother?"

"You were not supposed to," an unfamiliar voice said.

Apollonia looked up, only to see her mother smiling down at her. She nearly forgot that there were magical portraits. "Mum, do you have any idea as to what I've been going through?"

"I'm only a portrait," she answered.

"And that's exactly my point," her daughter growled. "My whole life, though I never knew it, shot to hell when that maniac went after Harry; I lost the chance to get to know _you_ because of Trelawney and that damn prophecy. The only connection I have to you is your nephew, Dudley; Harry refuses to even speak to me because of Dad's part in the war."

"Harry is as stubborn as he is impulsive," her mother noted.

"Something he probably picked up from James," Apollonia muttered. "I doubt it came from you; otherwise I might have inherited that trait as well." A lot of what Apollonia heard about her step-father was through her father's stories of his schooling, of which were very little. From those few stories, Apollonia was able to deduce that while James was a good person, he did make some bad choices in life. One of those was bullying her father.

"Yes, it was rare that James was not so impulsive," her mother nodded, "especially when he was younger. It was a wonder I ever married that man. But, after what happened with your father, James seemed to mellow out a bit, as if his only reason for antagonizing your father was to end his friendship with me; he was free to pursue me until his heart's content."

Apollonia nodded. "I know the story, Mum."

"So you do," the portrait stated. "And, you must help your brother, Apollonia, for he needs your help. Harry may have his friends to help guide him, but he needs the love of family in order to finish things. My blood binds you both; not even this war can destroy that. I know what my sister did; I know what Harry suffered through during his childhood. Harry knows little of familial love, something only you can give. Through the love of both family and friends, Harry can defeat the monster that killed myself and James."

"What you really mean is the Evans blood," Apollonia stated in a quiet voice. "The love you have for Harry—even me—is the only thing that that can even begin to help win the war."

"Make Harry see that," the portrait of Lily Potter insisted. "If Harry can understand that you are nothing like your father; that you fight for the light, maybe then he'll accept you as his sister, the sister that tried so hard to help him with the war. You are the only true family that Harry has left and you must stick together, no matter what houses you're in. Remember, Apollonia, that I was a Gryffindor and Severus was a Slytherin."

"Of course, Mum," she nodded.

"Now, there is just one more thing I must tell you, something that your father should have told you a long time ago," the red-headed woman said. "There is a vault at Gringotts, placed under the Evans name. Inside that vault are items I want you to have, items that were _supposed_ to be given to you on your eleventh birthday. When James, Severus, and I discovered that I was pregnant by both of them, it begat a period of time in which they would fight constantly; their rivalry grew even more because of it. Only my ultimatum that they learn to get along or risk seeing you or Harry forced them to act civil around one another. The vault was created at that point, for you and Harry; only one of you can open that vault."

"A vault? Why was I never informed of this?" the Head Girl wondered. "Why would Dad kept something like that from me?" She already knew the answer to her query though.

"Your father was haunted by my memory. Seeing that vault might open old wounds, remind him of what was done. Not telling you that I was your mother; that Harry is your brother might have been the best way for Severus to deal with his loss," her mother explained.

"It still doesn't give him the right to do this!" she yelled.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," her mother said. "But, still; look at it from your father's perspective. He lost what he cared about most in the world thanks to this war. Take that into account the next time you run into your father; he is hurting as much as you are."

Apollonia nodded and soon left the room, not wanting to hear her mother lecture her about how she was treating her father. He deserved it for not paying attention to the school—especially her—until it was too late. The Carrows were destroying the school and, even though her father stepped in to defend her, it might only make things worse. Halloween afternoon was spent in class before returning to the common room where a faint green glow could be seen coming from her bedroom. "Hermione," she whispered softly.

The Head Girl hurried off to her bedroom to uncover the reason the box was glowing. As expected, there was a note signed by Hermione waiting for her. **_Apollonia, something terrible just happened. Ron left us. Said he didn't want to continue helping us. He even offered to let me come with, but I couldn't do that; not with what I know about you. I promised you that I would watch over Harry where you couldn't; and I'm keeping that promise. In any case, Harry and I are in trouble; I cannot be sure if we'll last out here. We're not finished our mission. –Hermione._** Apollonia crumpled the note in her hand, eventually dropping it to the floor and burning the note with a well-timed Incendio.

If Apollonia didn't already hate Ron, she hated him now. Why would he abandon his friends in their time of need? Hermione, no matter what, seemed to stick by Harry. She was a true friend, someone that Harry could always rely on; it was why Apollonia chose Hermione to tell her secret to. To Hermione, it really wouldn't matter that Apollonia was a Slytherin—and a Snape—just that she was willing to stand by Harry's side and help him fight this war in anyway that she could. She was his sister, the one person that Harry was supposed to trust implicitly. Hermione was the one person who did, rather than Harry.

Upon grabbing the nearest piece of parchment, Apollonia penned a note to Hermione, revealing what she knew. **_Hermione, has there ever been an adventure in which Ron was not a part of. I'm sure there was. If you and Harry were able to accomplish that without Ron's aid, I don't doubt that you and Harry can find the horcruxes_**. Apollonia was hesitant to write that last part, but felt that she needed to; she understood what the horcruxes were and why they needed to be destroyed. So, why not inform Hermione that she knew what they were doing? **_If Ron doesn't want to be a part of that, it's his loss. Here's my warning: don't sulk over what could have been. Simply move forward. –Apollonia._**

As she was sending the note to Hermione, Apollonia knew that this might get her in trouble. The fact that Slughorn was willing to tell her the secret to Voldemort's success was mere happenstance; it was not Apollonia's intent. "_Transportus Hermione Granger_," she whispered, tapping her wand to the box. Once the message was gone, Apollonia sank to her bed. Halloween was coming to a close, along with another anniversary of the Potters' deaths. It was yet another year in which Apollonia was unable to get to know her family. Even when it came to her father, there was a disconnect, like he couldn't bear to look into her eyes.

For years, it was mentioned that Harry looked like his father with his mother's eyes. At the same time, Apollonia was compared to her mother; in more ways than just the eye coloring. But, it was the brilliant emerald hue of their eyes that truly kept Lily Potter alive, at least in spirit. Somehow, despite the fact that neither Harry nor Apollonia go to know their mother, there was a part of the woman that lived on. A few minutes passed before Apollonia saw the bright green glow of the cedar message box. "Figures," Apollonia muttered before going to collect the note, which was as expected. "Knew she'd pick up on that." **_Apollonia, I suppose that would work. Now, how do you know of the horcruxes? No one is supposed to know what we're doing, what they are. Even if you are Snape's daughter, you still shouldn't know of this. And yet, you do. How? How do you know? –Hermione._**

After burning this note—to make certain that no one discovered that she was conversing with Hermione while she was on the run—Apollonia penned yet another note to Hermione, assuring the bushy-haired muggleborn that nothing would happen. **_Hermione, I was told about the horcruxes by the same person that Harry was. And, I can assure you that no one else will ever know. It's locked behind my Occulemency shields, ensuring that no one can access to that knowledge since my shields are near impenetrable. Oh, but you might want to learn how to be a little quieter; I first overheard the mention of it at Dumbledore's funeral. If I can do that, so can anyone else. –Apollonia._**

With the method Apollonia used to ascertain such knowledge, it was only a matter of time before a Death Eater learned of the horcruxes and made sure to protect them from the destruction they would surely face if Harry and Hermione got to them first. Though, she supposed that her status as the _Invisible Slytherin_ also played a role in that. Since first year, Apollonia could always hide in plain sight; well, mostly. Only Draco ever saw her. But, for all others, such an ability allowed for the young Snape to overheard things she shouldn't. Once again, Apollonia tapped her wand to the message box and sent the note. "_Transportus Hermione Granger_."

The second this message disappeared, the Head Girl disappeared from her bedroom. Halloween was turning into a rather weird day this year, especially with the presence of the Carrows; they were the only reason that Apollonia was unable to have any peace to mourn her mother and stepfather. "Maybe I'll go up to the Owlery," she decided. "Perhaps going up there will give me some time to relax, without having to worry about anything that the people I care about—Harry, Draco, Dad, and Hermione—might be going through."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought it was about time for an appearance from Lily Potter. Fitting considering that it was done on Halloween. And, it's not explicitly stated as to when Ron disappears - it's only mentioned as being sometime in the fall - but I like to assume that it was around Halloween since something meanful usually happens around that time.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	52. Disappearances and Deals

**Disappearances and Deals  
**

As the Head Girl soon came to discover, her father's warning seemed to lessen the Carrows' plan to target her and force Apollonia to become a Death Eater as was their wont. Even so, Apollonia was still targeted, just to a lesser degree; it wasn't every class in which they would target Apollonia, but rather once every ten days. They seemed to fear her father's wrath and, for the most part, left her alone. But, as there was still a danger lurking, Apollonia remained cautious in an attempt to stave off what little danger there was. And so it remained for almost two months, until the events of December 20th just before the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade station. On that day, one of the worst possible things could have happened, especially for the Resistance; something they might not recover from.

Just as before, Apollonia was sitting with Draco, so she did not see the event occur firsthand; no, Apollonia heard it from two different sources: Draco and Ginny. Apollonia was about to get up and take a stroll through the train when Draco pulled her back. "No, Apolla; I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco warned. "It's not safe for you to do so."

The Head Girl glared at Draco menacingly, a look almost reminiscent of her father's. "What could possibly be so important that the train is delayed?" Nothing should have been more important than for the students to have some time to relax, to get away from what the Carrows were trying to do. Although, considering the fact that the Wizarding World was controlled by dark wizards, the leader of which was Voldemort, it should have been suspected that something like this would happen; she really should have known. "Let's hear it, Draco; what's the reason for the train's delay, why are we stuck sitting here?"

Draco shrugged. "All I know is that they're coming to collect someone. Do I have any idea who? Not at the moment. Though, I'm sure I'll figure it out when I go home for the holidays."

Not once while they were on the train did Apollonia figure out who was taken. It was only after spotting Ginny and Neville speaking that the Head Girl came to realize that it was Luna Lovegood who was arrested. Since Apollonia's plan for the holiday included staying with Ginny at the Burrow—the Order's request, though she was allowed to go see how Dudley was doing; she still received regular updates from Tonks on how they were, despite the fact that she wasn't given knowledge of their location so as to protect her and her unborn child—it gave the Slytherin ample excuse to find out what was going on with the Order and the Resistance. "Luna's gone, isn't she?" Apollonia asked. All Neville or Ginny could do was nod. "I thought so. I heard someone was captured, just not who."

"We're down a fighter then," Neville decided.

"Do I have to step in?" Apollonia wondered. If need be, she would; however, she preferred to help the injured, a part of her not wanting any more innocent souls to be sacrificed. "I've spent years following my father's order to stay out of the war. It might be time for me to throw that order out the window and fight alongside the Resistance, the Order, and Harry." And, it was also the only way in which she might be able to prove to her brother that she was on his side; that there was no way in hell that she would ever side with her father and Voldemort. For the last six months, Harry James Potter refused to believe that Apollonia Snape was willing to defy her father and help win the war. And, in that time, the young Slytherin did everything in her power to prove to her brother that she could be trusted, trust she was going to need if she ever got the chance to tell him who she really was to him.

However, at the rate things were going, there might not be a chance in which Apollonia could ever explain anything to Harry. The Order—and Resistance—was suffering loss after loss while Harry and Hermione had not much luck in locating the horcruxes. Since Hermione discovered that Apollonia had knowledge of the horcruxes, the know-it-all sent weekly updates through the message box to inform Apollonia of their progress; it was not going well. With everything that was happening, it was not certain as to when Apollonia might be able to tell Harry that she was his sister. Was there no end to this war in sight?

Now as she stood with Ginny and Neville, there was a small part of Apollonia's heart willing to give up hope. Voldemort's men were able to find cracks in their defense and exploit them. Was it possible that he could do so again; that he would succeed in killing Harry? Apollonia looked at Ginny and Neville. "I think we better part ways here. Ginny, I'll apparate us back; I don't think we should waste any time." So, upon collecting their things, Apollonia side-apparated Ginny back to the Burrow where Molly was waiting for them.

"There you two are!" she declared with a huff. "We were getting ready to send someone after you. Inside, girls." The motherly woman hurried the pair inside where a good majority of the Order was seated. Apollonia set her things down and took a seat, rather glad to be away from the Carrows, at least for a few weeks. Besides, Apollonia needed to have a talk with some of the Order members; the twins and Tonks especially, which could only occur here at the Burrow. _Another Christmas without some of the people I care most about in the world_, Apollonia thought darkly. _This time, instead of Privet Drive, it's the Burrow_. The only consolation Apollonia had was that there were some of the people she cared about here: Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Despite the fact that Harry, Hermione, Draco, and her father were nowhere to be found, she was still surrounded by others whom she cared about; somehow, it would always remain that way.

At the moment, Apollonia was seated beside a pregnant Tonks. From what the young Snape heard, she was due some time in early April. Hopefully, that child could be raised in a world where there was no Voldemort, a world where there was nothing to worry about. How could any children be brought into a world where Purebloods were considered to be superior? Everyone in this house was against Voldemort and would not be living in a very pleasant world if Harry were to lose. _Harry, you have to beat him, for the sake of young children. The Lupin baby is to be born in a matter of months and I don't think you want them to grow up in a world run by Voldemort. It can't end that way_.

If there was anyway in which Apollonia could do anything more for the war effort, she would. Harry needed to finish this, make sure that a new generation of wizards and witches never had to suffer through what Harry and everyone else had to go through. Voldemort was a monster that no other children needed to be subjected to. There were times when students would question Apollonia about her friendship with Draco; for Apollonia herself, it was being questioned at this very moment. Apollonia had people she cared about on both sides of the war; at least half of the people in the Order on one side and Draco, her father, and Narcissa on the other. No matter what side won the war, she'd lose.

This year's Christmas was going to be even weirder than last year. In the middle of a war, Apollonia doubted that this Christmas would be as peaceful as the last. Unfortunately, there was a very real chance of the war ending; it could happen at any time. And that could make for a terrible holiday. _How are Harry and Hermione doing?_ Apollonia wondered. There was very little to report, so Apollonia had no clue of how her brother was doing.

Apollonia sighed and headed to the kitchen, surprisingly the only empty room in the house. Not for long though. Two identical voices surrounded her. "Ah, our dear Prankster Potions Princess," one of the twins—Fred, she realized upon seeing both ears—said with a smirk, "we think we discovered a way to preserve the effects of the _Mottled Dye_."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"By accident in fact," George said.

Apollonia eyed the twins. "How?"

"We were preparing for a new _Potter Watch_-"

"-had no intention doing this for another week-"

Before Fred could pick up where his brother left off—their habit of finishing each other's sentences was getting annoying at the moment—Apollonia cut the boys off. "I don't think you should be finishing each other's sentences right now; it's not the time for it. One of you is good enough to tell me how you did this, how you were able to preserve the potion?"

Fred huffed indignantly, but told the story. "If you insist, _princess_. While we were getting thing ready for _Potter Watch_, George here knocked over a glass of his orange juice into the Pepper-Up potion. And when Lee found a bag of bat wings and set out to put it in the back room, he tripped and one slipped into the potion. We were sure that he'd bear the mark of the potion, but there was no sign of the dual-tone hair," Fred said with a grin.

"And it _worked_?" Apollonia asked.

"Like a charm," George grinned. "Mum always said that orange juice would help when one of us was sick. Seems it works on potions as well. We're introducing it in the shop the second the war ends; don't want to introduce any new products until we're sure that this is over."

_Right now, I think laughter might be good for us though_, Apollonia thought. _With all the darkness in the world, laughter would be the best thing for everyone_. Apollonia slung her arms over the twins' shoulders and smiled. "_Orange juice!_ Orange juice. How did I not think of that? Fred, George, I really have to hand it to you. I knew I picked the right people to help me with this."

"Who else would you have asked?" they wondered.

The Slytherin glared at the twins menacingly; they had to have asked the stupidest question in the world. "Do you really want me to answer that? You two know perfectly well that I could have contacted Zonko's with this product. I didn't; I immediately thought of the two of you, and not just because Charlie was the first person I tested this potion on. It's because your shop is the future. There will eventually come a time in which Zonko's becomes obsolete, when they can't keep up with the pranks you release. I'm sure that you must realize that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the future; it's part of the reason that I did this. There's that and one other thing, though I'm not going to tell you that quite yet."

"Ooh, a secret; do tell," they pleaded.

"After the war," Apollonia assured them. "I'll inform everyone what I've concealed from everyone. Trust me when I say that this is one secret that will rock the very fabric of the Wizarding World." Apollonia was sure that the twins would get a kick out of the fact that their younger brother hated his best friend's twin sister. They would shove it in Ron's face, which was exactly what Apollonia wanted for the way she was treated. Ron Weasley would rue the day that he decided to judge Apollonia simply by her house, as well as the day he turned Harry against her. There were times in which Apollonia could be quite vindictive—she had known that since she was five—and this was definitely one of those times; the youngest Weasley son turned her brother against her with his wicked tongue; he spouted crap about Slytherins, simply because Voldemort came from Slytherin.

Fred grinned, turning to his brother. "Shall we find out?"

"I think we must," George answered.

"How about I make you a deal?" Apollonia suggested. Aside from Hermione, the twins were only ones that might even have a chance of discovering her secret. There was a part of her that wanted to know if they could. "If you two can find out what my biggest secret is before the war ends, well…I'll grant any request as long as it's within reason." It would be interesting to discover if Fred and George could learn her secret where no one else could. With the Fidelius Charm in place, as well as Apollonia's lightning storm Occulemency shield, it was difficult for anyone to discover her secret. In all honesty, Apollonia expected that the twins would figure out who she was, but only after she revealed the truth to Harry, which was only allowed to happen after the war ended. She was sure that there would never be a need for either twin to cash in their favor because the deal would be null and void.

As expected, the twins grinned. "You have a deal."

The Slytherin nodded and slipped away. "Good luck!" she called over her shoulder. Apollonia was positive, however, that her secret was safe; they wouldn't find out. She laughed as the twins disappeared and allowed Apollonia the chance to return to her seat next to Tonks.

"What was that about?" Tonks wondered.

"Secrets and potions," Apollonia replied, knowing that the older woman would get the reference. Upon seeing the metamorphagus nod, the Slytherin grinned. "Charlie's misfortune worked wonders. I know that sounds bad, but it's because I pulled the prank on him that the twins helped me perfect it; Fred and George were able to find a way to preserve the effects of the potion, so it won't explode the second the bat wings are dropped."

"Glad you can take pleasure in my misfortune!" Charlie called.

Apollonia rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Charlie, can't you get over it?" Apollonia asked. "It's been years since I did that. And you deserved it anyway. Why would you even think that baby-sitting me would be easily when Dad explicitly told you that it would not be as easy as you thought, even if Ron is the same as age as me? That fact—and that fact alone—is what caused me to play that prank on you. So, can we please drop all of this? There are much more important things that must be dealt with, say fighting the war against a maniac."

Charlie grumbled, but agreed and things settled down. Apollonia, of course, was not quite sure that Charlie would let this drop. After all, it lasted this long. The young Snape could not understand how the second-eldest Weasley could hold a grudge like this, particular after about twelve years. Neither Tonks nor Bill ever did this, though neither of them ever had to deal with the effects of the _Mottled Dye_ potion as Charlie did. Hopefully, those in the Order could keep Charlie from acting strange around Apollonia, as she was quite sure that he would do exactly that. Either way, it was going to be an interesting holiday.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be honest, I have no idea what I was really thinking when I wrote the encounter between the twins and Apollonia. There was this idea in my head and it refused to leave me alone until it found its way into this chapter.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	53. Godmother

**Godmother  
**

The next few days drifted by peaceably, which Apollonia was rather thankful for since she spent three and a half months around the Carrows. Christmas dawned on the Burrow and found Apollonia curled up by a small crackling fire. She was not in the mood to stay in Ginny's room; she snored and it was not conducive for Apollonia to get a good night's sleep, which she needed with the amount of worrying she did over the past few months. It was there in which the Order of the Phoenix found the young Snape when they came down on Christmas morning, just as they were getting ready to open gifts. As per usual, Apollonia was seated by Tonks, though it appeared if it was done deliberately this time. She wondered what the reason was for that, but soon dismissed the thought as gifts were passed out. In the wartimes, there wasn't much that could be done gift-wise because Voldemort kept a sharp eye on everything that was going on. Somehow though, the rebellion was able to give the Order a proper Christmas, though Apollonia was unsure as to how.

There were a few simple gifts, ones that Apollonia could tuck away to be used later—though she noticed that her father and Draco didn't send anything; not all that surprising because of their association with the Death Eaters and hers with the Order and Resistance—but, it was the Lupins' gift that really struck a chord with her. Once all the gifts were handed out and opened, Apollonia realized that there was no gift from Tonks, which made the Slytherin wonder; since reconnecting with the metamorphagus at the beginning of the year—and subsequently sharing her biggest secret with the older woman, thus cementing her trust in the young Snape where others wouldn't—Apollonia considered the two to be close. Not seeing a gift from her made her wonder about what was going on with that.

It was becoming early afternoon when Remus pulled her aside in order to make something known to her. "Ms. Snape, Dora and I came to a decision about something. We spent the last few weeks discussing it and agreed that you should be a part of our child's life; you and Harry."

"What Remus is saying," Tonks stated, "is that we want you to be the godmother. Should we run across Harry during the next few months, he will be appointed as godfather."

Apollonia looked at the pair amid rapt interest; she did not like what Remus and Dora were implying, the possibility of either one—or both—dying. "You mean like if anything should happen to either of you, Harry or I would be the ones to take care of this child?" she asked.

"I doubt that will ever be needed," Tonks said, waving it off. "But, you and Harry need to be a part of this child's life. Harry because he's the last connection Remus has to his past and you because of the relationship you have with Aunt Cissy and Draco; I don't want my son or daughter to go through life without knowing them, something you can easily help with."

For Apollonia, it was an easy decision; she did not want this child to know nothing of Narcissa and Draco. But, it was the possibility of Remus—or Tonks, if the war ended after the child was born—dying that Apollonia didn't want to see and caused her hesitancy. "Of course I'll become godmother. I'd hate for someone to lose the opportunity to know family simply because of the blood purity issue. And, I don't want to see either of you disappear from your child's life; did you see what happened to Harry without the influence of his parents, or someone who loved him? I don't want to see that happen to another child."

"We'll be careful," Tonks agreed.

"You better!" Apollonia huffed.

The news that the Lupins wished for Apollonia to become godmother was still reeling in the back of the girl's head as afternoon slowly drifted into evening; the consequences of what the Lupin family had done were staggering. If Harry was to be asked to be godfather, it meant that Apollonia needed to make absolutely sure that she and Harry reconciled as soon as humanly possible. It could turn out to be a very tense situation if Harry were to continue following Ron's example. For a time, Harry completely trusted Apollonia; it was only after her father killed Dumbledore that Harry began to listen to his _best friend's_ advice. She lost her brother thanks to the prejudiced views that his _best friend_ had about Slytherins; if it wasn't for those prejudiced views, Harry might have been a Slytherin. It was a fact Apollonia often contemplated; what might have happened during the sorting if Ron was not the first friend he made? Or what might have occurred if Harry was raised alongside Apollonia as should have been the case?

Because her father was so insistent that Apollonia should not have knowledge of her brother's existence, it cost Apollonia sixteen years of memories, of getting to know the young boy behind the moniker, the shy boy that longed for a loving family. Why did her father deny Harry of that opportunity? Was the man so spiteful that he would leave Harry to rot with the Dursleys? For Harry, ten years were spent in that house on Privet Drive, as the unloved relative; Severus Snape had the opportunity to give that to the boy-who-lived. And yet, he refused. He refused to do so out of spite and it eventually cost the Wizarding World far too dearly. Some of the events of the past few years might not have happened if Harry and Apollonia just grew up together. Yet, Apollonia would never know if that was the case; there was nothing she could do to test that theory. All she could really do was watch and wait for that day that Harry James Potter would triumph over Voldemort.

Everything that happened to Harry—growing up without a family—was not a life that Apollonia would wish upon the Lupin child. Though the child might be surrounded by people who cared, there should never be another orphan. Already were there two orphans too many: Riddle and Harry; there could not be a third child to suffer such a horrendous loss. _Anyway to prevent it_, Apollonia thought. _If there's anyway that I can prevent the both of them from dying, I will_. She didn't want to deal with the possibility that she or Harry might have to raise the child. A child deserved parents…like Apollonia deserved her mother. This brought to mind the villainous being that was Voldemort, the reason that Apollonia no longer had a mother. The loss of her mother was a huge blow to the young Slytherin, one she took offense to even more than Harry did. After all, it was her father who inadvertently brought about the Potters' deaths. It was a mistake her father made—one that he desperately tried to fix—that led to her mother's death; all because of a maniac with a one-track mind.

Whereas Christmas brought excitement, the following day was nothing of the sort. It was peaceful, quiet. Apollonia pulled out her coat and went to sit outside, not wanting to disturb anyone that might be still sleeping. She was seated out there for awhile, in the cold blustery wind, at least until she saw something drop from the sky. It came out of nowhere and Apollonia wondered what it might be. As the item came into view, Apollonia had no doubt of what it was; floating down towards her was a single white lily. "What the hell?" she muttered. "Why is there a lily floating down towards me?" When the lily hit the tips of her fingers, Apollonia felt a tug on her navel. "Damn it! A Portkey."

For what reason was there a portkey sent to the Burrow? And where was she going? The answer to her second question came in a matter of moment. She soon found herself in a forest. It was not a place she recognized though. This was unknown territory for her and she knew it. But, why was she sent here? Why would anyone even think of doing this? As she stood there trying to figure out why she was here, Apollonia spotted a silver doe walk past her. _A doe_, she thought. _Why would there be a silver doe here in the forest?_ There was no such thing as a silver doe; well, unless…a patronus. But, whose was it? Of in the distance, she spotted a black figure, a figure she recognized almost all too well. "Dad?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Out of everything that occurred during Deathly Hallows, there was only one thing - other then the Deathly Hallows themselves - that I found to be good about the book. The Silver Doe had to be my favorite chapter in the book.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	54. The Silver Doe

**The Silver Doe  
**

Seeing her father off in the distance made Apollonia wonder. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to off serving his _master_, trying to keep Harry from succeeding in his goal to collect and destroy all the horcruxes? And the doe? It had to be Mum. To her father, Lily Potter was the most important person in his life, the love he lost. Yes, Apollonia existed as a reminder of that woman, but it seemed as if that wasn't enough. If her father was here, then this doe was his patronus. But, why was it here? Why was her father here? And, why was Apollonia sent here, to see her father's patronus? Or was it something else?

As she stood there staring at the doe patronus that could only stand for her mother, Apollonia heard two voices coming towards her. They were voices she recognized. It didn't take long to place them. "Harry and Hermione." And, they seemed to be following the doe that Apollonia only recently spotted. Her emerald gaze drifted back to her father as she slipped into the shadows where the pair could not locate her. It made no sense. Her father was working with Voldemort; why would he be sending his patronus after them? If there was anyone in the world that would refuse to help Harry and Hermione, it was her father. So, why was he doing this? Why did it seem like he was helping them?

The Slytherin soon took note of the fact that her brother and Hermione were coming upon a small pool of water. How could they not? It was where the doe was standing. She carefully watched as Harry approached that small pool of water and tried to reach in to collect something that was there. As that occurred, it appeared as if he was having some difficulty in try to collect that item, so much trouble that the abandoner—Ronald Weasley—had to come save him. Apollonia wanted to scream as that occurred, but knew that it would reveal her location if she did. So, she kept silent as Ron explained what happened to him and how he was able to find them. After that, she slipped away, not wanting to be anywhere near the trio, though she was quite pleased that Hermione would try to attack Ron.

While backing up into the darkness, Apollonia bumped into something. Looking back, she discovered that it was her father. Seems he had not yet gone. "Dad," she hissed. "What are you doing here? For that matter, what am _I_ doing here?" Apollonia wanted to understand why all of this was happening, why they were each here watching all of this occur.

"You are here," her father said, "to learn of your mistake. Apollonia, you say that I am not doing all I can to help your brother. Well, you don't know how wrong you really are."

"Well, it didn't seem like it," she huffed. Even if he was doing something about it now, the fact that he caused a lot of this to happen bothered Apollonia. It was her father who allowed for this to happen. Killing Dumbledore brought the Wizarding World into despair, forcing Harry and his friends to go out on the run. That wouldn't have happened if her father and Draco simply decided to turn their back on Voldemort and refused his order. Her entire life was falling apart because of that, no matter whether or not her father was now trying to fix what he did. The second her father killed Dumbledore; she lost a piece of her family because Harry refused to believe her. After several months in which she and Harry were building a relationship, it was all torn away thanks to a promise her father made to help Draco succeed in killing _the only man Voldemort ever feared_. It cost her the only connection to her mother.

Not wanting to hear anything of her father, Apollonia apparated back to the Burrow. She had no desire to hear her father's lame excuses as to why any of this was happening. The second she returned to the Burrow, she hurried inside and began to warm up, hoping that no one would notice that she was gone. Even if her father was helping Harry, he was still openly supporting Voldemort and ignoring the students' needs, thus giving Apollonia no reason to trust him. She was losing faith in her father, because he refused to care about the well-being of the students. The only reason he did so two months ago was because she was being targeted; there was no other reason that her father stepped in to take action.

As she sat in the living room, Apollonia found herself thinking about what she saw. It was the first time she ever had a glimpse of what the group was up to, of the progress they were making in trying to locate the horcruxes. She spent months wondering how they were doing. Now that she knew, her thoughts were marred by what her father was doing. She could not fully concentrate on how her brother was doing with his mission. And, Apollonia feared it would be a long time before she heard anything of her brother or Hermione. No one save Ron would probably be willing to help them, unless they were a part of the Order. Voldemort was turning the whole Wizarding World against him—or at least trying to—by speaking ill of Harry whenever they got the chance, calling him _Undesirable Number One_. That was the moniker her brother had been given during Dark Arts. Apollonia had to hold her tongue to keep from commenting about that one; the Head Girl had no choice in the matter if she was going to keep out of the Carrow detentions.

While Apollonia was thinking, Molly Weasley soon found her way into the kitchen, a usual early morning habit for the motherly woman. There were others that drifted into the room over the next ten minutes, but Apollonia barely paid attention to any of them, too focused on personal matters to care about anything else that was occurring in the house. Her brother was in need of help; there was no way that he, Ron, and Hermione could do this alone. No one was helping them—as no one other than herself knew of the horcruxes—and anyone who _could _help them, wasn't. How long would the war last if no one was willing to help them?

Everyone in the Order had their own job to deal with. They were doing whatever they could to keep the hope alive, to continue the support of Harry. As Apollonia noticed, however, there wasn't much that the Order could do. In fact, in the past four months, the Resistance had done far more in the fight against Voldemort than the Order had. "I need to get out of here," she muttered. "If I continue sitting here doing nothing, all I'll think about is Harry." After breakfast, Apollonia slipped outside to the apparition point and went to the Dursley safe house. It was the only place that she could even think to go to get away from the thoughts of her brother, to keep from wondering about how he was doing.

Since the Dursleys were hidden away under the Fidelius Charm five months ago—their connection to Harry, whether he liked them or not, putting them in danger; a possibility existed in which Voldemort might use them to get to Harry—Apollonia had seen very little of her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Being the secret-keeper, the young Snape was hidden away at school, a place where Voldemort could not gain access to her no matter how hard the Carrows tried. It appeared as if Apollonia becoming the Dursleys' secret-keeper was the right choice because only trustworthy Order members were permitted into that house. And, it remained that way for the past five months She was the secret-keeper that her mother and James needed sixteen years ago; it would have protected them—and Harry—much better, so that Harry—or Apollonia—would not suffer such a loss.

Apollonia arrived at the house and knocked softly on the door, giving a predetermined signal to the Dursleys, only one of which would ever care. It was Vernon who opened the door, almost closing it right in her face before Apollonia stopped it with her foot and barreled past her uncle. "And what are you doing here, _freak_?" Vernon barked.

The Slytherin glared at her uncle as she came into the house. "Don't even start!" she yelled. "You're family. And family is _supposed_ to care about one another. Look at what I did to keep you safe. If it wasn't for me agreeing to hide you, there's a possibility that you might be dead! I want you to remember that, Vernon. I could have left you all out there to die. But, I didn't; I'm a bigger person than that. You, Petunia, and Dudley are the only family Harry has left…" _at least that he's aware of_. Apollonia stormed past her blustering uncle and went to find her cousin, the only reason that she was even allowed to be here in the first place. Because it was Dudley whom originally helped Apollonia set the Fidelius around the house, it was Dudley who permitted her to even enter this house. If it were up to Petunia or Vernon, Apollonia never would have been allowed within thirty feet of the Dursley safe house. It just wouldn't happen. "_Unbelievable!_ How could Uncle Vernon be that much of a bastard?"

"Dad just doesn't understand," a voice said.

"Clearly," Apollonia answered, looking up at her cousin. She had not seen Dudley since the end of August, being unable to get out of Hogwarts in order to do so. And since then, it appeared as if her cousin was trying to escape the life that Vernon and Petunia were trying to force on him. Whereas Harry was neglected, Dudley was doted upon. The Dudley she met last Christmas was different from the one five months ago. And the same went for the Dudley she saw now and the one from five months ago. He was still slightly overweight, but that could easily be fixed over the next few months. By the time the war ended, by the time Harry next saw their cousin; he would be down to a reasonable weight. "I think you're father is still upset that he had to go into hiding because of Harry."

The summer holiday she spent at Number 4 Privet Drive proved to be most enlightening for Apollonia in regards to Uncle Vernon's behavior towards those with magic. He turned out to be even worse than Aunt Petunia. It made Apollonia wonder about whom was the one to administer all Harry's punishments, the ones that the young Slytherin heard about from Dudley. Vernon seemed to take offense to Apollonia's presence far more than Petunia did, though that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she concealed her magic from him.

"Dad doesn't get what's been happening," Dudley answered.

"I doubt your mother gets it either," Apollonia muttered. "Neither of them understands that you were in danger; that Harry's enemy would have come after the three of you had I not intervened along with the Order." No one, not even Dudley, understood the full scope of the issue, of what Voldemort might have done to them if they weren't put into hiding. Apollonia concealed that from her mother's family, not wanting them to know anything about it. Already had Apollonia told Dudley about a lot of it, just not everything. There was no way that the young Snape could bring herself inform her magic-hating aunt and uncle, as well as Dudley, that a muggle-hating maniac wanted to destroy them.

"I don't doubt that," the blond boy said.

"What about you?" Apollonia had to ask. "How have you been dealing with the fact that you can't go back to Little Whinging because of the maniac trying to kill Harry?"

"It's easier for me, I think," Dudley admitted. "I've had time to understand what's happening in the world. To those Muggles actually aware of the Wizarding World, it's obvious that the occurrences of the magical world are affecting us. Mum and Dad don't see it, but I do; whatever this guy is trying to do to Harry is adversely affecting some of the things happening around here."

The young Snape smiled at how wise her cousin was being about what was going on around him. The Dementor incident from when Dudley was fifteen truly changed Dudley for the better, a fact that Apollonia was truly thankful for. If not for that, the Slytherin would never have any support on her mother's side of the family. Aside from her father, it was really the only family she had; if they existed at all, Apollonia knew nothing about her father's side of the family. Her grandparents, she knew, were dead; she was pretty sure that no one else existed on her father's side of the family. With Harry currently ignoring her existence—as well as being on the run—and her father barely paying attention to her, Dudley was the only family member that she could really count on at the moment.

Upon spending a few hours with her cousin, Apollonia slipped out of the house before apparating back to the Burrow. Seeing how her aunt and uncle were taking this news of their going into hiding, it just meant that Harry needed to hurry and save the world from crumbling underneath the weight of a monster. There was no way that Vernon and Petunia could take much more of this, of that Apollonia was certain. _You have to finish this, Harry. The horcruxes—all of them—need to be destroyed. Otherwise, everything that Vernon and Petunia know, everything they liked about their life, will be gone_. They'd never survive through the war; if the Death Eaters ever got the Dursleys' location out of Apollonia, she was pretty sure that Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley would be among the first that were killed.

When Apollonia arrived back at the Burrow, she found that almost nothing had changed. They were talking amongst themselves in small groups about what could be done to keep the hope alive. Apollonia mostly ignored it though; she had her own issues to concern herself with.

* * *

**Author's Note: I rather like writing Dudley after the Dementor incident. It's fun to look into Harry's childhood tormentor and examining how he changed for the better. I wish JKR would have explored that a little more.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	55. The Potter Connection

**The Potter Connection  
**

Apollonia's holiday was peaceful, the most peaceful time she'd have for the next three months. She returned to Hogwarts two weeks later, knowing perfectly well that the Carrows would try to get to her. The Head Girl was just glad that the Carrows wouldn't be on the train back to the school; they were already at the school getting ready for the new term, meaning that Apollonia would have to be careful from the second she stepped foot on Hogwarts ground. She had no doubt that the Carrows would continue their attempts at trying to force her to become a Death Eater, despite her father's intervention on Halloween. Voldemort wanted her on his side, wanted her to fight against her brother, though there was no way that that maniac could ever know of the connection between her and Harry.

Draco, as per usual, was at her side. It seemed that he was taking her father's order to heart. Even after he just spent time around his _master_, Draco still felt the need to watch over her. Apollonia could only imagine what trouble he would be in if they were ever discovered. There were six months left of school, six months between now and when Apollonia, Draco, Neville, and all other seventh-years took their N.E.W.T.s and went off into the world. And that was all the time that Apollonia needed to get through the Carrows. After that, the only thing that the young Snape would have to worry about was the possibility of this war lasting longer than necessary, because it would be at that point in which Apollonia Lily Evans Snape was officially allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix.

"How was your holiday?" Draco asked.

"Relaxing," Apollonia answered. It was the most relaxing period of that she had in the past five months, ever since Bill's wedding to Fleur when Voldemort took over the Ministry.

"More than mine I'll bet," Draco muttered.

Apollonia recalled Draco saying that his _master_ was staying at Malfoy Manor, ever since last Christmas actually. And since Draco failed in killing Dumbledore—no matter whether it was done or not, Draco was not the one to cast the spell—he, Narcissa, and Lucius—not that she cared about the latter—were prisoners in their own home. "That's true, I suppose." In the back of her mind, Apollonia saw a fleeting image of her brother trying to pull what she later realized was Gryffindor's Sword—an item that could have only come from her father's office—out of pool of water. And though her father seemed to be helping Harry to a certain extent, it wasn't enough. "My holiday was definitely better than some. And I can think of at least three people that had a worse holiday than even you," she said.

The Head Boy glared daggers at Apollonia. "Why are you bringing up those Gryffindor misfits? I don't care how close you are to them; it's not in your best interest that their names ever be said; especially Potter's. Apolla, you're a friend, so I'm doing everything I can to watch over you. But, when you start proclaiming your love for Potter…"

"Did I not go over that?" Apollonia hissed. "Why would I ever _proclaim my love for Harry_? That has got to be the stupidest thing for me to do." _Not to mention that it could be considered incest. He thinks that, just because I'm friends with Harry, I'm in love with him_. Apollonia recalled holding this same conversation with Draco at least a year ago and he made the same insinuation. "I assure you, Draco, my support for Harry is not because I'm in love with him…" Since she was explaining this to Draco, Apollonia was rather pleased that the Carrows weren't here; if they were here, there was no way that Apollonia could tell him this.

"It certainly seems like that," Draco argued.

"Maybe it does," Apollonia conceded. "I can assure you though, that it isn't. Harry and I _do _have a connection; there is no doubt about that. But, what you perceive to be romantic love is something much different, something much more simplistic." Apollonia was careful not to say anything but the truth, without actually saying anything incriminating to Draco, anything that might put her in danger with Voldemort or the Carrows.

* * *

A set of sparkling silver eyes bored into a set of brilliant emerald ones that belonged to his companion. He knew that saying that would work. Apollonia, without even realizing it, just gave him confirmation of the sibling bond between her and Potter, which ensured that the Head Girl supported the light side of the war: her brother. The young Malfoy heir cursed himself for not noticing it before. It should have been clear that Apollonia Snape was Potter's sister. It was at least a year ago that he made the same accusation, to which she vehemently denied it. Now he could see why. Now he understood why Apollonia would take offense to such a thing.

Since learning of Apollonia's connection to Potter, it secured his resolve to protect the young Snape. Not only was she the girl he loved—which explained his jealousy of Apollonia spending any time with Potter and his friends—but she was Potter's blood; his family. And, if Draco would do everything he could to protect his family, even taking the Dark Mark; so would Potter do the same for Apollonia, if he knew what he had. Potter seemed content to push her away, as if blood didn't matter. He didn't seem to know what he had, hating her for no apparent reason. Just because he hated her father didn't give Potter any grounds to ignore his sister. She did nothing that might give Potter any cause to hate her. So, when Draco next ran into Potter, aka the _Boy-Who-Refused-to-Die-No-Matter-What-Happened_, he'd start yelling at him about his treatment of Apollonia.

Doing so would have to wait, however. The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and it was time for him and Apollonia to go up to the castle. Neglecting their duties as Head Boy and Girl was not an option, especially for Apollonia who only had the title to protect her. It was Severus who picked the Head Boy and Head Girl, done as a way to protect his daughter from the Carrows; both he and Draco were hoping that the Carrows would pass over the Head Girl, not noticing that she was a quarter-blood. That hope was crushed and it took all Draco had to hold back when the Carrows chose to target Apollonia. During that first two months that they were in school, his best friend was frequently targeted.

Since that Halloween, the Carrows targeting of Apollonia seemed to taper off; they were now focusing on Longbottom more so than the Head Girl. And Draco could only hope that it remained that way. The Dark Lord was not too pleased to learn that Apollonia continued to resist what he deemed to be her _destiny_. Draco tried to object to that by reminding him that Draco took the mark in her place, to protect Apollonia as well as his family. It was not a very pleasant encounter, and one that the Malfoy heir kept replaying in his head.

_As soon as he arrived home from Hogwarts—separated from Apollonia for winter break—Draco was called to his father's study, where the Dark Lord was waiting for him. Blood red eyes looked down upon the Malfoy scion, a cruel smile on his lips. "Draco, I've heard some rather disturbing news about your school year. The reports from Amycus and Alecto are saying that you are not doing as you were ordered. At the beginning of the school year, I asked you to convince Ms. Snape to join us. Why have you failed in this mission?"_

_Draco gulped. He was hoping that the Dark Lord would forget about that particular request. It was one he could not grant, not knowing the truth about her. Apollonia would never survive as a Death Eater. Carefully locking away all knowledge of his best friend's lineage, as well as his love of her, behind the strongest Occulemency shields that he could muster—not as strong as Apollonia's lightning storm, but good enough to withstand his master—Draco looked at the reptilian man that was the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Master, I saw no need for it. You yourself promised that she would be spared if I took up my father's mantle and killed the old goat Dumbledore for you," Draco objected._

_"I did say that," his master remembered. "However, I also said that deal was only in place so long as you were the one to murder him. As I'm sure you member, it was Severus to commit the act. I spared your pitiful excuse for a life—and your mother's—in exchange for that. I will not do the same for your friend. The girl is to be recruited into the folds."_

_"She's also Snape's daughter!" Draco exclaimed. He was grasping at straws and he knew it. The Dark Lord would not accept such a pitiful excuse as a reason to keep her from this._

_"Precisely why she will be recruited," his master grinned. "If the father is such a loyal and devoted follower, I'm sure that the daughter will perform just as admirably." A yew wand was pointed towards Draco. "_Crucio!_" As soon as the word was uttered, Draco dropped from his kneeling position and began writhing on the cold floor, shocks of pain coursing through his body every five seconds. This continued for about five minutes before subsiding. "Draco, there is three months until the Easter holiday. You have until then to bring her into the ranks of the Death Eaters. She will be a nice addition to my ranks. You may go now."_

_Draco pulled himself to his feet and staggered out of the room. There was a part of him that wanted to remind the Dark Lord that even Severus did not want her to be among the Death Eaters, but thought better of it. He might get another crucio for his cheek if he said that. No, it was best to just leave it alone. Right now, he had something far more important to worry about, namely the possibility of Apollonia losing her innocence the second she became a Death Eater and went against everything she believed in. How was he supposed to protect the girl he loved from that, from the life she was being forced into but didn't want?_

After that conversation occurred, Draco was sure of one thing: the Carrows were not about to back down on targeting Apollonia; not this time. The Dark Lord was quite insistent this time. No matter how many times Severus and Draco tried, the Carrows were not going to stop using the Cruciatus Curse on Apollonia; they and the Dark Lord were hoping that they could break the young Snape and force her into becoming a Death Eater. They were going to be mistaken though; Draco was quite sure of that. Her snake pendant necklace protected her, kept her from being harmed in any way. The Dark Lord would not get what he wanted.

If the necklace failed—that is to say, if the deceit were uncovered, which Draco found unlikely—the Head Boy could not be sure what could be done to protect Apollonia. He would need a back-up plan to help her. Simply relying on the Order to watch over Apollonia was not going to work. The Order's methods would not succeed against the Dark Lord, especially when it came to Apollonia. For anyone from the Order to come in wands a blazing as they did last year the night Dumbledore died, it would only hinder a rescue attempt. The Dark Lord wanted Apollonia and it seemed as if he would do everything in order to recruit her into his ranks. And if the Order failed to protect Apollonia, Draco would be having a chat with the family member that was _supposed_ to be protecting her.

When Severus mentioned that his daughter was being protected by the Order—for the last year, since the end of the previous January—Draco was hesitant about permitting it, even if it was his disowned cousin protecting her. He knew nothing about his cousin, how good she was as a fighter. If he was going to rely on them to help him protect Apollonia, that was something he needed to know. How could he ever trust someone he knew nothing about, someone whom was acting as—according to Severus—her contact to the world that the Dark Lord had no idea that she was ever a part of? How would that ever hold up?

The thing about Apollonia's contact into the Order, his cousin, was that there was no way to actually help the young Snape while she was at Hogwarts. What could be done to help her while she was dealing with the Carrows? Draco could think of nothing. It was impossible for Apollonia to get any help from the Order of the Phoenix. For the next six months of her Hogwarts career, before Apollonia went to join the light side herself, there was nothing anyone outside of Hogwarts' walls that anyone could do to help her. It forced Draco to do this on his own, to find a way to protect the Head Girl if the pendant should fail. There was a way to help her; he knew that beyond the shadow of a doubt. But, how it could be done, the Head Boy could not say. Unfortunately for him—Apollonia as well—there was no surefire way to protect Apollonia from the Dark Lord or the Carrows.

Draco entered the Great Hall, an arm wrapped around Apollonia's shoulders. A striking pair of silver eyes scanned the room, finding the Carrow siblings at the Head table. He glared at them angrily as he led Apollonia to the Slytherin table, knowing their plan. _It will not work_, he knew. _With the Order backing her in addition to myself, there's no way that Amycus and Alecto will ever be able to break Apollonia for the Dark Lord. She's too well protected_.

* * *

Rather than objecting to Draco's constant presence at her side, Apollonia simply allowed it to occur. There was only six months more of this, of Apollonia even being around Draco. She doubted that the war would end very soon; it would probably continue for a greater portion of her life. Voldemort would never let Harry destroy him, no matter how hard he tried. And, it would cause Apollonia to sever all ties with Draco and fight for the light; so, she might as well spend as much time with him before the war forced them to go their separate ways.

As they entered the Great Hall, Apollonia spotted her father looking down at her, like he was trying to remind her of what was seen over the holiday. It was not something that Apollonia wished to think about; her brother was on the run, all because her father decided to kill Dumbledore and rip away the only support system Harry had left in the fight against Voldemort. Not to mention that it was that very same act committed by her father that caused Harry to lose his faith in Apollonia; he lost his faith in her because of an Unbreakable Vow made with Narcissa. She wanted to get over it, wanted to focus on school, but found that she could not. Harry was—and always will be—her brother. They were supposed to be there for each other, something that never happened because Severus Tobias Snape decided to keep secrets from his daughter. And so, Apollonia continued to ignore her father.

To the right of her father's seat in the middle of the table was where the Carrows were seated. Six more months were left before Apollonia would never have to deal with them again. And despite the fact that it would be at some point during the next six months that Amycus Carrow would be forced to leave the school—possibly the only thing that Apollonia was looking forward to in regards to the end of school—probably only to be replaced by another Death Eater within Voldemort's ranks, it wasn't something Apollonia wished to think of. The end of her Hogwarts career meant she would soon be walking out into the world known as Voldemort's regime, a place where her status as a quarter-blood would not serve her well.

Leaving Hogwarts in June would mean that everything she knew about the world was really gone. After Voldemort took over the Ministry, Apollonia returned to Hogwarts as if nothing had ever changed. But, now that her seventh year was winding down and she was preparing for the N.E.W.T.s, Apollonia would be walking in a world she wanted no part of, a world where Voldemort was supreme. Not wanting any part of that world, Apollonia hoped that her brother would finish this before June. If that was the case, there would be no need for the Slytherin to worry about entering a world where Tom Marvolo Riddle ruled.

After the feast ended, Apollonia went up to the Head common room, locking herself in her room. She stormed straight into her room and planned on going straight to bed, if not for the fact that there was a bright green glow coming from her message box. "I should have seen that coming," Apollonia muttered, remembering the scene she saw when her father sent the portkey. She pulled out the note and smiled at the message she saw there. _**Apollonia, I thought you wanted to know of our progress. We destroyed one of them. Ron came back and he destroyed the locket. There aren't that many left. It shouldn't be long before we come back and finish this. Just hold out a little bit longer. We should be back soon. –Hermione**_.

The Head Girl stared at the note for a moment before tossing it in the fire and allowing it to burn. It wouldn't be long before they were back. Apollonia wasn't sure how many horcruxes were left, but she did know one thing; it wouldn't be long before Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned to the place they belonged. Though Hermione did not say when, the very mention of the fact that their goal was nearing completion warmed Apollonia's heart. Such knowledge would get her through what was sure to be some of the worst days that Hogwarts had ever seen. But, it would help her through the next six months.

No matter what happened during the next few months, no matter how hard the Carrows tried to push their beliefs on the student body, Apollonia would remember that her brother and his friends were out collecting and destroying the horcruxes. There would eventually come a time in which Voldemort would be vanquished—not sure when though—and the Wizarding World would start recovering from what the darkness inflicted upon it. Before she was forced to enter the workforce, Apollonia hoped that Harry could finish this.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how well I captured Voldemort in this chapter.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	56. Between Breaks

**Between Breaks  
**

Nothing unusual seemed to occur over the following two months, which surprised Apollonia greatly. The Carrows, as per usual, were torturing poor defenseless students, both in class and during detention. Although, they did start targeting her again, or at least more frequently than they had been since the incident on Halloween. With the pendant's protection, however, Apollonia was always able to withstand any attack and lived to fight another day, to which the Carrows were rather confused about; they didn't seem to understand what gave Apollonia the strength to continue on, a fact that the Head Girl would never reveal.

On the battle front, Apollonia continued to help Poppy tend to injured students. It was specifically the younger students that Apollonia paid the closest attention to: those in first and second year. Since she was not only Head Girl, but the one healing them, Apollonia made sure that they were okay. Those students were young and impressionable, susceptible to the Carrows' biased teachings; so Apollonia often took extra time in tending to them to make sure that they did not give in and accept their teachings as the truth.

While this was going on, Neville and Ginny were busy working in the Room of Requirement, helping students to defend themselves. In place of Luna, Apollonia sometimes filled in to help Neville and Ginny in this capacity, using a combination of her father's and Lupin's methods to help the students. It was rare, of course, that Apollonia ever did so. She did, after all, make a promise to her father that she would not fight in the war. Well, it was actually more along the lines of not participating in the war effort _at all_, but Apollonia chose to ignore that, especially when considering the fact that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, watching as people around her died. No, she decided that, while she would _not _fight in war, she would impart her wisdom to a new generation and heal injured students. It was the best way for her to stay involved in the war without losing her life.

Back at the Burrow, the Order seemed to be at a stand-still. There wasn't much that anyone could do, other than _Potterwatch_. The underground radio broadcast was the only Order operation that seemed to do anything; it kept the hope alive. Weekly updates came from Tonks regarding the Order plans, despite the fact that there wasn't much to report. And a report from Arthur Weasley came around the same time to inform Apollonia about how Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were doing. Again, there wasn't much of a change since she saw them, so Apollonia didn't think about it all that much.

When it came to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the search for the horcruxes, the only issue Apollonia had with it was that there was no more progress. Despite the fact that Hermione assured the Slytherin that it wouldn't be long before they were finished, it was not to her liking. Two months were already gone; how much longer would it take? There were four months left before Apollonia was done with Hogwarts; would it take until she and all other seventh-years took their N.E.W.T.s for Harry and his friends to find the other horcruxes? If it did—which Apollonia suspected that it would since something always seemed to happen after Easter break: the battle for the Philosopher's stone; fighting a basilisk; helping Sirius Black escape; Voldemort's return; the Department of Mysteries battle; Dumbledore's death; it all occurred during the latter portion of the year—Harry's adventure would interrupt the school year, like it usually did. Apollonia hoped that it would, but not as late as it normally did; that simply couldn't happen; not that late.

Today was one of those rare days in which Apollonia needed to help Neville and Ginny with the Resistance. It was the last week before Easter and the pair of Gryffindors wanted Apollonia's help with the last session before break. Apollonia provided the younger kids a different perspective on magic, simply because she was a Slytherin. It would help the younger students to use their magic in unpredictable ways. Before the session was to begin, Apollonia stared up at the wall featuring every Harry Potter story. A large picture of her brother stared back at her, a picture that served to remind the young Snape of what her brother was trying to do; what he was fighting for, namely destroying Voldemort.

"How do think he's doing?" Ginny asked from beside her.

Apollonia never discussed what her brother, Ron, and Hermione were up to; the less amount of people who knew, the better. Telling Ginny what the trio of friends was up to was not an option. Revealing such a thing would put them in danger. So, Apollonia kept it to herself. "He's probably doing his best," Apollonia answered. "I'd bet he's almost done out there and will be on his way back here pretty soon." The problem with that statement was that she had no idea as to how true that statement was. For all she knew, Harry was trapped halfway across the country, unable to do anything. She really didn't know. An update from Hermione had not come for awhile, perhaps three weeks, which made Apollonia wonder what was going on, if her brother and his friends were in any trouble.

"And then it can end," Ginny stated.

Students filed into the Room of Requirement and Neville tapped the Slytherin on the shoulder as they started talking to one another. "I believe you're up, Apollonia," the Gryffindor announced.

Apollonia nodded and turned to the students. "Hello…"

* * *

Apollonia sat in her usual compartment, Draco at her side, on the Hogwarts Express, preparing to once again journey to the Burrow along with Ginny for her Eater break. She hated—well, absolutely despised was more like it—having to do this. If not for Voldemort trying to rule the world, she would have spent her break at Malfoy Manor. But, that maniac bent on killing her brother insisted on using Malfoy Manor as his base of operations, forcing Apollonia to stay elsewhere for the duration of the war. Staying anywhere near Voldemort was prohibited, as ordered by her father and Narcissa. So, she did; she stayed away, no matter how much she hated spending her time not at Malfoy Manor.

The train soon pulled into the station and Apollonia took one last look at Draco. For the next two weeks, she would be staying at the Burrow, unable to see or speak to her best friend. A quick wave goodbye and Apollonia headed off to meet Ginny. Just as before, the Slytherin needed to apparate Ginny back to the Burrow so that her parents would not waste precious time that could be used on Order business. It didn't take long for the Slytherin to find Ginny. "There you are, Ginny. Are you ready to go then?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready," the younger girl replied.

"Grab hold then," Apollonia said. Only moments later did the girls return to the Burrow for what was to be a relaxing two weeks; two weeks away from those bent on destroying her life. Apollonia collapsed onto the couch with a smile. "Two weeks without worry. Two weeks without ever having to worry about any of that maniac's men coming after us."

"Should be nice," Ginny replied.

* * *

It was about two days into her break when Apollonia decided that she needed to get away from the Burrow for awhile, opting to go see how Dudley was doing rather than doing nothing at the Weasley home. She apparated to the front of the Dursley safe house and knocked on the door to find that her cousin was the one to answer. He quickly motioned for her to come in. "You're on break?" he asked. Apollonia nodded. "Good. Maybe you can tell me about what's been going on. I've tried asking some of the others, but they won't say. I thought you might."

Apollonia shrugged and walked into the dining room. "I really don't know how much I can tell you. Not much has actually happened since we last spoke. There's a megalomaniac taking over the world, and succeeding because Harry is nowhere to be found. So, like I said, I really don't know what I can tell you. Everything that's going on, you already know about." Apollonia wished that she had better news, perhaps the news that the war was over. But, that was wishful thinking. It had been seven months since Voldemort took over the Ministry, ultimately forcing the Order underground. There wasn't much that they could do to fight against Voldemort, at least until Harry showed up.

"Do you know anything about Harry?" he asked.

Apollonia winced. That was a topic she should have seen coming, but didn't. "I've been in contact with one of his friends since they left. She usually keeps me informed about what they've been doing," the Slytherin said in a quiet voice. "There's been no contact in a few weeks, so I don't _know_ how he's been doing. Contact is made when she can, when something important has happened. It doesn't seem as if anything happened as of late, so Hermione hasn't felt the need to tell me anything about their exploits."

"You know as much as I do then," Dudley realized.

"I'm afraid so," the young Snape muttered.

The Slytherin remained at the Dursley safe house, ignoring the ranting and raving of her aunt and uncle, for another two hours. Apollonia apparated back to the Burrow to find that everyone in the Weasley family was hurrying about the house. She pulled one of them aside and silently questioned the person—who turned out to be Arthur—about what was happening. "We were discovered," Arthur replied. "Or rather Ron was discovered as not being here. We're going into hiding, you included. I talked to Dora and she insisted that you should come with us. Said that it was for your own protection that you come with us to Aunt Muriel's. You might want to go up and get your things ready. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

As Arthur continued what he was doing, Apollonia slumped down. If Ron was discovered, wouldn't that also mean that Harry and Hermione were in trouble? _They're in trouble, I just know they are. After all, why else would this have happened to the Weasleys?_

* * *

**Author's Note: More of a filler with this chapter.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	57. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor  
**

Draco was _trying_ to spend his Easter in peace when he was called by his mother to come over. He stood up from his chair and spotted Fenrir Greyback standing before him and his parents, a tight grip on one of four people he did not want to see in this house, the two others standing just behind him; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley standing in front of him. They did not look like themselves; it was seven, almost eight, months since the trio had been seen, but Draco still knew it was them. There was definitely no mistaking that scar.

"Well, boy?" Fenrir rasped.

Draco stared back at the werewolf, unsure of what he should do. He spent _years_ hating Potter and his friends. They represented everything he didn't have. Well, all except for Apollonia. She was the only real friend he ever had, the only person that did not simply follow him blindly. With Greg, Vincent, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy, they all seemed intent on doing whatever he asked. Apollonia never did that; in fact, the only one she ever seemed to tolerate to any extent was Blaise, whom also happened to be the only person other than Severus that knew of Draco's feelings for Apollonia. It was Apollonia that made Draco hesitate to identify Potter and his friends. Could he give up his best friend's brother, simply because it was his worst enemy? _She'd never forgive me. The fact that I'm in love with her wouldn't matter if I gave Potter up to my parents_. His unwavering loyalty to Apollonia finally decided things for him; he would not give up their identities, to help them.

"Well, Draco?" his father asked. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco kept his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look into Potter's emerald eyes, the emerald eyes that matched Apollonia's so perfectly. "I can't — I can't be sure," he replied.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

His parents were getting desperate to escape their master's wrath, as evidenced by the next statement. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv —"

Greyback interrupted, allowing Draco to breathe easier; he did not want credit for anything of the like. "Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course not, of course not," his father assured the vicious werewolf, a werewolf Draco could not stand to be around; not like Lupin. His father carefully studied Potter and the young Malfoy heir heard his father address Greyback. "What did you do to him?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," his father said. To a certain extent, Draco could see what his father was talking about; Potter did not look like himself. If not for the emerald eyes and the faint scar on the forehead, Draco might not have been able to identify him at all. Almost immediately after Draco thought of the scar, his father mentioned it. "There's something here, it could be the scar, stretched tight….Draco, come here, look properly! What do you see?"

Draco was forced to look at Potter directly; a fearful looking expression on the young blond's face. "I don't know," he said, retreating back to his mother's side. He didn't want to be here in the drawing room, not now. His friendship with Apollonia was being placed in jeopardy, simply because the Snatchers were able to find Potter and his friends.

"We had better be certain," his mother called from where they stood at the fireplace. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord….They say that this is his—" Draco saw his mother looking at a wand that looked nothing like Potter's; the wand belonging to the _Chosen One _looked extraordinarily like Apollonia's, almost as if they were exact duplicates. "But, this does not resemble Ollivander's description….if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing…Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

Rather than think about that, Draco focused his mind on Apollonia, on what she would do if she learned that her brother was here in Wiltshire. She'd freak. Draco remembered what he wanted to do the second he saw Potter. And, he would have if not for the fact that his parents and the Snatchers were here. Allowing his parents to become aware of Apollonia's connection to Potter would prove to be disastrous, especially after she spent five summers here in this house without anyone making the connection. Draco would be forced to bring Apollonia here, which would only cause problems around the Dark Lord. He wanted Draco to bring her here, so she could be made into a Death Eater. No, Potter's last living family member would have to stay a secret, even if it meant that Draco had to hold off on yelling at Potter about how he was treating Apollonia when she was around.

"What about the mudblood then?" Greyback snarled.

A light fell on the bushy-haired muggleborn, whom Draco remembered to be hanging around Apollonia a lot while they were both in the library. "Wait," his mother said sharply. _Mother, no_, Draco thought. "Yes — yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter!" Draco remembered that, though he wished he didn't. Apollonia was home that day, the one day in which they went to Diagon Alley without her; mostly because he had Death Eater business to attend to. "I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl."

"I…maybe…yeah." It wasn't as if Draco could lie if his mother recognized her as well. But, Draco doubted that his mother realized that she was placing Apollonia in danger. Apollonia was close to Potter and Granger; one being her brother, the other her friend. Had his mother known this, maybe she wouldn't have said anything; Apollonia was the daughter she never had and protected her. It was his mother that warned Apollonia to stay away from Malfoy Manor during their sixth year; she protected her as much as Draco did.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" his father shouted almost gleefully. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't is Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name—?"

Draco did not bother looking at the trio; he already knew who it was. There was no way that the Weasel would go anywhere without his friends. Not only that, but both he and Apollonia were not fond of Ronald Weasley. "Yeah," Draco said in a quiet voice. "It could be."

The second he uttered that, the door was flung open and Draco saw the wild-haired witch that was his aunt standing at the threshold of the door. "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" She walked into the room, catching sight of Granger. "But, surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

Draco remained silent as his father answered; he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He had a bad feeling of what was going to happen now that his aunt was here. The Malfoy heir caught sight of Granger, her eyes trained directly on him, like she was trying to communicate something with him. Draco ignored it for the moment though. "Yes, yes, it's Granger!" his father cried. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter!" his crazy aunt shrieked, in a tone similar to that of his father's. They were elated at the thought of this. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord should be informed at once."

Aunt Bella was about to run her finger along her mark, only moments ago having yanked her sleeve up, when his father stopped her. "I was about to call him! I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority —"

"Your authority!" Aunt Bella sneered. "You lost your authority when you lost you wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" Draco scoffed at the argument. If Aunt Bella was right about that, the authority to give orders should really pass over to him. Though, he doubted that any of the Death Eaters—or the Dark Lord—would ever permit that. Because, if it were up to him, the younger Malfoy would let Potter and his friends go. Out of love for Apollonia, Draco would give Potter, Granger, and Weasley all the help they needed to destroy the Dark Lord. In order to save Apollonia from her intended fate, helping Potter was the only way. And, it would also help him if Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

"This is nothing to do with you; you did not capture the boy—"

_Why must they argue about this?_ Draco thought as the werewolf interrupted. "Begging your pardon, _Mr._ Malfoy, but it's us that caught Potter and it's us that'll be claiming the gold—"

"Gold!" Aunt Bella laughed, her free hand reaching into a pocket and pulling out a bag. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his — of —" In that moment, something strange happened; Draco could see it. From the second Father grabbed hold of Aunt Bella, she was struggling against his grip. Before finishing what she was saying, her wild eyes began glittering, like she was happy about something. She pulled out of Father's grip and strolled towards one of the Snatchers. Though, as Father yanked his own sleeve up and was about to run his finger over it, Aunt Bella spun around. "STOP! Do not touch it; we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now." Draco could see that his father's finger was mere centimeters away from touching the mark as he aunt went to speak with the Snatcher. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at something.

"Sword," he replied.

Draco's face contorted to once of confusion. What was so interesting to Aunt Bella about a sword? He couldn't see the sword in question, but saw nothing wrong with it. That sword could have been how Potter and his friends were able to stay out of sight. Of course, since Draco was siding with Apollonia, he supposed that his opinion of this was different from Aunt Bella's.

"Give it to me," she ordered.

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine. I reckon I found it."

A flash of red lit up the dim room and it seemed obvious to all that the man was stunned. His companion drew his wand pointed it at Aunt Bella. "What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"_Stupefy!_" Aunt Bella screamed at him angrily. "_Stupefy!_" After Aunt Bella's sudden fit of rage, she snatched the sword and pointed it at Greyback. "Where did you get this sword?"

"How dare you?" the werewolf snarled. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" Aunt Bella asked again. She was staring wildly between the trio and Greyback, like she was trying to understand something. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts."

Draco soon caught sight of the sword and realized what Aunt Bella meant. It was Gryffindor's sword, which was _supposed_ to be in the Lestrange vault. The Head Boy was there as the sword was handed over. But, if that was the case, how was it here? How did Potter and his friends have it?

"It was in their tent," Greyback insisted. "Release me, I say."

_Of course it was in the tent_, Draco thought. _How else would it be here?_ Draco couldn't help but wonder what was going on, why Severus Snape would give to the sword to Aunt Bella from where it was in his office and allow it to be stolen. _I need to ask Severus when we go back in April. Maybe I can find out what's going on, what could make Aunt Bella act like this_. Draco was pulled out of his head when his aunt turned to him, pointing at the group on the floor. "Draco, move this scum outside," she ordered furiously. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

His mother stepped in. "Don't you dare speak to Draco like—"

"Be quiet!" she yelled. "The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a serious problem here!" Aunt Bella's eyes seemed to glaze over as she started muttering something. "If it is indeed Potter, then he must not be harmed. The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself….But, if he finds out…I must…I must know…" Her attention drifted back to Mother. "The prisoners must be taken to the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my—"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!"

Draco looked on sadly as his mother turned her attention to the trio…well, more like the werewolf holding them prisoner. ""Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," his aunt called. "All except…except the Mudblood."

"No!" Weasley yelled. "You can have me, keep me."

_Mistake, Weasley. Aunt Bella is not about to back down on using Granger_, Draco thought. Aunt Bella completely despised Granger, and if she had the chance to get rid of her, she would; nothing Weasley said or did would stop her. All attempts to save her would be made in vain. He saw Aunt Bella strike the Weasley son. "If she dies under questioning," she said with a smirk. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

Granger was cut away from Potter and Weasley, and dragged into the middle of the room, just as her friends were dragged down into the cellar. Draco wished he could do something about this, but knew he couldn't. It was a lot like when the Dark Lord forced him to watch as Charity Burbage was tortured and left to die. The difference here was that someone he knew was being tortured. Draco never took Burbage's class, with good reason, and therefore never really knew her. With Granger, she was a constant thorn in his side, becoming friends with Potter and the blood traitor. Watching her get tortured was like watching Apollonia get tortured.

The next few minutes were punctured with two sets of screams, coming from right in front of him and below, as Aunt Bella questioned Granger about the sword. Finally, Weasley's screams from the cellar settled down and Draco was able to hear what his aunt was saying. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!"

The story, no matter how many times Aunt Bella tried to get what she wanted out of Granger's mouth, never seemed to change. While Aunt Bella was certain that Potter's merry band of misfits stole the sword from her vault, Draco tended to believe Granger's side of the story; she seemed so sure of it; that what she stated was the truth. And, her story was constant, even under the effects of torture. So, if Aunt Bella thought that Granger would say anything about breaking into a vault, she was so very wrong. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Not for the first time did Draco wish that he wasn't here; he didn't want to see this. Granger was not only friends with Potter, but, in the times that Draco was unable to help Apollonia because he was busy trying to kill Dumbledore, she was close to Apollonia. That fact allowed Draco to see the muggleborn in a whole new light and caused to be slightly disturbed at the sight of Aunt Bellatrix torturing the girl. Not as if there was anything he could do about it.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" More screams filled the room, at least for a few seconds, before Aunt Bella once again posed a question for Granger to answer. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Granger insisted, like she was completely sure of herself. "We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy."

"A copy!" Aunt Bella screeched. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But, we can find out easily," Father announced excitedly, quickly turning towards Draco. He knew, or at least at some idea, what was about to be asked and didn't really mind; anything to get out of the room. Watching Granger get tortured was definitely not on his list of things to do during the break. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us if the sword is real or not."

The Malfoy heir quickly hurried down to the cellar, glad to be gone from the drawing room. As he got to the room where prisoners were held, he called out. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you." The last part was said for effect. He had no intention of killing anyone; he wasn't a killer and he knew it. There was a reason he wasn't the one to kill Dumbledore and allowed Snape to do it; he simply didn't have it in him. Besides, the only reason he even agreed to do it was to save his parents and Apollonia.

Draco threw the door open and marched in to grab the goblin prisoner. As he brought the goblin up to the drawing room, locking the door behind him, Draco wished that this day was over; that he could return to his normal routine. The goblin was let go the second they were in the drawing room and forced to go over to where Aunt Bella was standing. A noise was heard from below and Draco was turned to again. This time Draco did not pay attention to what was being said and he didn't need to, since it was decided that Wormtail would work. As Wormtail went to check the cellar, Aunt Bella turned to the goblin. "Well? Is it the true sword?"

"No," the goblin replied. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" Aunt Bella asked. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," the goblin announced.

"Good," she said, flickering her wand at the goblin and dropping him on the ground, only to kick him and turn where Draco and his parents were standing. "And now, we call the Dark Lord!" She ran a finger along her forearm, so as bring the Dark Lord back to his base. "And, I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, you can take her if you want her."

In that moment, the same moment that Weasley came barging through the door—obviously the noise from before was indicative of one thing; Potter and Weasley were mounting an escape—Draco was glad that Apollonia was nowhere to be found, at least in Malfoy Manor. If Apollonia was here, her life—her innocence—would be in danger. Potter followed in, calling out spells until Aunt Bella called out to stop them. "STOP OR SHE DIES!" Draco's head swiveled in his aunt's direction and saw that she was holding a knife to Granger's throat. "Drop your wands. Drop them or we'll see just how filthy her blood is." When they still didn't drop the wands, she continued yelling. "I said drop them!"

"All right!"

The wands were dropped and Aunt Bella grinned at the sight in front of her. "Good. Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming! Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Draco did as he was asked, collecting the wands that Potter and Weasley were using. He handed the wands over to his aunt who, once again, took charge of the situation; she seemed to be doing a lot of that, despite the fact that this was not her house. "Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

With all the screaming that his aunt did tonight, it came as no surprise that chandelier began shaking. A moment later, the chandelier began falling, poised on hitting Aunt Bella directly. She jumped out of the way, leaving Granger and the goblin to be crushed by the crystal chandelier. It hit the floor and shattered, allowing shards of crystal to scatter. A few pieces hit Draco and he fell, clutching his face. Everything that happened after that was a blur. He saw Potter come towards him and take the wands he was holding, casting a stunner at Greyback.

Draco felt his mother come collect him, pulling him out of harm's way. He spotted her wand point in the direction of a figure, only to see an unexpected person there. "Dobby!" Mother screamed, her wand pointed at the former Malfoy elf. "You! You dropped the chandelier—"

The freed elf entered the drawing room, a shaky finger pointed at Mother. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!" the elf insisted. Draco shook his head; the elf was more loyal to Potter than he ever was to the Malfoys.

Aunt Bellatrix would not stand for this, however. She turned to her sister and began screaming, as per usual. "Kill him, Cissy!" Such an order was not followed, as her wand was wrenched out of Mother's grip by whom else but Dobby. Again, Aunt Bella was not pleased. "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

Draco considered reminding his deranged aunt of the fact that Dobby was no longer considered to be Malfoy property; however, the elf beat him to the punch. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends."

In the next few moments, Draco, his parents, and aunt were forced to watch as Potter, Weasley, Granger, the goblin, and Dobby disappeared from sight, though not before Aunt Bellatrix hit Dobby. It was rather lucky timing too, because the Dark Lord arrived at that very moment. _Lucky bastard,_ the Pureblood thought darkly. _He disappears just as the Dark Lord appears and we're forced to deal with the consequences_. Since the beginning of September when he discovered that Apollonia was Potter sister, Draco had a hard time facing the Dark Lord, since it was possible for him to learn such a secret. So, this was not something that Draco looked forward to, even though the Dark Lord ranting about how Potter escaped would preoccupy him from learning that Draco did not do as he asked. Draco was stuck in a place where he did not want to be while Potter and his friends were gone. _Hope you're happy, Potter. You and your friends just put me in a whole lot of trouble._

* * *

**Author's Note: This had to be the easiest chapter I've ever written. Why? Because all dialogue was taken directly from Deathly Hallows, the chapter of the same name. I only switched to Draco's POV. In that chapter, it seemed as if Draco was hesitant about identifying the trio. So, I created a reason for it; other than the fact that they were prisoners in their own home.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	58. Shell Cottage

**Shell Cottage  
**

Everyone who stayed at the Burrow was getting their things packed away, ready for the move. Apollonia, however, just sat around, wondering how her brother and his friends were doing. She was concerned about how Harry was doing and why this might have happened. _Right after I got back from talking to Dudley_, she thought. _It had to occur right after_. The group was collected and about to touch a portkey to their intended location when someone apparated in. The figure, which she recognized as Bill, came over and whispered something to his father. "They're with you then?" he asked. Bill nodded in affirmation. "Good then, thank you for telling us, Bill. Perhaps you should go back and help them."

Bill was about to head back when Tonks stopped and began interrogating him, or at least a form of it. "Bill, what happened? What did you just tell Arthur that you couldn't tell us?"

"Ron and the others are at Shell Cottage," he mumbled.

Tonks' eyes widened. "Apollonia!"

"What?" Bill asked.

"She goes with you to Shell Cottage," she told him.

There was no need to explain why Apollonia should go to Shell Cottage with Bill rather than go into hiding with the Weasleys and the Order members that might need a little more protection. Wherever Harry was, Apollonia needed to be, perhaps to tell her brother who she really was. "I think that's a good idea," Apollonia suggested. "Going into hiding simply isn't an option for me. You guys can do so," she motioned to the other Weasleys and Tonks, the latter of which was going to her mother's, "but I have my reasons for doing this."

"And you would be staying until break is over?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, and then go back to Hogwarts," Apollonia informed the Weasley patriarch. "Just because you're pulling Ginny out of Hogwarts thanks to what happened doesn't mean that I should go into hiding as well. At least for me, going back to Hogwarts for the best."

"Right then," Arthur said. "Everyone else to the portkey."

Before touching the portkey, Ginny spoke with Apollonia. "Help Neville, would you?" she asked. "Without me, he'll be leading the Resistance on his own. Give him some help. Make sure he's not doing it on his own. The Carrows will go after him with me or Luna there."

_That_ was part of the reason she was returning to Hogwarts, to help Neville with Resistance; she was the only one left who could help now that Luna was missing and Ginny needed to escape after the discovery of Ron not being sick at home. "I will," she nodded. Upon saying that, Ginny went to join the group of people—mostly Weasleys—going into hiding. Five seconds later, Apollonia and Bill were the only ones left standing just outside the Burrow.

"Why?" Bill asked once they were alone.

Apollonia bit her lip, trying to come up with a way to explain this to the eldest Weasley without revealing that fact that she was Harry's sister to him. She didn't want to tell anyone about that, at least until Harry learned it first. How could she explain this to Bill without revealing her secret? "I have my reasons, Bill. In the same way that my father had his reasons for keeping my identity a secret from the students," Apollonia told him.

"So, it's a secret?" he asked.

"Precisely," Apollonia replied. "Now, Shell Cottage."

Bill nodded and grabbed Apollonia's trunk in one hand. "We're going to side-apparate. Even if you know the name of the place, I don't want to take the chance that you won't reach the place. Harry and Ron already took that risk and I wouldn't want the same for you."

The Slytherin grabbed hold of Bill and they apparated to Shell Cottage. As they arrived, Apollonia spotted a small patch of recently tilled soiled. "What happened over there?" she asked, pointing to the area.

"A house elf, Dobby, died while escaping," he answered.

"Dobby?" she asked and Bill nodded. _No! He died protecting Harry and his friends._ Apollonia was reminded of the one summer in which she was around Dobby, the summer before Harry freed him. Dobby always seemed nice to her. Though, he was never treated right—not by Draco, Narcissa, and especially not Lucius—which led the elf to betray the Malfoys and help Harry. And now, it seemed as if he died doing what he loved: protecting Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived; the Chosen One. It was thanks to Dobby that Harry and the others were able to survive, something that Apollonia was appreciative of him for; it was something he was good at. Dobby did everything in his power to the one person that treated him like he mattered and he paid the price for that loyalty with his life, something Apollonia was very proud of him for. "I wish I could say thank you."

"I think everyone does," Bill answered.

"Right." It wasn't what Apollonia meant, but she decided not to correct him. The Weasleys were aware of fact that she was friends with Draco; it was something they never let her forget. Despite the fact that Ronald—the Weasley who seemed to lead that group—was recovering here, Apollonia would ignore him and focus on Hermione and, if she could, Harry. Though, she wasn't exactly sure that the latter would appreciate it, not after her father killed his mentor. "And thanks for agreeing to mine and Tonks' request. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he replied. "However, I would like you to tell me why it was so important that you come here, why even Dora wanted you come. It doesn't seem to make any sense."

"After the war," Apollonia warned.

"You're protecting him?" Bill asked.

"More like protecting myself," Apollonia muttered. "I don't plan on telling anyone my secret until the megalomaniac trying to kill Harry is destroyed. The only reason that Tonks knows is that someone in the Order needed to have knowledge of it and I chose to tell someone I had had a prior relationship with. Actually, that probably would have been you if Dora was unavailable."

"Not Charlie?" Bill asked.

"Don't think so," Apollonia said. "Charlie's still sore about what happened when I was five. He's still holding a grudge about what happened. I doubt he would have accepted what I had to tell him. Besides, it was Dumbledore who asked Dora to do it; I'm not exactly on good terms with the Weasley around my own age, which might have been a factor in deciding who my Order contact would be." Apollonia couldn't say for sure what was going through Dumbledore's head when he decided who she would meet with, but her guess seemed logical.

"Well, Ron is here, so you might want to avoid him," Bill suggested with a laugh. "How well do you get along with Harry, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ollivander, or Griphook?"

A pair of emerald eyes lit up when Bill mentioned that Luna was here. _She must have escaped with the others. Maybe I can talk to her about what I can do regarding the Resistance, what I can do to help Neville_. Apollonia looked at the eldest Weasley. "Well, Hermione and Luna I can along with; quite well, in fact. Now, I don't know about Dean, Ollivander, or Griphook, but Harry and I used to get along, at least until Dad killed Dumbledore last year," Apollonia answered. "Which, I suppose is kind of ironic since I need to talk to Harry."

"And, after you were the one to save me from Greyback, Fleur is pretty grateful to you. If not for you getting me to the Hospital Wing so quick, I might have died. So, I just need to keep you away from Ron, maybe Harry as well, and you should be fine. Come on. Let's get you settled then."

The pair approached the cottage, lugging Apollonia's trunk behind there, and found Fleur. Apollonia was glad that it was Bill's wife rather than Harry or Ron. Really, anyone was better than one of them, at least at the moment. She would run into them eventually, she was quite sure of that, but preferred that it not be right now. "Zere you are, Bill. Did you tell your family zat 'Arry and his friends are 'ere?" Bill nodded rather than answering. "And who iz zis?"

"Fleur, you remember Apollonia Snape," Bill said.

"Ah yes, ze Professor's daughter, ze one who saved your life." She smiled at the younger girl. "I did not say eet before, but zank you for saving him last year. Should you have any problems, let me know."

Having Fleur for support was probably a good thing; it would help when dealing with Ron. Apollonia, sadly, never got to know Fleur all that much during her fourth year. Now, she wished she did. It seemed as if Fleur was one of the few people that did not mind that Apollonia was the _professor's daughter_; that it was her father who killed Dumbledore. _Why didn't I become closer to her three years ago?_ She was invisible at the time, so it was kind of difficult. And, if Apollonia recalled correctly, the Beauxbatons students sat with Ravenclaw students and were closer to them as a result. In fact, each of the four tables had a champion to support; Gryffindor had Harry Potter; Hufflepuff had Cedric Diggory; Ravenclaw had Fleur Delacour; and Slytherin had Viktor Krum. It divided the houses even more, despite the fact that the tournament was supposed to unite the houses and schools. "Thank you, Fleur. I appreciate the offer," Apollonia replied softly.

"We need to get her settled," Bill informed his wife. "Apollonia is staying the Easter break while my family goes into hiding. A word of caution though; keep her away from my brother."

When they entered the house, Apollonia spotted her brother and Ron talking in the other room. She winced slightly at the sight of them, just as Ron noticed her. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "Shouldn't you be at Malfoy Manor, serving your _master_?"

"Ron!" Bill admonished.

"No!" Ron bellowed. "After what we've just been through, there is no way that I am about to come within five feet of any Slytherin. Slytherins are bad news and she's got to be the worst; SNAPE'S DAUGHTER, and Malfoy's friend to boot! No, don't let her in this house."

"Sorry to disappoint, Ron, but she stays," Bill insisted.

"Why?" he screamed.

"Because I trust her," Bill answered. "Because she hasn't done anything that would cause me to distrust her. Now, what about you? What did Apollonia do to you to make you hate her so?" There was no answer. "You have no reason, do you? Then, why do you hate her?"

"She's a Slytherin!" Ron yelled. "They're ALL Death Eaters!"

Apollonia's eyes narrowed, focusing on Ron as she yanked her sleeve up. "There's no mark on my arm, is there, Ron?" she hissed. "I may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't make me a Death Eater. My father is a Death Eater, yes; but that does not automatically make me evil. _I_ support the light; _I_ support Harry. Get that through your thick skull, Weasley, since I'll be staying here until my break is over. Honestly, I wish I could stay here the whole time since the Carrows are trying to pressure me to join their side." She glared at the youngest—the most bigoted—Weasley son. "Now, does that sound like something a Death Eater would do to a _fellow_ Death Eater? I _don't_ think so. Think Weasley, before the words come out of your mouth. Otherwise, your mouth could put you in a spot of trouble with someone you least suspect." Apollonia was getting sick and tired of Ron's attitude, especially with the effect it had on Harry. If she was going to have a relationship with her brother, then it was necessary to break him of the attitude he had.

"You could be hiding the mark," Ron argued.

"The mark can't be concealed by magic!" Apollonia hissed. "If it could, my father wouldn't be wearing those long black robes all the time. Do you ever see him wearing anything other than long sleeves? Of course not! It would show the Dark Mark. And, as I said before, the Carrows are pressuring me to take the mark. They wouldn't be doing that if I _already _had it."

"She has a point, Ron," Harry noted.

"At least _someone_ gets it," the girl huffed.

"I'm not saying I believe you," the boy-who-lived pointed out. "I'm just not arguing with Ron because he seems to be overlooking certain factors. I _still_ think you're supporting the darkness, _just _not as a Death Eater."

_So much for that_, the Slytherin thought. _But, at least Hermione and Luna will trust me_. She ignored her brother and Ron for the moment, taking her trunk to what Bill informed her was the room she would share along with the two girls. Hermione was lying on the bed unconscious, but Luna was nowhere to be found. A survey of the other rooms soon allowed Apollonia to find the Lovegood girl talking to Ollivander. "Nice to see you again, Luna."

The young Ravenclaw spun around, looking up from the discussion she was holding with the famous wand maker. "Nice to see you too, Apollonia. But, what are you doing here? I did not see you while we were being held by the Malfoys. When did you come?"

"Malfoy Manor?" she asked. "Is that where you were?"

Luna nodded. "Down in the cellar."

"Why didn't Draco tell me?" Apollonia said softly.

"Maybe he could not," Luna suggested. "While he was there, he was not treated very nicely. You-Know-Who wanted Draco to do something that he has refused to do; he wanted Draco to convince you to become a Death Eater. I can see that has not happened. You have this glow about you that Death Eaters lack; there is no way that you have the mark."

"Perhaps you should tell Ron and Harry that," Apollonia muttered. "They don't exactly believe that I'm not supporting that monster trying to kill Harry. You and Hermione do though."

"How could they not?" Luna asked.

"You see things differently then them," Apollonia answered. "You always have. It's why I knew I could trust you. Harry used to trust me, but Dad's actions from last year destroyed that. Hermione, you, Ginny, and Neville are the only light supporters of Hogwarts age to trust me implicitly; that I won't betray you. No one else is as accepting of me."

"I understand me, Ginny, and Neville. But, why Hermione?"

A lot of people seemed to be asking Apollonia about why she was so close to Harry and Hermione. It made the young Snape want to tell everyone who her mother was. But, she couldn't do that, not yet. That couldn't happen until Harry destroyed Voldemort, which she was sure he would. "I can't exactly give that information away. Not until after the maniac trying to destroy our livelihoods is eliminated. The second that happens, I'll tell everyone in the world what I've hidden from them. Just not before though."

"I see," Luna said.

It was then that Ollivander noticed Apollonia standing in the room. "Ms. Snape, holly and unicorn hair; how has that been treating you?" the wizened old man asked weakly.

"Fairly well," she told him.

"Yes, I thought that particular wand would help you," Ollivander mused. "I believe I've only matched one other wand so perfectly, which came immediately after yours in fact."

"Whose was that?" she asked.

"Harry Potter's," the man said proudly.

Emerald eyes widened when she heard that. Harry's wand was chosen directly after her? The Slytherin thought back to that day, the day she was so excited about taking that first step into adulthood. She remembered obtaining her wand and then bumping into a large man accompanied by a scrawny-looking boy. Looking back on it now, she realized that it was Hagrid and Harry. "I saw him that day," Apollonia whispered. "Just as I was leaving."

"You did?" a voice asked from behind.

Apollonia turned around and saw Harry standing there. "That's right, Harry. We met that day in Ollivander's, though you probably don't remember. You might have remembered, if not for the fact that it was the first time you were around magic. And, may I also reminder you that, whether you remember it or not, you might be one of only a handful of people that ever saw my father's soft side, a side he doesn't show in the classroom."

"Like it would change anything," Harry scoffed.

"See what I mean?" Apollonia nudged Luna.

"I'm sure we can convince him," Luna insisted.

"I hope so," Apollonia muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's how I see the aftermath of what happened at Malfoy Manor.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	59. Hermione and Luna

**Hermione and Luna  
**

It took a few days before Apollonia was able to talk to Hermione. Neither Harry nor Ron seemed willing to tell her what happened while they were at Malfoy Manor. So, as soon as she was aware of Hermione's consciousness, Apollonia slipped into the room. "What happened?" Apollonia asked as she leaned up against the threshold of the door. "I know you guys were at Malfoy Manor, but what could have possibly happened while you were there?"

"Apollonia?" she asked.

"Hey, Mione," the Slytherin grinned.

"Where am I?" Hermione wondered, looking around.

"Bill and Fleur's place," Apollonia answered. "I'm here for the break. Apparently, what happened at Malfoy Manor—whatever it was—caused people to start asking questions; they found out that Ron wasn't at home sick and everyone had to go into hiding. I might have gone with if not for the fact that Bill appeared and mentioned that the three of you were recovering at his place. Tonks helped me with that. In any case, you've been here for a few days. So, what happened while you were in Wiltshire? Was _You-Know-Who _there?"

"No, but the Malfoys and Bellatrix were there," she said.

"And what happened?" Apollonia wondered.

"Bellatrix tortured me about Gryffindor's sword."

"Why would she do that?" the Slytherin asked.

"She thought we took it from her vault."

That most certainly was not true. Apollonia's mind immediately drifted to her winter break, the day that her father sent the portkey and insisted that she watch what happened. She watched as the trio found the sword. "But, you didn't," Apollonia whispered.

"Of course not," she huffed. "Wait, how do you know that?"

_Damn it!_ How the hell was she supposed to explain _that_? She didn't want anyone to know that she watched that occur; that she watched as a silver doe—her mother—led her and Harry to a small pool of water and fished Gryffindor's sword out of the water, only for Harry to get caught the water and almost drown before Ron fished him out and destroyed Slytherin's locket. _And how am I going to get out of this one?_ Apollonia wondered.

"Apollonia! How do you _know_ that?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say," the young Snape told her.

"No; tell me!" the bushy-haired witch insisted.

"Do I have to?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Fine, but don't freak out. I was there that day. I never mentioned it, but I was there when you found Gryffindor's sword and destroyed the locket. I knew for close to two weeks before I got the message from you." Apollonia had no wish to tell Hermione about what she saw, but it almost seemed as if she didn't have much of a choice. And besides, Hermione was the one she talked to about everything that happened. So, why not tell her this; that she had proof that Bellatrix was mistaken?

"You knew and never said anything?" Hermione asked.

The Slytherin shrugged. "I came there in a weird way and didn't exactly want to think about it." She left out the fact that it was her father who sent her there, not wanting anyone to know about that yet. "Seems I had to though. What happened that day, so many months ago put the three of you in trouble. If I was _allowed _to go back to Malfoy Manor prior to when that maniac is destroyed, I could have helped you. I know what happened."

"Perhaps, it's best that you weren't," Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, it was Malfoy Manor," Hermione reminded the Slytherin. "We ran into the family that helped care for you when your father could not and found them doing some less than reputable things."

"Yeah, they _are_ Death Eaters though," Apollonia said. "Of course they would be doing things that are considered to be less than reputable, at least in the normal world. But, this is a world run by a maniac, a maniac bent on killing my brother." The last part was said in a quiet voice, so only Hermione could hear; there were people walking back and forth, meaning anyone could hear what was going on. "But, Draco has always protected me, kept me from becoming a Death Eater. Luna said she overheard _You-Know-Who's_ order to force me become a Death Eater. He never did; he's been protecting me from the beginning. And Narcissa; well, she's the one who insisted that I stay away from Malfoy Manor. The both of them have been helping me since I was young. Though, the only except to that is Lucius; he never really seemed to care; I suspect that he thought I would make a good Death Eater."

"Too bad he doesn't know who your mother is," Hermione chuckled weakly. "He might have tried to pull you in far earlier than he did. Hiding your mother's identity under the Fidelius was a stroke of genius; otherwise, everyone might have found out by now."

"Dumbledore gave me the idea," Apollonia replied.

"Best idea he ever had," Hermione decided. "Harry would have lost his sister if not for the protection placed around you; you the last family member he has that he might actually care about."

"Too bad he hates me at the moment," she growled.

"After the war is over, we'll figure something out," Hermione assured her. "Before Snape killed Dumbledore, Harry actually seemed to care about you, trusted you even. I heard that there was a point in which he actually offered to bring you into what happened; to let you know what was going on. Turns out you did that on your own. And, even more important than that, you've kept the secret; told no one, not even Malfoy, about it. That's got to count for something. There might be a way to allow you to reconcile."

It was impossible to say if Hermione's idea could work, if learning that she was Harry's sister would change anything. Harry had spent close to a year believing that she was evil. It wouldn't change instantaneously simply because the knowledge that Apollonia was his sister was known. "How can we be so sure though?" Apollonia asked her.

"Did I ever tell you how I first met him, how I became friends with him?" Hermione asked. Apollonia shook her head. "I didn't? Oh, I could have sworn that I did."

"What happened?" the Slytherin wondered.

"Well, I first met Harry during that first train ride to Hogwarts, while I was helping Neville look for his toad," Hermione said. "I met up with Harry in the compartment he was sharing with Ron. After that, I was isolated, despite being in Gryffindor along with Harry. No one really seemed to care about me. When Quirrell let the troll in on Halloween, I was in the girl's bathroom, crying my eyes out because Ron insulted me. When the troll came in to attack me, kill me, Harry and Ron were the ones to come help me. After what they did for me, I got them out of trouble. The three of us have been friends ever since."

"Because they saved you from a troll?" Apollonia asked.

"Pretty much. Harry became like a brother to me. It's why I've been so insistent on trying to get you to tell him," Hermione explained. "Yes, I'm like a sister to him, but you really are his sister. Harry _needs _to know who you really are to him; what I've known for over a year."

"I'll tell him eventually," Apollonia replied. "It's just that right now is not the time for it. As much as I've wanted to tell Harry everything, there's no place for it in the war. A monster is trying to kill him and I can't bring myself to put myself in danger by allowing that same man to come after me as well. Everyone close to Harry has suffered immensely because of what happened. Ever since fourth year, there have been losses; in fourth year, Cedric was killed because he was in the way of returning that asshole's body; in fifth year, Harry's godfather; last year, it was Dumbledore; there's no telling as to what might happen. Keeping this secret is for the best; otherwise, Harry could lose me _before_ he even gets the chance to _know _me."

"And, _if_ something happens to you?" she asked.

"Nothing _will_ happen," Apollonia insisted. "I'm not fighting in the war. Since the beginning of the school year, I've been helping Madam Pomfrey tend to the injured students. Dad always insisted that I stay out of war, like he was afraid of losing me the way he lost Mum. So, I don't plan on fighting in the war, but rather moving around to help the injured; I doubt I'd be injured or killed. The second the war is over, I promise I'll tell him."

"You better!" Hermione cautioned.

Shortly after that, Luna came in. Apollonia needed to speak with her about the Resistance. Without Ginny, Apollonia was the only one who could help Neville; she doubted that Luna was going to come back to school. It forced Apollonia to do this, to help Neville in a job that technically belonged to her brother. "Luna, I'm going to need your help," she informed the younger girl.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"The Resistance," Apollonia reminded her. "Neville and Ginny have been running it since you were captured, but now that Ginny has gone into hiding; she wants me to take over. Luna, can you think of anything that might need to be covered?" Any help that Luna could provide would be appreciated; she and Neville needed to make sure that the members of the Resistance were well-prepared for whatever was to come. The Carrows were positively insane and would do whatever they could to keep students from doing anything that would go against Voldemort.

"They'll need better shields," Luna noted.

"Better shields?" she asked.

"Their spells are stronger," Luna explained. "While I was in Malfoy Manor, I was able to see the strength of some of their spells. A stronger shield should help protect everyone."

The Slytherin nodded. She was able to gather even more than just what was said. When Luna mentioned that shields needed to be increased, what Apollonia got out of it was that the power of their offensive spells needed to be increased as well. It was the only possible way for them to do any damage and capture any of the Death Eaters. "Thanks for the advice, Luna."

"Glad I could help," she said, skipping off.

With that knowledge in mind, it became apparent that she and Neville would have to work with the younger students to increase the power of their spells. Otherwise, they would be greatly outmatched in any battle with the Death Eaters. _Maybe I should see what information I can get out of Draco_, Apollonia thought. _That might help the Resistance as well._

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a few quick conversations before the action returns to Hogwarts. To be honest, I was at a loss of what to write for this chapter. Ultimately, I went with this.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	60. Returning to the Castle

**Returning to the Castle  
**

After carefully avoiding her brother and Ron for two weeks, Apollonia was ready to return to Hogwarts. Seeing Harry renewed her spirits and gave her the courage to go back and face the Carrows. It didn't matter what the Carrows or any other Death Eater tried to do to her, because Harry was going to win the war in the end. Voldemort was not about to get away with all that he was doing to the world; she would do anything in her power to stop it. She was getting ready to leave when Bill pulled her aside. "You might want to be careful," the oldest Weasley suggested. "I spoke with Harry and he mentioned that things are getting dangerous. _He_ is going after something that will make him invincible, unbeatable."

"Like _that's _a surprise," Apollonia muttered.

"Still, you and the others might want to be careful," he said again. "There's no way to know for certain what might happen. Harry and the others are trying to finish things, but it's going to take time. You should probably keep your head down until then, until this is all over."

"Right," Apollonia nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Bill. But, in exchange, can you do me one favor? Keep me informed of what's happening. I need to know what's happening."

"I suppose," Bill replied.

"Right," Apollonia said, grabbing her trunk and apparating away. She arrived at King's Cross and grabbed a compartment, watching for Draco to show up. As she was waiting, Neville showed up first, so she called him in. "Neville, can you come here a minute?"

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I'm trying to find Ginny."

The Head Girl bit her lip. "See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." At hearing that, Neville entered the compartment, waiting to know more. "There was an incident at Malfoy Manor around the beginning of break; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured and it was discovered that Ron wasn't home sick. The Weasleys, including Ginny, went into hiding."

"But, what about the Resistance?" Neville asked.

"I plan on helping you," Apollonia answered.

"You? What about your father?" the Gryffindor asked.

"My father?" _Yeah, what am I going to do about Dad?_ In taking up the mantle of co-leadership of the Resistance from Ginny, Apollonia placed herself directly in the middle of the war, which her father ordered her not to do. How was she supposed to hide—or explain—this, why she was doing it to him? She doubted he would ever understand her reasons for doing this. Thus far, she wasn't placing herself in extreme danger, only doing what she could to help everyone else. It was done in a way that could not exactly be traced to her, so that her father wouldn't learn that she was doing this. Before the Easter holidays, Apollonia played but a minor role in helping the Resistance prepare to fight back. After the incident at Malfoy Manor, and Ginny's subsequent disappearance, Apollonia was forced to become an integral part of the fight against the Carrows. "I really don't know, Neville. I don't exactly know what Dad is up to; it's possible that I can do this without him ever having knowledge of it," Apollonia said softly.

"So, it's just us then?" the Gryffindor asked.

"It looks that way," the Slytherin answered. "We have maybe three months left until our Hogwarts careers are over and I really don't want to leave this place in the hands of a tyrant. My father has been a part of this place since I was a year-old; that was when he started working here. Actually, _I've_ been a part of this place since I was five, to a degree."

"Since you were five; how?" Neville asked.

"There was a rather interesting detention that I was a part of," Apollonia explained, giving Neville a watered-down version of the origin of her _Mottled Dye_ potion. "Afterwards, I accidentally made those students—Bill and Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks—aware of something Dad never wanted them to know: _Dungeon Bat_ and _Greasy Git_."

"_You_ came up with those names?" Neville asked.

"Sort of," she laughed.

"But, those are _legend_ here!" Neville exclaimed. "Are you saying that I'm standing next to the creator of Snape's legend?" She nodded. "I was always afraid of your father; he freaked me out. But, those nicknames made him less scary, especially outside of the classroom."

"So glad I could help," Apollonia grinned.

At the moment, the door to the compartment was flung open where a pale blond young man stood. "Longbottom, what are you _doing _in here? Why are sitting in a compartment with Apolla?"

Neville shrugged. "Oh, just chatting," he replied with a smile. Draco slipped into the seat across from her as Neville headed for the door. "Apollonia, we'll go over everything back at the castle."

For a time, all was silent in the compartment. To Apollonia's own surprise, not even she was speaking. After all that she learned during the holiday, Apollonia should have been asking about what happened at Malfoy Manor. Draco, she knew, held the answers she desired; answers she desperately needed to know about. She was sure that Draco was hiding something from her, though it seemed to have no bearing on that fact that he was a Death Eater. After a five minute silence, Draco looked up at her. "What was Longbottom in here for, anyway?"

"It doesn't really matter, Draco. Nothing you need to worry about," she assured him. She was not too thrilled with having to lie, especially to Draco, who always seemed to help her since the end of their first year; however, it was for the best. And this was the one thing that he couldn't know about. On her father's orders, Draco was watching over her; and, he was sure to stop her from trying to help Neville. She was quite sure that things would play out that way.

"Really, Apolla?" he asked. "I don't believe you."

"And what about you?" Apollonia asked.

A pair of silver eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Since it appeared as if Draco wasn't going to mention it first, Apollonia would have to. Upon making sure that the compartment was locked, so no one would discover what Apollonia had to say, the Head Girl informed her best friend of what she knew. "Look, Draco, I know what happened at Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago; I've been aware of what happened almost since it occurred."

"You _know_!" Draco nearly screamed. "How?"

That question was coming; she knew it was. Of course he wanted to know how Apollonia was aware of something like this; after all, she wasn't exactly _supposed_ to know anything about this. She stayed away from Malfoy Manor for this very reason: because there were things going on there, namely Death Eater activities. This was one of the big ones; she was never supposed to know about any of this and she knew it. "I know because of what happened while you were there," she shrugged. "It affected things going on where I was staying. That's how I figured it out; everything that happened is connected." She neglected to mention that she ran into her brother and his friends during the break; he couldn't find out about _that_.

"So, you know…"

"Everything," she interrupted.

"That's what I thought," Draco said.

"What happened there?" Apollonia asked.

"I thought you knew," her friend stated.

"I do. I just want to hear your side," she insisted. Apollonia needed to understand what was going through Draco's head while he was there in Malfoy Manor. There was one other thing that she needed to know, something that Draco was hiding unnecessarily. "Oh, one other thing; I know that _he's_ trying to persuade you to turn me into a Death Eater."

"_That_ too?" he asked.

"That too," she confirmed.

"What _don't_ you know?" Draco asked.

"How about the answers to those questions?" Apollonia suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She wanted—no _needed_—to know what was going on around her. Her brother was on the run from a monster; she was at risk of becoming a Death Eater; and her father was doing nothing about any of it. For the longest time, her father and Draco made sure that she was never a part of the war. That didn't mean that they could keep everything from her. Like this; just because only a handful of people knew who she really was didn't mean that they could compartmentalize everything about the war.

"You can't know, Apolla," he insisted. "It's too dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture, Draco," she huffed. "Ever since your asshole master returned, everything in my life has turned to crap. And the fact is that I'm a part of this whether Dad likes it or not; I have been since the day I was born. It's something that Dad never seemed to account for."

"You still shouldn't know," Draco argued.

"Actually I _should_!" she yelled. "Now spill."

"Not a chance!" With that, he stormed out.

Apollonia spent the remainder of the trip alone in the compartment, which was rather unusual; Draco was usually at her side. When she arrived at the castle, Slughorn pulled her aside for a moment. "Ms. Snape, Professor McGonagall would like a meeting with you after the feast."

"Of course, Professor," she replied.

As she entered the Great Hall, she found Draco waiting for her. "What the hell was _that_ about?" he asked. "What did Slughorn deem so important that he had to talk to you?"

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours," she returned. If Draco wanted answers, then it was only fair that she got the same in return. And since he stormed off the last time he asked, Apollonia was pretty sure that she had no worries about Draco trying to figure out what he wasn't allowed to know about. "You made it very clear that you aren't going to share your side of the story with me, so I won't tell you what Slughorn wants."

"Fine, keep it to yourself," Draco exclaimed.

The fact was that even she didn't know what this was about. All Slughorn said was that McGonagall wanted to speak with her, not what it was about. But, she would find out soon. It wouldn't be that long before the Head Girl was able to figure out why McGonagall wanted to talk to her, though she suspected that it had to do with the war effort.

After dinner was over, Apollonia headed to McGonagall's office, still wondering what was going on. Everything was getting so complicated; her _life_ was complicated. How much more could she take? Everyone she cared about, everyone who ever mattered to her was in danger of losing their lives to this war. What was McGonagall so intent on speaking with her about? The Head Girl entered the Gryffindor matriarch's office, only to find that McGonagall was not the only one there; Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout were there as well. "Professors," Apollonia asked, "what's going on here today? Why am I here?"

The four professors—the four Heads of House, she noted—turned around to look at the young Head Girl. "Ah, Ms. Snape – Apollonia – please come in. We need to have a talk."

She looked at the professors. "What about?"

The group of four shared a glance before McGonagall returned her gaze to Apollonia. "I'm afraid we have a situation at the moment. One that directly involves you. The situation has grown more complicated as time has gone by; meaning drastic action must be taken."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Your father," she elaborated.

* * *

**Author's Note: Back at Hogwarts. And, now that the action is back at the school, it shouldn't be much longer until the Battle of Hogwarts occurs.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	61. Desecrated

**Desecrated  
**

_Dad?_ Apollonia thought. _What do they mean? _The Slytherin knew that her father was not doing all that he could. In the way that he was handling things, something always seemed to slip through the cracks. Whether it was the school or her brother, one of them always seemed get dropped by the wayside, completely forgotten. In this case, it was the school. "What do you mean, professor?" she asked. "What about my father would call for this meeting?" A part of her already knew what this was about, but she still had to ask about it; she had to understand why the Heads of Houses were doing something about her father now. Months were spent dealing with this problem; why would they choose now to do anything about it?

While these were the teachers, along with Poppy, who were doing what they could—which was sporadic at best—to help the Resistance, nothing was ever done before; they spent almost eight months cleaning up the destruction caused by the Carrows, but doing absolutely nothing about it. Precisely what was the reason for making any attempts now? Apollonia looked to McGonagall for the answer, as she was the highest-ranking teacher in the room. The elderly woman's lips thinned. "The news of what happened at Malfoy Manor has caused our time-table to be moved up. We can no longer wait on Harry."

After spending her Easter break at Shell Cottage, it was no surprise to Apollonia that McGonagall would know what happened; she must have been connected by someone in the Order who knew what happened. "How did it change things?" Apollonia asked. "I know what happened there. But, what did the events at Malfoy Manor do to change that?"

"It's not _that_, but something that occurred around that same time that must be considered," the Gryffindor woman responded. "I think you might want to see something."

Apollonia followed the Deputy Headmistress out to the grounds, where Dumbledore's grave sat. She had not been out here since the day he was buried. When they came to grave, Apollonia began to understand. "His grave has been desecrated," she realized, looking down at the slightly uncovered grave. Dirt was strewn everywhere, looking nothing like it did not three weeks ago. "This happened over the break?" McGonagall nodded. "Why?"

"No one is sure," the older woman replied.

"I'd bet Harry does," Apollonia mused.

"Yes, I suppose Mr. Potter would know why this happened," McGonagall agreed. "However, we cannot wait for your brother, not when _You-Know-Who_ would go so far as to desecrate a man's grave."

"My father then," Apollonia nodded.

"I'm afraid that he must be removed from the school," she explained. "Your father has allowed the Carrows to roam free. You've seen all that they've done, even experienced it yourself from what Poppy tells me. As much I've respected the man over the years, I simply cannot allow this to continue; Severus needs to leave the school, for good this time. I am aware that it's your father; however, he has not been putting the students' best interests first. If he was, the Carrows would not have the power that they do."

"And you choose to tell me this why?" she asked. It didn't seem to make sense as to why Professor McGonagall would tell her this, especially when she was the daughter of the professor they were trying to sack. A confused look crossed the older woman's features and Apollonia was forced to elaborate. "I'm his daughter, as you said. I'm caught in the crossfire of the two sides, having people I care about on both sides of the war. I'm not exactly an unbiased party."

The pair began walking back to McGonagall's office. "That may be true, Ms. Snape; however, you are the only student that can help in this situation. Of the students that would be willing to help, you are the only one with a connection to Severus, who can help us through the situation. Though your father is a Death Eater, you seemed to have inherited your mother's heart. Despite your upbringing, your mother shines through brightly."

Apollonia grinned. "Dad always said I was like Mum."

"With good reason," McGonagall said. "You _are _like her."

"Right, so this coup you're planning; how can you be sure that it will work?" she requisitioned. There was an insurmountable amount of variables, the most important one being the tyrannical rule that Voldemort over the Wizarding World. "Surely, someone will try to stop it."

"We just need to get Severus out," she argued.

"Right, so this is probably going to involve the Resistance," Apollonia mused, mostly to herself. _I suppose talking to Neville should be done immediately. Probably a good thing I decided to speak with the house heads before Neville. That should save me some time in getting things ready for what I must do, for driving my father out of Hogwarts; something I never wanted in the first place_. They arrived back at McGonagall's office where Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick were waiting for them. Apollonia looked at all four of them. "The four of you are asking me to drive my own father out of Hogwarts. It's something I've never wanted; since I was five years-old I've always considered this place to be nothing without my father. Now you're asking me to destroy one of the things I've loved about this place since I was young; the fact that my father is here."

"But, it's the only way to help the school," Professor Sprout objected.

"I know that," Apollonia answered. "But, it's still my father."

"And you helping us…" they asked.

The Slytherin shrugged. "I really couldn't say if I will. I'd have think about it. As of right now, there is only one thing that must be done." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "I need to have a chat with Neville. There's something that we need to discuss."

McGonagall nodded. "I will see about getting him."

"Thank you," the Head Girl smiled.

"You're welcome," the stern woman replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not really a fan of this chapter. There's something about it that bothers me.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	62. A Reason to Stay Away

**A Reason to Stay Away  
**

As the girl he loved disappeared for the evening, Draco slunk back to their common room, trying to figure out how she could have known what was going on; Apollonia was never supposed to discover that Potter and his friends were at Malfoy Manor. Her having any knowledge of what transpired that night would only bring her trouble. The Dark Lord was not pleased to discover that Draco did not do what was required of him. In the young Malfoy's eyes, allowing Apollonia to become a Death Eater was tantamount to allowing his mother to be killed. Yet, neither his father nor the Dark Lord seemed to understand any of that, his willingness to protect Apollonia from such a dark life. No, it seemed as if the Dark Lord would do absolutely anything for more followers; Draco learned that lesson the hard way.

_After the encounter with Potter, Draco, his parents, and Aunt Bella were forced to pick up the pieces of the broken chandelier whilst under the effects of the Dark Lord's strongest crucio. He was none too pleased that Potter and his friends were allowed to escape, all thanks to a former Malfoy elf. Not one of Father's finest moments. As for Father, he and Aunt Bella were busy grumbling about how they could have allowed Potter, Granger, and Weasley to escape. Draco chose not to partake in such grumbling; it seemed rather pointless. Besides, Draco was busy thinking of his best friend, how he was doing, which allowed him to ignore the transgression that he was being punished so severely for._

_The fact that Potter was in his house caused Draco to think of Apollonia even more than he normally would have. In fact, he was hoping to avoid the whole thing. Three months ago, the Dark Lord ordered Draco to persuade his best friend into becoming a Death Eater. He couldn't though; Apollonia was far too important to him to agree to simply hand her over to the darkness as his master wanted. But, how was Draco ever supposed to explain that to his master? The Dark Lord seemed to lack empathy, as if power was the only thing he understood. Explaining to the Dark Lord that he did not want the girl he loved to become involved in this was far too complicated. And there was a slim chance that it would even work. His only hope was that the Dark Lord would forget the order._

_The day passed amid all those involved in the Potter incident from a few hours ago cleaning up Malfoy Manor – what Aunt Bellatrix complained to the Dark Lord about being house elf's work. Both Mother and Father did the same; only Draco chose not to complain. He was hoping that the Dark Lord would not care to notice him. Such plans failed. Draco was just collecting the broken crystal into a pile when a young Death Eater hurried in. "The Dark Lord…the Dark Lord…wishes to speak with the young Malfoy," he stammered._

_It was the qualifier_ young _that caused Draco to realize it was him. He stopped what he was doing and solemnly trudged after the young man, wondering this had anything to do with today's events. He certainly hoped so. His escort was left at the threshold of the door as Draco entered the study where his master was waiting. "What do you wish of me, my Lord?"_

_"Draco, Draco, Draco, what am I to do with you?"_

_"What do you mean, my Lord?" Draco asked, though he already knew. This was about Apollonia and his unwillingness to recruit her. She was the light, so very like her name._

_"Draco, you have yet to bring Ms. Snape before me," Dark Lord noted. "I cannot help but wonder why that is, why you would defy an order simply to keep her away from this. It is her destiny, Draco. Why would you ever deny your friend the opportunity for such power, from her destiny? She could be so much like her father, yet you refuse to bring her before me to take the mark, to pledge herself to this cause just as her father—and you—did before her."_

_If not for the fact that Draco already decided not to allow Apollonia to come anywhere near his master, he might have agreed with the Dark Lord. But, such as it was, Draco was not about let Apollonia get tangled into this mess. As Potter's sister, she was caught in the middle of the two sides; a fact that only he seemed to be aware of. "I have previous orders, my Lord. Your orders conflict with that order." He was careful not to say who gave that order, or why, so that Severus would not get into trouble. It was his daughter, his order that kept Apollonia from becoming the Death Eater that the Dark Lord wanted her to be._

_"So, you would choose to defy me over such a lowly order?" he asked evenly. Draco nodded. "What I going to do with you, Draco? Protecting your friend will only put you in trouble."_

_"But, I don't want her to be a part of this," Draco objected._

_"That may be true; however, you have no choice._ Crucio_!"_

It came as no surprise that the Dark Lord would _crucio_ him about not recruiting his best friend. But, he would never understand just how much she meant to him, why he was so willing to protect her. No one, except maybe her father and Blaise, understood just how much Apollonia meant to him. It was because of that in which Draco was _crucioed_ to within an inch of his life. And he was given one last chance to recruit Apollonia to the cause, which he knew he wasn't going to take. Apollonia belonged to the light; she always did. Even her name held connotations to the light; Apollo, amongst other things, was the sun god. For Apollonia to become a Death Eater was to go against everything that she represented. There was no way that it was _allowed _to happen; not now and not ever.

Throughout much of their sixth year, Draco distanced himself from the girl he loved, hoping to protect her from this fate. Maybe he should start doing the same now. Distance, even a little bit, might be the only thing that could protect her, keep her safe from the danger that threatened to ruin her life. At the beginning of the school year, Severus asked Draco to stick close to Apollonia—it was the reason that the two of them were staying somewhere separate from the entire school—and watch out for her over the course of their seventh year; now he was not so sure that following that order was in Apollonia's best interest, not when the Dark Lord wished for Draco to recruit her to the cause.

As the year was drawing to a close, things were growing far more dangerous that he or Severus could ever predict. Because of that danger, it seemed as if Draco had to give up on the one thing he cared about most in the world. The only thing that Draco could do to watch over her – now that the Dark Lord was pressuring him about this – was use the snake pendant to watch out for her. Speaking the pendant, he should probably use it at the moment. Maybe he could figure out what was going on, what she was hiding from him. He pulled out the pendant and focused on the emerald eyes, seeing an image of his best friend appear before him.

It appeared as if Apollonia was standing in an office, though Draco was sure that it was _not_ Slughorn's. And standing in front of her was someone that Draco had no wish to see: Neville Longbottom. _What the hell is this about? Why is she hanging out with Longbottom?_ Whatever this was, it was probably not something that he wanted to hear. Her hanging out with Longbottom was just as bad as the times when she was hanging out with Potter, _before_ Draco knew what his nemesis was to Apollonia. _That_ he could understand. But, he couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to Longbottom, what all of this was about. The only way to know that, he supposed, was to spy on her; to understand the reason for this.

"_…we have to fix this_," Apollonia was saying. "_I don't know what's going on, what Dumbledore's grave has anything to do with what that maniac is trying to do, but something must be done to help Harry. I got some advice from Luna about how we can help, and we need to take it. It's the only way to make sure that the Carrows are eliminated from the school._"

Draco momentarily pulled his focus away from the pendant. So, she was trying to get rid of the Carrows. Well, he couldn't blame her; they were trying to weaken her and force the young Snape into becoming a Death Eater. Apollonia had every reason to want the Carrow siblings out of the castle. _Maybe that's a part of it_, Draco wondered. _She's working with the students that want the Carrows gone. Well, as long as they aren't hurting Apollonia_.

For as long as Draco had known Apollonia, she remained neutral about everything that was going on; never put any stock in what Draco preached, nor did she try to change his mind. He had always gotten used to that fact; that Apollonia seemed to accept who he was and never tried to interfere. Now she was; she was doing everything in her power to help Potter. It bothered him, but not for the reasons that he expected. It wasn't exactly that he was bothered by her working with Potter, but rather that she picked a side which he could lose her on. The second the Dark Lord discovered that Apollonia sided with Potter, and that Draco knew about it, she would be killed almost instantaneously. The Dark Lord would not stand for allowing someone to be around who could destroy him. And that was exactly what Apollonia could do. If Potter was ever to fail, it would be Apollonia to take the reins from him and finish what her brother started, which the Dark Lord would _never_ allow.

How was he ever supposed to help her with that? How was he ever supposed to protect her from the danger she was putting herself in by trying to help Potter? Unfortunately, Draco could think of nothing that might help her with this. As much as he wanted to protect Apollonia from the danger she was putting herself in, there wasn't exactly a way for him to do so without the Dark Lord's knowledge. No matter what, there would always be a way for any contact to be traced. He just wished that there wasn't; that he could help her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Back to Draco's POV for a chapter. I didn't want to go into too much detail regarding what the Resistance was planning. As such, I thought it would be appropriate for Draco to have a chance to express his feelings about what was happening.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	63. A Shift in Attitude

**A Shift in Attitude  
**

It was surprisingly easy for Apollonia to convince Neville of what needed to be done; she expected that it would take much longer. Gryffindors and Slytherins rarely interacted companionably; her parents and maybe Slughorn and Dumbledore were the only exceptions to that. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, Apollonia was able to connect with some of the Gryffindors; most of the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and—once upon a time—Harry. They were the only Gryffindors that did not seem to follow the mold, continuing the rivalry with all Slytherins. Harry changed that during their sixth year; she was the only Slytherin that seemed even remotely trustworthy. And, even after Harry lost faith in her, there were still Gryffindors that could count on her; people who trusted that she wouldn't betray them.

After spending the remainder of her evening in McGonagall's office discussing future plans for the Resistance with Neville, the Head Girl returned to the common room almost a half-hour after curfew and immediately collapsed on her bed. She and Neville had a lot to work through over the next three months. Meanwhile, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick were preparing to remove her father from Hogwarts, an event that even she wasn't sure about when it would be occurring. This was her father, so they might not even bother to tell her. She chose not to help them with that, to keep her father from learning just how involved in the war she was. And besides, did she really want to help the house heads drive her father out of the school, after she preached to her brother about her father being a part of Hogwarts? No, there was no way that she could bring herself to ever do such a thing; it couldn't happen. There was no way that she could get involved in such a thing.

As much as _she_ wanted her father to remain a part of the school, the Head Girl knew all too well that the majority of the student body would disagree with her. Her father was _not _the most pleasant person in the world; she accepted that a long time ago. It would come as no surprise when only the Slytherins would insist that he be kept around the school. Everyone else—Gryffindor especially—was probably sick and tired of her father running the castle, doing nothing to help them; they would do anything to force him out.

Morning dawned on Hogwarts castle and Apollonia trudged down to the Great Hall. She was not in any mood to deal with any of the Carrows' crap, especially considering that she had Dark Arts today. While she was sitting in the Great Hall, something occurred to the Slytherin; Draco was nowhere to be found. For whatever reason, while Apollonia was sitting at one end of the table, Draco was sitting on the other side. _I thought Dad wanted him at my side like glue, to protect me from everything the Carrows try to throw at me. Why would the hell would he be sitting over there and risk defying Dad's order?_

Ever since yesterday while they were on the train, it seemed as if he was distracted, as if what happened over break affected him in a deep, profound way. Draco was not acting like himself. No, _that_ wasn't true. He was acting like he did last year while he was trying to kill Dumbledore; distracted. Apollonia caught Draco's eye and he looked at her sadly. _Draco, what's going on? Why are you acting like you did last year, as if that monster is going to destroy me?_ Apollonia wished that she could read minds. Maybe doing so would help explain why Draco was acting as if she were the plague. This sudden shift in Draco's attitude seemed completely inexplicable. What could have triggered such a change?

Even during Dark Arts, Draco was nowhere near her. Zabini and Draco had switched seats for the day and, from the look on Draco's sullen face, Apollonia assumed that it was a permanent change. _Draco, what are you doing?_ Apollonia wondered. She stared up at the front of the classroom, not really paying attention to anything that was going on. It was only when she felt someone hit her arm that the Head Girl was pulled from her head. Sitting in front of her was a piece of paper, handwriting that she did not quite recognize on the paper. **_Snape, you may not realize it at the moment, but Draco does care. More than you'll ever know. More than he'll ever care to admit. He'd protect you with his life. –Zabini_**.

"How can you be so sure?" Apollonia asked.

"He told me," Zabini answered.

"Then why ignore me?" she wondered.

"More like protecting you if you ask me," he corrected.

Apollonia glared at Zabini. He obviously didn't realize the true nature of what was going on. "Look, what may seem like protecting me to you, is nothing like what is _supposed_ to happen. Dad gave him an order, which he is now defying." Anyone who asked was not going to understand why Apollonia was so annoyed by what Draco was doing. "So, I really wouldn't worry about it, Zabini. My business is my own, as is Draco's." For the remainder of the lesson, Apollonia ignored everything that was going on around her, even Amycus. It wasn't as if she was capable of doing much else; Draco was ignoring her and the only one that seemed willing to say anything to Apollonia was Zabini, whom had nothing to say that the Head Girl wanted to hear. She just wanted all of this to be over.

For once in her life, Apollonia got through an entire day without her father or Draco hovering over her. It was unnerving to say the least; she had gotten used to having at least one of them around. They had always been around, making sure that nothing happened to her. All that Apollonia had left to remember that they were still watching over her was the snake pendant that hung around her neck. _The pendant!_ Apollonia thought suddenly. It was really her only chance. If Draco could use his to spy on her, perhaps it could be used in reverse, used to allow Apollonia to spy on Draco. _I have to try. It's not like I have a choice; Draco is acting like he did while trying to kill Dumbledore. Who knows what he'll do this time, or what might have triggered such a change?_

Apollonia decided that she would try it while she was sitting in the library, the very back, so Pince wouldn't figure out what she was doing. Madam Pince was rather particular about the way her books were to be handled, not letting rowdy students in to use the library. It was the best place for her to get some privacy, though she'd have to be careful; if Madam Pince learned what she was doing, Apollonia might not be able to use this as an area where she could spy on Draco. Under her father's orders, Apollonia studied in the common room; the only time that she ever went into the library over the past year was when she met with the Resistance, and the Room of Requirement was unavailable. Her father would never think to look for Apollonia in the library, not when he was so sure that Apollonia would follow his order. Or, he was too busy with Death Eater activities.

In any case, Apollonia drifted to the corner of the library that she normally met up with Hermione in and took a seat, tossing her things aside. She removed the snake pendant from where it lay against her throat and allowed it to rest in her hand; it was all she could do try this without removing the necklace, an act that Draco refused to allow. The chain was twisted so that Apollonia was looking into the emerald gems that represented the snake's eyes.

Nothing could be seen, like the matching pendant was hidden away; however, she could hear everything that was being said. And, it was a very informative monologue. "_…he just leave things alone? I've suffered the Cruciatus on two different occasions for Apolla, trying to keep her out of this. This has to work; if distancing myself from her worked as it did last year, surely it will work until the war's over. Apollonia belongs to the light; she'd never survive as a Death Eater. I don't care what then Dark Lord wants. I'd rather die than watch her take the mark,_" Draco was muttering. "_She means too much to me and I won't let her become a part of this, no matter what the Dark Lord wants; no matter how much trouble I may get into._"

Apollonia allowed the pendant to drop from her hand, allowing it to fall back to her throat. So, Draco was still being bullied into trying to recruit Apollonia into becoming a Death Eaters. But, was that really a good enough reason for Draco to distance himself from her? She doubted it. The best thing for Draco to do was to stand by her. Apollonia already knew of Draco's unwavering loyalty to her; it was something that would get him in trouble with _You-Know-Who _if he ever found out. So, why not just make that fact known and turn his back on the monster trying to kill Harry? It would all be so much easier if Draco and her father just turned their backs on Voldemort; and Apollonia would never have to worry about the possibility of losing either one if them if Harry won the war.

"I have to talk to him," Apollonia realized.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I should probably warn you right now; there are only a few chapters left in this story. I have quite the ending planned for this story.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	64. Teddy's Birth

**Teddy's Birth  
**

The Head Girl found it extremely difficult for her to get anywhere near Draco. Even while they were in the common room, a place where no other student could interrupt them, Draco stayed away. _You-Know-Who's threat really must have freaked him out_, Apollonia thought, _if this is to continue. I can't even get near him_. She didn't know what it was, but was sure of one thing; ending the war was the only thing that would fix this. Harry needed to end this, to send Voldemort back to the deepest depths of hell from whence he came.

Draco's self-imposed isolation continued through the next few weeks, at which point Apollonia became privy to a piece of information that Draco needed to know about. A werewolf patronus came barreling towards the young Head Girl, stopping just in front of her. Tonks' voice filled her ears. "_Quarter-Blood Princess_, your godson has only recently been born: Teddy Remus Lupin. Remember what we discussed; Teddy cannot go through his life without knowing Draco or Aunt Narcissa." With that, the werewolf disappeared.

Apollonia hung her head. _Worst possible time_. She had not spoken to Draco since Easter break ended. And now that Tonks' son was born, Apollonia had no way to introduce the boy to Narcissa or Draco. Even worse, the war had not yet ended, meaning that even if she did find a way to alert them as to the fact that Teddy existed, Voldemort might target them. She couldn't do that. No, telling Draco or Narcissa of her godson's familial connection to them could only occur after the war ended, much like with her true identity.

The news of her godson's birth only strengthened the resolve Apollonia had to do what she could to help the war effort. Aside from her school work, preparing for the N.E.W.T.s, the Head Girl was busy helping Poppy with tending to the injured students, and aiding Neville in training the Resistance. There was only two and a half more months before Apollonia graduated Hogwarts and joined the Order. No matter what her father wanted, staying out of the war was _not_ an option; if she wanted this to end, Apollonia had no choice but to step in and help Harry. It was the only way that the war was ever going to end and Teddy could be raised in a world without the constant fear that families might be ripped apart.

Apollonia cast the patronus charm and allowed her Chinese Fireball to emerge from her holly wand. She planned on sending a message to them; maybe get out of the castle for awhile. Not once had the Slytherin even thought of doing such a thing since Voldemort took over the Ministry. But, this time it was needed; Apollonia had to get out of the castle, at least for a little while. Getting away from the Carrows would be great. "Where are you and Remus?" she asked. "I'm getting out of the castle and I think the best place is for me to go over there; no one would even think of looking for me there while I'm with you and Remus."

Upon giving this message, Apollonia allowed the dragon to rush off and went back to what she was doing. Friday, April 10th, 1998. If Teddy was born, it could only mean trouble. So long as Tonks was pregnant, she was protected; Apollonia doubted that Lupin would permit his pregnant wife to fight. Teddy's birth put Tonks in danger, whenever the war ended. The people she cared about were in danger and Apollonia could only hope that Harry finished this before that was allowed to happen. _It can't happen_, the Slytherin thought. _Hmm? I wonder if Harry is still at Shell Cottage. Maybe if he is, I can go try talking to him about what's going to happen, convince him to speed up the war. If I can do that, maybe there's still a chance for me to salvage what's left of my friendship with Harry_.

For the second time that day, a werewolf patronus came barreling towards her. Just as she expected, it bore a message from Tonks. "_Quarter-Blood Princess_, if you plan on escaping the castle for a while, you might want to go to Bill's. Remus is there talking to Harry, informing him of his godson. Meet him there and you'll travel together to my current location."

This time, as the werewolf patronus disappeared, Apollonia tore into her bedroom, packing a small bag and slipping into the passage that led up to her father's office. She would use the floo there to avoid detection; to use any other fireplace connected to the floo network was to do so at her own risk. The Ministry—Voldemort's Ministry—was probably monitoring all those fireplaces belonging to Order members. No, her father's was the only one that Apollonia could even consider using, the only fireplace that was even safe using. When the Slytherin arrived at her father's office, she found that he wasn't even there. Aside from the portraits, Apollonia was completely alone. She did not stay for long though, immediately heading the floo. A handful of floo powder was grabbed and thrown into the fireplace. "Shell Cottage!" A puff of green smoke engulfed the teen and her father's office disappeared from sight, stepping forward to the cottage she only recently left behind.

As the Slytherin brushed the soot off herself, she spotted a blonde woman approach her. She was thankful that it was Fleur who came in. "Ah, Mademoiselle Snape, eet iz you."

"Hello, Fleur," the younger girl nodded.

"Why are you 'ere?" she asked. "You should be at 'Ogwarts."

Apollonia nodded. "Ah, well, I needed to meet with Remus. I needed to get out of the castle for a few days and his son's birth offered the perfect opportunity for me to do so. I'm the boy's godmother."

The Veela nodded. "Yes, the werewolf just came to inform 'Arry of his godfatherly duties. Did not Bill say zat you and 'Arry 'ave been at odds zough? 'Ow can you interact wiz one anozzer when you are not getting along yourself? Would zat not be important?"

"I know that," Apollonia answered. "But, it was Dora's idea. My association with people that she has not seen ever in her life is why I was named godmother. And, I have a way to speak with Harry about how much he hates me. I would not worry about that, Fleur; I know what I'm doing."

"I 'ope you do," Fleur muttered.

Apollonia slipped out of the room and went to find out where Remus and Harry were. She entered another room and heard the former professor's voice. "No…no…I really must get back." Upon hearing that, Apollonia disillusioned herself and slipped out after him; she needed to keep Harry and Ron from discovering that she was here, that she was coming to speak with their former professor. They were both sitting there, so Apollonia had no chance of mentioning any of this in front of them. Very few people knew that Apollonia was named godmother and she prepared to keep it that way, at least for the moment.

When there was no chance of her getting caught by her brother or Ron, Apollonia lowered the disillusionment and stepped up to her former professor. "Have you had a chat with your wife?"

"I was just going back," Lupin answered, not looking at her.

"Which is exactly the reason I'm here," Apollonia informed him. "Dora thought I needed a break from all that I've been doing. Said I should escape the torture I'm going through."

Her former professor turned around to look at her in shock. "Ms. Snape, _you're _having trouble with the events going on at the school? Even with your father running the school?"

Apollonia nodded, wishing—praying almost—that it wasn't so. She despised the fact that any of this was going on; that Harry had not yet ended Voldemort's life. It infuriated her beyond all reason. "The Carrows torturing me; trying to hide my activities from me father; and worrying that Harry might get killed before he can finish this; I don't think I've ever been more worried about what was going to happen around me than I am right now."

"I wouldn't worry," Lupin said. "I'm sure Harry will end this."

Unlike the werewolf, Apollonia was not so sure of Harry's success. The Carrows were positively insane and would do whatever they could to stop _Undesirable Number One _from succeeding in his quest, from destroying their master. And, he was already captured once; it was only by a stroke of luck—Dobby—that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were even able to escape. What would happen the next time that Harry and his friends happened upon the Death Eaters? "Perhaps," Apollonia shrugged. "But, in any case, I'm spending the weekend away from the castle, away from everything that's been happening."

"Well, we've been staying with Dora's mother," Lupin told her.

"The location is secret," Apollonia mused. When the Weasleys went into hiding, Dora went to stay with her mother. Her portkey was scheduled to take off immediately following the Weasley clan's. And the Tonks home was secure, the best place for Dora and Remus to stay as they awaited the baby. Andromeda, the Slytherin recalled, was Narcissa's sister; and, that could only mean that Apollonia had the chance to get to know the woman that was Draco's aunt. "That's why Dora didn't dare give me the location, instead sending me here."

"My mother-in-law is the secret-keeper," the werewolf explained.

"I expected that it would be Andromeda," the girl replied.

"Right. Well, I'll take you to that location and get Andromeda," Lupin informed her. Apollonia then side-apparated with her former professor to where she could only assume Andromeda lived. She could not really be sure, since the house in question was nowhere in sight, a sign that the Fidelius was working.

While Remus disappeared to go collect his mother-in-law from the house, Apollonia could only wonder how Draco and her father were doing back at the castle. A better question; would they even notice that Apollonia was gone? Her father most likely wasn't going to notice, as he barely paid until to anything going on in the castle. Otherwise, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn wouldn't be trying to force him out of the castle. When it came to Draco…well, he was ignoring her, so he might not even care that she wouldn't be in the castle. It was difficult to say if either of them would care. The only person that Apollonia suspected might even think to care about her was Neville since the two of them were leading the Resistance, Neville more so than her.

Remus soon returned along with a woman with similar features to a maniac. During Apollonia's fifth year, she saw a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt. The woman standing before her looked rather similar to the insane witch, except for having light brown hair and kind eyes. "Mrs. Tonks, I presume." This was, without a doubt, Andromeda.

"I am. And, are you the young woman that my Nymphadora asked to become godmother?" Mrs. Tonks asked. Apollonia simply nodded. "I see. Well then, you might want to come in and see your godson." The middle Black sister gave Apollonia the location and the house appeared before her. "Now, could you please give me your name?"

Apollonia walked into the Tonks house and smiled at the older woman. "I'm very sorry about that, Mam; I was thinking of something else at the moment. My name is Apollonia Snape."

"A Snape?" the woman asked.

The Slytherin shook her head in annoyance. _I should have known that Andromeda would want to know about that; I'm the daughter of a Death Eater, and this is always going to follow me. Well, I guess I better explain this until her and hope she understands_. "Mrs. Tonks – Andromeda – I can assure you that I am nothing like my father. For one, I am not a Death Eater. Dora trusts me completely; it's why I was named godmother…well, that's aside from the connection I have to your younger sister and nephew."

"Narcissa?" Andromeda asked.

Apollonia nodded. "I spent my summers at Malfoy Manor. Dad did not exactly raise me in the proper method. Nannies up until I was eleven, only during the times that school was in session; otherwise, he was around. At the end of my first year at Hogwarts, I started spending my summers at Malfoy Manor. Though, I had no idea that you were Narcissa's sister."

"I married for love rather than blood as my parents would have liked," Andromeda explained to the younger girl. "I was considered the black sheep of the family for marrying beneath my blood. So, I left. Went off to live my own life. There was a part of me that regretted leaving the family though; Cissy might have followed in my footsteps if not for Bella's influence."

Though it was not exactly what she intended on doing when she came here, Apollonia decided that she would have to tell the older woman about how Narcissa was during the last few years, perhaps just to ease the woman's worries since she hadn't seen her younger sister since being disowned from the family. "I don't think Narcissa quite followed in Bella's footsteps; she actually cares about those around her; she's not as cold as Lestrange. In fact, she's done whatever she could to keep both me and Draco safe; although, only her attempts at protecting me succeeded at all; Draco became a Death Eater and I'm pretty sure that his life is in danger for what _he's _been doing to protect me. I think Narcissa is more of the middle ground between the two extremes; she married for blood, but is not as obsessed with blood purity as her sister is. After all, if she was, I wouldn't even be permitted in the house."

"How do you mean?" Andromeda prodded.

It was not Apollonia who answered this, but rather Tonks, who had just come in with Teddy to see what was going on. "Mum, Apollonia here is known in the Order as the _Quarter-Blood Princess_. She's the one helping keep Harry's relatives safe. It's only because of the little princess here that Harry's family—what's left of it—is still protected." Tonks winked in Apollonia's direction. "Apollonia is the one person that no one would ever suspect to become the secret-keeper to Harry's remaining relatives; the _Quarter-Blood Princess_."

"Quarter-blood?" Andromeda asked.

Both Apollonia and Tonks nodded at the older woman's question. "Though, Draco and Narcissa never really cared. It never really mattered all that much that I'm not a Pureblood, not to them."

"I'm not sure if I can believe that," Andromeda murmured.

"I assure you that you can," Apollonia insisted. Andromeda scoffed and soon left the Slytherin and her daughter to talk. "It seems as if I must prove this to her; that her younger sister is not like the older one."

"She may not believe you," Tonks answered.

"Like now; yes, you might be right about that," Apollonia mused. Emerald eyes traveled down to where Tonks held onto her newborn child. As it seemed however, the boy had bright blue hair. "So, this is Teddy; a metamorphagus like yourself by any chance?"

Tonks nodded in affirmation. "Yes, he inherited my talent rather than the lycan gene of his father. He seems to favor blue hair. That's the only color that it's been for more than ten minutes since his birth."

"I kind of like it," Apollonia stated. "It's like you with the pink hair." A thought occurred to the young teenager, something that Tonks might not have realized. "Perhaps the color preference has to do with the gender; while you – a girl – happen to favor pink hair, your son favors blue, so that each color corresponds to the color usually associated with each gender."

"I never thought of that," the metamorphagus said. "Although, I now that I think about it, it's true. I did favor the pink; and, after my sorting, canary yellow was added to the bubblegum pink."

Apollonia thought back to her earliest memory of Dora; that day when she was five and pulled the _Mottled Dye_ prank on Charlie. Dora's hair was neither color that day; in fact, it was the same color as her son's. "I seem to recall a time when your hair was blue."

"The legend of _Dungeon Bat_," Tonks grinned.

"I almost wish I never mentioned that to you," Apollonia muttered. "Between you, Bill, and Charlie, _Dungeon Bat_ became much more than I ever expected. It's lasted twelve years, nearing thirteen." The fact that it would last this long; that she would enter Hogwarts to hear of the nickname she created, the nickname that she inadvertently told Bill, Charlie, and Dora about…well, it could only meant that her father left such an impression on the students. _That_ was something that the Slytherin never expected would happen; her father's teaching method left quite an impression on all of the students, one that they would never forget.

"It was too hilarious not to mention," Tonks reminded.

"Yes, but I think it was taken a bit too far," Apollonia insisted. It was true. The whole thing became so much of a legend, a legend that few people ever actually knew the start of. And, it was not something that she ever wanted, for her father to become a joke. A joke was what he became, particularly this year. No one—save the Slytherins—respected the man. In regards to Apollonia's respect for her father…well, it was fleeting. She could not say for sure just how long such respect could last, not with the way that he was treating the students, like they came second. She still loved her father; but, respect him…that was another story.

"That may be your opinion," Tonks argued. "However, you've never seen him when just dealing with his students, _without_ a relative around. The whole thing _was not_ pretty."

Apollonia shrugged. "I suppose. Now, can I see my godson?"

* * *

Neville didn't know how Harry was able to do this; he made it seem so easy, standing up to those trying to oppress him and all others. Though, Harry _did _have years of experience, as well as people to help him. The once-shy Gryffindor did not quite have such a luxury; Luna was captured and Ginny eventually had to go into hiding because of something that happened with Ron. And now, his most recent helper – Snape's daughter, Apollonia – just disappeared without any explanation. How was he supposed to do this on his own; before the Ministry debacle, Neville had an immense amount of difficulty doing the simplest of spells.

It seemed as if seventh year was to be a plague, especially to the Gryffindor contingent. Of the eight students that were sixth-years last year, only four were here at the moment: himself, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to destroy Voldemort, and Dean was captured around Christmas along with Luna. It was a sad fact that Gryffindors were dwindling in numbers and Neville was the only one even remotely willing to stand up to the Carrows. And, even though the seventh-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were willing to help, it was not to the degree that Ginny or Luna helped him.

Even though she was the Head Girl, Neville had his doubts that Apollonia Snape would come through for the Resistance; he was sure that she would be exactly like her father. It was only the story he heard from Ginny about Snape's daughter saving Bill Weasley's life that Neville allowed himself to trust Apollonia. And, she _did_ seem most unlike other Slytherins, actually caring about students that were not of pure blood. The problem with trusting her was that she had a Death Eater father, as well as Malfoy for a best friend. How could he really be certain that Apollonia would not betray the Resistance to the Carrows; that she would defend the Resistance—and the Order—with her life?

The Gryffindor spent hours searching for the Head Girl and soon discovered that she was nowhere in sight. He feared that the last person that might be willing to help him was gone; the last person that he was able to count on had disappeared. Exactly how was he supposed to continue the fight against the Carrows when there was a part of him—a very small part of him—that was still afraid of what was going to happen? Most of that fear had been allayed as the Gryffindor grew into his power – as he proved to himself and others that he was worthy of the magic he had – but there was still that slight insecurity lingering. Despite Apollonia being Snape's daughter, her presence allayed such fear. Now that she had disappeared, for whatever reason, Neville wasn't exactly sure how well things would turn out.

* * *

**Author's Note: There was a little of Neville there at the end. I'm not really sure what compelled me to write that part.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	65. Those Who Care

**Those Who Care  
**

After spending the weekend with her godson, it was difficult for Apollonia to go back to the castle; she had no wish to go back to a place where she was persecuted for her beliefs, where she was tortured endlessly, despite the fact that the pendant Draco gave her kept Apollonia from feeling the effects of the Carrows' torture. Even so, Apollonia flooed to her father's office early Monday morning and, before heading down to the Great Hall, made a quick stop by her common room. When she walked in, Apollonia was met with a rather confused glance from Neville at the Gryffindor table, leading the Head Girl to assume only one thing: _he's the only one that even cared to notice that I was gone. Now what does that tell you?_

If Draco or her father didn't even care to notice that Apollonia wasn't within the school throughout the weekend, what did that say about their powers of observation; that the two people who supposedly cared the most about her didn't notice that she wasn't around, whilst Neville—who was scared of her father—noticed it? There was obviously a problem if the only person that cared to notice that she was gone was someone from a rival house. _What the hell is Dad thinking? Draco too_. Their indifference towards what was happening, to her especially, would only cost them dearly. What would happen when the war ended?

For as long as Apollonia could remember, at least one of them had always cared about how she was. Now; nothing. It was as if she didn't exist, as if she was _invisible_ again. Well, invisible to Draco anyway. Neville knew she existed, a fact she was thankful for, or else she might have been invisible to everyone. Apollonia sat in the Great Hall in silence, keeping to herself. Just before Apollonia went to Transfiguration, Neville pulled her aside. "What happened to you over the weekend? I was on my own in dealing with the Resistance."

"I went to see my godson," Apollonia informed him.

"You have a godson?" Neville asked.

The Slytherin nodded. "The Lupins' boy."

"And, you had to be gone all weekend?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I just needed to get away from the castle. My godson's birth is the only reason that I was even able to get away from those monsters my father hired as teachers."

"You might have said something," Neville pointed out.

"It was a rushed decision," Apollonia told him. "But, yes; I suppose I could have." She hadn't even thought to inform Neville of her plan. Escaping the castle—and the dastardly insane Carrows—was the only thing on her mind at the time. Informing Neville slipped her mind, even though it was usually on Saturdays that she and Neville met about the Resistance. "I'm very sorry about that one, Neville. I just needed some time to myself. Spending the first few days of my godson's life seemed appropriate enough."

Apollonia left out the part that she needed to watch out for Remus and Dora; the war could end at any time, and anyone could die. After seeing what happened to the other orphans in the Wizarding World: Voldemort and her brother, she didn't want to see something like that happen to Teddy. To leave another orphan without knowledge of the emotion of love, as Voldemort and Harry were…well, it just couldn't happen. There was really no telling as to the repercussions of either Remus or Dora dying. But, she hoped that there would be no need for her or Harry to raise him; that he would be raised by his parents.

The Head Girl soon parted ways with Neville, heading off to her first class of the day: Transfiguration. Although, it was extremely difficult for her to pay attention during class; in fact, it was quite a challenge for her to sit through any of her classes these days. School served as a way for Apollonia to stay near her father; that was all it did. And, it was about to get ripped away from her, at any moment. She approached McGonagall shortly after class ended and spoke to the stern-looking woman. "My father. Have you figured something out?"

"I'm afraid that he must still go," she warned.

"There's isn't another way?" Apollonia asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "It is the only way."

Apollonia wished more than anything that the Gryffindor matriarch would have said something else. For Hogwarts to lose her father as a staff member…well, she simply couldn't bear it. The memory of when she and Harry discussed Hogwarts and the teachers they didn't want the school without came to mind. It was the only thing that came to mind, the only thing she could think of. She didn't want to lose her father to this, to the war. Everything she loved, everything she cared about was here at this school. If she were to lose any of it, there was no telling as to what might happen. Watching such an event was forbidden, at least in her eyes. Not as if anyone would listen to what she had to say about this; they all had their own opinions about how to deal with the _Snape situation_.

Dark Arts was the next class of the day, the class she was truly dreading. Since returning from her Easter vacation, the Carrows did everything in their power to convince Apollonia that it would be in her best interest to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. However, Apollonia refused each time. _This_ would be much of the same thing. _Just another day in my seventh year_, Apollonia murmured as she faked the effects of the _Cruciatus_.

* * *

**Author's Note: As far as I know, this is the last _short_ chapter of the story. The next few chapters will be rather lengthy as I describe the Battle of Hogwarts.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	66. Carrow and Snape

**Carrow & Snape  
**

April faded away into nothingness and the beginning of May marked the beginning of the end. Just as Bill promised, Apollonia received a letter from him informing the young Slytherin of what was going on. _**Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to finish this. They've gone to Gringotts to deal with something. It should all be over soon. –Bill**_. Apollonia huffed at that; it was impeccable timing: on a Friday, when the Slytherin had Muggle Studies first thing during the day.

Throughout the day, much of which was spent in the Hospital Wing after her Muggle Studies class, Apollonia worried about what was going to happen. Harry, after spending weeks at Shell Cottage, was now making his move. It could all be over tonight. It was a few hours after dinner when Apollonia felt something in her pocket heat up. _The D.A. coin Hermione gave me_. The Slytherin rarely remembered the item, as it was better for others to believe that the Head Girl did not have access to the D.A.—or Resistance—that could be exploited. Apollonia pulled the coin from her pocket and read the message. _**Harry's back. Go find McGonagall**_. Slipping the coin back into her pocket, Apollonia headed down to the Gryffindor matriarch's office, to inform the elderly Scotswoman of Harry's arrival.

"Ms. Snape!" the woman exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"He's back!" Apollonia yelled.

"I'm sorry, who's back?"

"Harry!" she informed the old woman.

Gryffindor's Head of House rose from her seat and motioned for the Slytherin to follow. "Do you have any idea where Potter and the others might be?" she asked the younger girl.

"No, just that they were back," Apollonia replied.

"Then, it's time for your father to leave," McGonagall said.

Apollonia's stomach dropped. She didn't want that to happen; she didn't want her father to leave Hogwarts. The school would never be the same without the snarky Potions Master that was her father. "Are you sure that there's nothing else that can be done?" the Head Girl asked.

"Quite sure," the older woman replied.

The pair was about to come upon the Ravenclaw Tower when they heard screaming. Apollonia recognized the scream; it was Amycus Carrow. "—and we have got Potter — d' you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" the Death Eater bellowed.

"Hide," McGonagall hissed at the Head Girl. "If you wish to stay safe and eventually tell Mr. Potter whom you really are, it would be best if you hid, at least until I can inform the others of what is happening." Apollonia nodded and disillusioned herself just as the pair approached the Dark Arts professor. "May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?"

Apollonia scoffed at the man's—she refused to call him a professor—answer. "Trying — to get — through this damned — door!" he shouted. "Go and get Flitwick. Get him to open it, now!"

"But, isn't your sister in there?" the Gryffindor matriarch queried. _Alecto's in there as well_, Apollonia thought. _Then, what the hell is going on here? Why is Amycus doing this?_ "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in there earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."

"She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Garn! Do it now!"

"Certainly, if you wish it," McGonagall responded coldly.

Apollonia, in her disillusioned form, watched as McGonagall gently tapped the guardian of Ravenclaw Tower, an eagle door knocker. "Where do Vanished objects go?" he asked.

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything," McGonagall answered.

"Nicely phrased," the knocker replied, before swinging open.

The two professors and Apollonia walked into the room, where Alecto Carrow was on the floor; she was completely motionless, a fact that almost made Apollonia shout out in relief. But, as much as she wanted to, Apollonia remained silent; she did not wish for Amycus to become aware that she was with McGonagall. Another round of Crucios, this time from Amycus, was all that awaited her if that happened. "What've they done, the little whelps?" her brother screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it — and what's the Dark Lord going to say. We haven't got him and they've gorn and killed her."

_I hope so_, Apollonia thought darkly.

However, McGonagall knelt down and said something that would only reassure Amycus. "She's only Stunned," the Scotswoman informed the Death Eater. "She'll be perfect all right."

"No she bludgering well won't," Amycus insisted. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her. She's gorn and sent for him, I felt me mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter."

_They better not!_ Apollonia thought.

Apparently, Professor McGonagall had the same sentiments in mind, wanting to know what was going on. "'Got Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply. "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"

"He told us that Potter might try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!" Amycus answered the woman. Apollonia, however, could not see how. Only Amycus, Alecto, McGonagall, herself, and other Ravenclaw students were currently in the Ravenclaw common room; there was no one else, and most certainly not Harry.

"Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower?" McGonagall asked the Death Eater curiously, a question on Apollonia's mind as well. "Potter belongs to my house!"

"We was told he might come in here!" Amycus persisted, though it was not exactly a good excuse. "I dunno why, do I?" The man was an idiot; nothing more than an idiot. As McGonagall looked around the room, Apollonia saw a slight gleam in Amycus's eyes, as if he was planning something. "We can push it off on the kids. Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there —" he pointed up towards the dormitories "— and we'll say they forced her to press the Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm….He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

At the thought of more kids getting Crucioed, more students for her and Poppy to tend to, Apollonia wanted to throttle Amycus for what he wanted to do. However, McGonagall started shouting at him before Apollonia could even get the chance. "Only the difference between truth and lies, between courage and cowardice," McGonagall reminded the man as all color drained from her face. "A difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But, let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."

_Nor will I_, Apollonia chimed in silently.

"Excuse me?" Amycus asked. He ambled over towards McGonagall, stopping only when he was within inches of her. "It's not a case of what _you'll_ permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up on his or you'll pay the price." Upon saying that, the Carrow did something stupid; he spit on McGonagall.

There was only one stupid thing about what Amycus did, for Harry appeared out of nowhere—though Apollonia knew it to be his invisibility cloak—and raised his wand towards Amycus. "You shouldn't have done that." Amycus spun around just as Harry shouted the most unexpected spell in the world. "_Crucio!_" As the Carrow brother got a taste of what he dealt out for the past nine months, eventually falling into a pile on the floor, Harry turned to face McGonagall: "I see what Bellatrix meant; you really need to mean it."

At the sight of her brother, Apollonia smiled. It was getting close to when she was to tell Harry that she was his sister. Just a few more hours and this would all be over. The Head Girl looked over to where McGonagall was standing, as she clutched her heart. "Potter!" she whispered. "Potter — you're here! What —? How —? Potter, that was foolish!"

"He spat at you," Harry argued.

McGonagall struggled to speak; the sight of Harry being in the castle was a little too much for her. "Potter, I — that was very — very _gallant_ of you — but don't you realize —?"

"Yeah, I do," he assured the older woman. He seemed so sure of himself, despite being on the run for the greater portion of the year. "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."

"Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" Luna asked, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off herself. She looked better than when Apollonia last saw her at Shell Cottage a month ago. It was as if she was back to her old self. _Won't be too long before she actually is_.

Harry shrugged and turned to Luna. "I don't think it makes any difference what we call him. He already knows where I am." Apollonia was aghast at her brother indifference to the matter; would he be so rash about bringing Voldemort here if he knew that his twin sister was in danger of becoming a Death Eater? _I may have to tell him now, if he's going to be this callous about what's been going on; that he's willing to place me, the only family he has left, in danger_.

"You must flee," McGonagall said. "Now, Potter, as quickly as you can."

"I can't," Harry argued. "There's something I need to do." _The horcrux_, Apollonia knew. _He's come to deal with the horcruxes_. There had been no notes from Hermione as of late. And, if there were, Apollonia must have missed them. "Professor, do you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

_Ravenclaw's diadem?_ Apollonia wondered. _Is that really what my brother came back to the castle for, a tiara?_ She looked to her brother and McGonagall, hoping they might provide her with an explanation. "The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not — hasn't it been lost for centuries? Potter, it was madness, utter madness, for you to enter this castle —"

_No, it wasn't_, the Slytherin thought. _It was the smartest thing he ever did. So long as Harry is in the castle, there's a greater chance of the war ending. I'll finally get the opportunity to know my brother once Voldemort is destroyed_. But, Harry _had_ to be here in the castle for her plan to work; it was the only way that all of this nonsense could end. Harry seemed to share his sister's sentiments, though for different reasons; it had nothing to do with family. "I had to," her brother insisted. "Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it _could_ be the diadem — if I could just speak with Professor Flitwick —"

Harry's explanation was quickly cut off by a sound of movement. Ready for action, McGonagall pulled herself from the chair and pointed her wand at the Carrow brother. "_Imperio_." It was the second Unforgiveable that Apollonia heard that day and, once again, it was uttered by a most unexpected person. Amycus eventually handed McGonagall his sister's wand and got tied up right along with her. McGonagall turned back to Harry, ignoring the Carrows. "Potter, if _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ does indeed know that you are here —" This time, it was McGonagall who was cut off by a sharp pain in Harry's scar. Apollonia wanted to see that he was alright, but could not yet risk revealing herself to her brother; McGonagall ordered her to stay hidden and she would. "Potter, are you all right?" she asked.

"Time's running out," Harry informed the Gryffindor matriarch. "Voldemort's getting nearer. Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle — it's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care about killing a few more or less, not now —" He stopped before telling McGonagall anything more, though Apollonia was already aware of what he was doing.

"You're acting on _Dumbledore's_ orders?" she repeated in wonder before focusing herself to look at Harry and Luna. "We shall secure the castle against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ while you search for this — this object." Which, Apollonia knew to be a nicer way of saying that her father needed to be forced out of the castle. It was for Apollonia's sake that the four heads held off as long as they did. But, now that Harry was here, there was no choice.

"Is that possible?"

McGonagall nodded. "I think so," the Professor stated dryly "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best effort into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape —"

"Let me—"

"— and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way." _I hope you don't mean me_, Apollonia thought. It didn't matter what her father thought anymore; Apollonia had immersed herself into the war the second she learned that Harry was her brother. Though it may not have been as apparent as it was now, Apollonia was involved in everything that was going on around her; she was helping Harry, under cover of the disillusionment, fight the war, no matter how much her father might not want it to be so. "With the Floo Network under observation and Apparition impossible within the grounds —"

"There's a way," Harry interrupted. And so, Harry proceeded to explain the passageway leading to the Hogs Head, a conversation that Apollonia ignored since she already knew what it was. Although, it did explain how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to get into the castle.

"Potter, we're talking about hundreds of student —"

"I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school's boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of the Hog's Head."

"There's something in that," the Transfiguration professor mused. A quick point of her wand later and Apollonia saw that a silver net had encased the Carrows. They were then hoisted into the air while Professor McGonagall headed for the exit. "Come. We must alert the other Heads of House. "You'd better put that Cloak back on." Just before exiting, three silver cats burst from her wand, each ready to carry a message to Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn that it was time to put the _Snape_ plan into motion; it was time for him to leave.

As the three silver cats barreled towards their targets, McGonagall hurried off with three unseen students—Harry and Luna under his cloak and a disillusioned Apollonia—going after her. Upon descending two floors, a presence was felt near them and McGonagall eventually called out to whomever it was hidden in the shadows. "Who's there?"

"It is I," a familiar voice called out. Apollonia watched carefully as her father, still in his standard black robes—compared to McGonagall in her tartan dressing gown—came out from the shadows. "Where are the Carrows?" her father asked in confusion, like he cared.

"Wherever you told them be, I expect, Severus," McGonagall replied.

_Would Dad really do that though, after all that I've suffered through at their hands? _In all likelihood, yes; he was still a Death Eater, so there must still be some loyalty to them, even after what they did to her. He briefly cast a glance at where Apollonia, Harry, and Luna were—like he knew they were there—before his obsidian gaze returned to his colleague. "I was under the impression that Alecto apprehended an intruder," he answered.

"Really?" McGonagall asked. "And what gave you that impression?" At the same time that her father did so, Apollonia looked at her father's left arm; the mark was like a Protean charm. Professor McGonagall soon noticed what Apollonia and her father were looking at. "Oh, but naturally. You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot."

Apollonia watched as her father continued to look everywhere but at Professor McGonagall; it was as if he was not really paying much attention to her at all. "I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva." _No, actually it was the Carrows along with Pansy_, Apollonia thought darkly. At that moment, she regretted allowing Pansy to have the Friday patrol along with the Carrows; it had been a disaster waiting to happen.

"You have some objection?" McGonagall asked.

The Headmaster looked at McGonagall curiously. "I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this late hour." _It's not really all that late_, the younger Snape thought. _Curfew, yes; but still, that's not exactly what I would consider as being very late._

"I thought I heard a disturbance," McGonagall explained.

"Really? But, all seems calm," her father objected. He stared at McGonagall and Apollonia could only guess that he was trying Legilimency on her. "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you did, I must insist—"

_Dad, no!_ Apollonia yelled in her mind, wishing—praying, almost—that her father would not dare hand Harry over to Voldemort. It was her brother; he knew how much Harry meant to her. Actually, he was the only one that did, the only one that even had an inkling as to what Harry James Potter really meant to the young Slytherin; how much Apollonia wanted to get to know her brother. Yet, here he was ready and willing to hand Harry over to his master. What was it that he was preaching; he was helping Harry one minute, turning on him the next. _Don't do this, Dad. Find another way. Don't take my brother away from me, especially when he has no idea that he even is my brother. Just DON'T!_

While Apollonia was praying that her father wouldn't do this to her, she could hear a fight ensuing around her. Flitwick soon came to join the party, with Sprout close behind. The fight continued for another few minutes before Severus Snape did something that Apollonia hoped would never come; he jumped out the nearest window and fled the school…again. He was gone, never to return to Hogwarts. And this time; this time it was probably for good.

* * *

**Author's Note: The events of May 1st-2nd are here. To be honest, I hated writing these chapters. I was in tears as I wrote them.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	67. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley  
**

While Harry, Luna, and the teachers celebrated over the fact that Severus Snape was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts, Apollonia refused to join in the celebration. It was her father. Could she really celebrate when there would never again be an instance in which she could sneak off to her father's office and talk to him? The Head Girl doubted that such a thing would ever be possible and disappeared from the group, lifting the disillusionment as she headed up to the upper echelon of the castle, to a place where no Death Eaters could find her as she grieved over the fact that her father was gone from the castle. Or at least that was what she intended until someone grabbed her and pulled her aside.

The Head Girl was about to scream, fearing it was a Death Eater, but soon caught sight of a shock of red hair. She knew of no Death Eaters with Weasley red hair, so she quickly spun around to see Fred Weasley grinning at her. Apollonia waved it off. "Not now, Fred. I'm not really in the mood to hear any of your antics, not when my father's disappeared and there is a battle getting ready to be fought here in the castle," she reminded him.

"You owe me a favor," Fred announced suddenly.

"Favor?" Apollonia questioned. "And how might that be?" There was only one way that the Slytherin ever had to owe a favor to the Weasley twins, and _that_ seemed extremely unlikely since only she was allowed to speak her mother's name. Unless the Slytherin told them, of which she knew she hadn't, there was no way that Fred or George Weasley would ever realize that she was actually Harry's sister. It just wasn't possible for them to discover. In fact, it was the reason that she issued the challenge, because she was sure they would never figure it out.

Fred conjured something and held up a single white lily for Apollonia to see. The teenager stared at the lily, completely dumbfounded by this discovery. "I know your secret."

"How?" she asked. "How did you learn it?"

The Weasley twin grinned. "It does help that I know the whole school, including where all school records are kept. Lee and I used such knowledge to help with _Potterwatch_. You've done well in hiding your little secret; I can't even say the word to explain what I know."

Apollonia nodded, proud of herself for coming up with a foolproof method of hiding her secret; it was the only reason that people who Apollonia did not trust did not have knowledge of her true identity. "I tweaked the spell a little, so that even those with knowledge of such information couldn't say the word. I've been careful, especially with a maniac after Harry."

"Clever," Fred acknowledged.

"Like my mother," she said proudly and then laughed.

"Now, about that favor…" Fred began.

Apollonia huffed and shook her head, unable to believe that someone had actually been able to uncover her secret without her saying anything to them about it. "I was so sure that I'd never have to worry about you or George discovering the truth when I made that stupid deal," she said, mostly to herself. "What the hell was I thinking?" She looked up at the Weasley twin. "Okay, Fred, what's the deal? What's the favor that you wish of me?"

"Simple," he shrugged. "If anything happens to me, watch out for George."

Apollonia looked at Fred in shock. Did she just hear him right? Did Fred Weasley really just ask this favor of her in regards to his twin brother? She expected it to be something related to their shop, possibly asking that she become the test subject to some of their new products. But, now; it was something selfless. And, it was a request she couldn't refuse. "I…uh…yes. Of course I'll watch over George for you." She hoped that such a request would never be needed, however; Fred shouldn't ever have to deal with the possibility that he could be ripped away from his twin brother, especially not because of the war.

Fred nodded. "Thanks Snape."

"No problem," she forced out. "Does George know?"

"Your secret?" Fred asked. "Not quite."

The Slytherin stared at Fred. She had not suspected that one. If one of the Weasleys twins knew who she was, then it would stand to reason that the other would know as well. "You figured something out without George by your side?" she asked. "I thought you two did everything together."

"Not _Potterwatch_," Fred returned.

"I suppose that's true," Apollonia conceded.

"You know," Fred said, "if you plan on doing any fighting, you might want to be disillusioned. Based on Harry's treatment of you since what happened with your father, it seems like he doesn't know the truth. And, if you want to tell him—and not get killed—stay that way."

"That might be best," Apollonia nodded, recasting the spell.

Almost immediately after she disillusioned herself—during the entire battle, she would probably be like this: hidden away—George and Ginny appeared around corner, ambling over towards Fred and the _invisible_ Apollonia. "Come on, let's go find the others," George was saying to his twin. "I think something was said about the Room of Requirement."

The group headed to the Room of Requirement where they were soon met with Harry. A few uninteresting arguments ensued: one about Ginny participating in the upcoming battle, the other about Percy, the one Weasley brother that Apollonia had never met, returning to the family. Both were conversations she ignored. And, it would not do well for Apollonia to participate in said conversations; only Fred knew that she was even around.

Another fifteen minutes went by and Apollonia eventually found herself sitting in the Great Hall. Evacuation plans were being made for the younger students while those of age i.e. seventh-years and a handful of sixth-years—that did not include Ginny—could stay and fight if they wanted to. There was even one girl from Slytherin—a fifth-year girl that Apollonia only vaguely recognized as Daphne Greengrass's younger sister Astoria—who decided to ask where Professor Snape was; that comment made the _still_-disillusioned Apollonia want to break out into tears. Before McGonagall could finish her speech, a booming voice echoed throughout the hall. "I know that you are preparing to fight," Voldemort's voice boomed. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

_Yeah, right. Then, why do you want to murder Harry_, Apollonia thought. _If you have no intention of spilling magical blood, then there should be no reason for you to go after him. That's a damn oxymoron._

"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed," Voldemort said. _Yeah, except me!_ "Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded." _Yeah, I wonder how; by killing perhaps_. "You have until midnight."

Apollonia looked up at the clock. It was eleven-thirty. _Half an hour_, she realized. _Half an hour until Harry can deal with that monster and I can tell Harry that I'm his sister_.

The Great Hall was silent for a few moments, until a pug-faced Slytherin rose from the Slytherin table and pointed at Harry. "But he's there!" Pansy yelled. "Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Only one thought came to mind upon hearing that Pansy was willing to sacrifice Harry in exchange for the safety of the school, which was slightly stupid of her to say when considering that her seventh year was almost over. Every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff rose from their seat and turned to face Pansy, glaring at the shrinking girl that seemed so willing to destroy the last chance of freedom that she had. Before anyone could say anything in response to what Pansy had done, McGonagall cut in. "Thank you, Ms. Parkinson," she said in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow." Apollonia watched as her entire house, even Draco, left the Great Hall; she was the only one. She was the only one willing to do anything about this. Although, the fact that she was currently disillusioned kept everyone from realizing that fact.

From Ravenclaw, only a few older students stayed; from Hufflepuff, there were a few more. However, it was from Gryffindor that Apollonia felt a swell of pride. Half the students—even the younger years—were willing to stand by Harry's side and fight. Eventually, McGonagall hurried those who were not of age off to join their classmates while plans were made in regards to the fight. When considering the fact that she was disillusioned, and only Fred knew that she was, Apollonia paid very little attention to what was going on. Her plan was to roam about the grounds tending to the fighters, whenever she spotted one.

With that, Apollonia slipped out of the Great Hall and went to see if she could find her brother. There eventually came a point in which she found herself back at the Room of Requirement, eventually coming across Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe, the latter of which seemed rather eager to have found Harry. And, it was then in which Apollonia came to realize something that she hadn't noticed before. "That's my wand you're holding, Potter," Draco reminded him.

And so it was. The wand Harry held was the hawthorn wand that Draco had used since first year. Apollonia, however, had not noticed that fact thanks to the fact that she rarely _saw_ Draco over the past month. Draco, now that Apollonia had the chance to examine the wand that he had been using for the past month, had his mother's wand grasped firmly in his hand. He did not seem to be very pleased about that fact; that he was using Narcissa's wand, a wand that would not work as well as his own. His beloved hawthorn wand was currently resting in Harry's hand. Apollonia, as she stood in the Room of Requirement, couldn't help but wonder what happened with his own wand, the holly and phoenix feather wand.

"So, how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

It was Crabbe, the idiot, who answered. "We're gonna be rewarded," he said in a deadly soft voice. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," Harry praised mockingly. "So how did you get in here?"

Draco glared at Harry. "I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," Draco said pointedly, almost as if he was reminding Harry of that. "I know how to get in."

It was faintly, but yes Apollonia remembered this room. It was cluttered with junk and Apollonia had been slumped against the wall, with the Invisibility Cloak draped over her. Yes, this was definitely the same room.

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," Goyle grunted. _Really, I didn't see you out there_, Apollonia thought. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now!" _And that actually worked!_ Apollonia thought incredulously. It was shocking that Crabbe and Goyle could actually do spells now. "And then you turned up right in front of us and said you were looking for a die-dum. What's a die-dum?"

_Die-dum? Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ Apollonia groaned. _They're so stupid they can't even say diadem_. This was part of the reason she hated Crabbe and Goyle so much; they were too stupid, possibly too inbred, to perform even the simplest of magic. It was unbearable to even watch. And so, Apollonia had ignored them, often wondering why the two idiots were allowed to attend any classes, as well as why Draco was friends with them.

"Harry," she heard Ron ask, "are you talking to someone?"

That simple question, for which Apollonia blamed the young Weasley for, caused Crabbe to start attacking. He pointed his wand and shouted a rather destructive spell. "_Descendo_!"

In the moment that followed, the walls began shaking and Harry called out for his best friend before eventually ending the destruction. Draco then turned to Crabbe, holding him back before he could cause any more damage. "No!" he shouted. "If you wreck the room, you might bury this diadem thing." _Well, at least Draco can say it properly_, she thought.

"What's the matter?" Crabbe asked. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who care about a die-dum?" _And there's another idiot who can't pronounce big words such as diadem._

"Potter came in here to get it," Draco persisted, "so that must mean —"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe asked, turning to face Draco. It was as if the lumbering idiot actually seemed to have grown a backbone over the year; he actually took part in torturing misbehaving students—a fact that Apollonia hated—and took pleasure in it. "Who cares what you think? I don't take orders from you no more, _Draco_. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "What's going on?"

Once again, Apollonia watched as a Weasley blunder cost Harry precious time to do what was needed. Draco seemed to be trying to cause a distraction for Harry, albeit unintentionally, so that he could find the horcrux, the diadem, and destroy it. However, Crabbe seemed to have caught Harry in the act, just as he was moving towards a bust to collect the tiara from its resting place. "Harry!" Crabbe mocked. "What's going—_no_, Potter! _Crucio_!"

It was rather fortunate, Apollonia realized, that Harry lunged when he did. Otherwise, Crabbe's spell might have hit him. Though, when Harry picked himself back up, there was no sign of the tiara; nothing to show for what happened. Again Crabbe went after Harry, and again Draco stopped him. "STOP!" he shouted. "The Dark Lord wants him alive —"

"So? I'm not going to kill him, am I?" Crabbe yelled, tossing Draco away. You were, Apollonia thought. "But, if I can, I will…" _See?_ "…the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff —" A jet of red light came barreling towards Crabbe; it only missed when Draco pulled him out of the way. Crabbe righted himself and turned to see who cast the spell at him. Apollonia followed his gaze and saw Hermione. "It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Hermione dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the spell. A stunner was sent towards Crabbe by Harry; yet another dodged spell. Draco stopped anything more from happening. "Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" His gaze traveled over to where Apollonia was standing, almost as if he knew she was there. Though, that didn't make any sense.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Upon hearing her brother utter that infamous spell, Apollonia watched as Goyle lost his wand and promptly tried to get it back. Meanwhile, a stunner was cast towards Draco, which he thankfully avoided as Ron tried in vain to attack Crabbe. Crabbe then attempted to cast another Killing Curse; Draco was safely ensconced by a large wooden cabinet and Goyle was Stunned. As Hermione came into view, Harry yelled at her. "It's somewhere here," he told her, pointing to a pike of junk just beyond him. "Look for it while I go help R —"

"HARRY!" she yelled.

There was a roaring noise that surrounded the group of seven—one unseen, another stunned—and Apollonia saw an unlikely pair run by: Ron and Crabbe. "Like it hot, scum?" Crabbe asked as they passed.

Flames appeared about the room, catching Apollonia unaware as they nearly singed her robes. She ran for the door along with the others while Harry desperately tried in vain to put out the flames. "_Aguamenti_!" he yelled, though the water did nothing to stop the roaring of the flames.

That was the last Apollonia saw of her twin brother as she ran as fast as she possibly could towards the door. She was just a few steps behind Draco and his goons, keeping close so that she could make sure that Draco was safe. Rather than going to the door as she should have, Apollonia stayed nearby, at least until Harry and the others appeared. The trio came charging towards Draco, Apollonia, and Goyle on brooms; Harry on one, Ron and Hermione on the other. Knowing that there was no way that she would ever go near Ron, Apollonia surreptitiously slid onto Harry's broom, hoping he didn't notice. As this occurred, Harry let go of Draco and Goyle, causing Goyle to be shifted to Ron and Hermione while Draco joined the two siblings; Apollonia smirked at the sight of this and was glad she was disillusioned for the moment, so that Ron wouldn't see her glee. "The door, get to the door, the door!" Apollonia heard Draco yell in Harry's ear.

Some swerving occurred as Harry followed his friends, though Draco eventually yelled at Harry again. "_What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way?_" he screamed. Though, in Apollonia's eyes, it appeared as if he was going after the diadem. If he didn't have the diadem, then this whole trip would have been for nothing, at least that's the way Apollonia understood it.

There eventually came a point where Harry headed for the door, so the Head Girl could only assume that Harry found the diadem and they could leave. Harry flew out the door and they crashed into a wall, Draco and Apollonia landing right near each other. As Draco caught his breath from what happened in the Room of Requirement, Apollonia picked herself up and quietly watched the scene play out for a few moment. "Crabbe," Draco choked. "C-Crabbe…"

"He's dead," Ron said harshly.

_Smooth move, Weasley_, Apollonia thought as she helped Draco up and helped him away. Even if she was in her disillusioned state, she still needed to help Draco. "Apolla," he whimpered.

"Shh! I'm right here," Apollonia assured him. "I was right with you."

"You shouldn't have been there," Draco coughed.

"Doesn't matter right now, does it?" Apollonia asked. "You've protected me for as long as I can remember. After what I just saw happen in there, and you know perfectly well that I saw everything; I'm staying at your side. I don't know what you were thinking when you decided that it was best for you to keep your distance from me. Your master is bound to discover that you haven't done as asked. Now, I don't know why you've been protecting me so earnestly, but it will have to stop. Harry's going to end this. By morning's light, your master will be dead."

"You still shouldn't be here," Draco objected.

"Don't care," Apollonia told him.

"If you _want _to get branded, then be my guest, Apolla," Draco muttered. "You know what will happen if that ever comes to pass. Think of your brother; do you want to do that to him?"

Apollonia stopped in her tracks. Harry. She almost forgot about him when she went to deal with Draco. If Harry ever discovered who she was, perhaps if Fred ever told him, how would he react if Apollonia was ever turned into a Death Eater? "I don't know, Draco. But, I'll deal with it in time."

"_Right_," Draco mused.

The pair continued on, traveling only a short distance before Apollonia spotted a wall collapsing. It was far enough, so that neither of them were affected. However, Apollonia's disillusionment fell as she approached the site. The Slytherin wanted to scream when she got close enough to see what happened; Fred Weasley was dead, killed by the blast.

* * *

He was weak, slightly faint from the incident in the Room of Requirement. Apollonia, it seemed, had his back. She was able to help him through what happened, even after he spent the last month distancing himself from the girl he loved. His best friend; his confidant; the girl he loved; she stuck by him after all that he did. Truly, Apollonia was a better person than he; she proved that today when she came to help him. As they were walking along, Draco leaned on Apollonia for support. But, when the blast resounded throughout the school, forcing her disillusionment to drop to the point where he could see her, Apollonia had to lean on Draco for support, like she was affected by what happened to the Weasley that died.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reading that chapter of Deathly Hallows was the hardest thing for me because Fred was my favorite of the twins — though I have a weakness for George as well. But anyway, I very nearly stopped reading the book because J.K.R. killed Fred. The only thing that kept me reading was the fact that there were only a few chapters left. As a result, I was in tears as I wrote the end of this chapter. Possibly the most difficult part for me to write, in fact.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	68. The Prince's Lament

**The Prince's Lament  
**

As much as she wished it to be so, Fred Weasley _was_ dead. The promise she made to Fred was in full effect; she had to watch out for George. It wasn't as if she could break it anyway. Upon making the promise to Fred, there was an ancient magic that set in, binding Apollonia to such a promise, ensuring that she could not break it. Not that she would anyway. And, now that Fred was gone, she could feel the magic surrounding her, keeping the young Snape bound to her promise. George's well-being rested in her hands. With Fred gone from the world, a casualty of battle, it was imperative that Apollonia keep a close eye on the remaining Weasley twin. "I know, Fred," she whispered. "I'll watch over him for you."

Draco nudged her. "What are you talking about?"

"Just a promise I made," Apollonia answered. "A promise I made only an hour ago." It was the last conversation she ever had with Fred, and the one thing that was on her mind. Fred was the only person from the Weasley clan to have knowledge of her _true _identity and it cost her a favor, a favor that Fred saw fit to bind her to. He was also the only Weasley to have died so far, which annoyed Apollonia to no end; the only Weasley that might help her tell the others who she was to Harry after the war was over was gone, and she was bound to a promise that she might have trouble keeping thanks to Ronald Weasley's antics.

"We need to get out of here, don't we?" Draco asked.

"I think so," she nodded.

As Harry and the others pulled Fred's body out of the way, Apollonia and Draco slipped away, heading out to Hogsmeade to sit out the rest of the war. There eventually came a point where Apollonia and Draco were separated and Draco had a little bit of trouble with a fellow Death Eater. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side," he reminded them.

Just as Apollonia was about to help him, an invisible force—Harry, most likely—stunned the Death Eater. Draco looked around to see who saved him and got punched by someone, eventually falling down the landing he was on and onto the Death Eater that was just stunned. "And that's the second time we saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" she heard an angry Ron yell.

Apollonia picked Draco up and the two headed down to Hogsmeade, the only safe place the Draco could think of at the moment. Five minutes went by before Apollonia and Draco arrived in Hogsmeade and started looking for the best place for her to go into hiding. However, as soon as she spotted the scene through the window of the Shrieking Shack, she refused to leave. "Apolla, we have to go," Draco reminded her. "You need to hide, _now_!"

"No!" Apollonia hissed. "I'm not going anywhere." At Draco's confused look, the Head Girl elaborated. "Dad's is there. He's talking to your master. I want to find out why." She had to find out why, to understand what was going on here. So, she leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"…my Lord, their resistance is crumbling —"

"— and it is doing so without your help," Voldemort noted. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there…almost."

"Let me find the boy," the former professor begged. Apollonia could see a faint flicker of pain in his eyes. "Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

"I have a problem, Severus," Voldemort said softly.

"My Lord?" her father asked.

Voldemort held a wand in his hand, one that was very different from what should have been his wand; Apollonia heard a description of Voldemort's wand and this was not it. "Why does it not work for me?"

"My — my Lord?" her father asked in confusion. It seemed as if he was as clueless as Apollonia was. "I do not understand. You — you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," the monster said, "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the wand I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." _Is it supposed to?_ Apollonia wondered. "No difference," he said again, looking at her father. "I have thought long and hard, Severus….Do you know why I called you back from battle?" _It better not be for the reasons I think_, the Slytherin thought. She had a bad feeling that she knew why all of this was really happening, why Voldemort would have sent for her father.

"No, my Lord," her father answered, "but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." _Yeah, do that_, Apollonia prayed. _Let my father go find Harry. Just forget this_. There had never been an instance in which Apollonia was able to see her father being interrogated; he wanted her to stay out of the war. And now she could see why. Voldemort was creepy, beyond all reason. And, if Harry were to lose…Heaven forbid, it would destroy her. She would be forced to become a Death Eater if Voldemort were to overcome Harry.

"You sound like Lucius," the monster replied patronizingly. "Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others around him struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But, my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself —"

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear," Voldemort reminded him. "Capture Potter. Kill his friends — the more the better — but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I only seek to serve him. But — let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can —" _Dad, what the hell are you thinking?_ the younger Snape thought. _You're contradicting yourself; helping Harry one minute, ready and willing to hand Harry over to him. You can't do that. You can't hand my brother over to that monster, not when I haven't even gotten the chance to tell him who I really am. Don't turn Harry over to the monster you handed my mother over to. I couldn't bear it_.

"I told you, no!" Voldemort roared. His voice soon leveled to a more reasonable tone and looked at Apollonia's father. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy."

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely —"

"—but there _is_ a question, Severus. There is." The snake-like man stared at her father. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" _They have?_ Apollonia questioned. _Good._

"I — I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?" he asked. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I — I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave from Albus Dumbledore."

_That's what he was doing_, Apollonia realized.

"My Lord — let me go to the boy —"

"All this night long, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," Voldemort said in a whisper, so faintly that Apollonia almost didn't hear what was said. "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for is rightful owner…and I think I have the answer." Both Snapes stared at Voldemort. "Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

_No!_ Apollonia yelled in her mind. _No!_

"My Lord —"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine," Voldemort explained.

"My Lord!" her father protested.

"It cannot be any other way," the monster who intended on killing her father stated softly. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at least."

As Apollonia was silently screaming, praying that this would not happen, she watched as her father's master swiped the Elder Wand across his body, seemingly attacking his servant. It did nothing, which Apollonia was thankful for, until she saw a snake cage come forward. Voldemort spoke only one word, in a language that she could not understand; however, the intent was clear: kill.

It was not long before the snake's fangs pierced her father's neck and a terrible scream could be heard, that scream belonging to her father. Apollonia did not hear what Voldemort said after that, just as he was leaving; Apollonia didn't care, for he killed her father. _I'll never join him now. To join him would be to dishonor Dad's memory. I'll never do that_.

Apollonia continued to watch the scene before her and soon saw Harry appear in the room. He had been watching the whole thing, knew exactly what happened, though she doubted he'd care. "Take…it…Take…it…." her father was saying to Harry as a silvery blue liquid emerged from his body. _Memories_, she realized. _Dad, what are you doing?_ Harry took the memories, emptied into a flask and was about to leave when he called out again. "Look…at…me…" _Mum's eyes; my eyes; Harry's eyes_, she wondered. _Maybe_.

And, as Harry disappeared from view—she didn't figure out how, nor did she care at the moment—Apollonia was forced to watch as her father took his last breath, leaving her like her brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: I never really wanted to kill Snape, but well...I have my reasons.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


	69. What You Mean To Me

**What You Mean To Me  
**

At the sight of her father's last breath, Apollonia collapsed. She barely held her own weight. The only reason she hadn't fallen to the ground was because Draco had a tight grip around her. There was a constant stream of tears falling from her eyes. Even though she knew this was coming, knew that her father would eventually die, it still hurt beyond all reason. The only family she had left was Harry, and he hated her for what happened to Dumbledore. "Let it out, Apolla," Draco soothed. "It'll hurt less if you just let out all your frustration."

"You don't get it, Draco," Apollonia insisted.

"And how is that?" he wondered.

Telling Draco simply wasn't an option. She promised herself that Harry would be the first person she told about them being half-siblings. Even though the war was almost over—and Fred figured it out on his own—Apollonia was not about to tell Draco before Harry. Besides, Draco would throw a hissy fit about her connection to his nemesis. _No, I won't do it. I won't tell Draco first. Harry needs to find out first_. Harry was the only family Apollonia had left, unless she counted Dudley. But, at the moment, she wasn't. And, she needed to tell Harry before anyone else. "I can't tell you yet, Draco. Not quite yet."

Right now, she needed to go find Harry; she needed to tell him that they were siblings. For the past two years, Apollonia was insistent that Harry not be told until after Voldemort was destroyed. Now that her father was gone, now that Harry was the only family she had left, Apollonia didn't have that option. Telling him, making him understand was the only thing that she could do. "You wouldn't understand, Draco. I just lost my father and there's a chance that I could lose…" Apollonia cut herself off before revealing the truth to Draco.

"Just say it," Draco told her. "I already know anyway."

"What?" Apollonia all but screamed.

"I know what you're talking about," he repeated.

"What? How?" There was no way that Draco should ever know the truth. Since first learning of her own identity, it had become apparent to the young Snape that if Draco ever became aware of such a thing, he'd shun her. He hated Harry more than anyone. Telling Draco was something that Apollonia dreaded, for she dreaded his reaction.

Draco spun Apollonia around to face him. "It's a long and complicated story, Apolla. Since first hearing you mention your brother, I wanted to know what you were talking about, how you could have a relative that I knew nothing about. You know I tried to obtain access to the recesses of your mind; I tried right around you, only to meet with your lightning storm." Apollonia grinned at that; that barrier proved to be most effective. "Remember what happened the first day of school, the Crucio Amycus gave you during the brief period that I neglected to activate the necklace?" Apollonia nodded. "When you fell unconscious, it weakened the barrier; the lightning storm still stood, but it was weak enough for me to bypass. That's how I figured it out; that's how I know your biggest secret, the one that you've been hiding from the world. And, it's also when I activated the charm in the necklace," he tapped it gently, "so you could keep the secret from the Carrows."

Apollonia stared at him blankly. He knew? He knew for the past year and never said anything. Even worse, Draco had knowledge of her _true _identity and still protected her. What the hell was going on, that Draco would do something like that? "You knew! You knew and still protected me!"

"I have my reasons," Draco replied.

"What _are_ those reasons?" she asked.

"I'd rather not say," he insisted.

"No!" Apollonia yelled. "You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Me." Apollonia had spent years listening to the people around her lie. No more. She refused to stand for it. Never again. There a jumble of words coming out of Draco's mouth; however, she couldn't hear it. "Louder, Draco!"

"Iminlovewithyou," he rushed out.

"Slower," she prodded.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated.

Apollonia stared at Draco. That was the one thing that the Head Girl had not expected. But, it did seem to explain a few things, particularly why he was so protective of her during the last year. "For how long?" she asked, wanting to know, wanting to understand.

"Since the Yule Ball in fourth year," he answered.

Once again, Apollonia merely stared at Draco. Three and a half years. Forty months. Was that really how long that Draco had been in love with her? Did she really not notice that her best friend was in love with her? She could understand the past two years, as she was concerned about Harry at the time; but, what about the year and a half prior to that? How did she never realize it? "Why didn't you ever say anything? Or tell me that you knew?"

"I was kind of dealing with an insane Pansy at the time," Draco reminded her. "Going to the Yule Ball with Pansy caused that obsession to surface and I had trouble shaking her. When I finally did, the Dark Lord wanted to recruit you to the Death Eaters. I couldn't let that happen to you, so I offered to take your place and redeem the Malfoy name. Apolla, I did everything I could to protect you, especially after your biggest secret came to light. And that means that that you need to — Argh!" Before Draco could finish what he was saying, he hunched over, clutching his left arm, the arm with the dark mark seared into his flesh.

Apollonia knelt down to look at Draco. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being called…to the forest," he wheezed.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Your brother!" he hissed.

Gemstone-colored eyes widened. "I'm coming with."

"Apolla, no!" Draco yelled.

"No," Apollonia argued. "I'm going with you."

"And, if he sees you?" her friend asked.

"I'm going," Apollonia reaffirmed. She needed to be there when Harry destroyed Voldemort. And she was quite sure that it would all end tonight; Harry was going to kill the monster that had her father killed. It was something that she had to see. She glared at Draco. "And just so you know, you're not about to change my mind. He means more to me than anything, especially now that Dad is gone. In a way, it can't even compare to you because he's family."

Draco huffed. "Fine. But, stay disillusioned."

Apollonia nodded and cast the spell. She disappeared from view and began following Draco, disillusioned himself, to the forest. When they arrived at the forest, Apollonia hung back, watching the scene before her play out, as she had been doing all night. Anything that was said went in one ear and out the other, at least until Harry came walking into the forest. A short exchange ensued between him and Voldemort before the unthinkable happened; a green jet of light hit her brother and he fell, a glassy look in his emerald green eyes.

The Slytherin wanted to scream; she wanted to destroy Voldemort for what he had done. One green jet of light and the last of her family was gone. Voldemort had won. Draco, however, looked back and shot her a dark look. It was a warning, a warning to keep her mouth shut. "I know," she hissed. "But, he's gone. My brother is no more. I've lost him."

"Do you want him to know about _that_?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Then shut up," he reminded her.

"But, it's…"

"Yes, _I_ know that," Draco said. "But, no one else does. Everyone standing in this forest has no idea that you have a connection to Potter. And, _I'd_ prefer to keep it that way, especially given the fact that the Dark Lord wants for you become a Death Eater. The only reason you aren't right now is because Severus and I have kept that from happening. It's why you have to stay hidden, to keep him from discovering that I haven't convinced you to join him."

"I'm aware of that," she replied.

Just then, Voldemort called out, pointing to Narcissa. "You!" He pointed a long bony finger towards where Harry lay on the ground. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Draco and Apollonia watch as his mother knelt down over Harry's body. She stood over him for a few minutes before standing up and turning towards Voldemort. "He is dead."

"Castle, now!" Draco hissed.

"Why?" Apollonia asked.

"That's where they're going to go," he warned her. "The Dark Lord wants to proclaim his victory. Now, get up to the castle. I'm going to get your father and take him to the Great Hall."

"But," she objected.

"No! Now, go!" he hissed.

Apollonia could not feel Draco's presence at her side after that. She quietly made her way up to the castle, up to the Great Hall. It was ahead of Voldemort and his minions, so she had a little breathing room. And that breathing room was necessary, for the sight of the Great Hall freaked her out. The house tables were cleared and the room was littered with bodies, three of which caught her attention: Fred, Remus, and Dora. "No," she whispered. The sight of both Remus and Dora meant that she needed to take care of Teddy herself; Harry was gone, the boy's godfather killed by a monster. Apollonia would have to take care of the boy herself, something she never wanted to do in the first place. Remus and Dora were supposed to be alive; they were supposed to give Teddy a life, not die.

Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and Hagrid—carrying Harry's body—soon came; they were at the front of the castle, shouting wildly that they won. Apollonia refused to listen to what was being said. Instead, she remained in the Great Hall, ignoring what was said. There was a part of her in a catatonic state; the people she cared the most about were gone: her father and Harry especially. Draco was still around, but how long could that last?

Several voice began streaming out of the Great Hall, the most notable of the two being Ron and Neville. The fight continued and Apollonia could see the jets of different colored light flying around. As Apollonia watched, most everyone was fighting; though, there were a few exceptions. Lucius and Narcissa were busy looking for Draco, whom had gone to get her father. A dark shadow appeared at her side and Apollonia turned around; Draco was searching for her, trying to figure out if she was okay. Apollonia briefly dropped the disillusionment. "I'm fine, Draco. I'm not fighting. I only plan on fighting if I need to."

"It better stay that way," he insisted.

"Oh, you better go find your parents," Apollonia suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," he muttered.

Even if Apollonia could not spend time with family as the battle was drawing to a conclusion, at least Draco could. Apollonia lost the last of her family tonight; both her father and brother. She hadn't even told Harry yet. Hermione; Tonks; Dobby; Slughorn; Fred; Draco; they knew that she was Harry's twin sister, but not Harry himself. She waited too long and now he was gone. Allowing the disillusionment to reemerge, Apollonia carefully went out to the battlefield. In examining the battlefield, maneuvering between the duels, Apollonia realized that her brother's body was not there. She soon came upon Luna and Ginny battling Bellatrix; Bellatrix was about to kill Ginny when Molly stepped in; it was yet another family moment that Apollonia could not have, or so she thought until…

…her brother appeared out of nowhere. "_Protego_!"

"Harry!" everyone yelled.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Apollonia yelled out gleefully. The sight of her brother alive cheered her immensely. Narcissa lied! Harry was alive and ready to kill Voldemort once and for all.

Before anyone could go over to help him—Apollonia included—Harry stopped them all. "I don't want anyone else to try to help," he said rather loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort soon stepped in. "Potter doesn't mean that," he argued, red eyes glinting with malice. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

Apollonia wanted to destroy Voldemort for saying that Harry was a coward; however, it was her brother's order that stopped the young Slytherin from doing anything of the sort. "Nobody," Harry replied. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…" _What?_ Apollonia thought. _I never heard that_. Maybe it was a part of the prophecy she never heard.

"One of us!" Voldemort yelled as he glared at Harry. "You think that it will be you, don't you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accidents, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry asked snidely. _Our mother_, Apollonia corrected silently. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents_!" Voldemort screamed. "Accidents and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry said. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people —"

"But, you did not!"

"— I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did." _And that's why it looked like you died_, Apollonia realized, finally understanding what Harry had done. _He protected everyone_. "They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed that none of the spells you put on them are binding" _Genius, Harry! Pure genius! Using Mum's love as the key to destroy him_. And, she remembered what Mum's portrait said; she needed to tell Harry who she was to help protect him from what was going on. However, even if she was protected from anything that Voldemort might do, Apollonia did not say anything. She merely stood there, disillusioned, watching her brother's final confrontation with Voldemort, the battle that would end everything; the war, the battle for his life, everything. "You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare_—"

"Yes, I dare," Harry said. "I know things you don't Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" Voldemort sneered. "Dumbledore's favorite subject, love, which he claimed conquered death, though it did not stop him from falling from the tower like an old waxwork? Love, which did not stop me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter —" _How dare you_, Apollonia thought, _speak of Mum that way_! "— and no one seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse." _I would, if I didn't have to protect the one family that Harry has left. After all, I'm the only one that can tell him where the Dursleys are. If he loses me, he loses them as well. If not for that, then yes I would help him_. "So, what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," Harry replied.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine."

"I believe both," Harry told him.

While Harry remained calm and collected, Voldemort flew into a flurry of rage at the accusation Harry was making. "You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" he asked. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

But, Harry was not about to back down, a thought that made Apollonia proud of her brother. "Oh, he dreamed of it," Harry argued, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" the monster called Voldemort yelled at an abnormally loud volume. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you. A better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," Harry said. "But, you were wrong."

"_Dumbledore is dead_!" Voldemort screamed, as if screaming would make Harry believe what was said. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry conceded, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

_Dad_, Apollonia knew.

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort asked.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry informed the man he was meant to kill. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. His allegiance belonged to his daughter." Harry glanced around the room, almost as if he was looking for someone. Under the disillusion, Apollonia was hidden, and wasn't sure it was her. He mentioned her. Was it possible that Harry knew her secret, the secret she had concealed from him from the past two years? She really didn't know. "And you never saw it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a patronus, did you, Riddle?"

There it was, the possibility that Harry knew who she was. Apollonia was around when the doe led them to the Sword of Gryffindor. In mentioning both their mother and Apollonia, there was a chance that he knew, a chance that Harry was aware of the truth. "Snape's patronus was a doe," Harry elaborated, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time they were children. You should have realized," Harry glared at Voldemort, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" _For me_, she remembered.

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort sneered. Apollonia scoffed. If that were true, she wouldn't exist. "But, when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of pure blood, worthier of him —"

"Of course he told you that," Harry muttered. "But, he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since. Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him." And, finally! She was vindicated! Perhaps, Harry would no longer blame Apollonia for what happened. It would work out for the best, since she and Harry had to raise Teddy now. And, he might accept her better when she told him that she was his sister; not rebuke her as she might expect.

"It matters not!" Voldemort shrieked. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path. I crushed them all as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!" He grinned maliciously and looked at Harry. "Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But, I got ahead of you, little boy — I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape more than three hours ago —" _Three hours? Has it really been that long?_ Apollonia wondered. Maybe it had; she didn't know. "—and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," Harry admitted. "You're right. But, before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done….Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance," Harry explained to his arch-enemy. "It's all you've got left….I've seen what you'll be otherwise….Be a man…try…Try for some remorse…"

"You dare —" Voldemort tried again.

"Yes, I dare," Harry repeated. "Because Dumbledore last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort's hand was shaking while Harry's remained tightly gripped on Draco's wand. Apollonia could tell that her brother was preparing to end this. "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person." _So, Dad died for nothing? _Apollonia asked. She would have to find out a little later, once Harry rid the world of her father's killer: Voldemort. "Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed —"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never defeated Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them. Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, do you, Riddle?" Harry asked. "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it truly yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard…_The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him it allegiance…" There was slight pause as Harry looked around, his eyes catching sight of something and returning his gaze to Voldemort to inform him of what was going on. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Apollonia looked between her brother and Draco. He was the master of the Elder Wand after Dumbledore? Then, Apollonia caught sight of Draco's hawthorn wand in Harry's hand and understood what was going on. Harry disarmed Draco months ago—the reason he was now using his mother's wand—and the power of the Elder Wand transferred to him: to the boy-who-lived. This whole thing was just a very elaborate explanation to say that Harry had custody of the wand Voldemort coveted the power of so much. Harry had the power to destroy this tyrannical monster, to bring peace to the Wizarding World.

"But, what does it matter?" Voldemort asked softly, almost mockingly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I will attend to Draco Malfoy…"

"But, you're too late," Harry gloated. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry twisted Draco's wand between his fingers and smiled gratefully. "So, it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know that its last master was Disarmed? Because, if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

In that moment, a glow surrounded both Harry and Voldemort. There was an exchange of power, of sorts, allowing Harry to become the master of the Elder Wand. In the moments following that two spells were cast; the Killing Curse from Voldemort, the Disarming from Harry. It triggered a blast and the Elder Wand flung into the air, as if trying to decide who to kill: the one who _held _the wand and cast its spell, or its master. In the end, Voldemort was chosen and everything was over, just as the sun rose to shine its light on Hogwarts.

Harry disappeared shortly after that. And, there was a part of Apollonia that understood why. No one in the castle had slept in thirty-six hours, and if they had, it wasn't for long. Apollonia herself fell asleep after what happened, fell asleep right near her father's body. When the Slytherin awoke, it was early afternoon and she was leaned up against the wall. Getting up, Apollonia immediately went to go find Harry; she had to explain everything that happened, and the one thing that was concealed from him for almost eighteen years. On her way by, she passed the Weasleys and Hermione surrounding Fred's body. It reminded Apollonia of her promise, a promise she had every intention of keeping. For right now, however, it was imperative that she find Harry and tell him the truth.

Hermione stopped her as she passed. "Are you going to tell him?"

The Slytherin nodded. "I have no choice. He needs to know."

"True," Hermione agreed. "He's out burying the Elder Wand."

A quick thanks later and Apollonia was on her way out to Dumbledore's tomb where a dirt-covered Harry was digging. The young Snape chuckled at the sight of him and he looked up. "What are you doing here? I thought I told Ron and Hermione to keep people from coming after me?" he muttered.

"Look, Harry, I'm not here to thank you for what you did last night. It needed to be done. Everyone knows that. No, I'm here for something completely different, something I confided in Hermione about. That's why she let me come here, because I need to talk to you."

"Me? Why?" Harry asked.

_Well, at least he's not turning me away_, Apollonia thought. She really did expect that he would, simply because he spent months listening to Ron. _Maybe there really is a chance that Harry and I can get along after what happened_. Two pairs of emerald eyes met as Apollonia felt down, resting her knees on the unturned grass. "Harry, for as long as I can remember, there was never an instance in which Dad told me about my mother. He did everything, but that. It was that first Occulemency lesson of our sixth year in which I was finally able to discover the truth. I told you of my success in breaking into Dad's head, but I never told you of the memory I saw, mainly because I couldn't. I refused to do it until Voldemort was gone. And well, now that he is, I have to tell you this secret."

Harry regarded her carefully. "What did you see?"

Apollonia bit her lip and told Harry of the memory. "I saw two emerald-eyed babies, one being handed off to Dad, the other staying with the mother. One was you, the other was me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, I'm your sister."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. That's the end.**

**Okay, not really. I wouldn't leave the story hanging like that. There _is_ a sequel, which should be out in a few days. So, be on the look out for_ Princess Sunburst, _****the sequel to _Secrets of a Slytherin Princess_.  
**

**Leave a review.  
**


End file.
